Dragon Age: Wayfinder
by ninjafairygirl
Summary: Dragon Age AU series. YOU DO NOT NEED TO KNOW DRAGON AGE TO READ. Story is taken from the Dragon Age games, but I'll be adding in my own bits and pieces of things that happen. Aqua is a mage that is taken to the circle and set on a course to save the world or bring it to ruin. Can she stop the archdemon in time? Check it out! Rating is mostly for later.
1. The Long Farewell

**Hey everyone! So I'm updating this to include a bit of an explanation to those who might not know of any of the Dragon Age Lore. I am replaying through the games as I write this and I'm holding conversations with my sister who is wicked smart when it comes to DA lore, but you'll have to forgive me if I get anything wrong. As always, feel free to leave reviews thinking about what you think!**

With every birth that has ever been, potential has been created. Some are born to greatness. Others are born to live in the shadows. What they are given is a result of their station. Humans lived and died in the world to become merchants, farmers, parents or nobles. Dwarves with their Paragons spent their lives in the search for riches and betterment. The elves either served the humans or lived in the wilds, far from any other society. The world was fragmented, but somehow still managed to hold together, even if by a thread. Unbeknownst to all, something was sleeping beneath the fragments. It had the power to bring the world together or bring it to ruin.

The Archdemon. Or rather, what would one day be the archdemon of the fifth blight.

The massive beast opened one eye just a crack. That was not what he would always be known as. Once they called him a god of beauty, worshipped in the Tevinter imperium. But no longer. Since then, he had only been a remnant from the past, an image in books and in temples.

Urthemiel had been his name. Yes, he remembered now. Or perhaps he had never forgotten. There wasn't much need to use it now, his days were spent in quiet contemplation. He slept, and dreamt. His mind was led to the birthing of a little girl with blue hair, whose magic was almost certainly unparallelled for someone of her stature in this age. Curious, he continued to dream of the little one. Why this girl? why now?

His spirit was bound in the body of an imposing dragon with massive wings that could carry him through the skies. He had been born into greatness. And now the time for his greatness was over. Perhaps his spirit would one day find itself in this girl, or maybe someone she would come to know.

Which, if Urthemiel was honest, was a good thing. He himself hadn't changed much over the ages. Only his notoriety in the world. With a yawn, Urthemiel stood up and stretched out his wings. It had been a while since he had gotten any exercise. It had gotten harder, since the darkspawn had found their way into his cave. They were the husks of men whose bodies had been corrupted by pure evil. More and more of them showed up every week.

Most of them were no trouble at all. But there was one in particular who seemed more ...ambitious than the rest. He always seemed to bring foul smelling meat to Urthemiel. But the taste was alright. Maybe he was just more tired than usual, and that was why he was feeling dizzy. It was no matter. He still had much to think about concerning the girl in his visions. It seemed they were destined to meet, although he had no idea when or where it would happen.

The girl in his visions was a young child named Aqua, who after six years had grown up with her parents keeping watch over her in seclusion. At the moment she was spending what would later become the last night with her parents. As she normally did, Aqua's mother was darning socks by a fire. Her father was reading one of their many books and the girl was playing with a doll on the floor. Whenever Aqua produced a magic spell, her mother told her to put it out. Her father told her the magic she did so easily was trouble.

But Aqua never could understand exactly why these things were trouble. Surely they were part of who she was, right? Her mother had told her never to be ashamed of who she was, and yet also told her to always hide her magic abilities.

"Mama, why do I need to hide? Why can't I learn magic here? I could protect us." Aqua asked.

"It's dangerous, my dear. I think the Liadon family from down the street suspects something. I've seen the way they look at you." Her mother replied.

Her father put down his book. "You know that the Templars will show no mercy, sunshine. They'll drag you off to the circle and that will be that. Please, just do as your mother asks."

"I promise that someday, we'll find someone who can help you learn how to do these things. For now, you just have to be as normal as possible." Her mother put her darning down and smiled. "I sense you will do great things."

From outside, a roar was heard. It shook the very center of the home, dropping a couple of Aqua's mother's fine china plates. A red light shone from the window, and the sound of the clashing of swords and shields broke through the air. Her parents looked at one another, and then scooped Aqua up, leading her into their room beside hers in the back of the house, cradling her between them. Something was happening. Aqua was curious, but seeing the fear in her parents eyes made her wonder if she should be scared, too. She could feel an aura that was growing stronger.

Anger. Rage. Injustice. Nothing was right, and the only way out was to fight. Aqua didn't know if her parents could feel it, but the aura was affecting her. She held her ears to try and block it out, but it just kept coming and coming with more strength.

Unable to keep herself out of the aura anymore, Aqua ran from the loving shelter of her parent's arms and headed into her room. She thought she would be safe under her bed. But she never got a chance to find out. Just as she bent over to hide, the aura became deafening, and a glowing demon broke through her window, having been thrown by whomever was fighting it.

The demon was bright orange with four fingers and no nose. It had an internal glow that made it almost look like fire. Aqua stared at it in its eyes, terrified of what it could do to her. She had heard whispers in the town, as a man had escaped the nearby circle and was slowly consumed by a demon that was described just as this one. Perhaps it was the same person.

"Child….you are filled with magic….help me to right a grave injustice against your kind."

She took a step back. What did he mean, _her kind_?

"These have wronged you. If you are caught….you will be sent to the circle or killed…freedom lost…." the demon murmured.

Aqua had heard about the circle. Mages were sent there to train and learn magic, and then sent out into the world, but that was all she knew. Her mind was throbbing. Other, smaller thoughts were trailing in.

_Your days are numbered….they can track you….they know where you are…_

"Nghn!" Aqua grabbed her head and bent down. "It hurts!"

"Aqua!" Her mother called, standing in her doorway.

"Get away from her!" Her father pushed past her to try and reach his daughter.

Through the hole left by the demon, a man in heavy armor crashed in. He carried a large two handed sword and wore a helmet that obscured his face.

"It's time to die, demon."

He attempted to swing his sword, but it caught the ceiling of the little room, stopping much of the force behind his swing. He was forced to try something different. With a smirk, the demon began to speak. Aqua recognized the incantation as a fire spell.

"Look out!" She shot ice from her hands, distracting the demon long enough for the templar to sink his sword into its side. It slowly disappeared back to where it came from, fading until there was nothing left. All at once, the rage and the anguish left, and the room was unnaturally silent. Aqua collapsed, her mother and father crowding around her.

"that ...child….was that….magic?" the templar asked, in unbelief. "There are many mages my age who have trouble with the elemental spells of that nature. We must take her to the circle at once!"

"No, please! She is our only child. If you take her to the circle, we'll never be able to see her again!" Aqua's mother cuddled her close.

"I'm sorry. I truly am." the templar's voice softened. "But if she's doing element magic already at her age, then we can't take any chances. We don't want her to end up like _that_."

The templar pointed to where the rage demon had lain just a few moments prior, disgust evident in his voice. He put his sword in its sheath and then knelt down. Aqua's mother held her tighter, her father gently squeezing his wife's shoulder. He wondered if it would come to this. The girl clung to her mother, praying to the Maker that this was all a nightmare.

"Please, you've already seen too much violence today, little one. I promise we'll take care of you. You'll like living there. You'll have people around you who have the same powers you do, you'll be fed and kept safe, and First Enchanter Mickey will oversee your teachers." The templar murmured.

"You mean she'll be trapped!" Aqua's mother burst. "And if she survives that test, kept on a short leash!"

"Darling." her husband tried to calm her.

"And then if she does one thing you don't like, you'll track her down and kill her! I know how you templars are!"

"Maren!"

Aqua looked up to see her mother's face soften, a large tear falling on Aqua's face. "You know it's true, Stefan."

"We don't take our job lightly, ma'am." the templar placed a gloved hand on her shoulder. "Most of us want to keep the mages safe.I will see to it personally that your daughter is kept from all harm."

"Maren, she has to go." Stefan held her wife and gently moved Aqua's hair from out of her eyes. "You'll do wonderful things, my little sunshine. Just do as you're told and you'll be fine."

"I'll be able to come home soon, right?" Aqua looked hopefully up at her parents.

"Y-yes. As soon as you've finished your training." Maren was crying harder now, her voice laden with a shaking tone.

"How long will that take?" Aqua asked.

"That depends on you, Sunshine." Stefan cupped his hand around his daughter's face, hoping to burn the image in his head. "Promise us you'll do your best?"

"I promise. I'll make you two proud." tears made it hard for Aqua to see.

"Then we must go. First Enchanter Mickey will want to see you when we get there. It isn't a very far journey. I'll give you a half an hour while I make preparations."

Aqua's parents helped her pack a bag with some clothes and shoes. They did their best to keep the conversation light, as if she were only going somewhere overnight. Maren especially was trying to hide her emotions, but her father had a harder job of it. His family was rife with mages. It was his fault she was born with magic; his fault that his wife was going to lose a child. He swore bitterly under his breath. Not all mages would fall to the spirits of the fade. Not all of them needed to be babysat. Why couldn't the templars see that? He prayed to the Maker that someday things would change.

"Are you all ready to go?" the templar softly asked.

"Here, I embroidered this. Keep it with you and I'll be by your side. Always." Maren kissed her daughter's head.

"I can't allow personal items to be brought. They'll just be taken when we get to the circle." the templar mentioned.

"Please? It's only a handkerchief and my daughter is still so young. She needs something from home." Stefan begged.

The templar looked a little uncomfortable, but as Aqua held the cloth to her face, breathing in the familiarity, he rubbed the back of his neck. "And others have come when they were younger. But...if you're good on the ride over, I won't let them take it from you."

Aqua only nodded and hugged her parents one more time. She grasped onto her mother's neck, wishing she could stop this from happening. The question 'why' filled her mind more than she let on. It was finally dawning on her. She would probably never see her parents again. Realizing this fact, Aqua clung all the tighter, tears flowing freely. Maren matched suit, wishing she could be stronger for her daughter. Stefan saw his daughter's shoulders heaving. They would be burdened with something much worse than losing her family.

"It's time to go now, sunshine. You'll be an amazing addition to the circle. Maker knows why this is happening, you're so young." he breathed that last part. "We can't change what's happened, but you can change how you'll react to it. Be the best mage you know how to be, alright sunshine?"

Aqua nodded.

"When you get older, try not to let the sadness in the world color your experience too much. Despite all of the evil-" she looked at the templar "There is still plenty good. Be that good and you will go far. Remember that we love you more than anything."

They whispered words of encouragement to her, and kissed her forehead. She wished their embrace could have lasted forever. From somewhere deep down inside, she wondered if she would ever feel loved and wanted again. Aqua looked back as they rode up the lane, the only home she had ever known growing smaller in the distance. She hoped her mother wouldn't cry too much over her.

The templar looked down over her. "It really is a nice place. There are plenty of books to read, plenty of others to be your friends, and it's surrounded by Lake Calenhad. I bet you'll like it."

"But why can't I just learn magic at home? And what was the test mother was talking about?" Aqua asked.

"It's dangerous to allow mages to be unsupervised. There are dark rituals that cause one to lose their humanity. They are a danger to everyone around them. I'll admit the system we have now isn't perfect, but it's one that works." the templar answered. "As far as the test goes, it's called the harrowing. I don't know very much about it, and those preparing for it aren't told much, either. All I know is that it's best to finish it as quickly as you can. Once you finish, you're promoted to full mage and they send you out and about to live your life."

"And then I'll be free to use my magic?" Aqua tried to understand.

"To a point." he answered carefully. "Are you tired?"

"Yes."

"Then rest. We have a bit of a ride ahead of us, and there'll be plenty more to do when we get there."

"Are all templars as nice as you?" Aqua yawned, holding tightly onto her handkerchief.

He paused. "No. they aren't. But most of us are. You can trust us, little mage. I promise."

"Thank you."

Aqua nestled into his lap and closed her eyes. It was hard to believe that only an hour ago she was with her parents, and now she was basically an orphan. As she came to, she could see Lake Calenhad sparkling in the moonlight. The circle tower rose high into the sky, a deeper black than the sky behind it. Even the shadow it cast under the full moon seemed to pierce the ground that it covered. She found herself clinging more tightly to the handkerchief in her hands as he dismounted and then helped her down.

"We'll be heading to the docks now. If you want to keep that handkerchief safe, give it to me. I'll deliver it to you when you get settled." the templar held out an expectant hand.

Seeing his extended hand, Aqua brought the small cloth closer to her, using her arms and torso to shield it from his grasp. She was shaking ever so slightly, but she refused to give up the only piece of home she had left. With eyes shut, Aqua could only guess as to what this templar was doing. She heard his metal armor _click_ and _clack_ as he knelt down in front of her.

"I know you don't have any reason to trust me. But I made an oath to your parents, my word is my bond. You were a very good girl on the way over, so I will keep your treasure safe. Rules state that you can't bring anything in from your old life with you. There's no rule that prevents a gift from one friend to another."

Aqua's eyes grew large. He seemed kindly enough, perhaps she should just hand it over. "You consider us friends?"

"I'd like to, one day; if it's alright with you." the templar nodded.

Slowly, Aqua handed over her prized handkerchief. The templar ruffled her hair and helped her to get on the little boat that would carry them over to the circle tower. It only grew in size and intimidation as they rowed ever closer. The doors were a heavy wood with iron. As soon as the door opened, Aqua was hit with the smell of old vellum and air was stuffy, but warm. Immediately on either side of the doors were templars dressed just like the one who had brought Aqua in. She held his hand and shuffled closer to him. They only looked at her with slight intrigue.

"What in tarnation is going on, Campbell? It's late and you bring in a little girl?"

"My apologies, Knight commander Cid. I was attempting to apprehend the apostate when she saved me. She stopped his fire spell with magic of her own. Unfortunately by the time I got there, the apostate had already been consumed by the demon." the templar Campbell reported.

"I see." Cid knelt down to look Aqua in the eyes. "So you're a mage, huh?"

Aqua gave a little nod and stepped behind Campbell's leg.

"Well, the tranquils can take it from here." Cid waved one down. "Take this little one up to first enchanter Mickey. He'll want to know she's here. Good work, Campbell. Two more out of trouble."

An older female walked over wordlessly. She held out her hand for Aqua to take.

"It's alright, little one. You can trust her. I have to go take care of a few things" Campell threw her bag over his shoulder. "But they'll help you get settled in, I promise."

With a nod, Aqua gently took the woman's hand. Campbell then walked away to take her clothes to the chantry, to be used for those in need as the two found the staircase. They had to walk all the way up to the fourth floor in order to reach First Enchanter Mickey's office. Aqua didn't say a word, but instead took in her new surroundings with wide eyes. Walls were lined with books as the interior wound around in a circle. Huge doors hid sleeping quarters and more libraries. Dim candle light illuminated the walls and made it easier to see where they were going.

"First Enchanter Mickey will be right through here." she stated simply.

"Is he nice? I'm a little scared." Aqua asked quietly.

"He is a good leader. I cannot feel the fear, so I cannot sympathize. I'm sure you'll be fine."

"You can't feel...fear?" Aqua gasped.

The tranquil woman nodded and then knocked on the door. A small 'come in' was heard, and the door opened for the girl. Sitting in a cushioned chair beside a fire was what looked to be a mouse. But he was a little taller than Aqua and had a smile on his face. Placing down his book, he stood up to greet the two. The tranquil bowed and exited, leaving Mickey and Aqua alone to talk. Mickey gave a soft sigh and took a step closer.

"Hiya, little one. My name is First Enchanter Mickey. I take it you're here because you have magic?"

Aqua gave a small nod, keeping a check on her breathing so as to keep herself calm. The mouse smiled gently. She didn't feel like he was going to be mean to her. He had the look about him like he had seen a lot and was willing to listen, despite their age difference. While she slept, she thought she had heard Campbell mention that first enchanter Mickey had played a vital role in the fourth blight. It was how he became the first enchanter in the first place. Her grandparents had died in the fourth blight, but her parents hadn't told her much about how they died or when. They had only referred to it as 'the dark times'.

"It must be awfully scary to be away from your family and home. I hope you'll like it here."

Remembering her father's advice to be good, she nodded. If this was the most powerful person in the tower, it was important to do as he asked the first time around and to the best of her ability.

"What's your name, little one?"

"Aqua Amell."

"Do you understand why we brought you here?"

"Not entirely. I just know that I have magic and those with magic don't get to be normal."

Mickey gave a soft nod. "Some people may tell you that having these powers is a curse, but don't think of it that way. You were given a very rare blessing that not everyone understands. You have a connection with the fade that helps you tap into the elements themselves."

"The fade?"

"Yes. you'll learn more about it in your time here, but for now the best way to describe it is a land of dreams. Your connection to the fade gives you dreams and emotions; because you're closer than others, the fade also lets you tap into magic. But you have to be careful. Powerful demons reside in that realm. That's why we brought you to the circle. If you can learn to control that connection to the fade, then you can be a valuable asset one day and avoid being overtaken by those demons."

"An...asset?"

"Yes. To the King. I'm not sure what form it will take, but something dark is on the horizon." Mickey reported. "But that's not anything you need to worry yourself with. Arivain, the woman who came in with you is waiting outside the door. She'll help you into your new robes and get you settled in for the night. You'll start your new classes tomorrow."

Upon hearing her name, the tranquil opened the door and walked back in. "Come with me."

Instead of going straight to the sleeping quarters like Aqua thought, they went back downstairs to where the templars were hanging about. She was presented to the men, and they took her to a side room. One of them had a bag. He pulled out a small razor and a pill shaped bottle. After wiping down her finger, he attempted to place the razor to her finger, but she pulled away. They continued reaching for her, but every time she pulled back. When one of them tried to hold her down, she sent a small chill out from her skin.

"Hey! You've got to get your blood drawn. It's part of your process, mage!" the templar growled. "Do anymore magic and we'll be forced to stop you."

Campbell heard the commotion and hurried into the room. He was unsurprised to see what was happening. He knelt down beside her and handed her her mother's handkerchief. "Here, take this. Maybe if you have something to hold, it won't be so scary."

His helmet had come off, revealing brown hair in a short ponytail and a small amount of stubble on his chin. His eyes were a light blue and were full of empathy. A small blush spread across her cheeks. Although she couldn't recognize his face, she knew his voice immediately. In his hand was her mother's handkerchief. She grabbed for it and rubbed her face against the embroidered initials.

"We have this handled, Campbell. Back to your duty." the templar growled.

"She trusts me. Let me try." he urged.

"Fine. You get one shot. If she fusses too much, we'll do our duty." the templar folded his arms.

Campbell nodded solemnly and ruffled her hair. He took the razor and bottle from the other templars and shooed them away, hoping to give her some more room. Even though he himself wasn't a mage, he could remember how intimidating it was when he had first joined as a templar. The others in the room were massive and stern looking. Later he would become friends with many of the very men who had intimidated him on his first day.

"You've got to listen to me, little one. We need to take some of your blood now, okay?" Campbell wiped down the razor and her finger. "Can you tell me your name?"

"It's Aqua. Why do you need to take my blood?"

"We need it so that if anything happens, we'll be able to find you." Campbell replied. He decided that he could distract her with a story while he took her blood. "You see, we templars are responsible for everyone here in Ferelden. We here are the circle templars, but there are a lot more of us out there. We're specifically trained to watch over the mages. Remember how I told you that most of us are good? Keep that in mind. If you're ever in need, there are usually templars hanging out by the chantry of the town...There, all done."

Aqua looked down at her finger, blood still slowly trickling from it. His voice had been so calm that she hadn't even noticed the pain. She was about to use her mother's handkerchief to stop the flow, but Campbell stopped her. He pulled out another and gently held it to her fingers.

"You can keep both of them, I actually have a third one." Campbell smiled.

"What's with all of the handkerchiefs, Cambpell? Are you out hunting for maidens while hunting apostates?" the other templar snorted.

"At least I can get a maiden." Campbell shot back.

The insulted templar snorted while the other chuckled at the antics. "Alright I get it, I get it. You'd better go get your lyrium rations before they're gone. Don't want you to go crazy and lose all those girlfriends."

"I hear you." Campbell rolled his eyes and patted Aqua's head. "Okay Aqua. Arivain over there will get you to bed. Sleep well, okay?"

She nodded. Before she could stop herself, Aqua wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug. Campbell was surprised, but his gaze softened as he gently patted her back. He pulled her out of the embrace and ruffled her hair once more before guiding her towards Arivain. The woman's expression was blank as she placed her hand on Aqua's back, helping her up the stairs to the apprentice's quarters. After dressing Aqua in her new robes, Arivain led her to her bunk and left for the night. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Okay, a few notes.**

**I'll get to more of the dwarven stuff when we get to their home in Orzammar. Elves are second class citizens and usually employed as servants and such. The arch demon is a giant dragon for now, but long story short, it's more of an old soul that changes bodies whenever it's defeated by a group called the Grey Wardens (we'll see them soon)**

**Templars and Mages don't get along. At all. The mages just want to be free to practice their magic and live where and how they want. But since some turn to blood magic (using the life force from blood to control people or power experiments) or demons in the dreamworld, the Templar order was created to control them. They work closely with the Chantry (the church) to keep the order.**

**Templars also can have a lyrium addiction. They are given it to keep their anti-mage magic up, but it can take control like a real-world drug. Lyrium...well, I can't say what it really is because of spoilers. But just know that for this story, it is a mystical source of mana for mages that usually comes from the ground. **

**I think that's the world building for this chapter. I'll explain more next time. Leave a review if you liked it!**


	2. the harrowing

**Alright, hope you all liked the first chapter, now we get to the harrowing. More about the test itself in the bottom about section.**

* * *

**Twelve years Later**

Aqua took a deep breath. She was being led up to the fourth floor. There weren't very many opportunities for her to go up there, as her studies were concentrated on the second floor, and the third floor was for full-blown mages. It was her turn for the harrowing. They had only alerted it to her this morning over breakfast, and now she was on her way. She was caught completely off guard.

She had been eating breakfast with Pete, a large doglike man who usually hung around her. To say they were friends would be taking the word in its very loosest interpretation. She didn't mind him hanging around, and he had helped her learn quite a few difficult spells. But he complained more than she liked. He also had a tendency to ask for favors from her, as she had found the good graces of many of the teachers. Still, companionship was nice, and Aqua couldn't bring herself to turn him away. Even if there was something about him that felt a little ...off.

"Good morning, Aqua. Are you ready for your test?" First Enchanter Mickey greeted her.

"Good morning. I certainly hope so." Aqua nodded. "What exactly am I going to be doing today? They don't tell apprentices much."

Aqua noticed that not only was First Enchanter Mickey there, but also Knight Commander Cid and a few of the other mages she had recognized as teachers over the years. She also noticed a young templar with silver hair and a red scarf around his neck. He looked nervous. They stood to one side of the room. The only other thing of notice in the room was a small cistern of something that glowed. _Lyrium?_ She knew the tower had a need for a lyrium supply in order to feed the templar's rations. They needed it to fuel their anti-mage magic. The only other reason she could figure it would be here was for a trip to the fade.

Over the last twelve years, the fade had fascinated Aqua. She had read every book in the library about it and written a few essays that explored the theory of what held it together. When she had learned that becoming a tranquil meant having your connection to the fade severed, her studies had only increased. But she had never been there before. Perhaps today would be the day she would be able to experience it for herself.

"Your harrowing will begin once you have some lyrium. We'll be sending you into the fade where you'll face a demon. If you fight it and win, then you can come back and be recognized as a full mage." Mickey explained.

"Fail to come back in time or lose yourself to the demon, and Ephemer will have to make sure whatever demon takes control of you doesn't leave the room." Cid replied, looking over to the nervous boy. He gave a faint but encouraging smile.

"Are ya ready?" Mickey asked.

"I think so. All I have to do is face a demon?" Aqua replied.

"Yup. Then you can start your new life as a fully-fledged mage." Mickey smiled.

There was a knock at the door. Just a minute later, a man in armor entered. His cheek held a scar on it, most likely from some battle when he was younger, from the looks of it. His hair was black and about shoulder length. It was tied up in a ponytail with one lock hanging down in front of his face and a little flowing down off his neck underneath his ponytail. He also sported a mustache and goatee. There was a look of wisdom about him, but he also seemed tired and stressed.

"There you are, Eraqus. I was wondering when you'd come. Sorry I couldn't meet you at the door myself, we were about to start the harrowing for Aqua. She's one of our most promising mages." Mickey explained.

"I see. Then allow me to introduce myself." he nodded. "I am Eraqus of the Grey Wardens. I trust that you have learned a little of our order in your studies?"

"Yes, but only a little. The Grey Wardens help keep the peace when Darkspawn come up from the deep roads, right?" Aqua answered.

"That is correct. We've been battling a great evil recently and are looking for some new blood to help us in our conquest." Eraqus replied.

"Then I wish you all the luck." Aqua smiled.

"It seems I should be saying the same to you. The harrowing is not an easy experience. But if you stick to your training, you should do well. The future is depending on you." Eraqus responded.

Aqua nodded and turned to Mickey. "I'm ready to get started."

Mickey led her to the lyrium and wished her good luck.

When Aqua opened her eyes again, she found herself in a strange place. The streets were paved with stone and beside her was a large fountain, softly bubbling out water from the many spouts. Buildings were huddled together and far off in the distance, a large clock tower loomed over the city. It might be a cheerful place, were it inhabited.

Even with all of her study of the fade, she couldn't be prepared for this. Aqua still felt the same as she always had, but knew that she was no longer in her corporeal form. Her body was still in the Ferelden circle tower, being watched over by Mickey, Cid and Eraqus.

Stepping forward, she noticed a small catlike creature on the ground. It had gray fur with black stripes and blue eyes that looked as if they had been sewed on. It was wearing a cape and a pouch. It was looking around for something, but Aqua couldn't tell what.

"Hello there." she knelt down. "What are you doing here?"

"Who are you?" the cat replied.

"I'm Aqua. Are you here for your harrowing, too?"

"Not exactly. I was supposed to be a help for a Kirkwall mage, but by time I found him, he'd already succumbed to the magic of the fade and turned into a demon. Without a body to return to, he was trapped."

"Where did his body go?" Aqua asked, unsure if she really wanted the answer.

"He took too long to get out. Those nasty mages killed him without knowing how close he was to being done. Kirkwall isn't a very nice place. I'll spare you the details of what they did to him after."

Aqua shuddered. She could decidedly knock Kirkwall off of her list of places she'd like to visit. That was the goal after all. When she passed the exam, she wanted to travel the world- see the freedom of the Dalish elves in the wilds, study with the serious but loyal Qunari,and maybe even listen to the rumors of the witch of the wilds. She hadn't found much about her in the library, but one tale had mentioned the woman-Aqua assumed she was a woman- in passing, which had whetted her curiosity.

"I thought only demons lived in the fade. Surely that's what happened to this mage of yours." Aqua asked in a questioning voice.

"We're more spirits than demons, miss…"

"Aqua. And what can I call you?"

"Just Chirithy is fine." The cat bounced. "I don't know what's become of the mage, but there are spirits of every kind. Anger, jealousy, rage for sure. But there are also spirits like justice, wisdom and valor. You can't believe everything you've been told."

"Are you a spirit, then?"

"Yes. I'm a spirit of dreams. There are lots of different kinds of us roaming around here." Chirithy replied. "Oh, I just remembered. I have something for you. I was supposed to bring it to the other guy, but...well, you know."

Chirithy fished in its coin purse and plucked out a small bracelet. Aqua could feel a powerful magic eminating from the bangle, though she couldn't quite place what it was. She slipped it on her wrist and stood up

"I know I'm supposed to find a certain demon, but I wasn't really given any instructions before I left. How will I know when I've found the right one?"

"You'll know." Chirithy nodded.

"Well, do you want to come with me? I would appreciate the company." Aqua suggested.

"You're pretty confident. Are you sure you can defeat the demons here?"

"Yes. I've been trained well." Aqua smiled.

"Alright. Let's see if you can beat the clock."

Aqua and Chirithy began to walk about, looking for any signs of the demon Aqua was supposed to beat. Although she felt confident, something inside was pulling at her. Could she really do this in time? Seeds of doubt had been planted when Chirithy had spoken about the mage who couldn't finish before he was killed off. Would she know if it happened to her, too?

As they were walking, the road became more rough, Chirithy needing to jump from one piece of broken up road to another. For the last few minutes Aqua had been looking down to make sure she didn't trip over the rocky terrain. When she looked up, a gasp let itself loose from her lips.

What had once been a cobblestone road was now somehow a few chunks of earth floating in the sky, one large sunset casting shadows from them. The circle didn't have too many places to run, but it was supplied with a few weights so that the mages could exercise if they so chose. Aqua had made it part of her daily regiment, waking up extra early to get everything in.

She found she wasn't as tired as she might have been while jumping from rock to rock so as to go closer to the ominous clock tower. Somehow it still seemed as far as it had when she had first laid eyes on it. But she was undeterred.

Further in, Aqua saw little wisps of light that floated about chest height. They seemed harmless enough, until she got closer to one. It started to shoot a lightning spell towards her. She rolled to avoid it, but the magic had targeted her. Electricity shot through her body,causing a small amount of pain. Even without her body, she could still feel it.

"Freeze!" Aqua called, as ice erupted from her fingertips.

It was enough to finish the job on this one wisp, but there were more floating towards her. Aqua could hear Chirithy scrambling to hide behind a tree. She could keep him safe.

There was only one way forward. She would have to fight. Jumping and spinning, Aqua did her best to destroy the wisps before they could send their targeted spells back at her. A couple of spells coursed through her body. Gritting her teeth, more fire erupted from her fingers and disintegrated the last of the wisps.

"That was a close one." Chirithy appeared at Aqua's side as she sat down to breathe and drink a potion. "But you can't rest. You need to get moving. Don't want those impatient templars trapping you here."

"I know. I just wasn't expecting that." Aqua took a deep breath and then stood up. "We can get going now."

"You know, for a beginner, you're doing really well."

"Who said I was a beginner?"

"I can just tell. There's so much about the world you don't even know yet!"

"Well, that's why I want to pass this test. They took me away when I was very young. I never got a proper childhood."

"It's not as great as you think." Chirithy began walking, causing Aqua to follow. "People starve, they lie, cheat and steal. As a mage you gotta deal with those tyrant Templars, but at least you're alive."

Doubt filled Aqua's mind. Was she really living in the tower, though? She existed, sure. And she grew up and had friends. But she was always under the watchful eyes of the Templars. She hadn't even really been outside in several years. The only fresh air she got was when they opened the windows in the spring and summer.

They continued to walk in silence, the road evening out and becoming more sandy. The ground had adopted an orangey brown hue, and littered around were...keys. Large, old and rusting keys that probably could do a lot of bludgeoning damage in their prime.

"Chirithy...is that a trick of the light, or has your fur gotten darker?" Aqua asked.

"Maybe a change in your spirit has already started. It feels like it's been a while. I don't know what your Templars are like, but maybe they've given up on you." Chirithy sighed a little too loudly.

"I...don't know. But I can't give up yet." She decided.

As they continued to walk, Chirithy's words repeated over and over. She would know instantly….right?

Aqua was pulled out of her thoughts as in the near distance was a shadow walking toward her. But as it came closer she realized it wasn't just anyone. It was a suit of armor. The armor had a long cape flowing from its back and two ear-like pieces of metal sticking up from it's head. An angular black face shield kept Aqua from seeing if the armor was inhabited. There was a similar piece of metal hanging out from behind its ankles, and in its hand was a giant key with several teeth and a blue hand guard.

"Hello?" Aqua shyly approached. "Who are you?"

"I am the spirit of Valor. What are you doing here? This is hallowed ground, reserved for the bravest of fighters."

"I'm looking for a demon to fight. I'm a mage in my harrowing." Aqua replied.

"It seems you already have one."

"What do you mean?" Aqua asked.

"Inner demons and such." Chirithy responded. "This is one of the spirits I was telling you about."

"What's your name?" Aqua asked.

She had to admit, she was curious as to why Chirithy would butt in so quickly, but the answer seemed well enough. How many times had she asked herself what her life might have been like if she had only stayed with her parents.

"I am the spirit of Valor." It responded in a man's voice simply.

"I'm Aqua and this is Chirithy. Would you like to come with us to defeat the demon?"

"No, my place is not to help those who come here. I will not fight another's battles." the voice replied.

"Come on, Aqua. Let's get going. Time limit, remember?" Chirithy pointed to an invisible watch.

Aqua looked at Chirithy and then turned back toward the suit of armor. "Okay. Can you at least tell me about these keys? What are they doing here?"

"This land remembers the first blight. Each key represents one of the lives that were lost. They belonged to many, from every nation, rank and species. Now they sit in memorial to the rise of the darkspawn and the Archdemon. I can sense that he has already started awakening and will surely rise up to slaughter soon."

"Surely the Grey Wardens will take care of it though, right?" Aqua's voice rang with a slight tremor.

"Perhaps. Or perhaps there will be one who will bring the world to peace. Or to its ruin." The armor set his key down, burying the teeth in the dirt. "The future cannot be read so easily."

"The future doesn't scare me at all." Aqua looked at the armor confidently.

Although she carried herself well, her insides had twisted over themselves twice. Chirithy was right. Maybe it was better in the tower. Maybe she was getting in too deep. The only thing that she had seen so far were the little balls of light, and that didn't qualify as a demon. Maybe they had already gotten rid of her, too.

_Wait._

She looked at Chirithy again. It wasn't a trick of the light. In all the time they had been together, the lighting hadn't changed. But something in her new friend had. Blue eyes were slowly turning purple and the fur around Chirithy's stripes were indeed getting darker. What could it mean? She decided not to say anything about it yet, just in case it was nothing. There was nothing in her books about spirits. She couldn't know if it was anything sinister.

"It seems like he's finished, Aqua. We should go." Chirithy began walking away. "I bet we can find a demon over this way."

Reluctantly, Aqua followed, hoping that she was doing the right thing. She wasn't usually this worried about her decisions, and she didn't normally feel scared or anxious.

_Maybe its because I'm technically out of the tower._ She thought. _For the first time in forever._

"What are you thinking about? Chirithy hopped.

"Nothing, I guess. Are you sure there are even any demons here?"

"Oh they're close. It won't be much longer now." Chirithy nodded.

"Okay."

Aqua turned and made her way down the road. As she followed it, she could hear a bouncing noise. From the distance, there were three animals that resembled cats, but were black and pink with a horn on the head. The tail had blue on it, and there was a heart-like crest on its chest. It was a curious creature. When they got closer, the creatures began to shoot lightning from their horns.

"You've got to get rid of those before you can move forward!" Chirithy called out, just barely hiding behind a rock.

Just like with the wisps, Aqua leapt into action, firing off fire and water spells from her fingertips. The three cats were defeated in no time, trying in futility to jump to one side or the other. Aqua had been well trained in moving targets, however, and they were able to move on.

"Good, it means we're on the right trail." Chirithy moved back into the trail.

"Are you sure? It looks like this place goes on forever."

"Yeah. You can spend as much or as little time here and never even know it." Chirithy responded. "I know, tell me about your family as we walk. That'll fill up some time...however much you have left."

Aqua nodded. She told Chirithy about what small amount of childhood she had. Her parents were always very kind to her, and had played games with her and encouraged her to be herself….unless magic was involved. But despite that, she loved them, and thought of them often. Were she in the real world, she would have reached for her mother's handkerchief. It was all she had to remember them by.

"You miss them, don't you?" Chirithy asked.

"More than anything. But first enchanter Mickey, Campbell and Arivain, they all took care of me. And I have plenty of friends in the circle, too. Even some of the Templars aren't so bad."

"They're all going to go away, you know." A sad echo rang through Chirithy's voice. "They always do."

"Maybe. But I can keep the memories in my heart. Who knows, maybe one day I'll go away, too…."

Aqua didn't have time to finish that thought. Anger, rage and violent thoughts began coursing through her mind. This was just like that time. When she lost everything. She was just a scared little girl. What rights did that demon have to take it all away?

A rage demon was close. This was it. Time to face her fears.

With ice covering her fists, Aqua slowly walked in the direction where she could feel the most anger pulled at her heart. This time she was not going to run away. She was going to defeat this demon and win back her freedom. At any cost.

There in the distance was a rage demon. With the same orange glow she remembered, he seemed to smirk at her. All the better of it somehow happened to be the same enemy who had destroyed her life so long ago.

In between Aqua and the rage demon bounded in more of the horned cats. Along with them were small yellow bats with purple wings and large purple owls. But this time, Aqua wasn't going to play defensive. She didn't have time to mess with the small fry.

"I'm going after the big one." Aqua turned toward Chirithy. "Will you be alright here?"

"Oh, I'll be just fine." Chirithy replied, eyes now completely red with dark purple fur.

Had she not been so drunk with rage, Aqua might have stopped to question what had happened to her little companion.

Aqua began to shoot ice from her fingers, yelling at the rage demon. She was so sure that by defeating this monster she could make something in her life right. Campbell had gotten the last hit in last time. Something she found she now regretted. She was the one with magic. It should have been her to have protected her family and finished off that beast.

Without asking for forgiveness, Aqua leapt high into the air and attacked, spinning around and using her ice magic to freeze the beasts solid. Before, she would have only frosted them over a little. This time, huge chunks of ice fell from the sky. The cats, bats and owls that tried to stand before them were nothing but glorified ice sculptures now. All that was left now was one demon. With skin that glowed like fire and four fingers on each hand, Aqua's eyes widened. She knew demons could look the same. But there was no mistaking it. Vengeance would be hers this day.

Just as before, just standing in proximity to it caused the blood in Aqua's veins to run at lightning speed. She remembered the look of fear on her parents' faces, the last traces of their voices. She glared as thoughts came to her mind. _Never see them again….stolen away….lost childhood….._ She held her head in her hands and bent down. Aqua clenched her eyes shut and could imagine with a bright clarity the room where she last saw her parents...where she first saw this thing.

No. she had been taught to stand against the temptations and other thoughts that came into her mind. She had to keep that reinforcement strong. She had missed her parents, of course, but she had also gained some powerful insight. Through her time at the circle, she had made friends. She even still saw Campbell on occasion, even though he had been transferred to the nearby town so that he could live with his wife and family. There had been nights of inconsolable tears at first. But the Maker had a plan...she hoped. This rage demon was what she needed to destroy. She would make quick work of it. For her parents and for herself.

Before getting into range, she softly touched an exposed lyrium vein in order to gain mana back. She was going to unleash some large magic and needed the power to do it.

"Freeze!"

Ice shot through her fingertips, surprising her with how cold it felt. Normally, she didn't feel the effects of her magic. A million explanations ran through her mind, but she found she didn't care. All that mattered was destroying this abomination.

The magic hit with a satisfying hiss. So it was a demon that had elemental weakness. Being a creature of fire, he was prone to ice magic. Aqua smiled. She could use this to her advantage. She continued shooting ice at him and then filling up her mana with the nearby lyrium.

It wouldn't heal all of the pain of being separated from her parents to defeat this demon. But maybe she could be rid of the thoughts of 'what if' that would plague her mind in her moments of weakness. By defeating this demon, she would get so much more than just the rank of mage.

"I am Aqua Amell. An apprentice mage of the Ferelden Circle. You will die here and now, never to haunt anyone again!"

With one more blast, aqua fell to the ground, breathing heavily. The demon in front of her was immortalized in a thick block of ice. Not even its magma-like body would be able to help it get out any faster than a couple of days.

"That was incredible, Aqua! You did so well!" Chirithy walked over to her. There were fangs now, too.

"That fight against the rage demon- he wasn't nearly as powerful as he should have been. And now I know you've changed. Who are you really, Chirithy?"

Chirithy gave a broad, wicked smile. "Strong and clever. Congratulations, you've passed. But they aren't going to pull you out in time."

"What do you mean, not in time?"

Aqua answered her own question as she looked up. Materializing from both her heart and the power bangle she wore was a dark figure. It looked like her, except with black robes and white hair. The yellow eyes formed with a sinister smirk in them.

"What's...this?"

"A collection of your sorrows and insecurities. I'm going to use it to get out of here through your body. She's a diversion."

"No...you can't do that…"

It seemed hopeless though. She had used up all of her magic on the rage demon, and the lyrium vein was dried up. Now that all of the anger and the hurt were gone, there was nothing left. She could barely lift her arm up to try to stop the little cat. Chirithy simply swatted her hand away and started walking toward the open door made of light that had begun to open.

New emotions began flooding through Aqua's mind. Fear. Anxiety. Regrets.

She had lost. And now who knew what what Chirithy was going to do in her body. She wished she had been able to tell Campbell goodbye one last time before starting the harrowing. It probably was too late to warn anyone. There was no doubt in her mind that the first thing Chirithy would do would be to destroy the tower. All of her loved ones and the only life she really knew would be gone in the next hour. And it was all her fault. Perhaps it would have been better if she had just given up. She had to have the revenge she had only dreamed about and now she was paying the price.

**_Get up._** A voice in her head simply stated.

_You. You're that suit of armor we met earlier._ Aqua thought in response. _I thought you didn't fight battles for other people._

**_I don't. But as the spirit of valor, I have an ability called lingering will. It can aid any warrior so long as they have the smallest glimmer of will to fight in them. You haven't lost everything yet. I can lend you a small portion of strength, but you must fight on your own._**

_Thank you._ Aqua thought as she felt a warmth surrounding her body. Whereas she could only previously see the shadows of hopelessness, now there was light.

"What are you...go after her!" Chirithy jumped up and down, commanding her shadow.

The dark Aqua lunged at the original, but stopped as soon as the power bangle was taken off. With as much force as she could muster and a large fire spell, Aqua shattered the trinket, causing the shadow to disappear.

Chirithy turned around. "Fine. You want to play it that way. Then prove to me you deserve the title of mage. Winner takes your body."

"I can handle you." Aqua glared at the dark cat.

"Maybe in this form." Chirithy smirked.

With a mighty leap, the cape and coin purse disappeared and the tiny cat body began a horrible mutation. Large jagged wings protruded from the tiny back as Chirithy's torso began to grow. Paws turned into terrible, over large claws that matched the wings. Each stripe lightened to a bright purple while the main fur color darkened to black. Each body part was growing and widening out, and the same heart-like symbol could be found on Chirithy's chest as was on the cat, the bat and the owl.

Chirithy let out a mighty roar and hurled himself at Aqua. She leapt back and fired off a couple of ice spells, which caused nothing more than a flinch. She was going to have to try something different.

With a swipe of the claw, Chirithy raked Aqua's side, tossing her several feet in the air. As she dropped down, she noticed the door of light behind Chirithy was closing. If she couldn't get out in time, she'd be stuck here, just like the mage Chirithy had told her about. There was no way she was going to let that happen. After all, Mickey had said she was one of their most promising. She couldn't let him down.

This didn't have to be a battle of brawn. She just needed to get to that door of light first. Aqua scammed the area to see if there was anything in the immediate area she could use to her advantage.

As she landed on her feet, she hustled back a few feet. With a grunt, Aqua pulled one of the giant keys from the ground. It was heavier than she had expected, but would be a good way to focus her spells, instead of sending a cone from her fingers.

_Ice can't hurt you._ Aqua thought. _Let's try some fire._

Aqua rolled out of the way of another claw swipe and quickly shot a fireball from the end of her key. It missed, but distracted Chirithy long enough for her to jump into the air and bring her keyblade down on top of her enemy. She rolled again and looked to the doorway. It was closing faster than she had expected.

Shooting off another fire spell, she quickly ran towards the door. Pain seared through her back as she could feel the sharpness of Chirithy's claws rake at her. But she couldn't stop. The door was halfway shut.

Seeing the door was closing, Aqua abandoned the battle and ran. Chirithy was close behind her, closing the space between them. Without stopping her run, Aqua tossed the keyblade back at the Chirithy who was momentarily stunned.

_Oh no._

The door was almost closed. There was no way she was going to fit through it now. The light was only a small stream now. Aqua had to swallow her fears and continue running. She tripped at the end, but thankfully close enough to just touch the light. She closed her eyes.

When she opened them again, she could see the young templar with his red scarf standing over her, sword poised at her heart. It was only a few inches away. He was lightly shaking.

"Ephemer, stop!" Mickey called out. "She's back! We didn't lose her!"

He dropped his sword, collapsing on the ground. He breathed a huge sigh of relief, but wouldn't meet eyes with her. It seemed she made it back just in time. Eraqus and mickey were looking at her expectantly, and by the shadows on the wall, Aqua could tell a significant amount of time had passed.

"How...how long was I out?"

"Almost all day. You must be starving. I'll have someone carry you to your room and send a meal right over." Mickey answered. "But Aqua, you should know that I'm very proud of ya. Not everyone can pass as well as you did."

"Thank you, First Enchanter."

"Please, from now on, it's just Mickey. You're a fully fledged mage now."

Aqua placed a hand on her throbbing head. "Alright...Mickey. But I can make it back to my room alright. It's no big deal."

She tried standing up, but the sudden weight on her legs caused them to buckle. She would have fallen had Eraqus not been there to catch her.

"You're quite head-strong." He chuckled. "Allow me to help you to your room. I have something I'd like to discuss with you."

With a nod, Aqua allowed the man to pick her up. She had no idea how she was supposed to feel right now. Her test was a success and she could be free. As Eraqus carried her though, she just felt drowsy. All of a sudden, it was as if she were a little girl back in her father's arms. Although Aqua didn't know the man, she felt a sort of kinship with him, as if he would have been her father, in another life. Feeling safe, she closed her eyes to rest.

* * *

**Okay! so let's start with the harrowing. It's a test given to check an apprentice's ability to control their magic. It decides your fate. **

**In the game, the darkspawn are men who were taken over by darkness. In my story, darkspawn is a blanket term for heartless and nobodies, so I will use them interchangeably.**

**The Grey Wardens is a separate group from the Chantry, Templars and Circle, although they can welcome members from any faction. They can be of any race as well. As their order is specifically put in place to keep the darkspawn at bay, they can legally conscript anyone to join their cause. We'll get to Aqua's initiation soon.**

**Krikwall is a city to the north of the country of Ferelden across a river while Orlais is to the west. It's the worst of the worst, especially if you happen to be a mage. We'll get a better look there during the next section of this trilogy of stories. So, a long long time from now. Unless I've already started it by time you're reading this. So, good for you.**

**As you might have guessed, this chirithy here is more akin to the one in UX, not Ven's chirithy. **

**The Fade is super important. It's a dream world that contains many spirits and demons. Since it's tied so closely to dreams, I decided that the only time we'll see nightmares is in the fade. Also, (thankfully conveniently) the fade can look however it needs to for the story. I specifically chose the Daybreak town to be a representation that not everything is as it seems in the fade.**

**First enchanter mickey and Templar commander Cid rule the tower together, although Cid is required to defer to Mickey when it comes to decisions for the tower as a whole. We'll get to see more of their interactions later on.**


	3. What Comes After (reupload)

okay! so this one has been in my back pocket a while, but I hope you like it! also, I have some concept art, small scenes and other goodies in relation to this AU on my tumblr, which you can find at

https/blog/chibi-mushroom. check it out and see what's there, as I'm more active there than on Twitter or deviantart.

Also, sorry I had to reupload this chapter. I've had to do extensive rewrites and I didn't realize that I hadn't introduced Peg yet. So, here it is guys. sorry!

* * *

Aqua forced herself to open her eyes as she felt Eraqus lay her down on the bunk and then sat next to her. Her body was fully rested, it was just her mind that needed some recuperation. Even as tired as she was, she wanted to leave just as soon as she could. The outside world wasn't just waiting to be explored, Aqua felt as if it were practically begging for it. She wanted to see everything and meet the people who lived all over Ferelden. Maybe further.

As she looked around, she noticed she was in her bed in the apprentice quarters. It made sense that she hadn't been moved to the mage quarters yet, one thing she was grateful for. She could still see the familiar tapestries that lined the walls and candles burning low. There were a few other mages milling about and mingling. Aqua could feel eyes on her, as she was certain at least one of those conversations was about her and the mysterious man.

"I see you're awake now. Welcome back to the land of the living." Eraqus smiled warmly.

"Thank you." Aqua nodded. "I was so close to not making it. But I'm really glad I did."

"Yes, we were able to get a sense of how you were doing from the lyrium pool beside you."

"Really?" Aqua stared in wonder.

Was there anything lyrium couldn't do? Most of the books in the library talked about it, but as far as she understood it, it was just a precious ore that happened to have magical abilities. The veins she found in the fade could refill after a short wait, although she didn't know if that were the case in the real world. Sometimes she wondered what the point of keeping the mages locked up and naive about the world was.

"Yes. We couldn't see everything, but Cid gave the order for Ephemer to do his duty right as you were waking up. We didn't think you had made it in time." Eraqus nodded. "I'm really glad you managed to escape. Dreams can be dangerous."

"I don't think dreams are dangerous. They're just your mind working out your problems. And sometimes..." Aqua noted quietly, thinking of how beautiful the world was in her visions. "Sometimes they're the reason we continue to fight in the first place."

Eraqus breathed out a sigh. He looked much older now than he had when she had first seen him. He couldn't be older than late forties or early fifties, but despite how well he carried himself, there was still a layer of aging that covered his features. He would smile when she looked at him, but his eyes were tired. Maybe it was a lack of sleep. Aqua couldn't imagine what his life must have been like.

The books she had read about grey wardens made them seem like this unstoppable force who wrought peace wherever they went. They were heroes with glory trailing from their feet. But here, Eraqus was so...ordinary. she could imagine him as a regular father or a teacher perhaps. He wasn't some awe-inspiring warrior, although those scars led her to be grateful she wasn't looking down the sharp edge of his sword on the battlefield.

"That's part of what makes dreams dangerous. Many have been led down the wrong path because they dreamt too much. But that is a conversation for another day, perhaps. When you're older and more experienced."

Aqua kept her mouth shut, ever the vision of the perfect student. She had a few other things to say about dreamers and dreams, but she had been told by her father to be good. So she often held her tongue, keeping much of what she thought about with her close personal friends. She would talk to one of two teachers about how she felt, but they never quite understood the purpose or the use of what their pupil had been getting at, being mages who had spent their whole lives in the tower themselves.

"So, Mickey tells me you were brought to the circle after protecting one of the templars from a demon. That's pretty noble of you. Not many mages would protect a templar." Eraqus changed the subject.

Aqua shook her head. "I was only trying to help him. I was so young, that I couldn't think about how terrible it might have been if something had happened to Campbell."

"It seems you have a noble heart. It would be a shame to see you wasted here in the circle."

"So what was it that you needed to talk to me about?" Aqua asked, embarrassed by the praise.

"I wanted to know how badly you were wanting to get out of the Ferelden Circle. I'm sure you're awfully tired of seeing this place every day."

"I'd like that very much." Aqua's heart soared. "But wait, I thought you were free to leave the circle once you became a mage."

"I see they haven't been exactly honest with you." Eraqus murmured to himself.

"Does that mean I can't leave?" Aqua's voice trembled.

The visions she had of how wonderful the outside world began to fade to gray and crumble in front of her eyes. She had been so close to getting out. If there were a way she could leave, she would do it. She had spent 12 years dreaming of this day. How much longer would she have to wait?

These old walls were losing their colors. The tapestries recently, though familiar began to seem ancient and the musky scent of vellum had wound itself so far into her senses that Aqua wondered if she would ever not smell it like the scent of the ocean to an islander, she would for her think of this place when she smelled vellum.

"Every circle is different, I've seen quite a range of leniency throughout my years. As far as this particular circle goes, you need permission from both First Enchanter Mickey and the Templar-Commander."

It was as if someone had shot down her soaring heart. Cid would never give her the permission she needed. He couldn't stand mages. Even though he had never been outwardly rude to her, the glances he gave told a story of outright distrust. Aqua couldn't help but wonder what had happened to make him so against the ideas of mages having simple freedoms in the first place. Had he been orphaned like she and all her friends, too? No, that wasn't the right word. Her parents hadn't wanted to give her up. She was kidnapped...of a sort.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, actually." Eraqus broke through her jaded thoughts. "How would you like to come join the Grey Wardens?"

"Wait, really?"

"Yes, really. We have been looking for new members to join our ranks. You have great potential, and I think you could do something grand, given the time."

"Me? I can imagine there have to be better potential choices." Aqua shook her head.

"On the contrary. Based on Mickey's recommendation and the fact that you had ice magic down at such a young age, I don't think there's anyone better suited for it. Besides, as you might imagine, there could be a scare if we were to take too many mages out of the circle all at once. I would want to choose from only the best." Eraqus replied.

To join the wardens and fight the darkspawn. That would truly be a grand adventure. The darkspawn came in all different shapes and sizes, ranging from little black shadows and white husks to armored soldiers and spirits with lasers. She would get to see the world, and gain a camaraderie based off of a desire to help people, not just one's station at birth. Although she didn't know anything about how to become a grey warden, she promised herself she would do her best.

Aqua blushed. "That's very kind of you to say. There haven't been any outbreaks of darkspawn, have there?"

"Unfortunately yes. And the last blight cut our numbers down quite a bit. Not to mention the political climate hasn't exactly been friendly to us."

"But I've heard whispers from the Templars that King Aeleus loves the Wardens and gives his full support."

"He does, but there are others who do not share the same point of view. I myself have had a hard time convincing some at court that we could have another blight on our hands."

Aqua could feel the color drain from her face. A blight was something she never dreamed she'd ever have to face. Her grandparents on her mother's side had died in the fourth blight. Her paternal grandmother had remained in her circle, and her grandfather had done what he could to keep his family safe.

"I don't mean to worry you, but I believe we're going to need more reinforcements. We've even called for aid from our Orlesian Wardens, and with their numbers, I'm sure they'll be able to help us turn the tide." Eraqus sighed.

"But didn't we just win our independence from Orlais less than a lifetime ago? Everything I read was saying the fights were long and fierce. And the taxes we had to pay were beyond anything."

"Yes, and that is something that has not helped in changing the minds of some at court. Those in charge take a long time to lick their wounds." Eraqus sighed. "But as you may remember, the Grey Wardens are not bound by political allegiances. Our only enemy is the darkspawn, which threatens us all."

Aqua gasped. "I don't know if this has any bearing to what's happening now, but a spirit of Valor told me in the fade that the archdemon is already awake."

Eraqus was silent for a moment. He closed his eyes and folded his arms. It was nearly impossible for Aqua to read his expression. She wished she could know what was going through his mind at that moment.

"Yes, I was afraid of that. Then the nightmares are real." Eraqus muttered.

Aqua could barely hear what he had said. She placed her hands in her lap and rubbed one thumb over the back of her hand in order to both calm and distract herself. Maybe it was hopeless. Dreams she had had of leaving the tower and seeing all the good in the world were dashed to pieces right in front of her eyes. She kept her lips pursed, thinking deeply about what they had discussed.

"I'm sorry I caused you any trouble, Aqua. You'll be fine. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." Eraqus stood up to leave. "As you're so eager to leave, I'll have a word with Templar commander Cid. If luck is on our side, you'll leave with me first thing in the morning."

"Thank you, Eraqus."

"Oh, I meant to ask. I'm having dinner with First Enchanter Mickey tonight. Would you care to join us?"

"Is that really okay?"

"You are free to accept or decline."

"Then yes, thank you."

As he left, Aqua let out a sigh. There was so much resting on her heart and mind. More darkspawn? A shortage of mages? Just what was going on out there? She had to know. Although, standing so close to the edge now, there was a small part of her that was afraid. The circle had become her home. It was safe and inviting for the most part. Could she ever come back? Would she ever want to?

A knock at the door pulled her from her thoughts. It was Arivain. Her familiar head of nearly gray hair was tied up in the taut bun like it always was. She held a bundle of clothing in her hands with a pair of supple leather knee high boots. They must be Aqua's new mage robes. She also carried a small bag of bread and cheese.

"Congratulations on completing your harrowing. I've always thought you were going to do well on it."

"Yes, thank you so much." Aqua stood up.

"First Enchanter Mickey asked me to bring these to you. They should fit based on your last measurements. They're enchanted so as to resist any darkness you might face."

"I appreciate it. I can only hope that I can actually use them. I don't think we'll be seeing much darkness in here."

Her apprentice robes had fit just fine, but seeing the new mage robes was undoubtedly exciting. They would signal to the world that she knew magic. Aqua couldn't help but wonder if mages were watched as closely outside the tower.

"I wouldn't know." Arivain replied.

"Have you ever been out of the tower?" Aqua asked.

Arivain pursed her lips. "You and I are close, I suppose. But that's...a long story."

"Short version?"

"I was born of two mages in another circle far away. So I was raised here. When I first showed magical ability, they were excited to see. But Templar commander Cid happened to know that my parents turned to blood magic in order to try and escape to come see me. Cid argued I'd be the same as them. So when someone planted a blood magic book in my trunk and it was found, they turned me tranquil." Arivain stated simply.

"I...can't imagine." Aqua breathed.

"Anyway, I've said enough. Here are your robes."

With that, she left the room. Aqua gently grabbed the clothes and stroked the soft fabric. The top was blue with a plunging neckline and a small bit of white fabric underneath it. The top had intricate golden swirls on the collar and white sleeves. The middle was black with a white stripe and the skirt was blue and opened in the front. She was also provided with shorts and a small amount of cloth that doubled as a bag for her spell components. The boots were newer, but not uncomfortable. She could move well in them. She got dressed as quickly as she could.

After she finished changing and eating her food, Aqua heard another knock at the door. This time it was Pete. He was still wearing his blue apprentice robes and had a mischievous look upon his face. He placed his hands on his hips and looked Aqua up and down before saying hello.

"Hi Pete." Aqua waved.

"Howdy there! I was gonna check on ya, since we're such great pals and all."

"I'm doing alright. I was a little tired, but I should be back to normal in no time at all.

"Tell me, what was it like? Was it multiple choice? Do I gotta do magic in front of First Enchanter Mickey? Can I talk my way through it?" Pete shot off questions rapidfire.

Pete was on the edge of his seat, waiting for her response, but he was going to have to wait. There was so much to process. The loss of her parents, the demon who started all of this, the way that she might have gone, had she less willpower. Not to mention the darkened version of herself that charity had created based on her own fears and insecurities. She had never thought of herself as anxious, but seeing that clone was unsettling. Just thinking about it was dizzying.

"No, it's nothing like that at all. But...I'm not supposed to say what happens. They'll call for you soon enough, Pete."

"But what if they don't? You know what happens to apprentices who never get picked, right? They get turned tranquil and lose all ability to feel and dream. Once that's gone, you can say bye bye to any future as a living being."

"Is...it really that bad?" Aqua thought aloud. "Arivain seems okay with it."

"That's because she can't tell you otherwise. She reports to Mickey and Cid, after all."

"I..maybe." Aqua took a moment to think about what he had said.

"That's why they ain't ever going to make me tranquil. I got a plan, see? Me and Peg are gonna run away together."

"Peg?"

"My sweetheart. She's a chantry initiate now, but we're going to run away together." Pete answered happily then covered his mouth. He scowled at Aqua. "But don't you go yelling any one that."

She simply nodded. "A plan? You can't be serious." Aqua sighed. "You just have to be patient."

"Alright, if you don't want to be completely free of the circle, I'll leave you to your new mage things. I was only supposed ta check on ya and send ya up to First Enchanter Mickey."

"Wait, what? Why didn't you lead with that? I need to go." Aqua leapt out of bed and began her ascent. "Meet you later!"

"Hey! Come see me in the chapel when you're done, okay?" Pete called after her.

Aqua heard his request, but was too bothered thinking about what Mickey might have wanted. It wasn't unusual for apprentices to get called up to his office after their harrowing, but this was another part of the test that no one really talked to the apprentices about. There wasn't long before dinner, either. On her way up, she noticed a templar who was a little shorter than she was with silver hair and a long red scarf.

"Hey, you're Ephemer, right?" Aqua stopped.

"Yeah. You recognized me." He responded, a bit surprised.

"You were at my harrowing, of course I remember."

"Yeah. Sorry about the fact that I almost...hurt you. That was my first one. Cid wanted me there to toughen me up. Says I'm too soft." Ephemer admitted.

He looked a little uncomfortable around her, but a small smile tugged at his lips. It seemed he wanted to say something, and, if she was honest, she wanted to say something too. This boy knew of the outside world. Campbell had mentioned his entrance when he first became a templar and told Aqua that he was one of the good ones. She spoke before the implications of her words really set in.

"You were supposed to kill me if I took too long or lost against the demon." Aqua replied without feeling.

Ephemer gave a small nod, wishing it had been different. "Sorry."

"It's alright. It was your job. Do you enjoy being a templar?"

No one had ever asked him that before. It wasn't that he favored or resented his joining, the opportunity had simply arose and he took it. As he learned and grew, he had been happy to protect those around him, but some of the templar ideals had bothered him.

"It pays the bills and I get to be part of something bigger than myself. I know you don't get much of a choice, but is it all that bad being a mage?"

Aqua paused. "It's the only life I really know. I was taken away at such a young age that I can't remember what it was like to live a regular life, and I don't have enough experience to know what could have been."

"Can't say you're missing much. I've heard whispers among the other Templars that came with Eraqus that something big is going on out there. They've even called for help from the Orlesian Grey Wardens."

"That's what he told me, too. I wonder if there is something going on we don't know about. Eraqus seemed a bit worried, although he won't say too much about it."

"I don't know. They keep us templars in the dark just as much as you mages. But those whispers have me wondering. Is there going to be a blight? If it's the Grey Wardens, then they'll call on whoever they can. And it won't be other humans we'd fight against. It'd be darkspawn." Ephemer shivered.

"Are they really that much different from humans?" Aqua mused.

She knew a little about them, but there wasn't much in the books. The dwarves were the ones who knew the most about them, but they were almost never above ground. They mainly kept to themselves. So the only reliable records came from past gray wardens. But even then, the writings were few and far between.

"From what I hear, they're ferocious. They attack without warning and won't let up until you're dead." Ephemer gulped.

Aqua could feel the same shiver that Ephemer did. While she was confident in her abilities, she had no experience in the real world. All the spells in the world wouldn't help her out if she froze up in battle and was killed before she could use what she knew. Still, she didn't want to stay in the tower forever. There was so much she wanted to try and do. She hadn't even stepped foot out of the building since she had been brought there that fateful night. How would she even deal with common experiences? The tranquils had taught them practical skills, of course and history, but there was something that made Aqua's anxiety begin to bubble over.

"Hey, it'll be alright. I'm sure it's just Eraqus looking for new recruits from the circle. The last blight cut their numbers down quite a bit." Ephemer quickly responded. "But I probably shouldn't take up any more of your time. It was nice talking to you, Aqua. I hope we can chat again later."

"Me too." Aqua smiled. "And for the record, I don't think its a bad thing to be soft. You're better this way."

Aqua never noticed the small blush that crossed Ephemer's cheeks as she continued on her way to the top of the tower. The door to First Enchanter Mickey's office was open, and inside she could see Mickey, templar commander Cid and Eraqus. Aqua couldn't help but wonder if she was going to find out more about what was happening with the Grey Wardens.

"You wanted to see me, First Enchanter?" Aqua bowed.

"Ah, there you are, Aqua. I was hoping I'd see you soon. I wanted to welcome you in as a full mage to the Ferelden circle. Congratulations on doing so well on your harrowing." Mickey smiled.

"Thank you." Aqua replied.

"Eraqus told me he wanted to take you with him to Ostagar in the morning. As a mage out in the world, it will be your responsibility to watch yourself. We can't protect you out there like we can here." Mickey explained. "But just in case something happens, I've already sent your phylactery to Denerim for safe keeping."

The memory of when Capmbell had drawn her blood for her phylactery came back into her mind. She could be tracked now. Every mage had a phylactery. That was what Pete wanted to track down.

Denerim isn't too far… Aqua thought.

"Personally, I think it would be good to keep all of the mages in their respective circles. Makes it easier to stop them from going apostate in the first place." Cid noted.

No, I don't want to be the person Cid thinks all mages are. She thought again.

"This isn't the time, Cid. Today's a happy occasion." Mickey gently hushed.

Cid simply folded his arms and smirked. "Madame Rinoa would agree with me."

"Be that as it may, this circle is still under my watchful eye, and I have jurisdiction." Mickey reminded him. "May I have a word with Aqua for a moment please?"

Cid strolled out without a word, taking a glance at Aqua as he went. It wasn't a look of hate, but more mistrust. While she didn't know how many people had become demons in his time as templar commander, she did understand that seeing something like that could change a person. Maybe someday in the future mages and Templars could come to an agreement of sorts. This had to be how it was for now.

"There's one more thing I wanted to talk to you about before you got on your way tomorrow, Aqua." Mickey's voice grew somber.

"What is it?" Aqua asked.

"Right now things are a little uncertain. I think we can convince Cid to let you out, but you need to understand that not all people are as kind as you assume. Play your cards close to your chest."

"I understand. I just want to be out there."

"You will if I have anything to say about it." Mickey nodded.

"Oh, that's right!" Aqua gasped. "That reminds me. Pete was talking about being free of the circle forever. I think he wants to go find his phylactery."

Mickey sighed. "I wondered if he was going to try something. Was he acting on his own?"

"No, there was a chantry initiate with him. Peg I think her name was?" Aqua reported.

Mickey sighed. He cared so much for everyone in the circle. She could see how Pete's actions were weighing on his tiny shoulders. He didn't deserve to have to deal with all of this. Sure being a mage had its downsides, but there wasn't a reason you would need your phylactery unless…

"Mickey, do you think it's possible Pete has gotten into blood magic?" Aqua asked.

"Gosh, I hope not." There was a glint in his eye. "Say, would you mind doing a little reconnaissance for me?"

"Of course."

"Great. Report back to me at dinner." Mickey decided."oh, and before you go, I have one more thing for you."

From out of seemingly nowhere, Mickey pulled out a large bluish key. The teeth at one end formed a semi circle and the body had a diamond cut out at the ends. The hand guard didn't fully connect and there was a small blue circle on a keychain at the end.

"This should help focus your magic. It seems to do best with ice magic, and I know that's the type you like the most."

"Thank you, Mickey." Aqua took the key from his hand and dismissed it. "I'll do my best."

"Oh and Aqua...that key can open up just about any locked door, just so you're aware." Mickey winked.

Aqua nodded and headed back to the chapel to meet up with Pete and Peg.

* * *

**Alright, so here comes explanations:**

**Eraqus is in charge of the Ferelden Grey Wardens**

**The Orlesians (Think the French) ruled over Ferelden while King Maric ruled. King Maric was the current King's father and best friend to a specific Teryn (aka a baron or other noble of sorts). Since their freedom was won by Teryn Xehanort's crafty maneuvers, Maric's son Aeleus has taken the throne and married Xehanort's daughter, Larxene.**

**Part of the joining and becoming a Grey Warden is drinking a root of a flower that keeps you from becoming a nobody (Keep in mind this is MUCH different than what happens in the game, Lol.) One of those side effects is keeping a little darkness in your heart that allows you to sense the heartless and nobodies. It also gives you terrible nightmares.**

**Peg is a chantry initiate, which means she is learning what it takes to have a future in the Chantry. She will is not allowed to marry, and because Pete is a mage, he is not supposed to have freedom to leave the tower. Mages can marry other mages, but they just can't leave. There are to be no relationships between templars and mages though. Big no no.**

**The Maker is God, but his wife Andraste is a revered Priestess. She had a husband when she was human, but because of actions she took in proclaiming the Maker, she was martyred by her human husband. The Maker had mercy on her though and she became his wife, forever sitting with him and begging him to continue to show mercy on the people.**

**A blight is a time when the archdemon is active and sending darkspawn to destroy everything.**

**Part of templar training is going through and learning with the chantry as well as things like swordplay and such. Each Templar wears red in order to remind themselves that mages are human and their duties are heavy.**

**Phylacteries are vials of blood that allow the templars to track a mage if they ever break free from their circles or turn to blood magic.**

**Denerim is where court meets and the Royal family lives.**

**Madame Rinoa De Fer is one of the highest first enchanters. She will be super important to the third game (and yes, I do have plans for her. If you question my use of her, feel free to DM me) She favors circle towers and keeping an eye on the mages.**


	4. The Basement

hey guys! so here's chapter 4! I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you enjoy it! more concept art and extra goodies will be showing up on my tumblr soon. and an extra thank you to Kessie-Louise for the sweet review. it really means a lot! Please let me know what you think of the story so far!

* * *

Aqua waved goodbye and headed down to the chapel to meet up with Pete as he had requested. Like much of the other parts of the circle, books, rugs and candles were everywhere. Alongside one of the walls was a statue of the prophet Andraste, the Maker's wife. Stories said that she still sat by her husband's side, her human body having been betrayed by her earthly husband. Even though her death had been arranged for other's gain, she still pleaded for mercy on behalf of the mortals. Perhaps that was why people loved her so.

On either side of the small chapel were people praying. One Aqua recognized as one of the mages she grew up with. The other was a woman Aqua hadn't seen before. It looked like she was an initiate in the chantry. Aqua had seen lots of people who had grown up in the chantry, just like she had grown up in the circle. Eventually most of them ended up in one of many roles the chantry had to fill. This initiate had short brown hair that was neatly brushed and sported a dog's nose, just like Pete. She wore the robes of an initiate, with the sun mark along her neck.

"There you are, buddy of mine!" Pete walked over to where Aqua had been standing.

"Hi Pete. Hi...Peg, right?"

"Charmed." Peg smiled and then spoke in a hushed tone. "So, did you think about the offer? Can you help us?"

It would make sense that Pete's phylactery was still somewhere here in the tower. He hadn't gone through the harrowing yet. The phylacteries were kept aside for good reason. It's what she had always been told, so it had to be true...right? But then again, it was the templars that had ripped her away from her family, not the mages. Pete just wanted to be free to love who he wanted. Being a chantry initiate barred them from getting married. If she were to help them, Aqua would be breaking both circle and chantry rules.

"Do you even know where to find your phylactery?" Aqua asked.

"Why, in the basement, of course. It's where they put all the best stuff. We even know how to get in there, too. Er, sort of. But ya see, that's where you come in. Are ya going to help us?" Pete asked.

"It'd mean so much to us. Please, Aqua?" Peg pleaded.

"You have a plan then?" Aqua seemed surprised.

Peg looked about until the chapel had nearly cleared. Aqua could tell that she was nervous, too. But still, hope shone in her eyes. There must have been something endearing about Pete that made Peg want to stay around. She couldn't imagine what it might be, but Aqua couldn't help but wonder if he had been using blood magic on her.

Swatting that thought away, Aqua smiled. "Okay. Let's hear this crazy plan of yours."

"The way I see it is we gotta grab a staff called "save the queen" from the magic library so we can figure out how to get into the doors below. They have a fancy lock that only first enchanter Mickey and Templar commander Cid can get into, and I don't think they'd take kindly to my plan." Pete began.

"Once we have that staff, we should be able to get the lock taken care of. Then we can get the phylactery and be on our way."

"Do you know what all is down there? How many doors we'll have to get through?"

"Admittedly, no. But as far as I know, as long as we have that staff, we'll be fine." Peg reasoned.

"Besides, you're a mage now, and they don't think twice about lending things to mages. It'll be a piece of cake." Pete smiled.

With a sigh, Aqua nodded. She headed down to the magic library to grab the staff they were needing. She had never personally checked an item out herself, but had volunteered in the library, going over the books of inventory, since they wouldn't let an apprentice handle the actual tools. Save the queen was one of Aqua's favorites. With its blue handle, heart crest with wings sticking out of it and multiple slots for enchantments, Aqua wondered what it would be like to actually use it. It was almost a good thing she was going with Pete and Peg, even though it was a lie.

Getting the staff was simple enough, as Milo happily filled out the paperwork and called for Kida to get the staff for him. He pushed the rim of his glasses up and gave Aqua a hurried smile.

"So, what got you interested in the staff?" Milo asked.

"Just a quick errand Mickey asked me to run for him down in the basement." Aqua answered as simply as she could.

"I see. Well, that's all that then. Be sure to bring it back when you're done. We'll be closing up in about an hour."

With a wave, Aqua headed back to the chapel. Pete and Peg seemed incredibly happy to see her, and even more happy to see the staff she now held. It wouldn't be long before they would be free on the road. Pete had gotten a lime green necklace with a dragon on it from a local merchant that was said to house a powerful spirit to aid him in his time of need. That was going to be the back up plan in case something went wrong.

"Alrighty, let's go get that phylactery." Pete rubbed his hands together before taking one of Peg's smaller hands in his own.

The three walked silently, Aqua trailing behind and watching them. A slight blush filled her face. She was 18 now, and yet had never been in love. It had always been much more important to her to complete her studies. It wasn't so much that she was against falling in love with anyone in the circle; she just got so flustered whenever she thought of it that she simply never bothered. The one or two times she had been approached for a date, she found any excuse in the book to get out of it for fear of making a fool of herself.

They arrived to the door of the basement where Arivain was speaking to one of the mages. A pair of Templars were also standing nearby, carefully eyeing the group. Pete started to shake ever so slightly, and Aqua sighed. It seemed they hadn't quite thought this part through.

"Aqua, can I talk to you? Mickey asked me to find you before you three went to run the errand he sent you on." Arivain softly touched Aqua's shoulder, shooting the Templars a glance that made them stand to attention.

They continued to watch as Peg and Pete walked through the doorway, staying within eyesight but out of earshot.

"What did you need to tell me?"

"Mickey wanted me to warn you that some of the items down there are dangerous. Don't touch anything, alright?" Arivain asked without feeling.

Aqua nodded.

"Good. I'll let Mickey know to have some Templars ready when you come back up. May the maker guide your heart."

"And you."

Pete and Peg were still waiting in the doorway as Aqua came to join them. The hallways they travelled were musty, and several cobwebs lined the corners. Old tapestries hung, showing animals and depictions from the old stories Aqua had learned as a child. Occasionally they had to fight against small purple shadows with red eyes, but they fell pretty quickly to Aqua and Pete's magic.

Before too long, they arrived to a large white door with small window panes of stained glass and gold handles.

"Alrighty, use that staff of yours and open up this door." Pete bounced on the balls of his feet.

Hesitantly, Aqua held up the staff and performed an unlock spell, which usually worked instantly. This time though. There was no little clicking noise to let them know that the door had opened. Pete hurried over to pull at the handle, but nothing happened.

"I thought that would work." Aqua put her staff down.

"Would any magic work on it?" Peg asked.

"Brilliant, sweetie! Maybe all we have to do to get this door open is to attack it." Pete rolled up his sleeves.

He tried using all of the attacks he knew, Aqua and Peg finding something to lean against as he shot spell after spell at the door. It hadn't even sustained any damage. Pete was breathing heavily now.

"It's no use. Those mages sealed this door up too tight." Pete sighed. "Maybe we should have tried to get one of them keys from first enchanter Mickey."

As if a pile of rocks fell on her, Aqua summoned her new key-like staff to her open hand. She looked at it for a moment before holding the key up. It made sense that this door would only open with the right key. The only enchantment on it must have been to defend against an unlock spell.

But Aqua could sense this keyblade had a different magic than the staffs apprentices used. She wasn't one hundred percent sure this would work, as her knowledge of higher level spells was limited, but she knew she had to try.

_Click_

"I don't know what you did, but it sounds like our way is open now!" Pete beamed, helping Peg to her feet and rushing past Aqua.

After simply nodding her head, aqua followed the pair. The path ahead of them was a thin winding hallway with no other doors or windows. It would have been completely dark, save it were for the few torches on the wall. They must have been enchanted to flicker on whenever there was movement, because Aqua could swear she hadn't seen any light when the door opened.

Eventually they got to a large, open room with knick knacks, statues and even a shelf with spears along the wall. One of them was shaped like Aqua's own key staff, except black and curved with a giant, piercing blue eye with a single black slit in the middle. She couldn't help but feel like it was watching her.

Pete and Peg laughed as they started to hurriedly go through the artifacts, Peg occasionally pulling on one of Pete's ears and giving him a stern look if he was being careless.

"Don't break anything, Pete."

Aqua instead took her time. She was also very careful not to touch anything, but instead ran her hand close to each item, occasionally feeling a large spike of power near whatever was under her hand. Three in particular were sitting side by side. The first was a black statue of a wolf wearing a dark cloak. It had six ruby eyes and was sitting on a lit orb. Next to it was a sketch of a boy and a girl with stars between them and a large, red journal.

As Aqua guided her hand over the leather bound book, it suddenly flipped open to reveal small handwriting and various emblems and symbols. Each section of writing had a date atop it. This must have been a journal, whoever's it was.

Pete looked over her shoulder. "Blood magic, huh? Must be a pretty big deal if they decided to hole this book up down here."

"How did you know that so quickly?" Aqua asked.

Pete looked sheepish and turned around. "That's not important right now. We gotta focus on getting my phylactery."

The two continued to look among the artifacts, taking a particular amount of time looking at the spears that Aqua had noticed earlier. She simply shook her head and looked back at the book. Blood magic was taboo. It was evil to the highest degree. After all, you were stealing the life force out of another in order to fuel your magic.

Shaking the thoughts from her head, Aqua continued to look. It was then she noticed a deck of unusual looking cards with simple pictures on them. There was a number ranging from 0-9 on the bottom corner.

"If you wish to be at peace, leave those be, many a user have they caused to flee." A voice advised from somewhere behind Aqua. Pete and Peg stopped as well.

"You guys heard that too, right?" Peg asked, looking around.

"I am right here. Underneath this curtain." The voice called again.

With trembling hands, Pete ripped the curtain from where it was to reveal a blank mirror with an intricate carved frame. It was beautiful. The frame had a crown at the top and snakes on the side. The bottom had a large circle at the base.

"Why, it's nothing but a plain old mirror." Pete chuckled nervously.

As a mask-like face appeared in the glass, Pete leapt back, landing in Peg's arms. She rolled her eyes and dropped him, causing a few of the artifacts to shake. "Careful, sister, one of these things could be my phylactery. We can't go shaking things up"

"Relax. I don't think that's possible." Peg placed her hands on her hips. "Now come on. Let's get what we came in for and leave."

"Trespassers ahead of me are seen-" the face in the mirror stopped. "Do you require that I speak in rhyme?"

"No, it's fine by us if you speak normally." Aqua looked back at the other two, who shrugged.

"Thank Kingdom Hearts. I've been rhyming for as long as I can remember. Not that I get to talk to anyone down here. One might think that the first enchanter would have one of his brooms come here and hold a book for me, or something."

"Oh, speaking of books, do you know whose this one was before it came to the circle?" Aqua pointed to the journal they had found earlier.

The mirror looked for a moment, as if he were searching through years of memories and sights. He then smiled softly and replied, "ah yes. That was the journal belonging to Merlin. He had me in his possession for a while in the Tevinter empire. He was a good friend."

"Merlin? As in the mage who perfected animal transformation? That Merlin?" Aqua gasped.

"Precisely."

"That can't be right. He...he was a good man. You said so yourself. He did so much for the magical community. I've loved studying his work."

"Good is subjective. To those who use his spells, his work was invaluable. To the eleven natives who fueled his work, he was a monster. To the Tevinter empire, he was one of many whose discoveries were laden on the backs of those less fortunate." The mirror replied. "But as it is now, you may understand that those in Ferelden do not feel the same way. And so, to keep Merlin's name pure, this journal has been hidden down here since his disappearance."

Dumbfounded, Aqua was silent. There had to be some other logical explanation for what happened. Maybe it was a trap for people who came down here against the rules. People...just like them.

No, this was wrong. Her whole life, Aqua had arrived to be a good person and listen to what she was told. It didn't matter if she had a different thought about something or if she wanted to add a point to conversation. Good people didn't go out of bounds. But then again, many wonderful things had been done because someone had the courage to cross that line.

Maybe not everything was so black and white. There had to be shades of gray in there somewhere. It certainly didn't make it easy to decide how to feel about a subject, and Aqua wanted more direction as to where to go from here. Was anything she was taught true?

"Merlin was the last friend I knew before I was kidnapped and placed here by your First Enchanter." The mirror broke through her thoughts.

"That sounds awfully lonely." Aqua replied softly. "Does he know you feel this way?"

"I have asked."

"Things are gonna change around here soon, just you wait. Then ol' Pete will give you a prominent place in the circle. Just say the word."

"Wait, I thought you just wanted to run away so we could be married." Peg eyed him suspiciously.

"And we will. But we gotta think about what comes after, too. After all, we can't just be runnin away our whole lives."

"Wow, I'm impressed. You're actually taking this seriously. Do you think you're really going to be able to change the way things are?"

"Of course." Pete smirked. "I got me a secret weapon."

Change the way things are? Aqua thought.

Sure things weren't perfect, but Aqua couldn't imagine a world where Pete was in charge. She liked the guy well enough, but if she were honest, he wasn't the brightest bulb. Not to mention that if he really were into blood magic, then he had to be stopped. No good could come out of a blood mage. It was what Aqua had always been taught. But then again, if someone as great as Merlin had been entrenched in it...Aqua shook her head. She didn't know what to think anymore and would have to ask Mickey about it later.

"Not that this isn't touching, but we should probably hurry out of here." Aqua noted.

"Do you have to go already? I can answer questions. My magic is that of answering any questions you may have. I can tell you your heart's desire. And then perhaps we could play I spy?" The mirror added with hope in his otherwise monotone voice.

"Your heart's desire, eh?" Pete scratched his chin. "Let's try it out. Show me the most powerful beings in all of Ferelden."

The mirror flashed and standing in a circle were 13 moving forms. They wore white robes and had large, red mushroom-like hats. Some tripped and fell, others shivered as if cold while others stopped mid-motion. It was an odd sort of dance. As if they had sensed eyes on them, they all leapt into the air and disappeared into a cloud of darkness.

Then just as soon as the image had shown up, it darkened and the mask returned to the glass, hoping they'd look impressed. Pete crossed his arms, Peg put her hands on her hips and Aqua brought her hands together in front of her. Maybe it hadn't worked after all?

"What's the big idea, showin' us some wacky...whatever those things were?" Pete demanded.

"You asked me to show you the most powerful beings in all of the land. I did as you asked."

"I wonder if maybe it's broken?" Peg murmured.

"I am not broken. Ask again. You were seeking for something, correct?"

"Yeah. Where in Andraste's name is my phylactery?"

Once again, the mirror flashed and it showed the room they were standing in, reflecting every detail. The image panned over until it reached one of the tables with a black book and a small cricket frozen still, holding onto a tiny hardcover book. Sitting in between them was a tiny vial with the name "Pete" engraved into the side. Then the image went dark.

Pete looked around hurriedly. Sitting behind him was the phylactery in question. He rushed to grab it and held it close to his heart. The blood in that vial was the only thing tying him to the circle. If the Templars didn't have his phylactery, they couldn't track him.

While he and Peg were celebrating, the magic mirror sighed. "I suppose you all will be leaving now, won't you? Meanwhile I'll remain stashed away with the other "dangerous" magical items. No one ever even thinks to ask the sentient mirror how he is."

"...how are you?" Aqua carefully asked.

"Miserable."

"I'm sorry. If it makes any difference, I'll be having dinner with First Enchanter Mickey tonight. Maybe we can work something out."

"You are a good person."

"Is there anything we can do for you before we leave?"

"Yes. Please leave me uncovered so that I may look at the artifacts around here. I still do not know everything that is in the room from memory."

Aqua nodded as she turned to leave. Although she could still feel herself shaking slightly from the discovery of Merlin's book of blood magic, she felt glad that she had come. And even more so knowing that she had done so under the request of First Enchanter Mickey. He could trust her. She only hoped she could trust him from here on out. She was determined to find out, at dinner.

The three headed back up the stairs and were immediately met with a circle of Templars that guarded the way out. The only two Aqua could name were Ephemer and Cid.

"Well, well. I was hoping someone was going to try and steal their phylactery soon. It's been a while since the last one." Cid rotated his shoulder in preparation for movement. "Can't say I'm too surprised it was you Pete, but Aqua Amell I never would have guessed."

Despite the fact that she had been on Mickey's orders, a lump still built up in her throat. Would she be turned tranquil? She had always done her best. Now she was seemingly doomed to live a life of servitude and seamless nights, never having made any kind on the world. Worst yet, if Cid had his way, she would never step outside this tower again. The dreams she seeing the world she had envisioned were swiftly flying away, as if they were papers being scattered by the wind.

"You're never taking us, Cid! Why don't you say hello to the witch of the wilds?" Pete called, keeping a protective arm in front of Peg.

He tore off the line green necklace he was wearing and began laughing. A stream of gas so small they could barely see it emitted from the now broken medallion, and it lay in a useless heap on the ground.

"But that merchant said it would summon the witch of the wilds. All those months of swindlin' gone!"

"That's enough of your silly games. You're coming with us to grade tranquil. Both of you. And as for you, we'll see what the chantry thinks of all this." Cid bit down on the small piece of wood he held in his mouth.

"We ain't going without a fight!" Pete scowled, tearing off one of his gloves.

Under the cloth, Aqua noticed that there were scars all across his palm. The fur had been chopped back, enabling Aqua to see the real reason Pete always wore gloves.

Without a second thought, he took out a knife and drew a spurt of blood, causing a few of the Templars to fall over, including Ephemer. Pete summoned a large spirit to shoot fire at the remaining Templars. They blocked his advances and shouts were made as seemingly all of the circle's warriors were called to aid their brethren.

No one could get near to Pete. The spirit was too large. As more reinforcements came, the spirit crashed through a wall and made an opening. Pete hurried toward it, looking at Peg.

"You're coming too, right sweetheart?"

She remained next to Aqua, her mouth agape. If Aqua had known Peg better, she would have said that the chantry initiate was going to explode at her boyfriend for lying to her about blood magic. Or at least, she figured that this was where Peg had learned Pete's dark secret. Instead, the woman glared down at him with tears beginning to form in the corner of her eyes. Peg was angry alright, but what she did next was not what Aqua was expecting.

Instead of walking over to Pete, she slowly made her way to where Templar commander Cid was standing. Keeping her eyes locked on the blood mage, she folded her arms and pressed her lips together in a thin line. Her knuckles were turning white and her whole frame was slightly shaking.

At this point, both Aqua and Pete were expecting her to say something. Anything. He was pleading for her to join him while the spirit kept any foolhardy Templars at bay. But she held her ground. Beneath all that anger was embarrassment and disappointment. This was not the Pete she had fallen in love with. Her Pete was cocky with a quick temper, but protective and felt very deeply. He liked to cook with her and talk about books she had read and summarized for him. This was not Pete at all. This was a monster.

"Stop this, everyone!" Mickey called out, drawing the attention of everyone who was conscious.

Even Pete couldn't help but stay still. The spirit was fading away now. Mickey nodded and the Templars closest to Pete leapt on him. Seeing Peg though, he didn't fight back. His shoulders fell and he allowed his hands to be tied up. It was true that he looked pathetic now, but Aqua couldn't help but wonder if this really were for the best. At the very least, Pete deserved to be heard out.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Aqua. We'll get everything sorted out with him soon. But unfortunately this means that I'm going to have to cancel dinner plans." Mickey sighed, watching Pete leave. "I've always thought he could be a talented mage. But his head is too far in a fantasy world for me to trust him with that title."

Aqua nodded. "Will I be able to leave with Eraqus in the morning?"

"Yes. Cid didn't like it, but he didn't have a choice in the matter."

"What do you mean?" Aqua asked.

"You've been conscripted." Mickey replied simply before explaining. "The grey wardens have a responsibility to the people, no matter where they come from. As such, they have a right given to them long ago that allows for a warden to force a person into their service. Eraqus doesn't hand out conscripts lightly, Aqua. He sees something great in you.

Hearing Mickey's words should have caused Aqua joy. She should have been excited for a chance to join in with the wardens. But the idea ticked away at her that her whole life was simply going to be filled with others making decisions for her. She wanted more than anything to make her own path, not be pulled at from one organization or another.

Not to say she wouldn't join the wardens. The thought of it excited her. She would have gone in a heartbeat. But hearing that she was going to be forced to join...that was something else entirely.

What brought her back to reality was starting Ephemer sit up. He was rubbing his head where he had fallen and looking around.

"It looks like I missed all the action. Is everyone okay?" The templar next to Ephemer nodded, telling him to stay still before going to work on another who was lying prone.

"Hey, good to see you survived." Aqua bent over to speak.

"I suppose you could call it that, yes. What in the Maker's name were you doing down there, Aqua?"

"I was in an errand for Mickey, although it didn't exactly end how I thought it would."

"I suppose that's how a lot of things are in life." Ephemer chuckled.

"You're right." Aqua nodded. "I'd better get going. I'm glad you're safe."

"Thanks." He smiled. "Wait, I hear you're going to Ostagar tomorrow with the grey warden."

"That's right."

Ephemer paused. "Stay safe."

Aqua shot him a look of confusion. He was a templar. She was a mage. They seemed to be born to be natural enemies. And yet, here he was, reminding her to be safe. The heart in her chest beat faster. What was this feeling?

* * *

**Milo and Kida are tranquils, which means that their connection to the fade has been completely severed. Not only can they not dream, but they can't use magic and they can't feel emotion. (sorry Milo and Kida shippers!)**

**Moogles being the most powerful beings is sort of a gag, but seriously. I wouldn't get on those guys' bad side, kupo.**


	5. Off to Ostagar

A/N: ookay so since Ostagar is a HUGE aspect of the story, I needed a little time to work on both the chapter and character sketches (honestly, the best thing for me would to get a Charlie to my violet, lol) but since i don't have one, I'm gonna make do. Anyway, enjoy some slice of life fluff.

* * *

It was late and the Circle was silent. After everything that had happened that day, Aqua found herself getting more and more frustrated as she tossed and turned. After all, she had gone through the harrowing, become a mage, seen terrible things down in the basement and found out that Pete used blood magic. Anyone would be exhausted. To a point, she was, but only mentally. Aqua had been sleeping the whole time she was in the fade, so her body was wide awake. Try as she might to go to sleep and give her mind the rest it so desperately craved, there was no winning.

Part of the problem was that Aqua knew that she would be leaving the Circle for the first time in twelve years tomorrow. She would finally get to see the world that she had only been dreaming about. With Eraqus and the other Wardens by her side, she was hopeful for all of the adventures that awaited her. But those would have to wait. With a sigh, Aqua looked out the window. The moon was high in the sky, mocking her. Several more restless hours awaited her as she continued to stare at the ceiling from her bunk. Because of the communal sleeping arrangements, Aqua couldn't even make a light spell and read.

At least there was one thing she could do. As quietly as she could, she hurried down to the Circle's kitchens. Normally bustling with commotion, the room was deathly silent and dark. But that wasn't a problem. Aqua had been down here on several nights before, cooking up something to soothe her troubled mind. It was a type of magic all on its own.

All mages learned a few basic recipes so that when they went out into the world, they'd be able to take care of themselves. Arivain had taught Aqua to make bread, which quickly became one of her favorites. It took time and a little bit of work, but it was worth it in the end to have a fresh loaf. The kneading tended to help her sort her thoughts out as well.

Humming softly to herself, Aqua found all the ingredients she would need and began working. She prepared the yeast and then added the dry ingredients together. She was working on autopilot, having made bread who knew how many times in the span of years in the Circle. Baking came much more naturally to her than proper cooking, and she was quite good at it. Everything in baking had to be exact. It was black and white. No room for uncertainty. Perhaps that was why she found such comfort in it.

As she was flouring her hands, Aqua noticed she wasn't alone. A tall figure was approaching the doorway. Seeing his shadow scared her for a moment as she hadn't expected anyone else to be awake at this hour. The form stepped into the room. It was merely Eraqus, wearing a white hooded jacket with a faded red trim. His pants were grey and pleated with what seemed to be way more fabric than was necessary. Still, they seemed comfortable, and easy to move around in.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Eraqus asked.

"Sure." Aqua replied, trying not to let on she had been spooked. If he knew, he said nothing about it.

Eraqus set about the kitchen, looking for their old tea kettle. When he found it, he filled it with some water and set it on the stove to cook. He then scoured the cupboards until a large mug was procured. Sitting down at the table where Aqua worked, he watched as she began to knead the dough. In her attempt to rest her mind, she worked slowly, methodically. Though with Eraqus around, she didn't get a chance to let her mind wander as she normally would. Every other time she saw him, she couldn't help but notice there was something about him that made her want to be on her best behavior, show him the best she could be. But the air he gave off now was much more relaxed; his eyes were still tired, but he looked a little less formal. Maybe it was the pants.

"Couldn't sleep, I take it?" Eraqus asked.

"No, not really. It looks like you couldn't either."

Eraqus sighed. "One downside to being a Grey Warden is that you're generally plagued by nightmares when it comes to the Archdemon."

"The Archdemon? Do you see it a lot?"

"Yes. It stands at the doors of Kingdom Hearts in the worst ones. They say when a blight starts, the doors to Kingdom Hearts open and it's our job to stop the Archdemon from reaching them. If it were to reach those doors, then everything as we know it would cease to exist. As a warden you'll be sharing these night terrors. There is still time if you wish to reconsider my offer."

"No, I still want to be a Grey Warden." Aqua replied, continuing to knead. "But I've never heard of Kingdom Hearts. It isn't in any of the books here."

"I don't imagine it would be. It's more of an old wive's tale, more than anything. As far as I understand it, Kingdom Hearts is what connects the spirit of everyone and everything, even the planet itself."

"So that's what the Archdemon is after?"

"No way to know. Our goal is to defeat it as quickly as possible to minimize lives lost. Whether Kingdom Hearts is real and is what the Archdemon is after is of no consequence. My only focus is for the people of the world."

Aqua picked up the pace of her kneading, occasionally adding in more flour to the mixture. Promised nightmares awaited her. Was there anything else about being a Warden he hadn't told her? It seemed that was a pretty common idea to those who were above her. By keeping her away from the information, they could keep her from fighting back.

"So the darkspawn are people who have been corrupted by evil, right? I read they live in the deep roads underground and come up when it is time for a blight." Aqua added some more flour to the dough.

"That's correct. But the darkspawn come above ground sometimes without it being a blight, too. That's why I'm having some trouble convincing the court we may actually be in a blight. Most of the folk at court think this is just a false alarm. Others believe the Wardens have been bought and are being used as a political weapon. They don't want to admit that we may just be headed for great loss of life, in the case of a real blight."

"Do you personally think we're in the fifth blight now?" Aqua asked.

"By the Maker's goodwill I hope not."

"Wait!" Aqua stopped kneading. "If it is a blight, what's going to happen to us?"

"I don't imagine much will change around here unless we have a great need for mages. As for everywhere else? That's a bit of a different story. There will be an increase of refugees. Kirkwall is pretty large, but still I imagine even they will need to turn others away."

Aqua couldn't imagine a city having to turn refugees away. There wouldn't be too many safe places. And after everything she heard about Kirkwall, she didn't know which would be worse. She thought of her parents. Were they still out there? What would happen to all of the people?

She wished there was something she could do to help prevent such a disaster. Who knew how long it would take for the Orlesian wardens to come to Ostagar. Eraqus seemed to be the only one who knew what the situation really was. Maybe that was a good thing.

"So it's that bad, huh?" Aqua pondered. "Why are mages given security when there will be so many others who will have aid turned down?"

"I wish I could tell you." Eraqus shook his head. "That's why we need to turn the tides of battle quickly. With any luck, Ostagar will be our last stand."

Aqua mulled over what she had just heard, continuing to knead. She then prepped the bowl and placed it beside the fire to rest and rise. The tea kettle began to sing and Eraqus poured himself a cup of the water, motioning to ask if Aqua wanted some. She gratefully accepted and he filled a mug for her as well. From a pouch on his side came two tea bags filled with herbs of some kind.

"It's lavender, chamomile and lemon. I picked the herbs and had Terra dry them for me." Eraqus explained as he placed the bags into the cups.

"Who's Terra?" Aqua leaned over the table.

"He's one of our Wardens. He was being trained to be a templar when he asked to come with me for more training. Recently he has been my personal assistant. You'll meet him when we get to Ostagar."

"A templar, huh?" Aqua mused.

So many thoughts filled her mind about what kind of person this Terra could be. She had been so excited to join the Wardens that she hadn't thought about the fact that she'd be fighting alongside templars. Not all templars were bad. She knew that. As long as she stayed away from blood magic, she'd be fine. Still, it was unnerving to think about maybe sharing a battlefield with someone who saw you as more of a liability than a comrade.

"He's a good man, I assure you and only in training to be a templar. Even though he hasn't been a Warden for long, I know that I can trust him with my life. He's almost like the son I've never had."

"I see." Aqua took a small sip of her tea.

"How are you feeling about everything that happened this afternoon? It all went by so fast, I imagine it's hard to process." Eraqus changed the subject.

Aqua paused. How to explain what she had seen? She had already discussed everything about the harrowing with him. But she didn't know how to approach the subject of blood magic. Pete was a blood mage, and now she knew that Merlin was one, too. She had looked up to him for so long. Should they discount everything he'd done simply because of his personal beliefs? Going further, how many of his discoveries had been fueled by the forbidden arts?

"You're right. I still don't really know."

"It's alright to feel uncertain. But I worry about you. As you are my newest charge, I want to make sure that your mind is clear before we leave. The future holds enough dangers. It's best not to move on with old troubles." Eraqus took out his tea bag and began to drink.

"I saw some...things down in the basement that have left me wondering about almost everything I've learned."

"I see. What did you learn?"

"I learned that a wise mage wasn't who I thought he was. Merlin was a blood mage." Aqua set her cup down. "An-and even more than that, is that the Circle knew about it and never once said anything. They just keep it hidden away to make themselves look better."

Eraqus paused before he spoke, looking Aqua over. He understood the gravity of her words and had no doubt that she was telling the truth. But he had been entrenched in politics long enough to have seen just about everything. Hiding skeletons in the closet was not something that only mages did. Everyone had their dark secrets.

"I will not rehearse to you why we carry on the way we do. It is something all mages hear from the time they enter the circle."

"Then you agree with it?"

"I didn't say that. I will say that in my time I have seen plenty of mages, both good and bad. But they have one thing in common. They all want to use their magic in some way, be it for the greater good or for personal gain. Think of magic as the stem, not the roots."

"The roots are their desires to use the power?" Aqua spoke slowly.

"The mages, Templars and chantry members all." Eraqus nodded.

Aqua drank more from her mug. It was a good tea. They sat in quiet for another half an hour, each taking in their own thoughts on the matter. There were a couple of times when Aqua wanted to say something to him, but nothing seemed to come together in her head. So she went back to the bread dough to knead it one more time before cooking it.

"Hey Eraqus" Aqua started. "Tell me a story. A happy one about an adventure you've had."

"A story? I suppose I've had plenty of adventures. I could probably think of one for you." Eraqus thought aloud. "Ah yes. When I was a much younger man, I used to play chess with my best friend, Xehanort. Sometimes he'd win and other times I would. One time we finished up a game and went to get something to eat. We decided to have a foot race and ended up knocking over a flower cart."

"A flower cart?" Aqua laughed. "I have a really hard time imagining that."

"It's the truth. I ended up with some dirt in my pockets and Xehanort had a flower on his head."

Another laugh escaped Aqua, and it was infectious. Eraqus smiled and then he too laughed at the memory. "Of course we had to pay back for all the damages we caused. She had us pedaling her flowers for a month. When we finished she was sad to see all the extra sales we had brought in with the younger women. So now I usually buy a flower every time I see a cart."

"You two sound like you had quite the younger days. Do you still talk to him anymore?"

"Here and there. He's in the royal court now. His daughter married well."

"So he helps you in trying to get people to help with the possible blight?"

"No, not exactly. You might get to meet him, he'll be at Ostagar with us. But don't get your hopes up. He's changed since we were young. I don't know if it was his new position in court or if something happened with the Orlesian occupation, but he doesn't seem like the same Xehanort I remember."

Aqua nodded. The bread was ready to be cooked so she placed it in the pan and then into the oven. She had finished her tea a while ago, so after washing her cup, she sat back down and listened as Eraqus told more stories about his childhood with Xehanort. The more he talked, the more she was intrigued by his words. She hoped that she would be able to meet him, despite Eraqus's warnings.

When the bread was finished, Aqua placed it on a rack to cool and placed a towel over it. All their talking had finally worn her out, her mind much more at ease now.

The next morning, Aqua woke as soon as the sun began to rise. Her excitement kept her from feeling too tired, as it was finally time to leave. She rushed downstairs with her small bag of belongings and found First Enchanter Mickey, Eraqus, Cid and Arivain waiting for her. She bid them all good morning and stood in front of them.

"Good morning, Aqua. Do you have everything?" Eraqus asked.

"Yes. I double checked."

"Why don't you go have a bite to eat before you leave? Don't want ya getting hungry on the ride over." Mickey suggested.

"Okay." Aqua nodded.

She ate breakfast as quickly as possible, not wanting keep herself waiting any longer. It was so close she could almost touch her freedom. When she finished, she grabbed her bag and headed over to Eraqus.

"Dontcha want to say goodbye?" Mickey softly asked Aqua.

"Oh, that's right. I'm sorry. I guess I just got excited."

She leaned down and held out her hand for Mickey to shake. Instead, he wrapped his small arms around her and gave her a knowing hug. He had always been there, even though Aqua hadn't always thought about it. A lump formed in her throat. She hadn't been expecting strong emotions to hit her like this. When he let go, she stood up and shook Cid's hand, then gave Arivain a hug.

"You weren't so bad, kid. If you happen to find yourself in Lothering, go tell your buddy Campbell howdy for me. Don't make me come chasing after you, ya hear?" Cid mentioned, clearly uncomfortable in this situation.

"Thanks, Cid. I'll do that." Aqua turned to Arivain. "I'll miss you, Arivain. Thank you for all the help you've given me over the years."

"I would say it was a pleasure if I could feel anything anymore. But perhaps I should be grateful for that. Now I don't have to be a sobbing mess when I see you off."

"We'll see each again. I'll come back to visit you, I promise."

"Now go on. The world is waiting. There's more for you out there than you will ever find in here. Best of luck to you."

Aqua hugged Arivain one more time before waving goodbye to her second home. She kept her eyes on the tower as she and Eraqus rowed across lake Calenhad and out to the docks. After a short walk off the pier, Eraqus summoned a sword to his side.

Sword though, was the wrong word for it. In reality it was a large dark key with a square hand guard. He looked to Aqua and motioned for her to summon hers as well. She did as she was bid with a confused look on her face.

"I'm going to teach you a spell that will make your weapon into a vehicle." Eraqus explained. He showed her how it worked and demonstrated for her.

He threw his keyblade up and down came a two-wheeled metal frame with a small seat between the wheels. He mounted and waited for her to try the spell. Twice she threw her keyblade in the air and nothing happened. Feeling a little embarrassed she got distracted and nearly hit herself on the head with a bad catch on the third try.

Eraqus continued to watch her, but there wasn't any judgement in his eyes. Aqua's best spells were elemental based. She still had a lot to learn about what magic could do. Aqua took a deep breath, closed her eyes and imagined what her glider could look like. It was long with elements from her keyblade. It had room for her feet and a handlebar as well as a bar for her to rest on if her legs got tired

With a small prayer to the maker on her mind, she threw her keyblade up one more time. As it came back down, the blade changed shape and became the exact double of what she had seen in her vision. A smile broke out on her face as she saw the spell she had just cast.

"Great job, Aqua. Let's go."

They sped off into the distance, keeping to the open planes and fields. They were going so fast that it was difficult to look at everything around them. Aqua wished she could see more, but the adrenaline rush was enough to get her more focused on where she was going and staying close enough behind Eraqus so she didn't get lost.

They arrived to find the ruins of an old castle, complete with a large bridge with statues of past heroes and lords on either side. Both Eraqus and Aqua dismounted, their rides reverting back into keyblades. With mouth agape at the sheet size of the statues, Aqua looked around in awe. Even though the building was nothing more than rubble, what managed to stay standing was a testament to just how large this castle really had been once upon a time.

"I have a few things to take care of before we officially start your joining. Please go find Terra."

"Wait, I don't even know what he looks like. How will I know him when I see him?"

"He's got spiky brown hair and was wearing heavy armor. He should be just past the mage's tent. You may want to check that area out anyway." Eraqus replied.

With a wave, Aqua set on her way. Tents were everywhere. How could she be sure which one belonged to the mages? She didn't want to find the templar tents on accident. Or worse, bother the king or his advisors. She hoped she would be able to figure it out by herself. Maybe there would be something familiar that would stand out.

as she walked, she couldn't help but to overhear a couple of soldiers talking.

"This plan cooked up by King Aeleus won't work. I wish he would listen to Teryn Xehanort."

"Sodding noble is too busy thinking about the songs that would have been written about the battle."

_Xehanort?_ Aqua thought. _Could it really be the same Xehanort from Eraqus's stories? But it didn't seem like his friend was a noble back then. Maybe his rank came because of his daughter's marriage? Must be a pretty high ranking man._

"Hey, stop slacking about, you two. The king is about to come take a review of the troops." He spotted Aqua. "Hey, you there! Who're you?"

Adrenaline pumped through Aqua's veins. Here it was. Her chance to introduce herself to the others. She didn't want to mess it up.

"My name is Aqua Amell. I came with Eraqus to be a Grey-"

"Ah she's one of Eraqus's mutts. I should have known he'd send someone to sit outside of the Teryn's tent. Come on, you. Let's see what the higher ups make of you."

They grabbed Aqua and placed her hands behind her back. What was with how rough they were being? She wouldn't have even been able to pick out either the Teryn or king in a group. Aqua tried telling her that, but to no avail.

When they made it to the door of the nearby tent, the front flaps moved and out came two men. One was wearing golden armor with a heart emblazoned upon it. His hair was short, red and curly. Doing across his back was a large war axe. His face held a much more carefree expression than Aqua expected to see on a king in the middle of a war.

Beside him was an old bald man wearing black armor and robes with white gloves and a wicked smile. His eyes were a piercing yellow, and they happened to fall on Aqua while king Aeleus was still talking.

"Vexen, what's the meaning of this?" Xehanort asked.

"One of Eraqus's charges overheard my men talking about _certain affairs_."

Xehanort raised an eyebrow and then spoke. "I see. What is your name, young one?"

"Aqua Amell."

"And what do you think about what you've heard?"

"I don't know much, sir. I've been in the circle for most of my life."

"So you're a mage then. Imagine someone so young on the front lines of the battle field. Is this the world you've imagined, Aeleus?"

"Xehanort, you know that's not what I was hoping for. I just want this thing to end as quickly as possible. And if the bards hear of our heroics and place us into the songs of history, then all the better. Can you imagine it?" Aeleus smiled.

"And yet here we are, fresh wardens going to fight your war. Tell me, what if there were another way. Would you take it?"

Aeleus paused. "Do you have a different plan than the one you suggested?"

"Finding Kingdom Hearts is our best option. Besides, then we don't have to rely on those Orlesian pretenders."

"Now look. You're boring this new warden off with your talk of wives tales. And you think I'm unrealistic."

"Is something the matter here?" Eraqus stepped in.

"I was going to find Terra when they brought me here because I overheard them speaking ill of the king." Aqua reported.

"These are your men, Xehanort?" Eraqus sighed.

"Yes. They are, though I cannot vouch for what they were saying." Xehanort replied. "I didn't realize you had initiated someone so fresh from the circle."

"What I do is none of the court's concern. You and I may be friends, but my actions are for the good of the Wardens, not for your anti-orlesian campaign. Despite the past, we need their help to stop this blight."

"I trust you. It's them I do not trust." Xehanort frowned. "Let her go. Eraqus will see to it that his charge is given a shorter leash. As for you two, watch your tongues. Now come Vexen. We have an important strategy meeting to attend. Eraqus, you'll be joining us as well, correct?"

"Yes. I'll be along in a minute."

Eraqus looked more tired than he had only a few minutes ago. Aqua hadn't meant to cause trouble, she was just doing her duty. But the men's conversation led her to wonder how morale was among the army men. Did they all feel that way against the king?

"Do me a favor and try to find Terra as quickly as possible. Once you've found him, go meet the other initiates and you can get started for your joining. I should be done by the time you've returned from your mission."

"My mission?"

"It's more of a hunt really, but Terra will have all of the information you need. He shouldn't be too far."

"I will. And I'm sorry if I caused any trouble."

"There is more trouble in camp than I had expected, but none of it is your fault. Remember that."

Hearing this made Aqua's heart feel a little bit lighter. She didn't want to disappoint Eraqus, as he had seen something in her and given her the key to escape her prison. The men were simply sharing their opinions. But Aqua knew very well how dangerous words could be in the wrong hands. If this battle went wrong, then who knew how many people would be put in danger?

Aqua left Eraqus to his meeting to go look for Terra. On her way over, she saw a symbol on one of the tents that was nothing if not familiar to her. It had to be the mage's tents. She could smell options being brewed and...fresh flowers?

Standing out in the front of one of them was a woman who looked to be in about her mid twenties with a pink bow in her brown ponytail and two curls on either side of her face. Her robes were pink and went all the way down to her ankles. She had long red sleeves and red and white trimmings along her top. Her boots were a light brown and she had a black pack that held some spell components. In her hands was a basket of flowers.

"Are you lost?" She asked Aqua.

"I'm actually just looking for Terra. I'm one of the new Grey Warden initiates."

"Welcome to Ostagar. I wish it would have been under different conditions. Did you come from a circle?"

"Yes, the one in Ferelden."

"Ah yes. I know that one well. I studied there as well, albeit for a very short time. How is First Enchanter Mickey?"

"He was well, although it seems like he has a lot on his shoulders."

"First enchanters always do. My name is Aerith Gainsborough. What's your name?"

"It's Aqua Amell."

"Nice to meet you, Aqua. Would you like a flower? I think this one would suit you very well."

Aerith picked out a pure white flower with five petals that slightly curled at the ends. The stamen was a dark brown and it had a sweet scent to it. Although Aqua couldn't name the flower, she appreciated the gesture and placed the flower behind her ear.

"Well, if you're an initiate, you probably need to get going. Don't want to keep the others waiting." Aerith smiled softly. "Be safe out there."

"I will. And thank you."

"May the Maker guide your heart, young one." Aerith whispered as she watched Aqua leave.

* * *

**So a quick explanation as far as Kingdom Hearts goes in this world: there's a story that Teryn Xehanort believes that whenever the archdemon appears, so do the doors to Kindgom Hearts. It's the heart of all worlds and is guessed to house a very precious treasure. No one knows what that treasure is, or if it's real. More on that to come. Time also flows differently there.**

**The deep roads is the underground area. The dwarves live in the spots closer to the surface, but there are roads where no dwarf goes because of how many darkspawn are there. That's usually where a Warden will go at the end of their lives (note that their lifespans aren't cut short in this AU as they are in the game) to defeat as many darkspawn as they can.**

**Templars are allowed to get married and have kids, but they aren't allowed to do so with anyone in the circle where they work and their spouse has to do something to support themselves. So Campbell has a wife who is a baker and sells bread and pastries from their home in Lothering. He's sort of a police officer if you will there, helping the people and keeping any mage in the city in check.**

**We'll get to see more of Aerith later. She is going to be one of the few who managed to survive Ostagar. She is a powerful mage.**


	6. The Ruins of Ostagar

hey everyone! here's the next chapter, the first half of Ostagar. I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Just a short distance away, Aqua could hear dogs barking. She looked about and her eyes landed in a fenced-in corral where large dogs of every kind pawed at the ground. It wasn't unusual for a military camp to have war hounds, but Aqua had never seen so many dogs in one place before. Suddenly, someone was shouting and a white blur came toward her, knocking her over.

It was a smaller white dog with tall ears and a small black lightning bolt mark on its back leg. The dog barked and licked her face, happy to be out of its corral. There was a soldier chasing it.

"Bolt! Get back here! You know you're not supposed to be pouncing on allies!" A thin person came running at her.

He was unlike any she had seen before. His head held not much more than an antenna, a mouth and a giant eyeball. Carrying his frame were three legs, instead of two. He was dressed in decorated leather armor that seemed much more for show than actual use.

The dog relented and hopped off of Aqua after licking her face once more. He must have been just a baby still being trained. Had they not been in a war zone, he might have made a good pet. Aqua got up and listened as the trainer spoke.

"I'm so sorry about that. Jumba let him out of the cage knowing that Bolt would...well, bolt." He apologized before yelling back toward the corral. "He doesn't quite SEEM to understand the PRESSURE I'm under! The council woman might change her mind about getting me back into court if we don't mess this up!"

The large figure beside the corral began laughing, shutting all four eyes and slapping one of his knees. Inside his mouth were a handful of large teeth and a blue tongue. He whistled for the dog, and Bolt ran back for his trainer. The dog was given a large hunk of meat which he carried proudly back into the pen.

"You are under no more pressure than I. You must learn to relax."

Aqua approached him and continued to watch as the dog began growling and barking up a storm at the older hounds that were eyeing his food. The strange looking man followed behind, his eye half closed in an annoyed glare. He was muttering something about not being able to relax while his companion was still around, which drew a chuckle from Aqua.

"My name is Jumba Jookiba and this small person is called Pleakely. I see you are interested in war hounds. Did you like experiment?"

"He was a cute puppy." Aqua nodded "So you let the dog out?"

"Of course. How else am I to be doing more testing on our war hounds? This one will be best yet. Strong and fast with super bark." The big man laughed.

As if to challenge what Jumba had just said, the little dog barked again. It was a shrill cry, a far cry from being super. How exactly could one use magic to change a voice like that on a whim? Most vocal spells she knew had an area of affect attached to them. Then there was the question of pumping a dog full of lyrium. Perhaps blood magic wasn't the only taboo in the magical world.

"I hope it works out better than your other experiment." The small man muttered.

"Other one?" Aqua raised an eyebrow.

"Experiment worked out perfectly!" Jumba crossed his arms. "He just...got a little bored, is all. Speaking of experiment, I have small favor to ask of Grey Warden. Are you going to forest anytime soon?"

"Of course she is. Don't you know they're going to be doing a joining soon?" Pleakely crossed his arms.

"Perfect! Then find us experiment 626. I believe he took ukulele with him. Very easy to spot. Little girl and bigger girl died in terrible raid and now experiment is sad. Maybe you help him out and give him better home, eh?"

Aqua immediately felt her chest tighten up. Whatever dog this 626 was, he had just lost what family he had. The war they were facing had cost too much already. If a blight did come, how many more would be left like this experiment 626? In only a moment, Aqua understood just how heavy the weight on Eraqus's shoulders really was.

"Of course. He lost his family in one fell swoop like that. I can imagine the pain he must be feeling right about now."

"Many apologies, Warden girl. But perhaps is good thing. You will be able to talk to and reason with experiment. Well, good luck. I have experiment to run with nanny capabilities of retired war hounds."

"Jumba, not again! No experiment magic in camp, remember?" Pleakely ran after him. "Good luck, Grey Warden!"

With a shrug, Aqua continued walking until she saw three small ladies in blue, green and red dresses speaking with a man who had a large key in his hand. Aqua's breath stuck in her throat. He was tall and muscular with the spiky hair Eraqus had mentioned. Although he wore the armor of a warrior, his eyes were kind. In a soft voice, he seemed to be calming one of the women down.

A warmth came into Aqua's cheeks as she approached. Was she getting sick? This had never happened to her before now. Maybe it was fatigue from all the travelling today. Yes, that had to be it. It couldn't be anything else. She ended up catching the last of his words to the trio.

"I'm sorry, Merryweather. Father Frollo asked me to send the message. I'm sure he doesn't mean anything by it."

"This is a veiled threat, and he knows it. Why, we ought to pack up all of the mages and return back to our circles. You know as well as we do that Templars are just the puppets of the Chantry."

It was an argument Aqua knew all too well. The mages hated the Chantry for its control of the Templars, the Templars hated the mages for becoming demons and communing with spirits from the fade and the chantry hated the mages because well...Aqua wasn't sure about that one. She hasn't spent too much time in Chantry ordeals.

The maker to her was a mystery. Although there were plenty of books about him, there was both conflicting information as well as acts that were too terrible for words. Once he chose Andraste to be his bride, things got a little better. But the level of fanaticism of his followers left her feeling a little uneasy.

Not to say that all followers of the maker were bad. Cid may have believed, but so did Eraqus. She could see it in every move he made and every word he spoke. He was not afraid to die and meet the maker if that meant that he could put an end to this terrible blight. A thought raced through Aqua's mind, curious about how terra felt about the whole thing. It appeared they would be working together a lot, so she wanted to be prepared.

"Now Merryweather, not everyone who is a templar is a bad person. Besides, I never actually finished my training."

"Oh I know, dear. I just don't like the way we get treated around here, that's all.

"We're all on edge right now. It's best if we play nice." Terra sighed.

Terra was in the midst of a losing battle. Once women like these got going, there wasn't much anyone could do to change their minds. Best just to let it go.

"Besides, it wasn't his fault he got sent to give us the message. It was that mean old Father Frollo." Fauna crossed her arms.

And the tide turned.

"We'll have to send him a message of our own once this is all over." Merryweather grumbled.

"I know, I can learn how to make him a cake!" Fauna cooed.

"I'm glad you've got everything figured out." Terra glanced in Aqua's direction. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some more official Warden business to attend to."

Terra nodded his head and waved goodbye as he began to walk in Aqua's direction. So he was a Grey Warden after all. Aqua could feel her muscles stiffen. Would she make a good impression? Hopefully he wouldn't notice the pink that now ran freely across her cheeks.

"You must be Aqua, the one of the new initiates." Terra held out his hand. "I'm Terra."

Aqua took it and shook it a couple of times before nodding. "I was told to come find you."

"That makes sense. Eraqus sent word along that you'd be by and I needed to gather everyone together. He failed to mention how beautiful you were."

"Is...that a problem?"

"No, not at all! You just don't see too many female wardens, really. We seem to pick up even fewer mages, so don't be surprised if you hear some unsavory comments. Some of these wardens have been away from home in a while."

Aqua nodded with a shudder. In the circle, there had been a few mages, both men and women, who had been disciplined for actions that had resulted in a child. Aqua knew a few more who never got caught, and exactly what herbs you needed to drink to dispose of any evidence after a night of passion. As they had communal bunks, it wasn't unusual to hear the gossip.

Had she missed out on anything? Granted, there were a few of the men she admired and thought were cute. From time to time, she had also gotten flattered by the pretty words they had said to her. But she knew that's all they were. Just quick words that weren't anything they actually meant. Maybe something would have happened, maybe it wouldn't. It was too late to tell now.

With an internal sigh, she followed as Terra led her through a section of the castle that was rocky and jagged, huge piles of rubble filling the walkway. She had to watch his feet so that she could mimic his steps and avoid falling. Terra seemed to climb it with ease, presumably because he had been in camp a while. Wanting to avoid looking physically worn out, Aqua pulled out her own keyblade and summoned a gust of wind that carried them to the top.

When they reached the peak, she saw two men standing in front of her. One was large and muscular with a red breastplate and black hair slicked into a ponytail that fell off his shoulders. He wore a smirk and a glint in his eye as soon as Aqua and Terra approached them. Under his gaze, she felt exposed and uncomfortable.

The other was much smaller, although his muscles were more lean under his brown leather armor. The bottom half of his hair was shaved off, but he had a small ponytail and an earring in one ear. He had a look about him that didn't trust his companion, and Aqua couldn't blame him.

"Aqua, these are the other two initiates, Gaston and Jim. Guys, this is Aqua. She's a mage and could probably wipe the floor with you two based on that wind spell, so play nice." Terra introduced her.

"Nice to meet you both."

"It's not often you see a woman in the Grey Wardens. You know, I was brought in because I won the tournament back home. Declared me strongest in the city. Want to have a private sparring match with me? We can make some magic of our own." Gaston flexed an arm and got uncomfortably close to Aqua's face.

She was about to say something when Terra cleared his throat. "Tonight we're going to be busy with your initiation. Believe me, there is a reason not everyone makes the cut."

Gaston backed off. "Tell you what, meet me after we get done with the pomp and circumstance."

With a sleight of hand, Gaston's breeches and armor dropped to the ground and he struggled to pick them up, glaring at Jim, who only whistled and looked away.

"Don't mind him. He's used to having women throw themselves at his feet. But to be honest, most of them seemed to be missing a brain." Jim held out his hand, which Aqua was hesitant to take. "Don't worry, I won't pull any shenanigans on you. Terra already made you come up the hill the hard way. My guess is he was getting antsy just staying in camp for so long."

To which Aqua hesitantly placed her hand in his. She laughed in spite of herself to see Gaston fumbling to get his pants up before muttering to himself. Terra chased after him, reminding him that they needed to go see Eraqus right away. He looked back to Aqua and Jim, as if to relay the same message. Jim nodded then held up his hand before turning to go down the hill.

"So, what's your story?" Aqua asked, following behind.

"Nothing big. Just tried to pickpocket Eraqus while he was in Redcliffe. Instead of sending me to jail, he conscripted me. Shame too, since I've made a nice little name for myself in the klink. But it's not too bad out here. The air is a little newer, at least." Jim shoved his hands in some pockets with a shake of his head. "Couldn't believe the speed on that old man. How about you?"

"I was raised in the circle and after I finished my harrowing, Eraqus offered to get me out of there. In return, I was to agree to become a Grey Warden. But I'm nothing special on my own. Mages are trouble, remember?"

"Ah, don't believe that. Mages, Templars, chantry members- the heads of the factions don't know what's real. They live in their happy little mansions where nothing is wrong. One of these days I wish someone would just...I dunno, blow up a chantry or something. Maybe I'll get enough courage to do it one day."

Aqua gaped. Send a message, sure. But blow up a whole chantry? There had to be something she could say. She wasn't a savior to the masses or any kind of hero by any means. All she wanted was to have her freedom. But she wasn't about to have collateral damage on her hands.

"Your mom okay with this? You look pretty young."

"She...doesn't like it. But dad left when I was young and so she's had to spend all her time working at the inn just to make ends meet. Things are better this way. At least this way I'll have someone to help take care of me and some honest work."

"You said goodbye to her though right?"

Jim had been watching Aqua during their conversation, but now he averted his eyes. Aqua wondered if she would have seen the evident regret in his eyes. Maybe he couldn't let that part of his past go. He intently watched the ground for the rest of the way to the meeting spot.

"Didn't have time. That's the first place I plan on going after this whole thing blows over."

The sun had started on its descent, as the ride over from Lake Calenhad took longer than she had expected. Jim and Aqua managed to catch up to a bemused Terra and disgruntled Gaston. He had managed to find another belt, but was acting as if nothing had happened.

Eraqus looked over his charges as they gathered together. Admittedly, they were an odd assortment of characters. An overly prideful warrior, a humble thief and a naive mage straight from the circle. At least Terra would be there to help guide their way. He grimaced as he thought about what tonight would hold. He never would have conscripted any of them if there wasn't such a dire need. For their sakes, he prayed to the maker that this would all end quickly.

"Good, it seems you're all acquainted then. We can start the joining. To begin with, I'm going to have to ask each of you to enter into the forest as a test of your courage and ability to work alongside others. You're going in there for a very specific plant which will assist you later. It's called the Dawn's Mirror blossom. Here is a picture to help you succeed."

Eraqus handed Aqua a piece of parchment that had inscribed on it a picture of a multi-petaled aster colored in dark blacks and reds on the tips that bled into white petals and a yellow center. It seemed like such an ordinary flower. There must have had several in the forest, each one looking exactly like the others. With any luck, it wouldn't be hard to find.

"We're going flower picking for a mission to stop...us from getting a nobody?" Jim gasped.

"All will be explained when you return. Terra will guide you on your journey. But please be back before the sun sets. We may yet be seeing some action tonight. Remember, may the maker guide your heart." Eraqus uttered.

Terra led the way back out of camp toward the gates to the forest near the dog kennels. Jumba and Pleakely were being scolded by a tall blue woman in black robes as they passed, and earning a chuckle from Jim.

The forest was lush and vibrant with plants all over. Vines and branches hid more of what used to be the castle walls, although with how spread out they were now, Aqua found herself wondering if this had once been a courtyard of some kind. Further in there was a marsh area with water filled with fish and the loud songs of frogs.

"So there is one more thing that Eraqus needs us to do while we're here. He wanted to see how you all do with a change of plans. There is a very specific trunk we need to find out here that contains some important documents that might help us in the future."

"So, the art of the Grey Warden is that of a fetch quest." Gaston mumbled. "I didn't cheat my way to the top for this."

If Terra or Jim had heard what he said, they weren't showing it. Instead, they were searching the horizon for the two goals that we had in mind- the flowers and the documents. What could be so important about these papers? If Eraqus was requesting them, they must be important. Gaston must have been thinking the same thing, as he began to voice the questions.

"Who's to say these important documents are even there any more? I mean, feel the humidity here. I wouldn't be surprised to learn that they were destroyed by nature alone a long time ago."

"You might be right. But this fetch quest could just prove to be the difference between victory and loss. With everything that's on the line, we can't afford to lose."

As they walked through the mud and the marsh, darkspawn appeared behind them. They were of both varieties, the small black heartless and the wiry white nobodies. At least that was one thing they had to their advantage. These were just the small fries. They drew their weapons and prepared for battle. It was time to see what these guys could do.

The first into the fray was Gaston, who would throw himself against the enemies, charging with his two handed broad sword. He drew back as soon as they began to counter, particularly if they had gone for his face. He laughed and jested at the group, drawing away as many as possible.

Jim, however was much more interested in taking enemies out one by one. He would lure one away and make quick work of it, slicing into it until the form was nothing more than a wisp of black smoke or shredded fabric falling from where the enemy had been standing.

Aqua picked the enemies off from further off, usually helping Jim when his crossbow didn't cut it. And then there was Terra. He fought a bit like Gaston, but he made less noise, and his sword skills were on par to every templar she had ever seen. He worked to get the darkspawn lined up in just the right way before he brought his key down for a devastating blow.

Soon they were defeated and the group continued on their way. They had stopped for a minute as Terra and Jim were consulting a map and Gaston was looking at himself in the blade of his sword. It was then Aqua could hear the plucking away at a stringed instrument.

"A...ukulele?"

Her footsteps were sure as she followed the sound through the water and to the top of a hill. Terra and Gaston tried to call her back, but Jim shushed them, having also heard the playing. Sitting behind a large steamer chest was a little blue creature, playing the sad song.

He wasn't anything close to a dog. She would have classified him as some sort of bear cub, herself. Softly, she leaned over the chest and knelt down to talk to him. Jumba had said she could reason with him, so here went nothing.

"Hi, are you Experiment 626?"

The creature stopped playing and immediately rolled away to turn and face her, holding two tiny crossbows in his hands. He aimed them for her and then dropped them, grief evident on his face. Slowly he walked back to the side of the chest and picked up his ukulele to play again.

"My name is Aqua." He kept playing. "I was wondering if you'd like to come with me for a little while."

After a pause, he responded, "my name is Stitch."

"Nice to meet you Stitch. That is some really nice playing."

No response.

"You were pretty quick with those crossbows."

Still nothing more than some ukulele music. Maybe it was time for plan c. Stitch needed to know he wasn't alone in losing his family. It wasn't an easy ordeal, but having someone to share it with made it more bearable.

"I know you lost your family. If it makes you feel any better, I've lost both of mine, too. I only just met these three, and this is the first time I've been outside my home in 12 years. It's….a little scary."

"No ohana?" Stitch stopped his playing to look at her.

"What's an ohana?"

"Ohana means family. And family means no one gets left behind...or forgotten."

"That's a really good definition." Aqua replied gently. "I could be your ohana if you want to be mine."

Stitch put down his ukulele and sighed. Aqua wondered what was going through his head. He looked up at her and then back at his ukulele. After he stood up, he placed his ukulele on his back and held out a paw to her. He looked much happier now, and a smile crossed his face.

By time they finished, the rest of the guys walked up to them, presumably having kept the darkspawn away from their conversation. Stitch climbed up her back and sat on Aqua's shoulders. As they got close, Stitch held on to her head and growled.

"No, it's okay. They're friendly. We're here looking for some papers."

Stitch thought for a moment and then scampered back down Aqua's back, going to sniff the men as he passed them. Behind the three was the chest that Stitch had been resting on. He carefully opened it, grabbed some parchment and waved them around so they could see it.

Terra knelt down by Stitch. "Hey there little guy. Is it okay if I take those documents off your hands?"

Stitch looked back to Aqua, who nodded. The documents were handed over and part of their mission was complete. All that was left was to find the flowers for the second half of the joining. That shouldn't be too hard. The parchment had said it was a relatively common flower in this area of the countryside.

"So, where do we find those flowers we need?" Gaston asked. "It's about time we get out of this creepy place.

"The sun is going down, too. It might make it harder to see if we don't hurry up." Jim added.

"Why don't we head back toward the entrance but stick closer to the water this time? If it's a plant that needs a lot of water, chances are we can find it."

Terra smiled as he listened to the three deliberating. Maybe one of them would survive the night. Something inside his head hoped it would be Aqua especially, but he shook that thought off. They were in the middle of a war and he barely knew her. There was just something about her that piqued his curiosity. To be fair, he didn't make friends with mages very often. Maybe she could help him understand their position a little more.

"Everything okay, Terra?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah, just...deep in thought." Terra smiled.

"Hope they weren't anything that would embarrass Eraqus."

Terra blushed a deep red as she chuckled and walked away, searching by the water for the flowers. Just as suspected, it didn't take long to find the flowers they needed and they were back in camp just as the sun had set. Terra took the flowers to brew into a tea as Eraqus went over the responsibilities of a Warden.

Each of the initiates stood solemn, but they held a different expression on their faces. Gaston was bored; he didn't care much about what he would be doing. He was just excited for the rank and recognition that came with being a Warden.

Jim was paying attention also, but fear resided in his expression. Aqua couldn't blame him. He was so young. Granted, they were about the same age, but he had been so confident before. This was almost a new Jim. He kept his hands clenched into fists the entire time Eraqus spoke.

As for Aqua, she didn't really know what to expect. Authorities keeping secrets from her was normal. From what both Terra and Eraqus had hinted to, maybe the joining wasn't going to be so easy. Not everyone made it out and you ended up with nightmares. Could she really do this?

Yes. Although she was unsure about the process, the future didn't scare her at all. Terra had brought the tea and they each began drinking it down as Eraqus commanded. The taste was sweet at first, but then it quickly grew bitter as she continued drinking. She knew she had to drink it all down, but it was getting harder by the minute. By time she finished, both Gaston and Jim had given their cups back, watching to see if Aqua would be able to complete her cup.

"Nothing a little ale drinking competitions didn't get me ready for." Gaston smirked. "So, is that it? Are we Wardens now?"

"Not just yet. Now that the tea has taken effect, we need to try your hearts. I'll use my key to unlock your heart. If it turns to darkness, I will have to stop you from finishing your transformation. If you make it, then you will be a Warden." Eraqus explained.

"Wait, you're going to turn us into heartless? That's crazy! What's the point of that anyway?" Gaston cried.

"I wondered." Jim muttered.

"We must have hearts more aligned with light than darkness in our order. If you cannot abide that, then you must perish." Eraqus stated in a low and steady voice.

Gaston charged at Eraqus with his broad sword. He held his hands high above his head, ready to bring the sword down upon Eraqus in his fury. Unfortunately, that left his torso widely unprotected, to which Eraqus used to his advantage. In a flash of light, the weapon he normally carried transformed into an elegant rapier with a square handguard.

Eraqus plunged his weapon into Gaston, stopping the force he was planning to use against the older man. Shock covered his face, and the broad sword dropped to the ground with a heavy _clang_. Terra's lips were pursed and Jim's face was sheet white. Although some part of Aqua recognized Gaston deserved it and Eraqus was acting in self defense, she couldn't help but wonder about his motivation.

After all, had he known what they needed to do from the start, he likely wouldn't have joined up. Maybe she felt the same way. Granted, she would never attack anyone over it, but being kept in the dark about major issues was starting to get old. This was her life. She should have more information available. And even if she still decided to move forward with becoming a Warden, she still wanted to know what to expect. Was that too much to ask?

"Do either of you two have any more objections?" Eraqus asked, wiping the blood from his face.

They shook their heads slowly, and Aqua could hear Jim swallowing hard. Eraqus's keyblade returned to normal, and he held it up. Before falling unconscious, the only thing Aqua heard was Eraqus say, "May the maker guide your heart."

When Aqua came to, she was laying in a thin layer of water that reflected the sky above. It looked like the sky went forever, as it was the only thing she could see.

"Hello?" Aqua called out. "Eraqus? Jim? Terra?"

No answer. She was wholly alone in this place. Maybe she had died and failed the test. If that were true, what a terrible place to spend the afterlife. Maybe she wasn't dead yet and this was another part of the test. Was any of it real?

"Like, is any of this for real or not?" A voice piped up behind Aqua.

"Who are you?"

Aqua leapt back and summoned her keyblade, holding it ready for an attack. Standing in front of her was a man in a black robe. His hood was drawn up over his face so as to keep his identity a mystery.

"That's what you were thinking, right?"

"How did-"

"No big deal, really. When you live a really long time, you tend to pick up a few tricks along the way."

"You never answered my question. Who are you?"

The man casually walked up to her, and then around her, keeping his hands behind his back. As he spoke, Aqua could almost hear a smirk in his voice. How amusing this all seemed to him.

"No one important. But they've been calling me Fen' Harel recently. You can use that name if you want."

That name sounded familiar. But the more time Aqua spent in this place, the more fuzzy her mind became. She placed a hand on her head to still the way it pulsed.

"So, you've got a big future ahead of you, I see. You weren't supposed to survive this experience. After all, you've got quite the potential if you turn to the darkness. But, I can also see you doing some great things if you choose the light. So, which will it be, Aqua?"

"I choose the light, of course. There isn't a future for anyone who uses the darkness. That's the midnight path to ruin."

"That is what it says in all the books, isn't it?"

"Well, yes but…" Aqua's voice tapered off.

"Then prove it. Find and defeat the archdemon."

"I will."

"Very good. Just remember that defeating the archdemon is the most important thing you can do. Don't get sidetracked, don't go off on any quests and don't try and change your fate. This is the fade. I have the upper hand here."

"The fade? It looked different last time I was here."

"The fade can be whatever you want. After all, it is the land for dreamers."

The way the man spoke was suspicious, without a doubt. He was way too relaxed about an archdemon appearing. What was his endgame? She decided she would have to do some more research on him when she returned.

"Look, I'll even prove that I don't mean any harm. I'll send you back to your body as if nothing has happened, alright?"

With a snap of his fingers, she was pulled backwards at a supersonic speed. So much so that when she opened her eyes, her head was spinning and she had double vision. Terra filled her view, leaning over her. She couldn't help but blush. This was the part in books where the heroes proclaimed their love for one another.

"Hey, you made it. Good to see you back in the land of the living." Terra smiled.

"How long was I out?"

"A couple of minutes. We lost Jim though. You should rest a few minutes as your new burdens are going to take a bit to get used to."

"Burdens?" Aqua slowly sat up and rubbed her head.

"We do the joining the way we do because it enables us to get a sense of the archdemon's movements and how the darkspawn are appearing. A heart bathed in light can't get too close to the shadows. But they aren't exactly easy to bear."

"Congratulations to our newest Warden, Aqua Amell." Eraqus helped her up.

"What about his mother? She's already been left by her husband, is anyone going to tell her that her son is dead, too?"

"We have a process for this. It will all be taken care of."

"Promise me, Eraqus. Promise you'll send someone to let her know."

Instead of saying anything, he pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote down a note on it. He then got a small bag of munny and attached the note to it. He waved for a large man with a wooden leg and eyepatch. There was a small pink blob floating beside his left ear.

"Jim's mother works at the large inn at Redcliffe. Please go send her our condolences and see if there is anything the Wardens can do for her." Eraqus handed the man the items.

Aqua remained quiet as he watched the man go.

"Get your things together. The war council has decided on an attack tonight and I need you two for a very important mission."

Terra and Aqua looked at one another and nodded, feeling the solemnity of his words. King Aeleus must have said something impressive to change the mind of the hero of Orlais, Xehanort.

* * *

**Dont me, mabari war hounds are some of the goodest doggos in all of video gaming. Your dog, should you recruit it is the ONLY companion who will never leave, despite how horrible you can be to it.**

**Not sure what happened to Lilo and Nani, but this IS war, so it could have been a number of things. As I go forward, Stitch might disappear here and there. He's prone to wander. So sorry if I don't fully utilize him.**

**The last section with the stranger never happened in game. It's just something I need to set up the third story. :)**


	7. Farewell to Ostagar

sorry for how late this is! this week has been absolutely nuts. but here is the conclusion to Ostagar. from here on out, I'm going to be doing more of my own stuff, but I needed to start it the way I did in order to find my footing. hope you enjoy!

* * *

Eraqus led Terra and Aqua over to the main area of camp where many of the soldiers were preparing for war. Their looks were grim and fear spread like wildfire. Aqua looked in the mage camp and noticed Aerith giving a bloom to every mage she saw. Perhaps the flowers had some sort of renewal properties. Perhaps it was a sign of mourning.

"Xehanort agreed to go into battle tonight as long as we were to follow his plan. Most everyone was willing to comply, as he was the mastermind who got us out of Orlesian occupation." Eraqus kept his gaze forward.

"What are the Wardens doing?" Terra asked.

"I'm sending two of my most promising Wardens to go on a special mission for me."

"You mean Jack and Will? Not to disrespect your choice, but I'm not sure that's the best bet. You might be better off with Edgar and the other Terra. At least then there might be some rum left over." Terra reacted.

Eraqus chuckled as he stopped and turned to his charges. "No, I meant you two. I haven't been able to see Aqua in battle yet, but based off of everything I've heard, you two should work well together."

"Wait, you mean I'm not going to be fighting alongside you?" Terra asked in surprise.

"No, not this time. You will be of much more use off the battlefield."

"But...I don't understand."

"I do things the way I see best. I need you to trust my judgement." Eraqus started walking again.

"But Eraqus, haven't I proved myself? I've done everything, I've given it my all. I want to be on the front lines, protecting what matters."

Eraqus remained silent, continuing to walk through the ruins. Aqua trailed behind the two, noticing the way Terra's fists clenched. During her trip through the fade she had dealt with multiple enemies at the same time for once. All of the other battles she had taken part in had been under strict supervision and one on one to make sure that no one was unnecessarily hurt.

But she could sympathize with Terra. He wanted to protect everyone, so of course the frontlines were where his heart longed to be, as crazy as it was. She wanted the same thing, although she knew there had to be a reason why they were being sent to do a special job. Whatever she could do to help, she would.

As Aqua approached the section of camp where Xehanort and his soldiers stayed, her head began to pound. She sensed lyrium and saw a few Templars coming out of a tent. They eyed her and quickly ceased their conversation.

"Xehanort, I've brought the two wardens you suggested."

Terra's fist relaxed, obviously surprised by this revelation. Xehanort looked them both over with a wicked smirk, his hands behind his back. There was something about the way his yellow eyes shone in the moonlight. A chill ran down Aqua's spine.

"Excellent." Xehanort nodded. "Our men will be ready to fight against these darkspawn. I trust you will hold up your end of the bargain."

"Of course, Teryn. It's an honor to work with you." Terra gave a small bow.

"Thank you, young Warden. We are ready, whenever your men are, Eraqus. I have to go relay some last minute instructions to my troops. But just know that I have had no greater pleasure than to be your friend. Should anything happen-" Xehanort smiled softer than he had before.

"We'll be fine. The King is convinced this plan will work and with your men flanking the darkspawn, we will pull through. You may save your memories for when we get back to court."

He nodded and turned, returning to his camp to speak to a messenger boy. Meanwhile, Eraqus led them to a fireside that was somehow devoid of any other movement. Terra and Aqua sat down beside him. This was likely the last bit of quiet they would have for the foreseeable future.

"What is our mission, Eraqus?" Aqua looked at the tired man.

"The plan for now is to send the bulk of our forces to the front line to fight. Meanwhile, Xehanort will have a small number of Templars and will flank the enemy when we have them distracted. While we are busy, I have something incredibly important for you two to do. It may not seem like a big deal, but without it, we could lose everything."

"We'll do anything."

"Very good. There is a door in the basement of the tower where one of Xehanort's men is going to be lighting a flame as a signal. I need you to lock it."

"You want us to...lock a door?" Aqua repeated

"Yes. The darkspawn come up from the underground, so expect some fighting."

"But wait, why can't the guy who's setting the signal do it? You need just a regular key, right?" Terra interrupted.

"That's just the thing. This isn't like any other door. I myself am not fully convinced this story is true, but Xehanort said the door downstairs leads to darkness itself. If we can shut it, the darkspawn's power will be reduced. Perhaps by reducing their powers, the archdemon will also be weakened. Aqua's keyblade and magic just happens to be exactly what we need right now."

Her? But she only really knew a simple locking spell. Besides, Eraqus had said it himself. Why was she chosen? Others had a blade that looked like a key. Surely they would be a better fit. It's not that she didn't think she could do it, the spell was simple enough. Rather, she figured someone more battle hardened might be more capable of doing the job quickly, so they could go to the battlefield.

Hearing all of this made Aqua wonder who would put stock into such old stories. But then, they were fighting against an enemy that had only attacked four other times in one form or another. There was still a lot they didn't know.

"Aqua, Terra. I'd like a few words with you, if that's alright." Eraqus looked into the fire.

They nodded. With how heavy his words felt on Aqua's shoulders, she couldn't imagine how much more Terra must have been feeling. Eraqus had been confident they'd make it through. The facade he held up then didn't seem so convincing now.

"Terra, you've been a hard working pupil. And I'm proud of the man you're becoming. Keep your anger in check and don't forget to communicate. I'm leaving Aqua in your care."

"I understand. Where is the rendezvous point?" Terra asked.

"We'll come to you. Protect each other and the tower." Eraqus confirmed. "As for you, Aqua; I wish I had had the pleasure of getting to know you as I have Terra. Don't over think. Sometimes your heart is wiser than your brain."

"Thank you, but we'll see you at the rendezvous point, won't we?" Aqua raised her voice.

"I'm afraid this is war and we'll be fighting for our lives. I will do my best to return to you two, but the Maker can give no guarantees. I feel confident in this plan." Eraqus stood up. "Even though Xehanort and I aren't as close as we once were, I would still trust him with my very life, as I'm sure he trusts his with me."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but the soldiers are getting into formation now. It's time to leave." A young man with slicked back brown hair and a nicely groomed mustache and goatee reported.

"Thank you, Will. Terra, Aqua; may the Maker guide your heart."

He walked off in silence, never looking back. From then on whenever she thought back to that memory, she would always remember how a single tear had built up in his eye and threatened to fall. Had Terra noticed it too?

Terra stood and held his hand out for her to take in standing up. Together they began their journey over to the signal tower. The sounds of battle washed over them as they hiked up a narrow trail. The glint of swords occasionally caused them to look at the carnage. Aqua thanked the Maker that it was too dark to see the large amount of hearts floating up into the sky after their owners had been slashed at or pierced.

Not to say they had the luxury of being able to watch the battle beneath them. They had a job to do, and the darkspawn made it difficult. The nobodies were a little easier to see than the heartless, but Terra had a keen eye and a strong arm. Aqua held off the enemies at long range and from behind them.

"Hey, I noticed Stitch going toward the kennels when we got back from the forest. Do you think we'll see him again?" Terra struck up a conversation.

"I hope so. I guess he just wanted to tell Jumba and Pleakely goodbye. He's a smart dog- er, thing. Miss him already? Or were you getting jealous?" Aqua teased.

"Of some sort of little blue furball? No way. I know you just offered to be his family, so I thought he might be here with us now."

"Nice recovery. We can check back at camp once this is all over."

They found a large group of darkspawn, the heartless and nobodies who made up their ranks.

"This is odd. The darkspawn shouldn't be this far up here." Terra murmured.

"Do you think something's happened?" Aqua cleared the way with a fire spell.

"I hope not. Come on, we need to hurry."

The base of the tower was littered with blood splatter, causing Aqua to crinkle her nose in distaste. One of the doors had been completely ripped off its hinges. The other was barely hanging on, the wood splintered in several places. It wasn't just something powerful that had come through these doors; it was something big.

But now was not the time to pay any mind to it. There was a door to lock. The room was a simple circular foyer with a stairwell climbing the wall around the room. Another one led into what had to be the basement. They hurried down the stairs and pushed through the door.

The basement was cold and slightly damp with no light to find their way by. Cobwebs inhabited the corners and a musty scent hung in the air. Quickly, Aqua cast a fire spell in her hand that illuminated a small portion of the room. There were little chalk drawings on the foundation stones and a dirt floor. Standing tall and proud in front of them was a giant oak door with gold trimmings and the design of a large keyhole on the wood.

"You're kidding me. It's actually real?" Aqua gasped.

"Well, let's get this thing taken care of so we can go see where we can help."

With a nod, Aqua summoned her keyblade and pointed it at the door. She concentrated as hard as she could and watched as a beam of light shot out from the end of her blade. Aqua held her breath, waiting for the little click indicating that the door had been locked. But it never came. Instead, the door simply vanished in a wave of sparkles.

"What just happened? That should have worked." Aqua dropped her arm.

"Maybe it was the wrong spell?" Terra suggested.

"No, I did everything exactly by the book. It should have locked."

Terra walked up to where the door had been before and placed a hand on the wall. It was as if it had never been there. Aqua sighed, looking down at her keyblade. Locking a door should have been easy. Maybe there was something they were missing. But if Eraqus knew it took more than a simple locking spell, he hadn't told her. Aqua groaned. She was so tired of not being told what she needed to know.

So lost in her thoughts was Aqua that she missed the sound of footprints coming behind her. Terra had turned just in time to see a figure leaping up with a sword in hand. Whoever it was, they had the intention to kill. His reflexes kicked in and somehow he managed to block the hit with his sword.

That was enough to pull Aqua from her stupor. She spun around and saw the figure attacking Terra. As he held the enemy, she used an ice spell to damage him. The figure disengaged from the hold, leaping back with some frost on its armor.

It was a man, but his eyes were sunken in, his skin with a red tint to it. Aqua thought she had seen the man before. It had to have been someone in camp as she had known every templar in the circle by name, and this wasn't any of them.

He fought ferociously, and with an animal-like hunger. Aqua could swear she even heard him growling. He fought them head on, never seeming to care about his own defenses. Instead of trying to block a counterattack, he would simply take it and continue to hack and slash at either Terra or Aqua.

Finally, the cuts and ice spells became too much for him, and he fell to the ground, his body beginning to leak bits of darkness, like the heartless did when they were destroyed. Both Terra and Aqua stared at him for a moment, breathing heavily from the fight.

"We should go upstairs. If that signal doesn't get lit, then the army is doomed. With the way that door was broken in…" Terra began to run up the stairs.

Aqua understood immediately. They ran as fast as they could only to find an empty upstairs and the signal dark. They stared in dismay, realizing that the army had been fighting all this time without any reinforcements. She held her keyblade up and shot a fire spell into the wood and lit the flame. They then went to the window to make sure it worked.

Horror filled their eyes as they realized Xehanort's men had started to move alright. But instead of fighting the darkspawn, they began to attack Aeleus's army, aiding the heartless and nobodies.

"What are they doing?" Terra inquired with alarm.

"I don't know. There has to be a mistake somewhere." Aqua tried to reason.

"We have to go down there! We have to help!"

"If we go down there, we'll die! Then what chance do the Ferelden Grey Wardens stand?"

"But...everyone is down there. Everyone I have come to love. Eraqus is going to die alone without us."

"I know." Aqua replied quietly.

She pulled out her mother's worn handkerchief and began to wring it around her fingers. Doing this simple action had always made her feel safe. She didn't want to throw her life away, not when it was really just starting. But then again, no one really deserved to die alone; Eraqus least of all. They had to do something.

"Alright, let's go. We'll find him and let him know what happened. Maybe we can all escape and let the court know.

Terra agreed and leapt out the window, landing on his feet, then looking back at Aqua to see if she would follow. She leapt out the window as well, casting a wind spell to help slow her fall. She had to hurry to catch up to him, as he had already bounded away. It would be a miracle if they found Eraqus alive.

They rushed through the fierce battle, slicing at heartless and nobodies along the way, leaping over the bodies that the nobodies and treacherous soldiers had piled up. The battle looked even more grim from here. Aqua's head began to sting again, dizzying her for a few minutes.

One of those very soldiers came into her view. He locked eyes with her and pulled a rock about the size of an apple out of his bag. A red light radiated from the rock, causing her head to hurt even more. The magic coming off it felt like lyrium, but she had never seen any of that color before. He was about to charge when a familiar face crashed past and sliced into him, leaving deep wounds from which he wouldn't recover. The red rock rolled out of his hand and down the deep ravine they had been fighting near.

"Aqua! What are you doing here? Did you lock the door?" Eraqus took a couple of breaths.

He was pretty beat up himself with a couple of new scars along his arm and legs as well as dirt and blood smeared everywhere. He had been busy. Terra clashed with a soldier nearby, piercing him in the heart.

"Eraqus, you're alive!" Terra smiled.

"For the time being." His eyes continued to scan the area. He stopped talking only when a heartless or nobody dared get too close to either of his charges. "I told you we'd meet you in the tower after Xehanort's men came to help us."

"That's just it though. They already came. And they're helping the heartless." Aqua shot out an ice spell that destroyed a few heartless and stopped some more in their tracks.

"I think most of us figured that out. It's why I hoped you would have stayed put. Someone has to survive this to tell the court of the treason. It led to the death of King Aeleus. I watched as a demon tide covered him in darkness and crushed him. He's...gone. The kingdom deserves to know the truth." Eraqus sighed as he fought. Although it was difficult to hear everything he said, Aqua could sense that he knew he wasn't going to be the one to survive.

"But what about you?" Terra stopped fighting.

"I will give you the time you need to escape."

"We don't even get to talk about this? You're just giving up?" Terra growled.

"I will do as my heart directs. That is that, Terra. Now go!"

Eraqus didn't have to go far. Still in sight, a demon tide found him and began circling around him, scratching from every side. He slashed back as best as he could, but just like the battle itself, the numbers were not on his side. The wave of darkness tightened the distance around him until he was encircled by the demon tide, struggling to pull his sword out to defend himself.

"Eraqus!" Terra yelled, summoning his weapon.

"Terra, stop! It's time to go!" Aqua scooped him up and slung him over her shoulder.

He was heavier than she had expected, but she just had to get him out of there. She wasn't going to be able to carry the Grey Wardens on her own. She was going to need help. Terra continued to watch in terror as the heartless rose above Eraqus and tightened their hold. The demon tide and the Warden locked eyes before a large claw made out of the heartless bodies tore across his chest, a final cry of pain leaving his lips before his body disappeared. A single heart floating up in the sky.

Down came his armor with a crash, and the demon tide turned it's attention to the lone mage running away. She placed Terra down and grabbed his hand, urging him to continue. As enemies began to surround them closer and closer, he ripped his hand from hers and brought out his weapon. He attacked a few enemies as they attempted to slash them, shielding Aqua with his own body when he had to. Mages robes may have been enchanted, but did little against physical attacks.

From what Terra and Aqua could see, most of King Aeleus's forces had been squashed. There were several reddened soldiers who stood in a circle around the battlefield, slowly closing in so that none would survive. Aqua even saw one of them attacking a heartless in a fit of rage.

Aqua could feel fatigue starting to set in. It had been a long day and she wasn't sure how she had managed to make it this long on what little sleep she had scraped together. Terra had started to falter, too. She noticed he had gotten hit a few times, with a bruise on his cheek and several cuts along his armor to prove it.

They both somehow managed to sit back to back as they fell, completely exhausted. The heartless and nobodies danced around them and the soldiers drawing out their weapons. It was all Aqua could do to summon a barrier, but it wouldn't hold long. Maybe this had been a mistake. The soldiers were banging their blades and hammers against the shield. Before she closed her eyes, she remembered hearing the caw of a crow as it circled overhead.

As the shield dissolved, Terra used his keyblade to attempt to stand up. Eraqus was gone. It was up to him to carry the Ferelden Grey Wardens- even though there were only two of would be more initiates. Time would heal the wounds. The break in his heart might take longer to heal, but he could deal with that later. Now he had to protect Aqua.

He wouldn't have to fight at all, as a large shadow flew overhead. Lime green fire began to be shot all over the battlefield as an imposing black dragon landed in front of him. It destroyed many of the remaining soldiers and darkspawn. The dragon let out a ferocious roar before picking up the Wardens in her giant claws and lifted into the air with her powerful wings. Between the fatigue and how fast they climbed into the sky, Terra felt himself slipping from consciousness.

When Aqua awoke, she found herself in a large but empty cobblestone room. The bed was comfortable, but she had been stripped out of her robes. With as bloody as they had been, she was grateful if not chilled. The last thing she remembered was casting a barrier spell around Terra and herself. It couldn't have been Eraqus who had saved them.

Eraqus….

Terra must surely be heartbroken. That's right! He had to be around here somewhere. Aqua took stock of the room, finding herself alone. There was a knock at the door and a girl with long dark hair came in before she even had a chance to answer.

"Ah, so you are awake. Mother will be pleased. And if I can read your relationship correctly, so will your Warden friend. Can you stand?"

Aqua had covered herself with her blanket and was left silent in this girl's presence. Her long hair hung behind her back and her bangs were neatly trimmed. She wore a low cut v neck tank top with a short skirt that tapered down on one side and high boots. Along her neck was a chunky gold necklace and an amulet of some sort. One of her arms had an individual sleeve with a tuft of black feathers on the shoulder. Her lips had some color to them.

"I see the battle took away your ability to speak as well." The girl laughed. "Here, your old clothes were too far gone to save. Also mother thought they were hideous."

"So...what happened to them?" Aqua asked softly.

"They were unceremoniously thrown into a flame of mother's own creation. But, don't worry. I found some more robes that you can have. I hope you don'tt mind the robes of an apostate mage."

"Wait, you two ran away from your circles? How did the Templars not use your phylacteries?" Aqua leaned forward, forgetting about her state of undress or embarrassment.

"One does not have to escape a circle to be an apostate. Mother has been called the witch of the wilds by those less intelligent. I suppose you've heard of her?"

Although there was hardly anything more than old folklore on her, Aqua had read about the old witch. She went by many names, Flemeth being the most common. The power she wielded was dangerous and old as the world itself.

"Get dressed and we'll go down to meet her. She is awaiting to speak with you." The girl placed the robes in front of Aqua.

"Wait, what's your name?"

"Mine? You really _are_ an odd creature, aren't you? If you must know, it's Skuld. Now hurry up, you don't want to keep mother waiting."

Skuld left the room and Aqua held up the outfit. The top was robe-like with a dark blue fabric and a lighter blue trim. There was a small triangle of white where the trim met to provide a little modesty. The sleeves were long with fingerless leather bracers to put underneath. She also found a black corset with pink ties and tight black leather pants with short boots and a skirt with long wide slits on the side.

After getting dressed, she left the room, she wandered down a hall and found a window that showed she was on a second level. Nearby were some stairs, so she hurried down them and past a kitchen where Skuld was tending to some soup over the fire. The front door was directly ahead of her. Aqua slipped out of the home to find it much smaller on the outside.

"Aqua...thank the Maker you're alive!" Terra ran over to her and wrapped her in a tight embrace. "Hey, are you alright?"

Aqua took in his touch. It was...nice. "Yeah. What happened to everyone else?"

"Dead, all of them. I was lucky to find you two alive." A green skinned woman responded.

"Who are you?" Aqua carefully removed herself out of Terra's hold.

"I go by many names. The writers seem to fancy Flemeth, but I have preferred it when they used to call me Maleficent."

"The witch of the wilds?" Aqua gasped. "Wait, then you were supposed to be that spirit inside the medallion Pete had!"

Maleficent laughed, seemingly aware of what Aqua was talking about. "Do you really think that the witch of the wilds can be contained and called upon like a hound? Ha! That fool would count himself lucky to be aided by me as you two have. For which you have a debt to repay."

A debt? Aqua and Terra looked at each other. She hadn't taken any time to notice how he looked. He was tired for sure, a look similar to the one Eraqus always wore. But there was a deeper grief that couldn't be spoken. He must have never gone through the trauma of everything being stripped away in one night. For once, Aqua was glad things had happened the way they did. She had been prepared for the trouble.

"What is it you want?" Terra inquired.

"Nothing of much note, just those pesky darkspawn drawn back to whence they came. Destroy the archdemon for me and your lives will be your own once again."

"You...want us to destroy the archdemon?" Aqua repeated.

"No small task, but it is your duty as Grey Wardens, is it not?" Maleficent smirked. "I believe you found some documents of old that will allow for allies to be called on."

"I had them, but they were probably soaked in blood from before." Terra folded his arms.

Maleficent rolled her eyes. "I will clean them up for you at the cost of taking my daughter with you on your journey."

From the doorway where she had been listening in, Skuld's face ran from amused to surprised in seconds. She marched over to where her mother was standing with these two strangers and began to speak.

"Am I now just a pawn to be used at your leisure?"

"It is what you always wanted, is it not? Do not look a gift horse in the mouth, girl."

"Wait, you want us to take your daughter? I thought most mothers liked having their children around." Terra questioned.

"There will be significantly fewer mothers and daughters to be around if you do not end this blight." Maleficent reminded.

"And how are we supposed to defeat the archdemon with myself and these two?" Skuld crossed her arms.

It was a big favor to ask. They had the papers, but they were so old, it was a wonder that they would be of any use. What happened if the treaties weren't recognized? Eraqus himself was saying that court didn't believe a blight was beginning.

They had to try. It was better than waiting around for the darkspawn to kill them all. They needed to avenge the deaths of Eraqus and the king. If there was even a chance for success, they had to take it.

"Are there any human nobles that can help us? Just in case we can't get the support from any of the other clans. Some help is better than none." Aqua suggested.

"Arl Tidus and his wife Lady Yuna might be able to help us. He lives over in Redcliffe, so I suggest we start there. His advisor, Bann Ryder should be in Denerim right now on his behalf."

"How do you know so much about these two?" Aqua stared at him.

"I'll...tell you when we get there. But I think seeing them first will be our best bet."

"You have a quest, a destination and a party. You must fly swiftly. The forces of darkness are converging." Maleficent replied.

"You sound so worried for us, mother. Do try to watch yourself while I'm gone." Skuld's voice softened.

"Growing a heart after all, girl?"

"No, I will need someone to sass when I arrive home."

Maleficent laughed. "If my plans go well, there will be more to be had than just your mother to sass."

Skuld looked at her mother with an air of confusion, but waved goodbye all the same. As they left, Aqua saw a smirk on Maleficent's face and found herself wondering what the witch of the wilds meant. There wasn't time for that, though. They needed to decide where to go and begin their journey.

When they looked at the map, Aqua immediately noticed Lothering. That was where Campbell was stationed. She suggested it, hoping to visit her old friend. The other two agreed and they started on their way.

* * *

**Keep in mind that no one knows you need someone on both sides of the door to lock the door to darkness. So that's why it disappears. It'll be back.**

**Xehanort gave his templars red lyrium, which makes you go crazy. More about red lyrium in the next story.**

**Flemeth/Maleficent is the witch of the wilds, and there is a lot more to her than I can put in this section of the AU. I'll also get to Skuld's motivations the more we get to see her. Also a note to Skuld stans: I don't know her personality as much and I'm still learning how to write her and find her voice. I apologize if she gets too ooc.**

**I'll get to more of the formal chain of command when we get to meet Arl Tidus and Lady Yuna as well as their connection to Terra. But for now all you need to know is that he grew up under their roof.**


	8. Hello, Goodbye Lothering!

alright, so just a quick note for what comes later: I HAVE AGED SKULD UP TO 18. If you've played the game, you'll know why.

also, let me know if you guys want me to make a notes section at the bottom of the page explaining dragon age stuff. I'm not sure how many of you have played the games. I'm trying to write it to be friendly to people who don't know dragon age, but I can't exposition everything, I'm afraid. anyway, enjoy!

* * *

As the three made their way toward Lothering, they met more trouble than they had expected. Not only was there the darkspawn to deal with, but bandits had crossed their paths once. After they saw Aqua and Skuld were mages though, they speedily ran away. It wasn't until they made it to the entrance to Lothering that a drastic decision needed to be made.

"You'll not be coming another step forward." A man in armor stepped in front of Aqua. "Not until you've paid the toll."

"Toll? Campbell never said anything about a toll." Aqua mused.

"These are dangerous times. Refugees pouring into Lothering from everywhere. Gotta keep the riff raff out."

"And I suppose you're calling _us_ the riff raff." Skuld folded her arms.

"Maybe. Depends on if you have the coin."

The man hovered his hand over his sword, fingers moving around the hilt. He was itching for a fight. By this point, Aqua could handle killing darkspawn. She didn't know if she'd have the heart to kill a human. If it came down to her life or theirs, it probably was different, but she could solve most of her problems without violence, right?

"We don't want any trouble here. We just need to get into town to go see a friend of mine."

"Then pay the toll and be on your way." He replied.

"Aqua, these guys are up to no good. They're highway robbers." Terra whispered to her.

"What are you saying?" The man drew forth his sword and pointed the tip to Aqua.

There wasn't a chance to say anything else though, because from behind them came a tiny crossbow bolt that stuck into the man's leg. Aqua turned and behind her was the small blue body of Stitch. He smiled at her. While both of his hands held a crossbow, a single arm appeared from his side, gave her a thumbs up and then disappeared again.

"GET THEM! We can loot their corpses later!" The man shouted from the ground.

It was time for battle. Stitch leapt from the ground and held onto Aqua's head, shooting at the thugs that had started to gather behind the group. Terra and Aqua drew out their keyblades and Skuld transformed into a giant spider.

Aqua let out an ice spell and then a fire one. She immediately regretted the latter choice though, as the stench of burning flesh hit her nose. Battle was never pleasant, but the way her attacks caused such pain was more than she had ever seen.

"W-we were just trying to make a living!" The thug leader hissed, holding on to his wound. The crossbow was out now.

"By draining the pockets of those who have no where else to go?" Terra scowled.

"Please, these are unprecedented times!"

"You need to give back what you stole. If you can't find the people, maybe donate it to the chantry." Aqua added.

"I hate to burst your bubble of good deeds, but we _do _have a rather important quest to attend to, remember?" Skuld added in.

As the two were distracted by Skuld's reminder, the man took a moment to grab a knife. He took aim and threw it directly at Aqua when in between them came a man in silver colored armor. The only thing Aqua registered was a flash of red on the wearer's shoulder plate. A shield deflected the knife easily.

"For your many crimes against the people of Lothering, I must sentence you to death."

"Campbell!" Aqua's face lit up. "What are you doing here?"

"My job. But it looks like you got here first." He knelt down and picked up the thug. "Come on, you. We have a public cage we can keep you in until it's your turn."

Aqua was relieved that the thug would be taken care of later. She had seen enough death for now. The group followed Campbell into town as he placed the thug in a hanging cage. It was next to another that held a large blue cat man with a broken horn on his head. Either the prisoner was sleeping or meditating.

Lothering was nothing like how Aqua imagined it. For one, it was much smaller than how Campbell had described it. Granted, it was a larger town than she had ever seen, but she got the sense that she would see bigger cities in her journey. Much of the area was either field or farmland, some of which were filled with tents that housed what refugees they could hold. There were so many people standing around, looking for ways to better their situation.

"It's not much to look at, but it's home." Campbell shrugged.

"It's lovely." Aqua smiled. Freedom felt good.

"Are you guys hungry? My wife just made some bread this morning, it's absolutely to die for. We can talk over food if you want."

"I would love to." Aqua nodded before looking back at her companions. "What do you think?"

The difference between the two were night and day. Terra's smile was reassuring and soft. Meanwhile Skuld had an urgent frown upon her lips. Seeing the way they responded made aqua chuckle slightly, as they had been bickering about small things the whole way over. Terra having been trained as a templar and Skuld being an apostate mage would certainly make things interesting. Stitch bounced up and down on Aqua's shoulder in excitement.

"Sorry, Skuld. Looks like you've been out voted. But Campbell here knows all about Lothering. He can help us figure out where to go." Aqua gently stated.

"We're only talking about the end of civilization." Skuld shook her head and sighed.

There was a small smile that tugged on her lips. Seeing it made Aqua feel a little better about putting their quest on hold.

"So, how do you and Aqua know each other, Campbell?" Terra asked somewhat casually as they walked.

"Campbell is my last name. You guys can call me Aeden. And I'm the templar who brought Aqua to the circle when she was small."

_To think you've made friends with the enemy._ Terra thought.

"How come you never told me that before?" Aqua gasped.

"Sorry, with Cid and the other Templars around I couldn't get too informal. But if you're out of the tower, it means he let you go. How'd you manage that?"

Aqua paused. She wanted to tell Campbell- er, Aeden everything, but she could see the leery eyes that many of the Templars by the chantry gave her. She was a mage. That sort of thing had been normal her whole life. Things were supposed to be different in the outside world. Better. If this was the worst of it though, Aqua didn't mind so much.

"I was allowed to join Eraqus and the Grey Wardens at Ostagar."

Aeden stopped. His sentence came out in a whisper."How on earth did you survive? No one came back from the battle except for Teryn Xehanort and a couple of his men."

"We were away from most of the fighting. And then we were rescued." Aqua replied.

"No mention that the person responsible for saving their lives was an apostate mage." Skuld slyly replied.

Aqua looked back at Skuld who rolled her eyes. Looking back at Aeden, she could see he pursed his lips. He looked to be deep in thought about what he had just heard. Out of all the Templars in the circle, he had tended to be one of the more understanding ones. Aeden cleared his throat and led them to a small house in the middle of town.

"Home sweet home!" Aeden smiled.

"Hi Mr. Campbell!" A small girl with red hair and a missing tooth buzzed past.

"Hi Ellie. What's the adventure today?"

"Me and Carl are playing hide and seek. But he's looking for me, so don't tell him I was here, okay?"

"Sure thing, Captain Ellie. You can count on us." Aeden gave a salute.

The girl ran off and began laughing. From the side of the house came a small boy with neatly combed hair under a brown leather cap. He had a smile on his face when he saw his dad was home. The little boy ran toward him and gave Aeden a big hug. The man put his son down and sent him off to play while the adults went into the house to have a serious chat.

Inside the house, a woman with blond hair and brown eyes had just taken a loaf of bread out of their oven. A couple of loaves were already sitting on the counter to cool. The house was aromatic and the woman wiped some sweat off her brow before looking up to realize visitors had arrived. When she looked up to see the band, she dusted off her hands and smiled.

"Hello there, and who might you be?"

"Marguerite, this is Aqua. She's the mage I've told you about before. The other two are…" Aeden looked to the mage to answer.

"This is Terra and Skuld. They're helping me on my quest to end the blight."

Marguerite grew pale and mouthed the maker's name. Aeden quickly ran over to her and helped to keep her steady. He quickly explained that she had been having nightmares recently about the dark. They were always foggy and hard to remember in the morning, but she had been plagued by chills and fear as soon as she woke up.

"We'll put a stop to it. I promise we'll keep you all safe the best we can." Aqua walked over to Marguerite.

When her breathing steadied, they all sat down for some bread and tea. Marguerite's hands had steadied and she was no longer anxious. Carl and Ellie came back in to join them for a slice of bread before running back outside to get as much time outside as the sunshine would allow. Aeden and Marguerite found themselves laughing at the way the children ran in and out in no time at all.

"One of these days those two are going to get married." Aeden smiled.

"I bet she's going to be the one asking for his hand." Aqua replied. "But I guess only time will tell. In the meantime, we need to talk to you, Aeden. We're planning on stopping the Blight. As Grey Wardens, it's our responsibility. Do you happen to know who we could talk to to get the templar's aid in the fight?"

"I'm not sure. I'm just a templar here in town. When I lived in the Circle, I didn't have much influence there, either." Aeden decided. "The only thing I can think of is to talk to Templar-commander Cid in the tower. Are you going to be okay if you have to go back?"

Aqua paused. She didn't think about having to ever go back. When she turned from the tower with Eraqus the last time, she thought she was done with them forever. But if it would help to save the world, then perhaps going back wouldn't be so terrible. Besides, First Enchanter Mickey might like to have heard about Eraqus's fate, if he hadn't already. She knew that Terra had advocated for going to visit Arl Tidus first, but perhaps it would be good to make one trip before then.

"Oh, that's right! I heard some interesting whispers in the chantry recently among the other Templars. They said that when Teryn Xehanort gave his report Bann Ryder was not happy. He refused to bow even though the Teryn is acting as regent for Queen Larxene. He highly doubted that things happened the way everyone believes."

"Bann Ryder is Arl Tidus's right hand man. If he says something is wrong, we have to believe him." Terra added. "Why is he in Denerim instead of Arl Tidus?"

"I'm not sure. But either way, if you want more aid, then the circle and Redcliffe are two places you want to check out." Aeden agreed. "But don't discount Lothering. Perhaps you can find some help in more places than you thought. I suggest stopping by the Chantry before you leave."

"Ah yes, just what we need; the disapproving stares of the Revered Mother." Skuld reacted. "They'll eat us alive, Aqua. It's best to steer clear. Trust me on this."

Skuld seemed Earnest. There was a sincerity in her face that made Aqua wonder if she really was as hardened as she seemed. For all her snarky remarks, she just wanted to get onto their quest. Aqua made a mental note to try and get to know her a little better when they set up camp. Maybe she could push past this exterior and get the real story about Skuld and her mother.

"Since you're in such a hurry to get going Skuld, do you mind finding the local merchant and getting us some supplies? I know the wares might not be so good, but if we're going to be doing battle, we're going to need potions."

"Oh I suppose." Skuld sighed, taking a bite of bread. "But try to hurry."

"Got some place to be?" Terra teased.

"Yes. Far away from you. Believe it or not I do have other things I'd like to do besides save the world."

Together, Aqua, Aeden and Marguerite laughed at the bickering. There was still much more to do and they couldn't wait any longer. Skuld was right. It was time to go. As they were leaving the house, Aeden pressed a piece of vellum into Aqua's hand. It was a note from her mother and father, whom the templar had run into in town a few weeks prior. They were leaving Ferelden in search of a safer place when their farm was destroyed by darkspawn. By some miracle The Maker had spared them and they began their journey.

"I'm glad they're safe." Aqua looked lovingly at the note.

"You be safe too, alright? I don't want to hear of you sacrificing yourself or anything. You'll do a lot more good alive than dead." Aeden hugged her.

"I will. You be careful, too. Your wife and son need you."

"My duty is to the people of Lothering. As long as the town still stands, so will I."

They hugged once more and then Terra and Aqua were off. Aqua couldn't tell if it were her imagination or if Terra actually looked *relieved* to be out of the house with Aeden present. They did look similar, but she had always viewed Aeden as an older brother or mentor figure instead. Why would he have any reason to be jealous? Maybe it was because Aeden actually got to join the templars. Terra had only trained with them. It reminded her of Pete in some strange way. The memory of the mage only made her shudder.

"You okay?" Terra asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We should get going. The chantry is over here."

Outside the small and humble chantry was a girl watering the flowers. She looked to be about 19 with the white and red robes of an initiate. She had her back turned to the two and was humming a small tune that Aqua couldn't place. Besides the chanters outside the gates calling out texts from the sacred book, there wasn't much of anything going on. It was almost a little strange to see someone doing something productive. She arose and turned before heading into the building. On her face was a small silver fox mask. The very sight of it intrigued Aqua. She followed the girl as she brought in the watering can and set it down near a doorway.

"Excuse me, I need to talk to the revered mother." Aqua bowed. "Do you know where I can find her?"

"She's just back there, but right now she's in council with a couple of the templars regarding the future of the prisoner we have in the hanging cages." the girl replied.

"I see."

"You want to help the poor Ronso too, huh?" the girl placed her hands behind her back. "It's just awful what he said he did."

The figure standing in front of Aqua was hard to read. The mask she wore hid most of her face, and she had on a cowl covering her hair that if Aqua were honest, was really unbecoming. Despite all of that,she smiled and seemed willing to help, even if her words did concern Aqua.

"...What is it he said he did?"

"If you ask him, he'd tell you that he killed a poor family after they gave him refuge. I couldn't get any more out of him."

"Wow, to find someone so blatantly honest about a crime committed." Terra noted.

"He _is_ a Qunari. They tend to be honest to a fault." Ava shrugged. "If you want to help him, you should talk to him. I'll save you an audience with the revered mother when you get back."

"Thank you-" Aqua didn't know what to call her.

"You may call me Ava. May the Maker guide your heart."

They walked back to the hanging cages and noticed a rather unamused looking Skuld listening as a madman started shouting at the merchant about darkspawn and how this was clearly the end of times. Green magic came from her hands as several spiders scurried towards the man.

As they approached the cage with the dark blue cat man, he opened up one of his eyes and glowered at them. He had his arms hanging down with his legs crossed. A low growl rumbled from his throat. It seemed he and Skuld were feeling similarly.

"What you want?"

"My name is Aqua and this is Terra. We heard you were a prisoner and we were looking to help you out."

"Need no help. Kimahri killed. Serving sentence."

Aqua turned to Terra. He shrugged his shoulders. While it was noble of Aqua to want to help him, he wasn't sure how they would be able to get him out or if he was even willing to come with them if they could.

"Kimahri, that's your name, right? What if I told you we needed some extra help? With a blight?"

The Ronso was silent for a moment, considering the offer.

"Death either way. You free me, I help." His eye closed once again.

"Okay. We're going to talk to the revered mother. I bet she could grant you your freedom." Aqua noted.

Seeing as the Ronso did not reply, Aqua turned to leave. While they were walking back to the chantry, Terra caught up to her and stopped her in her tracks.

"Hey, I think it's great that we go free this Qunari, but what about Arl Tidus? We should probably get going if we want to see him. He wasn't at the landsmeet, so he should be home."

"We're going to need all the help we can get, Terra. Even if that means we need to employ someone that no one else wants. Besides, I've always wanted to learn more about the Qun. The books in the circle had some really interesting stories."

"Did those books include the fact that the Qun sew their mage's mouths shut?" Terra smirked.

Aqua paused. He couldn't mean that. Kimahri may have been guilty of murder, but would their people really have sewn mage's mouths shut? How would they eat? More importantly, how would Terra know about this? Was it part of templar training? Would he be in favor of sewing her mouth shut, too?

"H-how did you find out about that?" She really didn't want to know the answer.

"I would have thought you could guess that. It was in a book in the chantry library. Under barbaric tactics."

Aqua rolled her eyes and smacked his armor gently.

"I'm being honest here! The Qunari have a particular reputation around the chantry." Terra defended.

"We'll go to see the Arl soon. Let's just focus on one thing at a time."

As the two walked back toward the town, they noticed a very familiar witch fighting some bandits. They thought to help her, but she unleashed a large lightning spell that quickly finished off most of them. She happened to notice their stares and rolled her eyes as if to say she was over this town and ready to go.

They headed back to the chantry, Ava nowhere in sight. However, one of the initiates found them and asked them to come further in to the back to meet with the revered mother. When they walked into the room where the revered mother was, Aqua's mind was drawn back to the circle with the deep carpets and the smell of old books and vellum.

Sitting behind a desk was a tan woman in robes. Her white hair seemed unusual for her age, but that wasn't the first thing Aqua noticed. The revered mother had large rabbit ears that were standing straight, listening to their every step.

"Good day. I am Revered Mother Fran. I was told you wished for a meeting with me."

"Yes. We need to speak with you about a couple of important items. First things first, you have a Qunari prisoner in your possession that can help us with the blight." Aqua explained.

Mother Fran's jaw clenched and her ears twitched as Aqua spoke. She stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "I want you to leave. I will have Templars escort you out if I must."

"What? But we're looking to help, not hurt anyone. If the blight comes, he's just as likely to die by the hands of a darkspawn than with you."

She slowly sat back down, her ears remaining still. It was a good proposition. Aqua held her breath. Murderer or not, he was penitent, and that was the important matter at hand.

"you are Grey Wardens, are you not? Surely you were there at Ostagar." Fran mentioned.

"whatever you've heard, it's a lie." Aqua stepped forward.

Fran looked at the two with some intrigue and amusement. its not that she was so willing to believe their side of the story. but if they survived, then perhaps they hadn't been at Ostagar in the first place. She wanted to test their resolve.

"And if you can't control him?"

"Revered mother, you should know that I trained under the Templars in Redcliffe. If he gets out of line, I'll end his life where he stands." Terra butted in.

She paused in consideration. "Very well. I will approve of this action. Here is the key. Now, you said there was something else?"

"Yes. We would like to ask for some help with the bl-" Aqua began before Terra cut her off.

"Just for your blessing, mother."

Aqua shot him a glare. What was he doing? He would have known that they would need as much help as they could get. But then, she _had_ wanted to throw them out when they had mentioned being Wardens. But the Wardens were supposed to be friends to the people. The only thing that had changed recently was….

Xehanort.

Did the people really think that the Wardens had betrayed them? King Aeleus was a friend to them. The speed at which word of mouth traveled and changed things was absolutely astounding. Revered mother Fran finished her blessing with the ever-common phrase "may the Maker guide your heart."

They left the room and wandered outside. Skuld approached them holding a bag full of munny. With a smirk, she tossed it at Aqua, who caught it easily.

"What's all this?"

"Decided to do a couple of jobs for the chantry. Got rid of a couple of bears, a couple of bandits. A little exercise of sorts."

"And here I thought you hated the chantry. You know, being you and all." Terra replied.

"Lest yoy think I did this for their good, hear this. They may find a few surprises in the chantry drop box as well as a couple of other places around town."

"Skuld, you didn't!" Aqua gasped. She almost had to hide the snicker in her voice.

The witch shrugged and began walking toward the hanging cages, assuming her companions had already achieved what they needed to with the revered mother. Aqua showed her the key and they headed off to unlock the door. As they walked, Aqua noticed something odd.

"It's been so quiet. Wait, did anyone see where Stitch went?"

"If you're referring to that blue mutt, he's over there talking to those people."

Aqua's eyes followed Skuld's hand as she pointed to a pair next to the bridge. The girl looked to be about a year or so younger than she was; short black hair and shining blue eyes. She was happily scratching behind Stitch's ears and saying something. Behind her was a man about a year older than her with incredibly spiky blond hair and a gigantic sword strapped to his back. He looked bored, frankly, but was keeping an eye on the horizon, should he need to hop into action.

"Hey thanks for finding my dog. His name is Stitch." Aqua walked over.

"He found us, more like it." The blond man huffed.

"He's really cute! Thanks for letting me get some time with him." The girl smiled, standing up.

"Sure. Do you guys live here?"

"Yeah." The girl nodded.

Campbell arrived just a moment later. He was taking in short breaths. "Aqua, there's some trouble. Oh, well, it's good to see you Hawke kids. How is your mother?" Aiden turned. "Aqua, this is Xion and Cloud."

Aqua waved at the two.

"She's alright. Thanks for those herbs you sent us the other day." The girl named Xion replied.

"Good to hear. Now if you don't mind, I need to steal my friends from you. I'll come by to work on more sword techniques with you soon, okay?"

"Thank you. I'll be ready for you!"

The two walked toward the village as Campbell directed them towards a small building that served as the town tavern. Before they went in, he stopped them and explained the lie that had been spread. Some of Xehanort's men were saying that King Aeleus used red lyrium and it infected his army, giving Xehanort reason to pull out of Ostagar. Any Grey Wardens were to be taken prisoner on the spot.

"You can't be kidding me!" Aqua scowled.

"After all the Wardens have ever done, this is how we're repaid." Terra folded his arms.

"That's not important now. Ava asked for you in the tavern and that's what got Xehanort's men angry. She's part of the chantry though and looks fairly harmless. There's no way she's going to be able to last long." Campbell explained as he opened the door.

The sight that met them was one that no one expected. A handful of bodies were laying on the ground. Some were knocked unconscious and others were covered in blood. Standing amidst everything were two people; Ava and a man with Teryn Xehanort's symbol on his shield. Ava held two small daggers in her hands. They had intricate carvings of waves on the blade and a keychain containing a blue eye at the end.

"You tell that imposter regent Xehanort that the Maker has other plans and his place is not on the throne."

The man carefully nodded so as not to let his skin touch either of the blades that were pointed at his neck. When she was satisfied that he had been sufficiently scared, she sheathed her daggers and let him run.

"Yes, it appears that the chantry mouse has need of so much help." Skuld replied sarcastically.

Campbell, Aqua and Terra looked on in amazement as some of the bodies on the floor started to stir. Ava jumped over one of them and bounded to the door. She met her party with a smile.

"I hope this shows that I would make for a good ally."

"You...want to come with us?" Aqua replied as she processed what had just happened.

"Yes. It is the maker's will."

"You're Orlesian." Terra noted. "That explains the mask."

"Nothing gets past you." Skuld rolled her eyes.

"Well, I don't see anything wrong with it. But we need to get going. How soon can you be ready?"

"I just need to grab my bag from the chantry. That should be enough time for you to release the Qun prisoner."

"how did-?"

Aqua never got a chance to finish her question. They separated, Ava running back to the Chantry and the others toward the hanging cages. Kimahri didn't move until the door swung open. He opened one eye at a time, looking stoic despite being given a chance for freedom.

"You free me?"

"Yes. Will you come with us?"

"I agreed. Help stop the blight."

Stitch shuffled over and sniffed at Kimahri before cocking his head. The big blue cat man looked down at Stitch and cracked a small smile. Stitch climbed on his shoulder and smiled wide, glad for a higher vantage point.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Aeden stopped Aqua. "I'm here for a while, stop by next time you get a chance, okay? I want to introduce you to Carl a little more."

"I'll be back after the blight, I promise." Aqua hugged him. "Tell Marguerite and Carl we said goodbye."

"I will. And Aqua, you should know that I'm proud of you. I really am. You've become a wonderful mage."

"Thank you, Aeden. You're doing a good work here."

Aeden released her. "Thank you. May the Maker guide your heart."

* * *

**Hoo boy, the Qunari. (pronounced Coo-nar-ee or Kyu-nar-ee) aslo known as the Qun (pronounced Kyu-n)so they're a religious/ethnic group that tends to stay to themselves. _Technically_ Kimahri is not his name but his position. The Qun generally don't tell people their real names until they've gotten close. But the developers didn't come up with that tidbit until DA 2, which means we went the whole game thinking his name was Sten. Oy. Anywho, I have something else planned for that, you just gotta wait.**

**Terra spoke correctly when he said that the Qunari sewed their mage's mouths shut.**

**Also, I haven't played ffx in a long time, so please forgive the way Kimahri speaks. I'm also getting the hang of him, too.**

**The Orlesians not only love and wear masks a ton, but they love anything extra. Lace, sequins, feathers, etc. So that's why I had Ava wearing one of those hideous cowls that BioWare thought people would actually like and wear. Also, I'm still deciding on what Ava looks like, although I do have a few ideas. I'm hoping they do a reveal before I have to bring her back in DA 3, haha.**


	9. A Ghastly Mess

**Hey everyone! Hope you have been enjoying this so far! Anora belongs to Kessie-Louise!**

* * *

The sun's rays were sinking under the trees as everyone began to make up camp. Kimahri sat on a rock and watched as Stitch rolled around in a ball. Terra vegan immediately to clean his keyblade and check for knicks and scrapes while Ava pulled out some ingredients she had bought to make a stew. Off on the far end of the clearing Skuld had set up her own tent, away from the others.

"Would you like some help with dinner?" Aqua asked.

"I won't say no. Can you chop the vegetables?"

"Sure." Aqua grabbed some carrots and a knife. "You said it was the Maker's will that you come with us. How did you know?"

"He told me. In a vision."

"That's…" Aqua started.

"Strange, I know."

"I was going to say it was cool." Aqua gave a reassuring smile.

"You believe me?"

"Why wouldn't I? There isn't any reason for you to lie to me. Besides, I've already seen some crazy things." Aqua finished with the carrots and started chopping potatoes. "What did you see in your vision?"

Ava placed a pan on the fire. She didn't move for a minute, instead opting to watch as the flames danced under the metal. The light reflected off her mask. It was then Aqua noticed that the paint on her mask wasn't made up of solid lines like she thought. They were intricately designed swirls.

"I was shown a book. It was black and heavy. There was a page missing toward the beginning, and somehow I knew that if I just flipped through more of the pages I'd be told the future. But as I did, I realized that the pages were blank. When I woke up, I saw the most amazing display in front of my eyes. There wasn't any wind blowing, but dandelion seeds were floating all over the Chantry courtyard. They were like little lights. I took it as a sign."

"So you thought the Maker was telling you to join me." Aqua put down her knife.

"That's correct."

"Maker or no maker, I'm glad. You really cleaned up in the tavern back at Lothering. We could use someone as strong as you."

They continued to chat amicably until Aqua was done chopping vegetables. Dinner would be ready soon, but there were some things that the mage needed to attend to. She wanted to see how each of her new companions were faring. Kimahri didn't say much, but was ready to get back on the road as soon as dawn hit. None of the books in the circle library had said anything about how to-the-point the Qun were. She simply assured him they'd be up as soon as possible. Meanwhile, Stitch had finished rolling about and was tinkering with some little contraption. It looked like some addition to his weapons, although Aqua couldn't tell.

Terra had finished cleaning his keyblade and was sitting on a stump near the fire, staring into its flames. His eyes were looking towards the light, but they seemed far away. He really hadn't gotten any time to mourn the deaths of Eraqus and the King, had he? As they traveled to Lothering, he had engaged in discussion here and there, but was more silent than she had ever seen him. Now granted, she hadn't known him long, but it seemed unusual for him based on everything else she had noticed. Carefully she sat down beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey. You okay?"

He was drawn from his thoughts at her touch. Terra shook his head and looked over to where Aqua was. His gaze was pulled back to the present as he looked at her. A small, reassuring smile crossed his lips. Aqua could sense that he was hiding his deep pain. She looked at him to convey that fact and his smile faded. Somehow he understood what she was trying to say in one single look.

"No, I guess you saw through that. I'm still just trying to process what happened at Ostagar, that's all." Terra shook his head. "They're all gone now, thanks to Teryn Xehanort. All growing up, I'd heard stories of his cunning and how he had saved us from the Orlesian forces. I really wanted to meet him, too. But…"

"He wasn't what you wanted him to be." Aqua finished.

"They say never meet your heroes for a reason, huh?" Terra ran a hand through his hair. "I was just a boy living in the house of Arl Tidus. My mother...disappeared when I was young, and Arl Tidus took me in. I lived with them, but Lady Yuna suggested I spend my days studying to be a templar with the Chantry, as she had just had her son and wanted some peace and quiet. Five was a little young to start training, so they sent me to spend my days learning with the Chantry."

"So you stayed at the Chantry?"

"No, I got a chance to be with the Arl and his family, and they tried to make me fit in, but something wasn't quite right. I also noticed the whispers I heard from many of the servants, so I simply slept out in the stables when I could. Being outside gave me a chance to see the stars, which always calmed my nerves. She was Orlesian, you know. But then, Arl Tidus wasn't usually one to follow the rules. Don't know how he got put in that position. But their son was a good friend of mine, even if I haven't gotten to see him since I left with Eraqus. I hope he's doing alright."

Aqua nodded. She wondered what was going on back at home, too. By this time of night, everyone would be settling down for bed. Arivain couldn't miss her because she was a tranquil, but there were a few other mages she never got a chance to say goodbye to. She hoped they were doing alright. Aqua also couldn't help but wonder if Eraqus had family who was missing him. It certainly seemed that Terra was close enough that it was affecting him.

"And Ostagar? I know that must have been hard for you."

Terra remained silent.

"Eraqus spoke very highly of you. I take it you two were close?"

"Like a father and son, at least from my point of view. I may have grown up with Arl Tidus, but he didn't have much time. He and his brother Bann Ryder were seemingly always goofing around, and Lady Yuna had to get them back on track. Now there's someone who is….dedicated to his wife." Terra chuckled. "She only had to look at him a certain way, and he'd jump back into line. But when it came to Eraqus….well, he always seemed like he knew what he needed to do, and was willing to sacrifice to do it. I never imagined I'd lose him so early."

"I'm sorry." Aqua placed a hand gingerly on his back.

"Crying won't do anything to bring him back. That's why I'm so determined to help you see this thing through. It's what he would have wanted."

Aqua was about to open her mouth to say something else when they heard a loud succession of sneezes from the far end of camp where Skuld's tent was arranged. Yelling followed, to which Terra and Aqua raced over to see what was the matter. They arrived to see three calico cats leaping out from the tent, their ears bent back and their bodies close to the ground. Whatever had happened couldn't be pretty.

"Get out of here you lousy, mangy hairballs!" Skuld sneezed hard. "I don't want you here!"

The cats retreated to a small wagon that was pulling up into camp. Driving was a larger man in leather armor save it were the shoulders that had some platemail covering them. His ears denoted that he was an elf, although he looked much cleaner and more happy than Terra had seen any elf. Underneath his red cowl was a bit of dark hair and a relieved look. Sitting beside him was a smaller, more muscular dwarf with an earring and an annoyed visage. Instead of a cowl, he simply wore a red ribbon that was tied around his head.

"So this is where you three got to. I was worried about you guys." the larger driver pulled the cart to a stop.

"I can't believe you're still allowing these cats to guide us."

"Of course I am! They were blessed by Mythal, after all."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Goddess of protection and all that. But do you really think these cats have any sense about where to get good munny? I mean, we're in the middle of nowhere."

"Why don't we see if any of these guys want to buy something?" he jumped down and grabbed the cats in an affectionate hug. "Biggums, Reggie, Smalls! I thought we had lost you with all of those darkspawn earlier. You sure know how to get out of rough spots."

Skuld looked just as annoyed if not more so than the dwarf on the cart had just moments ago. She marched up to them with reddened eyes and an aura that oozed anger. Aqua could feel the waves of it from where she was standing.

"If these are your cats-" she sneezed. "I insist you gather them and leave now."

"You're allergic to animal dander?" Terra smirked. "Don't you transform into animals?"

"Do you really think my magic is so terrible that I can't stop the allergens in my other forms? Besides, I don't have pet dander as spiders, bears or a swarm of bugs." Skuld rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry, miss. They didn't mean any harm. My name is Wedge and that over there is Biggs. Nice to meet you."

Skuld shook her head, muttering as she walked back to her tent. In the distance they could hear as she used her magic to move everything to the other side of the camp, shaking any loose cat hair to the items inside. Aqua chuckled a little at the antics. Things certainly were much more lively than she had expected. The elf rubbed his finger under his nose sheepishly. He turned back to Aqua.

"I don't suppose either of you are interested in looking at some wares."

"Don't forget to tell them we can enchant their weapons, too." Biggs called from the cart. He was already unloading.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt, but most of us are heading for bed. We have to get to Redcliffe in the morning."

"Sounds dangerous. I don't suppose you've heard the whispers about what's going on there, have you?" Wedge picked up Smalls.

"No, what's wrong with Redcliffe?" Terra interjected.

"We don't know. No one can get in or out of the castle."

Terra's face paled and Aqua swore she could see some sweat droplets forming on his brow. She recalled his story about being raised by the man. Although she had no idea what this Arl was like, he and his family were important to Terra. They would need to get there soon. If there was anything they could do to help, it would ultimately help their cause.

"Then we need to get there soon." Terra confirmed.

"We'll leave first thing tomorrow." Aqua took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Wedge showed them some of the things he had to sell. After properly equipping Ava with a longbow and Kimahri with armor and a spear, the merchants agreed to keep up with the group's campsites, although they couldn't promise to always be able to follow Aqua into danger. Right at that moment, one of the cats- Aqua couldn't keep up with their names yet- rubbed its head against her leg as it purred loudly. She bent down and pet the little thing. Skuld might not have liked them, but Aqua had a certain affinity for them.

They took dinner and went to sleep. Skuld had summoned an animal to keep watch over them and more importantly to keep the cats away from her section of the camp. In the rays of the morning's first light, Aqua opened her eyes and sat up. Terra and Kimahri were already up and moving, while Skuld, Ava and Stitch were still sound asleep. She took this time to stretch. Early mornings when the circle was quiet were always a treat for Aqua. With all of the hustle and bustle from the other apprentices, the stillness of early mornings gave her some semblance of clarity which she took with her for the rest of her day.

"Here, I made you something warm to drink." Terra sat next to her and handed her a cup with steam rising out of it.

"Thank you." Aqua let her hands wrap around the cup. The warmth that radiated into her fingers helped her to realize just how cold it had been last night.

"So, Redcliffe today, right? According to the map we need to take a left at the fork in about 5 miles."

_to the right was the circle._

Aqua shook her head. She couldn't go back to that place. Not now that she had her freedom. Her mind quickly made her feel guilt over the others who were still stuck there, but perhaps they'd get their turns. They would be safe within the tower walls. Mickey and Cid ensured that.

From up the road, a familiar head of pink hair ran up the trail. Aqua placed her cup down and ran to meet her. It was one of her friends from the circle, Anora. She was breathing heavily. How in Andraste's name did she get out of the circle? Instantly, Aqua could feel that something was wrong. Terribly, terribly wrong. After a few minutes of trying to catch her breath, Anora stood and looked up at her friend.

"Thank the Maker I found you. You have to come with me." Anora wheezed. Mages didn't get a chance to run far.

"Aqua, do you know who this is?" Terra asked. It seemed Skuld and Ava had also woken up at the girl's arrival, as they joined the group.

"Yeah. Her name is Anora. She and I used to study in the circle together."

"I suppose you're going to offer her whatever help you can give, correct?" Skuld crossed her arms.

"If she needs help and we can offer it, why shouldn't we give?" Ava asked. "Perhaps it is in the Maker's plan."

Skuld pouted. She didn't care for the Chantry or this 'Maker' that everyone was spouting on about. There was a world to save, and more importantly for her, a personal quest to fulfill. She was going to save the world and then she was going to save herself by whatever means necessary. With a flourish, she turned and announced that whatever they were planning, she would take no part of it.

"How did you get out of the circle?" Aqua asked, leading Anora toward the fire and motioning for her to sit.

"It's chaos at the circle, Aqua. Turns out there were more blood mages than we thought. When they found out Pete had been captured and sentenced to death, they revolted. First Enchanter Mickey sent me out to come find you before putting up a seal. I think Cid was going to take some drastic measures, too."

Anora's tanned skin had goosebumps littered all over it. Aqua was absolutely speechless. The tower was compromised by blood mages? Just how many were there, anyway? She wasn't surprised by the idea that Cid would do something drastic if Mickey were incapable of taking control. There were a few options he could take. Hopefully he wouldn't go as far as to use the right of annulment. If he did, he'd have the right to kill off every single mage in the tower, whether or not they sided with the blood mages.

"Terra. I know I said we'd go to Redcliffe today. But…"

"Your home needs you, I know. We can take a detour."

"Are you sure?"

"Just as long as we hurry to Redcliffe after that. I'm worried about the Arl and his family."

Aqua nodded. If he could put her childhood home first, then surely she could do everything in her power to protect his. But now the problem was to decide who to take with them to go check out the circle. Skuld was out of the question. Kimahri was eager to get going as well. Perhaps they could send those two out on a mission to help with the treaties.

"Kimahri heard whispers about weapon near the tower."

"A weapon? Now's not really…." Aqua turned.

"It's heirloom. Left it with murdered family."

It was so odd to hear him speak so frankly about such a heinous crime he committed. Still, it seemed that was the way with the Qun. Having him go retrieve his weapon could help in the coming battles. And he seemed so earnest in his desire.

"Okay, why don't you go hunt that out. You can take Skuld with you, if she'll go. Remind her that we need everyone at their best when the archdemon appears."

Kimahri nodded before heading out.

"Stitch go too?" the little dog pointed to himself.

"You want to go with Kimahri, little guy?" Aqua knelt down.

"Yeah. Blue friend needs me."

With a smile, Aqua rubbed his head and nodded. While she would have liked having an extra set of eyes, she knew she could trust Stitch with Kimahri and Skuld. Maybe they would find the weapon, maybe they wouldn't. Either way, she meant it when she said everyone needed to be at their best. There was no way to know when the battle would come. The sooner they could prepare, the better.

Camp was packed up and they all left for the Ferelden Circle, some more excitedly than others. Each mile seemed shorter than the last, as thoughts of blood mages and the prospect of her friends being hurt filled Aqua's head. Sure, the mages were trapped. But at least they had each other to commiserate with. In a way, they were a kind of family. Sensing her distress, Terra grabbed Aqua's hand and gave it a small squeeze. He nodded to her, and a smile crossed her lips. At least she had found a new family in her little makeshift group. She hoped they could continue to grow closer before the end.

Far off in the distance, the circle tower rose just as ominously as it had when she had seen it for the very first time. The waters of lake Calenhad sparkled and shone as the sun rose high into the sky. A sense of dread washed over Aqua, though she decided to swallow it down.

The group separated at the crest of the hill that led down to the water's edge. There was a small inn to the left, and some people milling about. Kimahri, Stitch and Skuld took the left while Aqua, Anora, Terra and Ava took a right, heading for the pier. Aqua noticed something wrong almost immediately. There was a templar standing at the docks where one normally wasn't. He looked young, a helmet on his head and a sword at his side. Carroll. That's right. His name was Carroll.

"Sorry, can't let you through. Templar-commander Cid won't allow it. Unless you're from Denerim bringing the right of annulment, your journey ends here."

"But it's me, Aqua! I'm a mage from here and a Grey Warden. Let us across."

"A Grey Warden, huh? I thought they were all dead, save the cowardly ones who left Ostagar after turning against the people. I might as well be the Queen of Antiva."

"This is important. We have to get through."

"The Queen won't hear from a common villager. Now leave before I call for the royal guards."

"Have you lost it? Templars are supposed to be keeping the mages safe, not promoting their own agenda." Terra butted in.

"And I suppose you know what it's like to train as a templar." Carroll huffed.

"As a matter of fact-"

"Leave it. He's not worth the trouble, Terra." Aqua held him back.

"Then how are we supposed to get across? If the Templar-commander really called for the right of annulment, then we're working against the clock."

Before they could do something, they noticed Ava stepping up to Carroll. She was small for her age and was shorter than he. She placed her hands on her hips and puffed up her cheeks. In a way, she looked almost like a little kid telling an adult exactly what they were going to do. Aqua and Terra looked over in interest.

"We're going to get across with or without your consent. Do you hear me?"

"And how are you going to do that? Give me a stern finger wagging?" Carroll chuckled.

As they watched Ava speaking to the templar, they noticed a medium sized lake rock slowly rise behind the man. Anora was doing a levitation spell. Aqua did her best not to let her eyes or her face betray them, but she couldn't help but watch as the rock moved through the air. She hadn't been able to do much in the levitation department, no matter how long she had worked at it. A gasp escaped her lips as she saw Anora relax, the rock falling on its own on the templar's head.

"Come on, let's go before he comes to." Ava got into the boat.

"Is he going to be alright?" Aqua looked at the man as she hurried after them.

"He's wearing a helmet. That's sort of what those things were made for." Anora shrugged, jumping over the body and into the boat.

Terra untied the rope and pushed them off. Both Aqua and Anora had hold of an oar and were pushing the tiny boat toward the besieged tower. What awaited them on the other side was anyone's guess. Demons were probable, and shades were likely. As they made it across the lake, Aqua could only hope that they weren't too late.

They pushed their way through the large doors to find templars scrambling around. Cid was standing in the midst of them, surprised by what he saw. Immediately, he began marching over to the newcomers, a look of determination on his face.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were one of them fancy Grey Wardens. Come to interfere in affairs that don't apply to you like every other Warden?"

"No, it's not like that at all. Anora told us that there was trouble and I couldn't not come." Aqua tried to calm him.

"Well, we kind of have our hands full, if you haven't realized it yet. Because we captured that buddy of yours, we've had to deal with an uprising here. Now get lost before I have my men throw you out of here. Bad enough that Pete managed to get away."

"Pete escaped?"

"In the ensuing chaos, yes. Now if there's nothing else I have a job to do. A templar from Denerim should be here soon to give me the right of annulment."

"That's what I wanted to prevent. There have to still be people that are alive and sane in there. You can't just go killing everyone off because you hate us."

Cid sighed. "Look kid. I don't hate mages. Even though I'm terrible at showing it, Mickey is one of my best friends. I just have seen too many people lose themselves to magic, and I won't stand for it. If I have to end one person to protect a group of innocents, I'll do it. That's why I signed up to be a templar in the first place."

Aqua had never seen Cid like this before. Or perhaps, neither she nor he had allowed each other to see themselves like this. Cid couldn't afford to show a softer side to the mages, and Aqua had never been given the chance to show herself as a confident mage with no restrictions. As she looked closer at the man, she could tell he looked just as tired and careworn as Mickey and Eraqus had. Perhaps the templars weren't the only ones in the wrong about the other's status. But that would have to be explored later. There were mages to save.

"Please Cid. There has to be another way. Let us into the circle. We can fight off whatever is up there and stop the blood mages." Aqua pled.

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt if you went up. But you do know you're signing your own death certificate, right?" Cid looked at her sternly.

"Yes. I know. But there are mages to be saved. If I have to end a couple to save innocents, I will."

Cid laughed a little at the use of his own words against him. "Fine. but don't say I didn't warn you. Once you go through those doors, there ain't no coming back down unless you bring First Enchanter Mickey with you."

"And what if he didn't make it?" Terra asked.

"He's strong. I'm sure he's just fine. We will find him and bring him down. There are mages up there that we're going to save, too."

Cid nodded and ushered them towards the door. The templars stood and opened them, and closed them again once the group was through with a loud *clunk*. Aqua gulped and pushed down the knot in her throat. There was no turning back.

The circle was in such a disarray that Aqua needed a moment before moving forward. Books were strewn everywhere, bodies piled up on the floor and the stench of blood filled their noses as it seeped out onto the floor. Whatever was here must have moved up, as no enemies came to attack them. The group ran through, checking every room for survivors until they reached the round common room in the middle. Standing there was a girl that Aqua barely recognized. She was holding up a magical blockade.

"Halt, you'll come no further!" she yelled.

"It's okay! My name is Aqua. I'm a mage from this circle and a Grey Warden. I want to help!" Aqua replied. "I brought Anora with me, if you're more familiar with her."

"Ms. Folia, it's me. You can trust us. I was on orders from First Enchanter Mickey to go fetch Aqua."

Slowly, she let down her barricade, her dark hair being held back by a headband and yellow glasses that somewhat hid her face. As they approached, they noticed another familiar face who came to join them.

"Is everything alright?" Aerith placed her hand on Ms. Folia's shoulder. "Oh! You're the Warden recruit I met in Ostagar. I'm glad to see you escaped that awful situation."

"That's right. You were the ones handing out flowers before the battle. How did you escape? I thought just about everyone died." Aqua came closer.

"I'm quite a bit older than I seem." Aerith winked.

An odd thing to say, that was sure. But Aqua figured she had been able to utilize her magic to keep herself safe. She seemed fairly powerful, even for someone in her mid 20's. But that was besides the point. They needed to get up to the top of the tower. There was no telling what they could expect.

"What are you doing here, exactly?" Aerith asked.

"I wanted to do what I can to help. This was my home, after all." Aqua replied.

"We're protecting the children here, but if there is anyone still alive, I'm sure they'd appreciate the cavalry. Are you sure you four can do it on your own?"

"No, not in the slightest. But we have to try. I'm sure First Enchanter Mickey is still alive." Aqua decided. "We have to try. Cid already put out a call for the right of annulment. Apparently there's someone on their way with it from Denerim."

Aerith scowled. "I should have known Cid would try something like this. He's a good guy, but he can get mixed up in his own paradigm sometimes, and that is trouble for people like us." she sighed. "Alright, I'm coming too. Ms. Folia. You and the others need to keep the children safe until we get back."

"We can handle that, Aerith. May the Maker guide your heart." Ms. Folia replied.

"I'm sure he will." She nodded. "There's no going back. Let's be as quick and efficient as we can, okay?"

Aqua nodded in agreement and they went up the stairs. The barrier one of the other mages was holding went back up as soon as they were through, it's blue light illuminating the dark stairwell only barely. Anora grabbed Aqua's hand as the other two continued to walk, stopping her. Going back down a couple of steps, Aqua turned to meet Anora's green eyes.

"What's wrong, Anora?"

"It's just….promise you won't tell anyone about this, okay?"

"What, about the tower or….?"

Her face filled with blush as she squeezed Aqua's hand. "About what I'm going to tell you. If anyone found out, Cid most of all, we'd never see each other again."

Aqua looked in confusion. Surely if she had something that needed to be kept secret, now was not the time to confide in someone else. But if it were important to Anora, then it should be important to Aqua. After all, they had spent many an afternoon studying spells together, trying to tutor the other in what they excelled in. Anora was the one she had spent the most time with in the tower, but had been sick during the time she went through her harrowing and left with Eraqus. Aqua realized she hadn't even gotten a chance to give her a proper farewell.

It was hard to see in the tunnel,but the feeling was evident. Whatever Anora wanted to tell Aqua, it was bigger than just a bit of information. The girl squeezed at Aqua's hand again before speaking.

"Ephemer and I have been secretly dating for a month now. That's why we were going to go to First Enchanter Mickey's office. We wanted him to release Ephemer to another town to work, like your friend Campbell did. Then when my harrowing was completed, I wanted to do what I could to follow him. I figured I'd find some way to support myself, and never use my magic again." Anora admitted.

A templar and a mage? Didn't they understand the weight behind that? It was impossible, it was doomed to fail, it was...really cute, actually. She knew the both of them and they somehow fit really well together. Despite the odds, they were willing to do what it took to be together. Properly, unlike what Pete and Peg tried to do.

"People do crazy things when they're in love." Aqua whispered. "Was he going to give you permission?"

"I don't know. Everything started going crazy before we could have our meeting. Ephemer is up there with Mickey. I just need to know that they're okay, Aqua. If I didn't have him, I'm not sure what I'd do."

"Then why tell me?"

"Because. If there's anyone who can help us, it's you. I know what society says about us. But it's not right. I'm not some power hungry mage, and he's not some ruthless templar who kills mages for sport. You know us. Surely you can see that."

"Yes." Aqua nodded. "I do. I know that not all templars and mages are bad. It's those high profile cases that give the rest of us a bad name. It's what's caused this divide in the first place. We need both mages and templars. But….things need to change. It can't stay like this. They can't keep imprisoning us simply on the chance that we'll go bad."

"I'm so glad you understand."

"I'll help you and Ephemer wherever I can. But first, we need to clear out the tower of all of the bad apples. They can't go on staining our names any longer."

"Thank you, Aqua. When this is all over, let's do our best to fight for mage independence, okay?" Anora's face held a small smile.

"Of course. Times are changing, and so should we. Too bad it's taking a blight for people to realize it." Aqua looked back up towards the door where Terra and Aerith were waiting. "Come on, we can set the world ablaze soon."

* * *

**Okay, so I wasn't planning to get too political there, but that IS kind of the nature of these games. Sorry if it got a little personal with everything that's happening in the world. So, here's some notes.**

**The right of annulment has to come from Denerim, since that's sort of the capital city. thankfully, it's quite a bit away.**

**They are travelling by foot everywhere because only Aqua and Terra have true keyblades in this story and can't really carry everyone else on their gliders. I do have a plan to have them in use again before the end of the story, but know that's why I don't normally bring them out.**

**I plan on rotating party members, but this is one of those quests I would never bring Morrigan/Skuld on. So don't worry, she'll be on a quest soon enough.**

**Anora is not my oc, but she will be making appearances here and there as things move on.**

**Once again guys, stay safe and I'll see you next time!**


	10. Inside the Tower of the Mind

**hey everyone! so I realized I had a continuity error in the last chapter and had to fix it. basically, the whole ordeal with capturing Pete happened and then something happened with Ephemer. he missed the meeting with Anora and mickey that happened to fall at the same time as the maleficar uprising.**

**Also, because we're on chapter 10, expect something eventually on my tumblr to celebrate!**

** Anyway, on to the story!**

* * *

The five of them continued through the tower through the second and the third floors. There were more rampant maleficar here than Aqua thought. All of the unrest and the excitement of rebellion may have awoken a sense of unrest that led to so many turning. Some of them she had known for a long time.

Besides the blood mages, there were also demons to deal with. Creatures that had been summoned from the fade by those unwilling to remain as they were. Flashes of her old life shot before her eyes as she recalled the first time she had ever laid eyes on one. She hadn't thought back to her old life since her last study session with Anora. Now she didn't even know where her parents were. It wasn't right.

One mage had already succumbed to a desire demon, and it was now standing in front of them with its horns and purple skin. She was whispering in the ear of a templar that Aqua barely recognized. His face was still, but his eyes had a far away glance. The demon was talking to him.

"Look, it's some Templars trying to hurt your mage charges. If you want to be a seeker, you need to get rid of them. They've decided to enlist the right of annulment!" The demon danced around the templar.

"I can handle these guys, Templar commander Hopps. You can count on me!"

The templar raced forward and held out his sword for an attack. He lunged toward Aqua, who took a large cut to her arm. His anti-mage magic had broken through her barrier. She wouldn't be able to fight if her arm was like this. Seeing her pain, they let Terra and Ava deal with him while Aerith gave the fighters buffs.

"I can heal you. Hold on!" Anora raised her apprentice staff and a green light glowed over her. Within seconds Aqua was healed.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Now lets go kill that demon and free this guy."

"You can't do that!" Aerith called, butting into their conversation. "Don't they have you read Mary Poppin's book on demonology?"

"No, that book was banned from the library ages ago." Aqua stated.

"Gee, I wonder why?" Anora pointed at the desire demon sarcastically.

"If you had read it, you'd know that if someone is under a demon's influence, then killing the demon will kill them." Aerith cried.

"Can't we just knock him out or something?" Terra held up his shield to deflect an incoming blow.

"No. He has to wake himself up, or else someone inside the fade needs to. The best thing we can do for him now is a mercy killing." Aerith explained.

Aqua nodded and got up, her wound completely healed. While Ava, Aerith and Anora threw magic and arrows from afar, Terra got up close and personal with the desire demon, attempting to kill two birds with one stone. Aqua on the other hand, went after the templar. His biggest desire was to be a seeker and protect the mages. In that case, he must have been one of the good ones Campbell had told her about.

But he had let himself get corrupted by a desire demon, and that could not be tolerated. If they were going to punish mages for becoming corrupted, then the Templars should be held to that same standard. It was only a shame that the rigorous seeker training didn't leave more of them available in Ferelden.

After an earth spell hit him directly, the templar dropped to his knees and then to the floor, lifeless and still. Aqua hated to admit it, but it felt good to see the end of the corrupted Templar. Not that she was happy to end any of their enemy's lives, but in it she had realized her own pent up anger against the Templar order. With each that fell, she gained a type of release. Earlier she had sworn to Cid that she was willing to get rid of a few to save the bulk. It was time to make good on that promise.

As they continued on the third floor, a strange noise alerted Aqua that they hadn't cleared the floor just yet. It was coming from a rather large supply cabinet, the one that was used to hold the templar's allotments of lyrium. Aqua flung open the door to see Nathaniel shoving a vial into a satchel that she knew he always kept on his person.

"Nathaniel? What are you doing here?"

"Aqua? Is that you? I thought you left with the Grey Wardens a week ago."

_Had it really only been a week?_

"I did. But I came back when I heard the tower was in trouble."

"More importantly, what are _you_ doing in the templar lyrium supplies?" Anora placed her hands on her hips. "They're off limits to us mages."

Nathaniel looked between the two. Aqua could practically hear the wheels turning in his head. There was a look in Anora's eyes of quiet indignation. If it concerned the Templars, it concerned her personally now, too. Without that lyrium, the Templars would have gone mad.

"Its senior mage things, you wouldn't understand."

Anora was about to argue when Aqua cut in. "Alright, do as you please. We'll be sure to mention that you stayed holed away with the supplies while the tower was under attack by maleficar."

His eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and both hands were visibly shaking. With a small jump, he hurried out of the closet and ran in the direction they had just come from. Aqua had never seen the man hustle so quickly. It drew a small laugh from her, Anora and Aerith.

"What's so funny?" Terra asked.

"The only time Nathaniel has been known to run like that is when they're serving a minced pie for dinner." Anora giggled. "I didn't think his knees were capable of going that high."

"We should get going." Ava noted as she pointed to the stairs. "Just one more room before we get to the harrowing chamber, right?"

"Yes. Let's go." Aqua replied.

A small smile remained on her face. She wasn't expecting to have any good experiences while here in the broken circle. But perhaps it wasn't all terrible. She had made many friends during her time as an apprentice, although she tended to keep them away while she was studying. Due to longevity alone, this place had been more of a home to her than the small farm she had known before.

As they entered into the room, they found pink and purple bubbles along the stone walls of the tower. They had been spotted here and there as they ascended previously, but this room was heavy with them. Whatever it was, it couldn't have been good.

Standing near the other doorway leading toward the harrowing chamber stood a dark thin figure whose robes had a similar shading of pink and purple at the bottom to the bubbles on the wall. It turned around and revealed a darkened face and large red eyes. It must have been a demon, although Aqua couldn't say what kind it was. On the other side of the large pink bubble column where it stood was a familiar templar chained to the wall.

"Ephemer! Thank the maker you're here! Are you alright?" Anora yelled, attempting to race toward him.

"Anora? No...you're not here. I killed you. With my own hands…"

Aerith grabbed her wrist. "Stop. Don't you see those chains? The sloth sloth demon is feeding off him. He can't see what's real." Aerith scanned the area near Ephemer. Her face drained of all color. "Lewis? What's he doing here? I thought we had all the kids!"

"The fool was looking for Merlin's litany. Now go to sleep and think of nothing more."

A gentle breeze pushed past everyone and Aqua held her head in her hands. She felt so sleepy all of a sudden. Her legs gave out first, causing Aqua to stumble back into a pair of strong arms. As she looked up, she saw Terra urging her to fight it, despite the sleepy look on his own face. Before she knew it, she was out.

When she awoke, a man and a woman were looking down at her. They seemed so familiar, except she couldn't place them right away. The man sort of looked like her, she guessed. Aqua sat up, listening as they explained she hit her head and was out for a while. She rubbed her temples and looked around. The room looked just like…

Her old one. Back on the farm.

"...mom? Dad? Is that you?"

The man whom she suspected to be her father looked at her with a bit of confusion. Her mother placed a damp rag to the back of her head. It didn't hurt, and the sensation of warmth was welcome. In the midst of her confusion as to where she was, the rag helped to ground her.

"You must have hit your head harder than we thought." He sat next to her. "I'm your dad, Stefan and this is your mother, Maren."

"But what about the circle? I remember something important I needed to do before darkness destroys everything." Aqua shook her head. "Do you think that's silly?"

"Of course it is, darling. You fell and hit your head this morning helping your dad fix the roof." Maren kissed her daughter's head and removed the rag.

Aqua's mind was swimming, but she recalled trying to get the roof fixed. Maybe her mind was lying to her. She was just a girl, after all. She didn't even have magic or training. Who was she kidding, thinking she could go out and fight. Her place was here, with her parents.

"If you're feeling well enough, there was a farmer's market in Lothering. You could help me sell our turnips." Stefan offered.

"Alright." Aqua carefully got up.

They took a short walk to the small town of Lothering. Aqua felt the sting of familiarity as she saw the town. Refugees from everywhere were standing around, and what small market had been set up looked pretty picked over. She wondered how well they would do in a city like this.

"You know, we aren't getting any younger. Maybe you could ask your templar friend Campbell to set you up with someone?" Maren pulled Aqua from her thoughts.

"What? No way, mom!" Aqua blushed and tried to look composed.

"I'm not getting any younger and you're gorgeous." Maren laughed. "Look, here comes Campbell now."

To be perfectly honest, Aqua had a difficult time focusing. She knew Campbell wore the traditional templar armor with a red painted shoulder plate, but this time she was seeing a darker armor with red, gold and cream pieces all around. It changed back when he got closer, but she couldn't take the image out of her mind. She knew that armor from somewhere. But the more she tried focusing on it, the further away it slipped.

"Hey Campbell!" Maren and Stefan hugged the templar.

The air around the whole ordeal seemed wrong somehow. Flashes of another life flew before her eyes. The Ferelden circle, a girl with pink hair and an open book. An older man with scars on his face standing next to a younger one, although the faces were blurred out-

Aqua fell to the ground, dizzy from the way her mind was moving. When she opened her eyes again, a man with spiked brown hair and tender blue eyes looked down at her. That wasn't Campbell. Her heart yearned for him and her face filled with blush. Her hand subconsciously reached out to touch him, but the image went away, leaving her old templar friend with his mousey brown hair and blue eyes instead.

"Maybe it's time you get going home, Aqua. You don't look so well."

"She's been feeling strange all morning. Do you think…."

Time seemed to slow down and her vision grew clearer. There had previously been a pink tint to everything that now was gone. Aqua didn't hear the rest of what her father said when everything began to move in regular time again. A drum was beating loudly in her head and her stomach was flopping all about. She didn't know how, but she could sense a large darkness coming toward the town. By time they figured out what it was, the attack was upon them.

Darkspawn of every type had invaded Lothering, charging at the refugees and citizens alike. Aqua watched in horror as some of them carried people off just to drop them from a large height minutes later. Others used spells to attack, freezing and burning the refugees to a crisp.

A particularly large monster came stomping through town. It had large fangs, a purple coat and a small black horn on the top of it's head. The mighty beast let out a ferocious roar before plowing down several homes and tents, instantly killing anyone unlucky enough to be inside.

Hearts flew up into the sky and the stench of blood stung Aqua's nose. In the mass panic, she had lost both her parents and Campbell. They all had to run, get out of there as quickly as possible. They were just people. Only the Templars could help them now.

Aqua ran toward the city where she figured her parents would be. She called out for them, but her voice was drowned out by the screams and laments of those still alive. As she ran, she saw death on every side. Her heart wept. This was absolutely wrong. It had to be a bad dream. After all, she had hit her head. Maybe she was still out.

Moments later she happened upon her parents who were huddled in an alley with Campbell's wife Marguerite and their son, Carl. Good, they had managed to find a safe hiding spot.

All of Aqua's attention snapped away when she heard a shrill scream. It was the neighbor girl, Ellie. She was noticed by a berzerker nobody, who drug it's heavy mallet toward her.

"Ellie, no!" Carl screamed, giving away their location.

What happened next tore through Aqua's mind like wildfire. The nobody seemingly ignored her to move on to the small cluster of the people she loved. She had to do something. Anything. Aqua ran to the nobody to hold it back. She yelled, she grabbed a nearby item and hit it. Nothing worked. She even called for Campbell, who was running that way. Maybe he heard her?

"Get away from them, you monster! As long as Lothering still stands, so will I!"

The berzerker heaved its large mallet, pushing Campbell away. As it did in battle, the nobody shrunk and grabbed onto the handle of its mallet. It turned its attention to the small hiding place and floated over to them.

_No. Not that._

As the nobody rose into the air and brought the mallet down, Aqua had to turn away. The screams were silenced instantly, and the only thing she could hear was the pounding of the mallet. She was going to be sick. Campbell screamed in rage as he rushed to destroy the thing that had taken his whole family away, leaving Ellie behind. The girl tried to follow after him and almost made it before a shadow heartless began clawing at her back. When Aqua tried to pull it off of her, she simply fazed right through the heartless.

"What?" She breathed.

She hurried to Campbell's side. Whereas he had gotten hit in the stomach from the berzerker's final whack, she was unharmed, the weapon phasing right through her. It was then that Campbell took his revenge and thrust his sword through the enemy, fire burning from his blade. There was hate in Campbell's eyes now.

He even managed to get quite a few of them before the large behemoth found him and began shooting at him with a beam from the horn. He did his best to fight it, but Aqua could tell that he was exhausted. He stabbed and sliced where he could, but he didn't have the energy or will to continue. He knelt down, breathing heavily.

"I'm so sorry, Carl, Marguerite. I'll join you and the Maker soon." Campbell's body began to glow blue. He was using some kind of magic, willing to deplete his mana pool for one final attack.

He began screaming the chant of light as he shot fire from his hands, weakening the beast. On and on he kept going, pushing his limits to the maximum. Finally, when his mana gave out, the beast fell and disappeared as if it had never been there. But Campbell lay on the ground, still conscious and breathing. Aqua leaned over to check on him.

"Campbell! Tell me you'll be alright!" Aqua yelled. It was no use. His next words came at a whisper, and Aqua knew she would never forget them.

"If anyone can stop the blight….it's you...Aqua…"

"Campbell, I'm here! I can help! Please, let me heal you!" Aqua screamed, beating on his chest.

Slowly, Campbell dissolved in front of her and the scenery faded until Aqua was in a rocky place next to a large fountain she knew she had seen before.

"I'm...in the fade?"

"That's right." A young voice piped up behind her.

She spun around to see a young blond boy with round glasses and red and blue robes on. He was the same as the body she saw on the floor of the circle.

"You must be Lewis. What were you doing away from everyone else?"

"I made a scrying spell that allowed me to find parchment based on ink. I remembered I read in a book that Merlin had worked on a litany that could help against maleficar and he always wrote with an ink using Elfroot, so I wanted to see what I could do to help. I found it too, but then that sloth demon caught me and sent me here so he could feed off my life energy. He's just about done with me and no doubt wants to use that templar next." Lewis explained.

"So everything I just saw…"

"Part if it was a dream. But then there was darkness around you and you appeared here. It just went away when you started talking to me."

"It...it was horrible. I couldn't do anything to help." Aqua wrapped her arms around herself.

"Are you a Grey Warden?" Lewis asked.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"You were likely having a vision. You were able to see what the darkspawn were doing because of who you are."

Aqua remained silent, a chill going up and down her spine. Was that a vision of the future? Or what was worse, perhaps it was in real time. Of course her parents wouldn't have been there, so maybe it was all a big misunderstanding. But that scroll said there were side effects to drinking the tea. At the time she thought it meant the usual things, upset stomach or headaches or something, so she forgot all about it. She'd even been able to avoid the nightmares so far.

"Lewis, I need to get out of here."

"You can't. The only place you can go is through that lyrium vein, though I don't know where it leads. My frame is weak enough as it is. A trip like that could end me."

"I'll be back for you then, okay?"

"Aqua, this is only a dream. It's too late for me, but you can probably wake up your companions. Focus on that so you can get out of here."

"Okay. Stay safe."

Lewis shrugged. It wouldn't do any good to try to explain to her again. They were both stuck here. Aqua approached the lyrium and looked in. She felt like she was being dragged through a small cave and barely fit. When she arrived on the other side, she was in a small but quaint house. Entering the room was Eraqus. This had to be Terra's dream.

"Ah, Aqua! I'm glad you could make it. Tonight is a big night for Terra."

"Eraqus." Aqua breathed.

In truth, it was odd to see him again. He looked much happier than the man she remembered, which threw her off some. This must have been what Terra saw in earlier times; or rather what he dreamt his master could look like. Eraqus brought her into a hug and held her at arm's length, simply looking at her.

"Come in, Terra's sister made a nice meal for the occasion. It's not every day one becomes second in command of all the Grey Wardens."

Eraqus led her into a smaller area of the cottage where a table was set up. Terra was talking and laughing with a blond woman as a pair of children raced by. Aqua's eyes widened as she saw a man who fit the description of the father of the late king Aeleus. He had been the king during the Orlesian occupation.

"Is that?" Aqua asked.

"King Hermod? Yes, that's Terra's father. He was so excited to come today." Eraqus chuckled.

"Aqua! I'm so glad you made it! Cinderella makes the best food." Terra embraced her. "And this is my dad! Can you believe he made time to come?"

She found herself blushing long after he let her go. Templar training had certainly been good to him. He pulled back and introduced her to his father and sister. No one said anything about Terra's mother, until they walked toward the table and Aqua noticed a painted portrait of a woman with brown hair. It was framed by flowers and clearly very well taken care of. Perhaps she had died.

Terra noticed Aqua staring at the portrait and picked up on what she must have been thinking. "That was my mother. Beautiful, isn't she? She was a servant girl my father fell in love with. Unfortunately she died in childbirth, but I've always had Cinderella to help me."

"About that, Terra. You should know this is a dream. None of this is real. King Hermod has been dead for a while. Eraqus died too." Aqua placed her hand on his shoulder.

"What are you talking about? They're right here."

"She must be tired from a long journey, Terra. Do not listen to her. Come, Aqua. Won't you have some food?" Eraqus dissuaded.

"This is just a dream, Terra. And you have to wake up now. We need to get out of here and save the tower."

Terra stepped back and grabbed one of the chairs for support. Eraqus, Cinderella and Hermod shot Aqua a dirty look. They almost looked as if they'd pounce on her if she said anything else. She placed herself in between Terra and his pretend family.

"Don't listen to her, Terra. She looks tired. Why don't you go lay down, Aqua?" Eraqus tried to lead her aside.

"No. You aren't Eraqus. Let go of my friend." Aqua slapped his hand away from her.

"What's gotten into you, Aqua? You should be happy for me." Terra turned her around. "I thought you'd understand."

"I do understand, Terra. But I need you to _think._ What's the last thing you remember?"

Aqua placed her hand on his shoulder again, hoping to help ground him. He rubbed his face with his hand and ran a hand through his hair. Terra looked down at his feet, unsure of what was real and what wasn't. She placed her hand on his chin and forced him to look at her.

"We were in the circle tower." Aqua prompted.

"We got sleepy all of a sudden...there were mages all over…" Terra murmured.

"Yes, that's it!"

"No!" Eraqus roared in a harsh and deep voice that clearly wasn't his own.

He leapt toward Aqua and was about to attack when Terra pulled his shield out and covered Aqua's back, drawing her close to him. Eraqus's attack bounced off the shield, pushing him back into Hermod and Cinderella. In the next moment, they both had their weapons ready.

"And you'll get what's coming to you for pretending to be the man I looked up to the most!" Terra charged at the would-be Eraqus.

All of a sudden, the cozy cottage they had just been standing in melted to a room of white walls and grey flooring. A heart shaped moon loomed in the sky through the windows and there were small blue diamonds as decoration throughout the walls. Instead of their disguises, three demons stood in front of them with two more behind.

Terra and Aqua nodded at each other and began to fight alongside each other. Although his moves were a little slower, Terra tended to pack a punch with each hit. He tried to get them into groups to make his swings more effective. In the meantime, Aqua aimed at the two who were shooting long range bows at them.

Before long, the area was cleared of enemies and the well of lyrium appeared once more. Terra glanced at it before sending away his keyblade and placing his shield back on his back. He knew this was the end of the road for him.

"Aqua, you're going to have to go on alone. I can't use lyrium like you can. Promise me you'll find everyone and wake them from their dreams."

"Of course."

Terra was shifting his weight now. Aqua had never known him to be so nervous, not even right before the battle at Ostagar. She couldn't help but chuckle a little at the way he looked. He was kind of cute like that.

"What, are you afraid I was a dream, too?"

"Actually, yes." Terra admitted.

Now it was Aqua's turn to tap her toes against the ground in anxiety.

"But I was also worried because now you know. About who I am."

"An illegitimate child. No wonder they always seem to stress that Aeleus was the only rightful heir to the throne."

"That's why the Arl and Arlessa couldn't fit me into their family. All of nobility knows it, so I can't be seen in their circles. And I'm supposedly too good to be seen with anyone of a lower status. Honestly, Ventus and Eraqus were my only friends growing up."

Aqua's gaze softened and she carefully reached out for his hand. The gloves were fingerless, revealing coarse and well-trained hands. His grip was firm and gentle though, as he squeezed in a gesture of thanks.

"Promise this won't make anything weird between us?"

"Not at all, your majesty." Aqua smirked.

"Laugh it all up if you want. If I ever take the throne you'll be the first pick for court jester."

"I'm not sure that I'd be very effective."

"I don't know about that." Terra smiled. "You've already made me feel better by just being there."

Aqua blushed and covered her cheeks. This feeling was new- she hadn't thought before doing any of that for Terra. Her heart seemingly took over on its own. He didn't seem to mind it, though. Perhaps she had fallen into another dream. A better one this time.

"By the way, I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about my particular lineage."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks, Aqua." Terra turned before stopping himself. "Any chance you'd be willing to tell me your dream?"

Aqua opened her mouth and then closed it again. A wave of sorrow washed over her. "Maybe back at camp. I still need some time to process it all."

"Alright then. May the maker guide your heart." Terra nodded his head.

Aqua smiled in response and headed toward the stand with lyrium. Her own mana supply was growing low, so this was a welcome change. Once again she was being drawn through the opening and found herself in the vast expanse where Lewis was sitting.

"Did something happen in there?" He stood up.

"Yes. I was able to free Terra." Aqua nodded.

"I thought so. Look who came to see me."

Beside his feet was a small blue cat with a horn and a content expression on its face. Lewis had been scratching it's belly, and it gave a noise that told Aqua it was happy.

"What is it? It doesn't look like the other ones I've seen in the fade."

"Its a dream eater. You've probably seen the nastier version of these guys, the nightmares." Lewis shrugged.

"How do you know so much at such a young age? I mean, I know you were at the circle for a long time."

"That's exactly why. My mom left me at the circle docks as a baby because she didn't want to deal with a child who was a mage. So I spent a lot of my time learning and reading, in hopes that one day I could be someone worth being proud of."

The words Lewis spoke pierced Aqua's heart. In a way, most of them were orphans, plucked from their homes without a second thought. But at least most of them had a small memory of what life was like before. Lewis had been left here as a baby and was Sina's special charge. In that way, he had gotten to experience life with a parent more than anyone else did, even though she was a tranquil and couldn't feel love for him.

"Where did you find the litany, anyway?" Aqua leaned down.

"In a book on advanced blood magic, if you'd believe it. I wonder who found it before me?"

Aqua couldn't tell him of Merlin's dark past as a blood mage. She spared him the details, but it wasn't lost on her exactly what she was doing. He deserved to know everything. But now didn't seem to be the right time. Maybe later. Until then, she had three more friends to save.

* * *

**okay, time for some notes.****Maleficar is another word for blood mage.****We'll learn more about seekers in the third game. Suffice it for now that they are the police for the police, as it were.****Yes that is Judy Hoops from Zootopia as the imaginary templar commander.****Templars get anti magic powers from the lyrium they take. However, every rose has its thorn.****Mary Poppins deals with kids. Demons should be easy.****Aerith is incredibly old in spirit as a reference to her appearance in final fantasy 7 as one of the ancients who helped the planet.****this is Nathaniel from Enchanted****Lewis is from Meet the Robinsons****the cat is a meow wow.****hope you enjoyed!!**


	11. Secrets

**hey everyone! hope you're well. here is the next part, and we'll be done with the broken circle quest next time. Once again, thank you kessie for letting me borrow Anora.****

* * *

**

After taking a deep breath, Aqua looked into the small pool of lyrium again and was pulled through the tight space. It was becoming more familiar now, and she was able to move herself so that it wasn't so uncomfortable. There was no way of knowing who's dream she was entering or what she would find there, but as she moved, she was determined to set right whatever was wrong. She only hoped she wasn't too late to help anyone. Under no circumstances would she ever leave anyone in the fade.

When her travels were finished, she found herself...back in the circle tower? That couldn't be right. She wasn't ready to come back. If she were still in the fade, then that meant she was probably in Anora's dream. Truthfully Anora was the mage Aqua knew best next to Pete in the circle. But what had happened after her harrowing proved she didn't know him as well as she thought she did. Perhaps sitting and watching the dream play out would help her to get to know her friend better? As the door burst open, Aqua jumped behind a bookshelf as a reflex, wanting to avoid an unnecessary confrontation with a demon.

What came through the door surprised her though. It was Anora and Ephemer, and he was carrying her across the threshold. They looked at each other in a way that spoke volumes of true love. A blush crossed upon her face and a laugh escaped from her lips.

"We'll be alone here. What better way of celebrating the release of the circles than to spend time with my favorite mage?" Ephemer smirked, softly kissing Anora on the lips.

"I can't tell you how much I've wanted this." Anora closed the door with her magic as Ephemer put her down.

His hands cupped her face as he began to kiss her passionately, murmuring words of love into her lips whenever they parted. Her hands pulled him close to her as she carefully removed his scarf and tied it around her waist. Aqua felt her cheeks heat up as she watched the couple share an intimate moment. She shouldn't be here. This was personal. But it was also an illusion.

Anora just wanted to be able to be with Ephemer freely in a perfect world. It was her dream. But their world didn't allow for that. Not as long as they were on separate ends of the spectrum. Only in the throws of sleep was such a thing possible. Hatred and corruption ran deep. Mickey and Aqua had spoken on the subject once or twice and Aqua had believed as he did. Reconciliation between Templars and mages had to come at a high price.

The noise of Ephemer pushing Anora against the wall brought Aqua back to her senses. Now was not time to become a philosopher on the virtues and vices of the Templars and mages. She had a friend to save.

As Aqua had been thinking, Ephemer had begun trailing hot kisses down Anora's throat. She softly whispered something to him that Aqua couldn't pick up, but likely would have blushed at. Anora really seemed to be enjoying this. It was almost a shame it had to be stopped. Aqua wondered for a split second what it would be like to have a boyfriend; to love and be loved back. To feel the rush of emotion as the world stopped turning just for two. Her heart sank a little. If the blight didn't end well, she would never get to feel that.

But then if the blight didn't end well, they'd all be dead.

A lump formed in Aqua's throat. For a moment, she imagined Terra in the place of Ephemer and herself as Anora. Her blush ran deeper. Terra offering her such passionate kisses? Pressing himself into her as she begged for him to continue? She shook her head furiously. What was she thinking? They had a much bigger threat to handle- there wasn't time for romance. Their world wasn't perfect, but it was theirs for the saving.

It was that world that was in danger. Aqua knew she couldn't hide any longer.

"Anora, you have to let go of this. That's not Ephemer."

Upon hearing the intruder, the two split apart from each other, breathing quickly. Anora fixed her top and looked at Aqua, utterly mortified. She stayed against the wall and handed Ephemer his scarf back, which he gratefully accepted. While Anora's face was flustered, Ephemer's face darkened. Aqua knew the templar well enough to know he wouldn't react like this.

"I guess I was wrong about coming here. Come on, Anora. We can still go grab something to eat." Ephemer relaxed his face and shrugged.

"No, you can't go with him." Aqua's eyes narrowed at Ephemer. "Let my friend go."

"I'm not the one holding her here anymore. They decided to break down the towers. You mages are free. I thought everyone had already left the tower."

"You're dreaming, Anora." Aqua pressed.

"Nothing is out of place here. Well, except that I've learned you're into voyeurism." Anora added with a smile that was much too large.

"What? No! That's not-" Aqua stuttered.

"Relax, I'm kidding." Anora laughed in a somewhat forced manner. "This is a library. I should have known you'd be here. If you aren't busy practicing your spells, you've got your nose stuck in a book."

The thought struck Aqua. Had she really been that closed off? She thought she took more than enough time to spend with others. But perhaps she had been wrong after all. From the looks of it, things really weren't the way she had imagined at all. It was then that she decided she would try to be more open with those in her group. If they were going to succeed or die together, they may as well be friends.

"Well, we're going now." Ephemer cleared his throat.

"Ephemer, that was rude. Aqua is my friend." Anora elbowed him in the stomach harder than even Aqua expected.

"Old prejudices die hard, you know?"

"But you're alright with me being a mage?" Anora glanced at him sarcastically.

Aqua could tell there was more to that stare. Since they had been dating for a month, they had likely either already approached the topic of their separate stations or had yet to finish a deep discussion on it. Given how Ephemer was rubbing the back of his neck, Aqua figured it was the latter. This was about to get awkward if she didn't do anything soon.

"You're different though. You're well...you." Ephemer responded.

"But Aqua is my friend. You know that. And I've already reminded you that not all mages are maleficar."

"Anora, templars get literal years of brainwashing in order to believe that all mages can and will go to the darkness. You can't just assume I'm going to think differently after just a month because I _like_ you."

"And now that the circles are broken, you can't just assume that they're out to get you. I mean, Aqua could probably snap you in half with one of her earth spells at any time, but she doesn't."

Having been caught in the middle of this lover's spat caused Aqua to back up slightly. It wasn't supposed to be like this. The demon portraying Ephemer was supposed to know that Aqua was an anomaly and tell Anora to stay. He must have been a smart one, knowing that Anora would have seen through that ruse immediately and get out of the dream. It looked like Aqua was going to have to try a different path than what she did with Terra.

"I may be a mage, but I'm a Grey Warden first. I was just looking for a book about the fade and the desire demons that live there to see if I could find anything to help us with the blight."

"Let us help you then. We've ah, spent more than enough time in here in the last month, right Ephemer?"

"Right." Ephemer nodded.

"You go check those sections over there. I want to show Aqua a particular book I found once." Anora smiled again.

He complied, grumbling. The room wasn't very large, so Aqua had to work fast if she were going to convince Anora that the Ephemer she had been _very_ comfortable with was in fact a desire demon. Maybe an analogy would help? Anora flipped open a book seemingly at random and kept her gaze on it as she spoke to Aqua.

"I know you're right. I know this is a dream set up by a desire demon." Anora flipped a page while Aqua sat there, stunned. "And I'll defeat it soon enough. I just wanted this for so long that when it finally came true before my eyes, I wanted to believe in it. Just for a little while."

"But Anora, it isn't real. And the longer we're here, the worse it'll be for the real Ephemer." Aqua quietly protested.

"I know, and I wasn't thinking about how he was feeling. I...got caught up." A single teardrop fell onto the book. "After you left, he went missing. Those stupid maleficar had him under our noses and were using his hatred of mages to fuel their rebellion."

"Then that conversation you had earlier…"

"We've had it before. He promised he'd be nicer to mages, although he never seemed to have an issue being nice to _you._ Come to think of it, there were quite a few people in the circle who were always a little nicer to you. You could have been miss popularity."

"I...never knew." Aqua admitted quietly.

Suddenly behind them came a crashing noise. The bookshelf was falling on them, books raining down on them. Neither were fast enough to make a barrier spell, so they had to simply cover their heads and hope for the best. The height of the bookshelf above kept them from being completely squished by the heavy wood of the shelf. A roar that was distinctly mixed with Ephemer's voice came from where the bookshelf once stood.

Aqua summoned her keyblade while Anora pulled out her staff. They looked at each other and nodded. Anora levitated a couple of the books and Aqua froze them, creating a large ball of ice that hit Ephemer square in the jaw as he emerged from behind the shelf. The girls launched another attack at the demon in much the same manner, although he was quicker this time and it missed. Three more demons appeared, and Aqua turned to fight them. Anora could take care of the Ephemer clone.

With spells flying all about, it was difficult to see whether Anora needed help. Sure, the room was small, but bookshelves had been tipped and the resulting mess had caused Aqua to trip at least once. She relied on her ice magic as fire would be troublesome among so much flammable material and earth spells didn't affect the yellow bats. They never landed so she couldn't land a good hit.

Anora leapt back and attempted to throw a table at Ephemer, but she couldn't do it and get the speed she needed in order for the hit to mean anything. Ephemer pulled out his blade, devilish intentions in his eyes. She had to figure something else out if she wanted to make it count. Anora was grateful that for once he wasn't wearing his heavy armor.

"Please forgive me for not finishing this sooner, Ephemer." Anora whispered.

She focused all of her magic on his sword and gained enough leverage to rip it out of his hands. After a jerk of her hands, the sword flew straight into his stomach, blood running out and a look of shock on his face. He slumped down where he stood.

the battle shortly ended. A quick glance about the room gave Aqua all the information she needed. Anora had wrapped her arms around herself as she stood over the body of the demon who had taken Ephemer's form. It had since reverted to its own shape, but there were tears in the girl's eyes none the less.

"I'm worried about him, Aqua. When I first got here, I thought he was real. I…_wanted _this nice little world to be real. When I saw his body chained up like that..."

"I'm sorry, Anora." Aqua softly placed a hand on her slender back.

"He's been having to deal with his lyrium intake recently. I think the blood mages might have found a way to increase the dosage. What if he doesn't come back from an overdose?"

"He won't have to. We'll get this fixed and everything will go back to normal. From there, we can decide what we want to include in normality again. But in the meantime, we need to save our friends. Come on."

Anora gently shook her head. "I need some time alone. I just...want to process everything. But I promise I'll be there when you need me."

"I know you will." Aqua gently took her into an embrace and rubbed the apprentice's back.

The tears Anora had been holding back began to run down her face and into Aqua's shoulder. Anora's shoulders heaved in an upward motion. In a way, seeing the way her friend cried allowed Aqua to release the sorrow her own heart had gained in the fade. A silent tear fell down her cheek. Neither Aqua or Anora would have been able to say how long they were there, but when they broke apart, something had changed. The darkness was still heavy, but it was nice to know they weren't alone.

The lyrium took her to see Lewis who simply waved as she reappeared in front of him. He had a small yellow bat sitting on his shoulder in addition to the blue cat. The boy looked happier, and Aqua was glad for it. She wasn't sure they'd be able to get him back home. The maleficar had been draining him for who knew how long.

"Aqua, do you remember a mage by the name of Anton Facilier?" Lewis asked, stopping her in her tracks.

"Vaguely, why?"

"He's the one who started all of this. He heard that the First Enchanter was intending to help with the blight in any way he could and decided to rally everyone over the imprisonment of Pete." Lewis explained. "Mickey was awfully upset over what happened at Ostagar. He thought you died. we all did."

"That must have been Xehanort's doing. He sent word around that King Aeleus used red lyrium to make his Templars crazy. That's why there weren't really any survivors." Aqua mused.

"How _did _you survive?"

"I'm not sure if you'd believe me."

"I'm petting a bat and a cat in the fade. Try me."

Aqua chuckled a little at just how frank Lewis was. Children were like that, she guessed. Especially those whose lives were shaped by the circle's training, under Cid and Mickey's watchful eyes. It was hard to recall her past life now, but at least Aqua had some memories to return to when it got to be too much in the tower. After the blight, she knew she would have more to do. They needed reform. She would go all the way to Madame De Fer if she had to.

"We were saved by the witch of the wilds." Aqua admitted.

"Maleficent is real? And you got to meet her?"

"Yes. She's much different than the books say though. Perhaps one day I'll take you to meet her."

Lewis's face reflected that he knew his fate. But he didn't want to make her feel bad for him. The dream eaters who were by his side made what time he had left good. He nodded and smiled as best as he could as Aqua moved toward the lyrium fount. There was time for talking later. Aerith and Ava were still stuck in their dreams.

After a quick journey, Aqua found herself in a lavishly decorated room overlooking a courtyard of brightly painted buildings and a stonework ground. She had never seen anything like that before. It was so well kept and decorative that she couldn't imagine the people of Ferelden ever having anything like that, except maybe in Denerim on an order by the Queen. She inwardly groaned. That was yet another hurdle she'd have to jump over.

Laying on a chaise was a younger girl about 16 years old with red wavy hair. She had blond tips that blended softly into the red. In her hands was a small mandolin and she plucked out a tune and hummed. Aqua stepped into the room and caught her attention. She jumped a little, surprised that someone else had made it into the room. Her knives were out and she stood at attention.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not here to hurt you."

There was a knock at the door.

"Coming, just give me a minute!" The girl called before turning to hiss at Aqua. "You shouldn't be here, it isn't safe. Quick, hide in the closet, we can talk in a few minutes!"

The girl shoved her in, and closed the door behind her. Shoes of every kind lined the shelves of the closet. Some had sequins, others feathers or ribbons. One pair had a mini fox and leopard mask on them. So that's what Ava looked like under her layers. To be honest, Aqua hadn't expected her to be so young. Hearing voices, she turned around to face the door and found a small peep hole that gave her a good view of what was happening.

In walked a man with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes. He wore black robes with white gloves. His skin was tanned and there was a smirk resting on his lips. The girl sat up and smiled when she saw him arrive.

"Welcome back, Braig."

"Ava. I didn't realize you were still here." The man named Braig placed his hands on his hips.

He must have been from Ferelden. There was no trace of the same Orlesian accent Ava had in his words. Her pink and white robes trailed as she moved toward him. She smiled a little at him and bid him sit down. He did so, a few cushions away from her, leaning back on the chaise where she had just been. His frame looked very comfortable, but there was something in his face that was calculating and precise.

"So, how was the trip back from Ferelden? Seems you guys got a hold of the blight in record time."

"Yes. The archdemon was surprisingly unable to destroy us with the large army we amassed."

"And the warden? What was her name again?"

"Why is it you wish to know?"

Braig smirked before sitting up. "Just for a little bit of research I've been doing. Remember what I taught you, Ava. If you let someone pay you in coin, you only get paid once."

"Charge in secrets and you decide when payment is through. I know." Ava finished, looking at her hands clasped in her lap.

"That's right. And I'm on the trail to something that could set me for life, provided everything checks out. That's why I'm interested in your friend."

They were talking...about her. In Ava's dream they had finished the blight and brought peace back to the world. Not a surprise coming from a sister of the chantry, but everything else made Aqua wonder what kind of person Ava was before she joined up. In a way, Aqua felt a little guilty about watching this exchange. This was Ava's deepest desire. Maybe that meant this Braig guy was something more than a teacher to her?

"I won't tell you. Not after what you did last time. Do you really think I'd trust you again?"

"I don't know. You were the one who called me here. Obviously you had something in mind."

Ava gritted her teeth but still kept a somewhat pleasant smile. The hands in her lap tightened again. Things were obviously tense between the two. Everyone else had gotten to have dreams they wanted. What was it that Ava wanted most? What had this guy taught her, exactly? Aqua was incredibly intrigued, although she could feel the guilt building for feeling so. If there was something Ava didn't want to share, she shouldn't have to.

"I wanted to reconnect. We've drifted apart in the time we've been away." Ava replied.

"Ah, but that requires at least a little bit of trust. Are you willing to risk getting burned again?"

"I will do what I must."

"What makes you think I won't sell you out or frame you again?"

"It's out of my hands." Ava replied softly.

"Well, reasons or not, I guess we'll be spending quite a bit of time together in the coming weeks. Got any secrets?"

Ava glared at him but remained speechless. He smirked and then lay back down on the chaise. An awkward silence filled the room. They were wasting time. This Braig guy was a demon. There would be no consequences to stepping out right now. The only thing stopping her from doing so was when she saw Ava standing up, hands lose at her sides.

She walked calmly up to him, a genuine smile creeping upon her face. He sat up a little, his movements slow and steady, to match hers. She sat by his hips, almost a little too close for comfort. Although there were little holes in the door so Aqua could hear just about everything else that had been said, she missed what was spoken before the flash of a dagger swept from her lap to the side of his neck. Aqua stifled a gasp.

"And here I thought you wanted to be friends. Last I checked, friends don't attempt assassinations on each other." Braig laughed, holding her wrists. He stood up while her dagger stuck out of him. Curiously, no blood came forth.

"I'll see to it that you get justice for what you've done. The Maker won't stay his hand this time."

"Ava dearest, believe it or not, I _do _have my own role to fill besides this. You're not even the main attraction."

"I don't care. I think you'll find I'm not the same little girl you knew, Braig." Ava growled and kicked him in the shin.

As he bent over in pain, three more guards hurried out from seemingly nowhere, but Aqua knew exactly what was going on. Her best dream must have been to get rid of whomever this guy was. The man grew drowsy and fell to the ground. In the course of this happening, Aqua hurried from her hiding place and to Ava's side. She wrapped an arm around the girl, looking at the dead body.

"The blade had a dark essence poison. I wanted to make sure he died." Ava admitted.

"He gave you trouble in the past, didn't he?"

"Yes. But he also taught me much of what I know about being a spymaster. He saved my life in a way, too."

"A spymaster?" Aqua gasped.

"Yes. But that's a discussion I'd rather not have right now. We have guards to deal with."

"How...flattering…" Braig stood up. "You aren't going to get away that quickly."

Ava turned to see Braig smirking at her. He had gotten up to his full height now, and Aqua realized he was quite tall. Ava gripped her daggers again. In her frustration, she stabbed him three more times to no avail. With each motion, her aim was getting less precise, her eyes filling with angry tears.

"Why aren't you dying?!" Ava screamed.

The visage of Braig melted away into the desire demon that now stood before her. Her hand was hitting the demon's wrist, the knife completely missing any part of the demon. The attacks she had made so far had been useless. Ava backed away but ended up falling on her behind, now chanting scripture as she tried to get away. Her voice quivered and she hustled backward. The demon moved forward step by step, in no particular rush to finish this quickly. Aqua moved between them and cast an ice spell that stopped the monster in its tracks. In the meantime, she grabbed Ava and pulled her up, shaking her quickly.

"We aren't in Orlais, Ava. We're in the fade and I need you to wake up. If you don't wake up, then the blood mages win."

"That's right. We were fighting maleficar. And then that sloth demon did something to us. I remember now. We need to get out of here."

"The only way we can do that is to stop this demon, now."

The demon shook and wrestled until it had broken out of the thin sheet of ice Aqua had caused to cover it's entire upper body. Instead of another ice spell, Aqua switched to fire and shot a cone of flames directly into the face of the monster. Because of the distance between them, the attack only hit half of the demon, but it was enough to buy some more time.Aqua let go of Ava and told her to run, but the rogue refused to do so. She pulled out her daggers to show she intended to fight.

The demon roared, it's face halfway burned off and the other singed from the fire. It screamed in rage and flew back at Aqua, drawing it's hand back to rake a hand full of claws at her face.. Fortunately for her, Ava was quick about her wits and managed to throw one of her knives at the demon, the blade landing directly in the middle of the forehead. The creature stopped where it stood and fell to the ground.

The other three attacked Ava all at once, little fireballs with feet but no arms and the same red eyes that the sloth demon had. That same crest was on its chest and a tail trailing behind it. They were enraged that their leader had been done in. She held them off as best as she could, but she was still in a state of shock. Ava continued the chant of light as she slashed wildly at the beasts with her remaining dagger. Her rage had blinded her, and it made aiming incredibly hard for Aqua. The danger of friendly fire was nearly tangible.

Instead, she had to take the physical approach. Aqua was strong thanks to the time she took every day to work out, but her swings with the keyblade were awkward, at best. She had tried to attack like she had seen the Templars do, but she was missing the finesse they gained over years of training. It wasn't until she pulled more from her grace as a dancer that the moves began to hit.

"Get away from my friend!" Aqua cried out. She let out another ice spell from her keyblade now that she was close enough to do so without hitting Ava.

Aqua twirled and leapt to victory, harnessing her physical strength and utilizing her magic where she could. The three demons went down without much more of a fight. Aqua was breathing heavily when it was all over. The sight of the burned demon disgusted her, but there was still something she needed to do. With one quick flick of her wrist, she pulled the knife from the skull and handed it to Ava.

"What was that all about? Who was that man?" Aqua asked.

The girl was breathing heavily, calming down from the aggression that she had felt toward the demons that had beset her. Her cheeks burned with blush as well, most likely a little embarrassed that Aqua had seen the innermost thoughts of her heart. There was so much that no one else knew about her. She had intended on leaving the path behind.

"If it's all the same to you, I'd prefer to bury some secrets for a little while longer." Ava took the knife and cleaned it on her robes.

"Is he someone we need to worry about in real life?"

"No. He is somewhere out there, but I don't think we'll need to worry about him. The blight should be our biggest concern." Ava related, her voice slightly shaking.

Aqua knew Ava was right, but something was nagging in the back of her mind. This Braig guy looked like he would cause a lot of trouble. From what Aqua could tell, he had driven Ava to leave her home country and join the chantry. The girl seemed genuinely happy to be in the security of the chantry walls, but if she hadn't cleared up everything from her past, she wouldn't find rest forever. Aqua decided to try and help Ava through the challenge of putting the past behind them.

"Ava. You must have a reason if you want him dead so badly."

"When things quiet down in the world, I will tell you. I had quite the life before joining in with the chantry. Much of the past needs to remain hidden away, but you showed me I could trust you with some of it."

Aqua looked at Ava in confusion, which drew a melodious laugh from the girl. She hooked over the bodies and lay back on the chaise and picked up her instrument. That was right. She was like Terra in the fact that she couldn't use lyrium like the mages could. So she would have to remain here until Aqua finished waking everyone up.

"I didn't do anything special though." Aqua sat on the couch by Ava's feet.

"You've moved through the fade to find me, no? Not every friend would do such a thing." Ava looked down to make sure her fingers were on the right frets.

"No, I suppose not."

"I am grateful, either way. I'll be waiting to return to the real world. Best of luck with your travels among our dreams."

Aqua nodded and waved goodbye as she headed back to the lyrium fountain. Now all that was left was to journey through Aerith's dream. Fatigue flowed through Aqua once again as she slid through the opening. Perhaps that was just her face version. Last time she was here, her body felt well rested when she came out of her sleep. She only hoped it would be the same this time.

* * *

**Alright that's it! sorry it took so long and I hope you enjoyed it! Here are some notes:****Templars start training at a very young age getting both physical training and learning from the chantry.****Templars get lyrium to fuel their anti-mage magic. however, many of them become addicted to it.****Madame De Fer is one of the head honchos when it comes to how circles are run. we'll see her more in the third installment.****For all intents and purposes, the Orlesians are French.**


	12. Will the Circle be Unbroken

**Sorry for the late upload! I tried working on my other story for a while, but that just wasn't working. Then I had to deal with a really hard week at work this week and it killed my desire to write. hopefully this quest comes to a satisfying conclusion for you guys! there are going to be a lot of notes at the end, so keep an eye out!**

**Also, just a heads up, when I post the next chapter, I will be changing the title to Dragon Age: Wayfinder. As I've grouped the trios (squads?) together for the most part, I want each title to reflect that. Also because I need ideas for the next two titles, haha.**

* * *

There was only one more dream to travel through. It must have been Aerith's. Aqua wasn't sure what to expect from her recent acquaintance's mind, but there was no doubt about it. Aerith would be woken up. The only hope Aqua had now was that she hadn't taken too long to get to everyone. She had been moving as quickly as she could, but time moved differently in the fade. She could only pray to the Maker that Ephemer hadn't been completely drained of his life by now, like Lewis undoubtedly had been.

As she squeezed through the fountain twice more, she noticed that she was in a small building not unlike the chapel back at the tower. It was in terrible disrepair with a giant hole in the ceiling that allowed for sunshine to flow through unrestricted. There she spotted Aerith, tending to a small patch of little white flowers. Beside it was a line of six bodies, all human men bloodied from battle. Their hands were neatly folded with a bloom in each. If Aqua hadn't known better she thought they might be sleeping. She could only hope they weren't enemies in disguise.

"Aerith? Are you okay?" Aqua knelt down to be on her level.

How could this be Aerith's dream? So far everyone else had pleasant dreams to start out with before the demons noticed Aqua was there and tore everything apart. Maybe they were more aware of what she was doing and decided on a different strategy? It seemed to work at least a little when she was in Ava's dream. But they wouldn't make it so easy as to not appear at all.

"No, I'm not. I...I wasn't at Ostagar when I needed to be. My friends...they're gone. Now I'm stuck with these."

"What happened at Ostagar was an unnecessary tragedy caused by Teryn Xehanort. After the blight is over, I intend on stopping him no matter the cost." Aqua placed a hand on her shoulder.

"But the Teryn isn't the one we need to focus on….there's a door. And it needs to be closed. Or else something worse than the blight will come this way."

"Something worse?"

"Everlasting darkness. No moons ever again."

A chill ran down Aqua's spine. Everlasting darkness seemed a hundred times worse than a blight. Why was no one talking about this? It had to be the same door that Eraqus instructed them to lock, but it had disappeared after their failed attempt. With the fate of the world hanging on her shoulders and so much to do, Aqua felt her head begin to spin and her heart begin to sink. They couldn't get all of this done in such a short amount of time. Especially not with such a small rag tag group of adventurers and nothing to go on but some old Warden documents. The thought of someone refusing to help because they figured the documents were forged crossed Aqua's mind. After all, they had been sealed away in a chest for who knew how long.

"Terra and I tried to seal that door away. All that happened was it disappeared. How are we supposed to lock it?"

"You must have someone on both sides of the door. Only then will it remain shut." Aerith replied in a ghostly voice.

"How- how do you know that?"

She sighed. Underneath the calm face, she looked tired, but there was also something about her that was different. Older, perhaps and more wild. There was something to her nature that seemed the opposite of most of the mages Aqua had ever met. Most of them were begrudgingly willing to stay in the circle their whole lives. They had been broken by the system. But not Aerith. Wanderlust shone in her eyes. They were in the middle of a dangerous mission in the fade and yet she had some sort of smirk teasing at her lips. Aerith stood up and then held out her hand to help Aqua stand as well. It seemed Aerith was done talking about herself, which Aqua could understand. They were only acquaintances looking for the same goal.

"These flowers symbolize a reunion, you know. I've been trying to grow them in Ferelden for forever, but they never come up as naturally and easily as these did. The few I managed at Ostagar took a lot of magic out of me."

"How _did_ you survive ostagar, anyway?" Aqua asked.

"Hmm...how do I put this? I was there, fighting the darkspawn next to everyone else, and then the next thing I knew I was in the middle of the Brecilian forest. I got back to the circle as quickly as I could there happened to be a working eluvian in the basement of the tower."

"An eluvian?"

"It's a mirror that allows you to travel far distances."

As far as she could remember, Aqua hadn't noticed an old mirror. But there had been a few things with black cloth draped over them. Perhaps it was under one of those. Aqua couldn't help but wonder if after this was all over, maybe Mickey would allow them to use it. After all, walking everywhere was time consuming, and time was one precious commodity they didn't necessarily have a lot of. It could be the key to saving the world from the blight.

But it was in the basement for a reason. There had to be a dark magic attached to it. Still, they needed it for a good purpose. Someone somewhere had written that the end justified the means. If they could get any foot up on the blight and finding that door they needed to lock, then they should take it. Inwardly though, Aqua knew that Mickey would forbid it. He was always like that. He wouldn't want to risk anyone getting trapped, hurt or killed on his watch. Especially if they were trying to save some time or it posed a significant risk to the already broken circle.

Aqua had remembered reading one book that was the only book in the whole tower that made mention of the eluvians. It had been a tale of the mirrors from the times when Elves were still immortal, but that's all the eluvians were supposed to be- stories. Besides, if the elves ever _had_ been immortal, the change was made a long time ago. According to the story, it was when Fen'Harel betrayed them.

Wait.

The same Fen'Harel she had met after her harrowing? The same one who said the only thing she needed to do was find Kingdom Hearts?

Aqua's head began to spin. Maybe he was messing with her in the fade, too. The fade was one of the things elves had been connected to long ago. Now there were gods playing with her destiny. Maybe she had been put back into a nightmare of her own and hadn't actually found Aerith. The weight of her destiny and responsibilities were beginning to crush her. There was so much she didn't know. And yet Mickey had an eluvian- a real, working one in the basement What else was first enchanter Mickey hiding? How much did he really know about the outside world?

Now probably wasn't the best time to be questioning the authorities. That didn't stop Aqua from feeling slightly nauseous. She fell to her knees and closed her eyes. At least her head stilled and she was able to get her mind onto a solid thought for once. She silenced her mind, throwing out all of the questions and doubts that were running rampant. Nothing could be done about any of that now. Not Mickey's dubious knowledge, not Fen'Harel sending her on a quest, not even how Aerith knew things about the mysterious door.

"Aqua? Are you alright? I'm not going to have to kill you too, am I?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Those six you see there. They got sick just like you are now. I had to finish them off before their transformations started."

"Transformations?" Aqua took a couple of deep breaths.

"Yes. Into monsters."

"What….kind of monsters?"

"Werewolves." Aerith whispered.

The bodies began standing up, dropping and even crushing in some cases the flowers Aerith had placed in their hands. Instead of men ahead of them, six werewolves growled low in their throats. Their black and white clothes looked like something her father would have worn when he had to go to the chantry to sell his turnips. Aqua didn't have many memories of her father that stuck, but for whatever reason, that one in particular had. There had to be more to this story if this was all in Aerith's mind.

Aqua called forth her keyblade. One of these had to be the demon that was plaguing Aerith and keeping her here, asleep in the fade. So killing it would release her and they could all go about their merry way. Still wary of using fire magic for the pungent stench it tended to leave, Aqua began shooting both ice and earth spells to attack the wolves. They were large beasts whose mouths were filled with yellow, pointed teeth. Their eyes were heavy with murderous rage and Aqua could tell that their lust for blood was enough to raise them from their slumber.

Thankfully though, they were still beasts, and the elements did quite a number on them; the ice and the earth spells from Aqua and plant based spells from Aerith seemed to be effective. Each of the flowers that had been placed in their hands began to sprout vines and hurry toward whichever wolf had discarded it. Their legs were trapped in a network of foliage, keeping them from moving any further. From there, Aqua and Aerith were able to place them into submission and reveal their true faces. One by one, each werewolf was disappointingly revealed to be nothing more than a shade. The true demon that held Aerith here was still alive.

"Tell me honestly, Aqua. Are we in the fade or somewhere in the real world?"

Aqua was taken aback. So she already knew there was something going on. Anora had too, come to think of it, and Aerith was much older and more experienced. Still, Aqua wasn't sure about what to say at this point. If the mage couldn't figure the difference between the fade and the real world, why hadn't she tried to get out on her own? And where was the demon that was supposed to be keeping her here? Everyone else had one.

"How could you not know we were in the fade? You're an experienced mage." Aqua asked.

"The fade and the real world hang on the same, unbalanced thread. You might say they're even two sides of the same coin. So there are people in the world who are blessed-or cursed, depending on who you talk to-to be able to slip in and out of the fade without even knowing it. Due to some things in my past, I'm one of those people. Sorry."

"No need to apologize. I only wish I understood the fade better so I could help you."

"It's okay. It's something I've dealt with as long as I can remember. Now come on. We need to save the others. I'll be able to travel with you."

"No need, actually. You were the last one. Once you wake up, we'll all be accounted for."

Aerith pouted, which made Aqua giggle. The sound was contagious and soon both women were laughing hard enough to make tears come out of their eyes. Aqua knew it wasn't particularly funny, but having something to smile about after so long of heavy topics surrounding them made her laugh harder. Almost if she knew she wouldn't get to laugh very often soon, and needed to enjoy it while she could.

When they were able to calm down, cloaked figures began flying around them, a giant horde encircling the girls. The fade had suddenly gotten dark save it were the area around them. Any mirth that Aerith had in her eyes before had gone, being replaced with a cold fear. Aqua could see small beads of sweat forming on her forehead. Whatever these were, they couldn't be good.

"Not again! Something is going to happen- something bad. If we don't stop it, we'll never see the circle restored or the blight ended."

"How do you know that?" Aqua swung her keyblade at one.

"It's happened before. These spirits come to warn me whenever something is going to stop my mission."

"Then they have to be the demon that's keeping you in your dream, right?"

"No. But the demon is coming." Aerith pushed Aqua to the ground. "Look out!"

A fireball flew past where Aqua had just been standing. Slow footsteps echoed from out of the darkness. Both Aqua and Aerith stood up. They were out in the open and couldn't hide. Whatever was coming for them likely wasn't going to let up. When the next fireball came spitting at them, Aqua shot an ice spell at it and Aerith used a wind spell to send it back where it came from. Neither were able to hear when it hit the ground again.

_Step. Step. Step_

Ever closer came the noise until its owner stepped forward into the light. He wore dark leather armor and had spiky black hair. His ears were pointed and there was a slim Dalish vallaslin that ran from just above his left eyebrow to about his mouth. The vallaslin were tattoos that signified an adult Dalish elf, although Aqua didn't know much more about them than that. He didn't have time to think about it either, as he pulled out a large sword that was nearly as tall as he was and held it at the ready.

This was bad. Neither Aqua nor Aerith were fighters. They worked best behind the warriors who could take bigger hits because of the various heavier armors they wore. Both Aerith and Aqua were only equipped with mages robes. If this was the shape the demon took, they would have to strategize their approach.

"You know, it's a real shame I've been sent to kill you two. I would have happily gone on a date with either of you." he said. "or both."

"Who sent you?" Aqua sent out an earth spell.

"I'm sorry, if you want that information, you're going to have to pay. Can't just go giving that out for free. After all, I have some name to uphold. The crows don't send out snitches." He charged at them with his sword.

Aerith summoned a barrier spell while Aqua prepped an ice cone. When he broke through her magic, Aqua was able to stop him momentarily, but his freeze didn't last long. They were able to get out of the range of his sword before he swung the blade around and was facing them once again. The shades formed a circle around the man, which served as enough of a distraction. Aqua let out yet another ice spell and pulled Aerith further down the path that had appeared.

"Who are you?" Aerith cried. "I've never seen you in my life!"

"You might not have, but the fade is a tricky place. The memory or dream doesn't have to be yours in order to appear." The man smirked.

"That's enough. It's time to end this. Aerith, we need to get going...now!" Aqua shot off two fire spells from her keyblade to reveal an ice demon who had taken the shape of the man.

Both of them were breathing fast from the running they had done. The cloaked figures that had been swirling around the man were now gone, slipped away as swiftly they had come. Aerith hadn't seemed scared of them when they had come. Given the mystery that surrounded her very being, there could have been any number of explanations for what had just happened.

As Aqua looked over to her companion, she noticed the girl was shimmering and beginning to disappear.

"Looks like I'm waking up. You did it, Aqua. Thank you. See you soon!"

Sparkles surrounded Aqua as well as her eyes closed and she fell backward. When her eyes opened, Aqua sat up. She had been laying on Ava's lap while Terra and Anora were defeating the shades who were attacking the group. Just after she awoke, Aerith sat up with a start.

"Good to see you two finally made it. Now if you don't mind, we could use some extra hands to get rid of this demon and save those two in the chains." Terra grunted as he sliced through a shade.

Aqua knew it was too late for Lewis, but they could probably still save Ephemer if they hurried. Summoning her keyblade, she flew past the shades and shot a spell at the sloth demon, who, despite its lack of facial features, seemed rather surprised that everyone had made it out of the fade. It rose on two tentacle-like strands of darkness and began slamming them against the ground, hoping to get them to lose their footing.

By then the others had caught up with her and were aiding her in the fight. Terra stayed in front of Aqua, Anora and Aerith to shield them from any direct attacks while trying to get some in on his own. Meanwhile Aerith was buffing his and Ava's armor to give them added protection. Anora healed anyone who got too damaged and Aqua switched between fire and ice spells to wear the sloth demon down. Meanwhile Ava attacked with her daggers then jumped back into the shadows to wait for an opening.

Before long, they had finished their foe. As it was fading back to where it came from, Anora gave it one more hit for good measure before running over to Ephemer and unlocking his bands. His heart was beating, but only just. Tears welled in his eyes when he saw her cradling his head in her lap.

"Why don't you just kill me now? I've already had to listen to my friends dying. Don't make me think of her. I've had enough." Ephemer whispered.

"He doesn't realize you're not the sloth demon." Aqua noted.

Aerith ran over to Lewis and unlocked his shackles only to find it was too late. The boy was gone, slightly shriveled in appearance from being used as a human battery. The mage wept over the charge she couldn't manage to save. While Ava looked over Ephemer, Aqua came and knelt down beside Aerith. She gingerly placed a hand on the woman's back, hoping to offer one last bit of help to their quest. In the boy's hand was a small bit of string, a bead and a piece of elfroot, most likely snatched from a supply closet somewhere. It was the spell that led him to Merlin's Litany.

Sure enough, in his front pocket was a folded piece of vellum with old writing on it. Aqua recognized the handwriting as the same from the journal Merlin kept that was now hidden in the Circle basement. It didn't seem that special at all, but Aerith smiled when she saw it. She must have known exactly what it was. She understood how he had sacrificed himself to save them all. She picked up the litany and held it to her chest.

"We can use it to defeat the blood mages. It should put their powers on hold long enough for us to make the decisive move." Aerith wiped her eyes. "It's not permanent, so we have to make sure to watch before we utilize it."

"It looks like this templar's been kept from food and water." Ava stated. "Here, I have water. If he won't swallow, move your finger over his throat like this."

Ava handed Anora a small water skin and showed her how to help the water down. When Anora placed the jug to his lips, he tried to move his head, but he was too tired. She poured some water in, but most went out the side of his mouth. He was actively rejecting it as best as he could in his worn state.

"He must still believe you are a demon trying to give him something bad." Ava sighed.

"Perhaps it'd be better if you stay here while we go get the first enchanter. You're the only one he might actually recognize." Terra placed a hand on Anora's shoulder.

"No. Whoever did this needs to pay. We can finish them off quickly and then come back once Ephemer is in a sound state of mind. I'm going with you."

Aqua nodded and they headed upstairs. Toward the screaming and the writhing of whoever was unfortunate enough to still be alive. The room was nothing like Aqua remembered it from her harrowing. Purple bubbles climbed the stone walls and demons stood all around. Before their eyes one of the Templars named Cecil was undergoing the transformation of being possessed. Aqua spotted First Enchanter Mickey as he gazed at the sight in both horror and regret. In the middle of the room stood Anton Facilier.

"You! Y'all came back too late. Now y'all get to watch as your first enchanter gets changed over like the rest of these Templars."

"Aqua, Aerith? Is that you? Boy am I glad you two survived Ostagar. Thanks for finding them, Anora."

"Quiet, you! This is no time for greetings. In fact, it should be time for your farewell, first enchanter. Now that Pete is free, we can rise up and join his cause. It's time for a little...revolution." Dr. Facilier smirked.

He raised his hands and the shades raced towards the center of the room. The group circled up and guarded Mickey and the surviving Templars with him. Most of them pushed the enemies back, but Anora was out for blood. She used her magic to throw one demon across the room and repeatedly slam it down on the floor until it began to fade. She turned to Anton and began to attempt the same on him.

"Anora, wait! We need the litany!" Aerith cried.

A shadow slid out from underneath Dr. Facilier and attached itself onto Anora. Her arms clenched to her side and she slightly rose into the air. Her face was contorted in pain. He was using blood magic on her, likely draining the lyrium from her while also crushing her. There was a small bit of clay in his hand, and he drew out a pin with which he was likely going to stab the clay with it. Could that actually hurt Anora? Aqua really didn't want to find out.

While the others held off Cecil and the other demons, Aqua hurried over to Dr. Facilier to knock the clay out of his hand. Maybe if he didn't have direct contact with it, he couldn't hurt her any more. Aqua had to sidestep quite a few obstacles to get to the center of the room. She had her keyblade out and was about to strike when she felt a pressure at her neck. Her feet were rising off the floor and she found it harder to breathe. It couldn't end like this. She still had so much left to do.

Aerith handed the litany to Ava who snuck up behind Anton, who was still preoccupied with the girls in his grasp, and slapped the litany across his back. Aqua had no idea how the thing was supposed to work, but his back arched while he hissed in pain. Aqua's head was spinning and she somehow heard someone calling for a charge. Without much thinking, she set off a lightning spell that stopped his heart and caused the man to drop dead where he stood.

Aqua dropped to the ground and fought to catch her breath. In a few seconds she saw Terra kneeling over her, checking for injuries. He helped her sit up and held her steady, despite the growing blush on her cheeks. Still, after all her travels in the fade, she was exhausted and grateful for the helping hand. He was warm, too. His presence was comforting.

Ava had hurried over to Anora after stabbing Anton in the back just to make sure he had been properly finished off. Aerith was attending to Mickey, and they spoke softly together. Terra helped Aqua over to them.

"Gosh, it sure has been a while, Aerith. Where have you been?" Mickey asked.

"A little bit of moonlighting." Aerith smiled.

"And you still look as young as ever."

"You're one to talk. Over 90 years old and still kicking." Aerith laughed.

Mickey was over 90 years old? It had never occurred to Aqua to ask Mickey that question. He was a mouse. She knew that not everyone aged the same as the humans and the elves, but no one had ever really talked about how it was supposed to work. At least, not to her. So she had simply gone along with it. After all, he was her superior, so age really didn't matter.

"Well, how about you help an old friend down all those steps?" Mickey chuckled.

To say that Cid was surprised when they rapped on the door to be let back in was an understatement. He swiftly called for the Templars to let them in. They walked through the doorway and the door was shut quickly behind them, just in case they had forgotten anything and an attack was launched. Terra was carrying Ephemer on his back, and Cid ordered him to be checked on immediately.

"He should be alright, but he's going to need intensive care for a while. The maleficar kept him without food and water." Aqua noted.

"And I know just the perfect person to handle it." Mickey smiled. "Anora, would you oversee Ephemer's healing?"

Anora was just as shocked as Cid was, to which Mickey chuckled. "Your regular magic is at a fine level, but put a little work at it and you could be one of the finest healers I've ever seen. That's the main reason why I hadn't sent you through the harrowing yet. Your magic is best to help others, not to hurt them. But now that I've seen you in action, we can set something up after the blight."

"You know, the kid ain't looking too great. We might consider sending him over to a small retreat near Kirkwall, Mickey." Cid offered. "And if this mage is supposed to be watching over him, I suppose we could make arrangements for some of the Starkhaven templars to help bring her back when she feels he'll be alright without her."

"You mean...I'd get to leave?" Anora gasped.

"Just for a little while. No funny business." Cid placed his hands on his hips.

"You may as well consider this his thanks for helping to save the tower." Mickey replied as Terra set Ephemer down and templars brought him some water. "Now Aqua, about our thanks to you. If you're here and Eraqus isn't, I'll have to assume that the absolute worst has happened. A blight's here, and I'd like to formally offer the circle's help in any capacity."

"That would be wonderful, thank you, Mickey."

"We'll be ready in a little bit, once we rebuild the circle. But I imagine you'll be looking for more help in the meantime."

"You're right. We have some contracts that we're going to use to get help from the elves and the dwarves as well." Aqua nodded.

"I wish you all the best. Be careful in the deep roads. That's where the darkspawn are the most numerous."

"We will."

Aqua looked expectantly at Cid, who seemed a little uncomfortable at first. He looked over at the damage done to the circle and back to the little rag tag group who had saved them. She could tell that his mind was racing and had a hard time vocalizing whatever it was he wanted to say. The small stick he chewed on flicked up and down in a nervous motion.

"Well, we can't offer you any help with the blight. Our work needs to be focused on watchin' the mages. Not to mention the tower we practically gotta rebuild thanks to ole Anton." Cid sighed.

Aqua's shoulders fell. She thought they had made some headway with Cid trusting the mages a little more. Obviously it wasn't going to be that easy, but they had just saved the tower, after all. That had to count for something. It must have been too much to ask for after all. Cid then cleared his throat.

"But you know, we won't be leaving the tower for a real long time. Maybe not until after the blight ends. So those horses in the stable ain't going to get much exercise until then. I guess you guys could take them. On loan. From us."

"Are you sure?" Aqua asked.

"Go on. Don't make me change my mind."

After saying goodbye, they hurried out of the tower and towards the pier where an empty boat was waiting for them. Cid had written a slip for them to get the horses and if they were lucky would be able to set up camp before darkness set in. They had all gotten settled in the boat when they heard a voice calling out.

"Wait, Aqua!" Anora yelled after them.

"Anora? Did we forget something?"

"No...I just wanted to thank you. You saved us all."

"Of course I did. I couldn't just leave you guys in the fade. And no matter how I got here, the circle will always be my home."

"What now? Mickey said you and Ephemer will go to Starkhaven?" Terra asked.

"Yeah. To tell you the truth, I'm actually really glad to be given an escort back. Starkhaven is a little too close to Kirkwall for my liking."

"What's wrong there? I thought it was only bad _in_ the circle."

"Didn't you hear the reports? A few years ago there was a full-fledged mage in between Starkhaven and Kirkwall travelling on her own. No one saw or heard from her after that. They say some Templars kidnapped her and did terrible, terrible things."

Aqua shivered. She had heard whispers of the city to the north, but she hadn't expected it to hit her quite so hard. The blight would reach there too, if not stopped. Even if the stories were all true and the people of Kirkwall were past the point of saving, it was still Aqua's responsibility to do what she could to keep them from the blight.

"Be careful, okay?" Aqua held out her hand.

The girl nodded and squeezed the outstretched hand. Anora became smaller and smaller as they rode the ferry across, picked up the horses and their weapon-less friends and headed back to camp. They made much better time thanks to their mode of travel and even spotted Biggs and Wedge setting up shop. The night air was cool and in the setting sun, Aqua thought back to her adventures and couldn't help but notice how alive the tower had felt.

* * *

**notes time!****The Brecilian forest is in Ferelden (think of Ferelden as north America and Thedas as the western hemisphere. the other places we'll go in parts 2 and 3 are part of Thedas, but not necessarily in Ferelden)**

**okay. so...elves. quick run down. the elves used to be immortal. TL;DR they're human aged now (I'll go into that later) and they are second class citizens, usually servants of some sort. within the community you have two factions: the city elves who live and work under the humans, usually living in little sections of the city called alienages.****the other group is called the Dalish, and they are more of a hunter/gatherer kind of people who live out in the wilds. They pay more attention to the pantheon of gods including mythal and (begrudgingly) Fen'Harel, although he is more of a cursing than anything. sort of how the Vikings would have seen Loki, in a way.**

**Eluvians are just what I said they are. Many were shut down when the elves stopped being immortal, and a few were tainted as well. but for now, just know that there are a lot that are unaccounted for and most likely still working.**

**Okay, so I know the werewolf thing feels like its coming out of left field. but just trust me on t****his one and take it with a grain of salt. **

**also, I wanted the cloaks to resemble suits similar to what the Turks wear in ff7 because admittedly I'm basing Aerith more on her original persona rather than her kh one.****going along with that, I liked the idea of those shades from the ff7 remake (which was my first experience with the game. I know, I know, fake gamer girl, lol)**

**Vallaslin (Dalish face tattoos) also signify which god you worship.**

**The crows is in reference to the Antivan crows, the organization that Zack works for.**

**Yes, that is Cecil from Final Fantasy 4**

**The deep roads are where the dwarves live.**

**And that's it! we'll be finding out more about Aerith's past later, as I have a whole thing planned for hher I left some clues, but feel free to put your guesses in a review. till next time!**


	13. A Short Respite

**hey everyone! life got in the way this week, but here's the next chapter that will give you some good Terraqua feels**. **Also as a side note, the next two weeks are going to be slow for writing because I'll be spending time with my family. I'll still be working on everything, but it's gonna be a bit. anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

When they arrived back at camp and got the horses settled, Aqua sat down on a rock next to where Kimahri was building a fire. He worked quickly and efficiently, never wasting his energy or taking his time. It was the fastest she had ever seen anyone create a fire pit before. Granted she didn't have much experience to go on, but it still amazed her.

"Would you like me to use a spell to light the fire, Kimahri?" Aqua asked.

He looked at her for a moment and then nodded. When he backed up, Aqua let fire flow from her fingertips and into the kindling that he had placed in the base. Almost instantly a healthy fire was started, flames dancing in the night. The shadows gracefully moved over the Qun's face, giving it a more mysterious look than he already had. While they were there together, there was something she just had to know.

"Kimahri, do the Qun really sew their mage's mouths shut?"

Her companion nodded before looking back to the fire. In the background, she could hear a rather loud conversation between Skuld and Terra. They were having some sort of heated discussion, perhaps. The cats Biggs and Wedge kept were also meowing in the distance. Aerith was speaking to the merchants while Ava was cleaning her knives. It was a little odd how quickly Aqua had taken to their strange little group, but seeing them all safe here in camp made her heart happy. She turned her attention back to Khimari. He was a great big mystery, usually keeping silent and alone most of the time.

"How much longer?" Kimahri asked.

"Till what?"

"Till we fight archdemon."

"I'm not sure, Kimahri. We only just got one of our allies and our next stop is going to be Redcliffe."

He paused for a moment and Aqua could hear a low growl in his throat, as if he were considering her words. "Know what you're doing?

"As best as I can. I wasn't exactly trained to stop the end of the world." Aqua pulled her legs up to her torso.

He didn't seem displeased by the answer, but it likely hadn't assuaged any doubts he had in her, either. As far as Aqua felt, she could lead. She had learned about leaders and leadership through her lessons with Mickey. However, even with the horses provided by the Templars, they would need more time. This week alone had been crazy enough for her. After being plucked from her home- again- she was burdened with the responsibility of saving the world.

At least they knew where they were going next. Redcliffe village was just down the road, although Aqua wasn't sure exactly how far it was. She was, however, worried about what they would do when they got there. Entrance into the castle was nearly impossible, and if they couldn't get in, then there was no seeing the Arl, either. Of course, with whatever sickness he had, their chances for a meeting was slim. Still, this was the end of the world. They had to at least try.

"Did you get a lead on your weapon?" Aqua asked, pulling herself out of her thoughts.

"Redcliffe."

"That's great! You can come with us when we go to the village tomorrow."

Kimahri nodded, looking into the fire. Aqua smiled happily to herself, glad that she could have a conversation with him. Well, as much as one could have. Perhaps she could continue to try to talk to him and learn something else.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Kimahri turned his attention to her.

"What makes this weapon so important? I know you said it was an heirloom. Did it come from your father?"

"Qunari don't have traditional family."

"But it had to come from somewhere to make it important to you."

"Not important for you."

"Sorry, I just wanted to be friends. I thought…"

Kimahri shook his head while his eyes narrowed in annoyance. The tail Aqua never noticed twitched. That was probably a touchy subject. Aqua flinched at the noise, and it made Kimahri shake his head again, a disappointed look on his face. Aqua would have asked about it further, but got up and left for his own tent. He wasn't going to be an easy nut to crack. With a look back to his tent, she decided she was going to do what she could to help him get that weapon, whatever it was.

She looked into the fire again and rested her chin on her knees. Maybe she hadn't expected Kimahri to be friendly right away. Even someone as sheltered as she was knew that wouldn't be the case. Maybe once they found the weapon he was looking for he would be more willing to talk. There had to be some importance to it. As she looked into the fire, she half-heartedly wondered what kind it was. Some large sword? Maybe a mace or lance? Maybe it was made specifically for him and that's what made him so desperate.

_I wonder if I could find something else he likes. Maybe if I give him a gift, then we can eventually become friends._ Aqua's mind wandered as she

looked around at the rest of her companions. that _might not be a bad idea for all of them._

"Aqua okay?" Stitch crawled up to her, and pulled on one of her sleeves.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm alright. I'm just thinking. How are you, little guy? Did you have fun?"

"Yeah." He nodded. He then bounced around and laughed, pretending to shoot at whatever was around him.

"So you got into some fights." Aqua chuckled. "I hope you didn't rough them up too much."

"Ih." He nodded enthusiastically.

Stitch used his foot to scratch behind his ear before looking back at Aqua. He certainly was different than many of the war hounds that had been at Ostagar. She wondered just what all he could do. Seeing that Aqua wasn't responding right away, he pulled out some string and rocks and began fiddling with it. He was capable of speech, crafting abilities and had decent aim from what she saw. What had Jumba done to experiment on him?

"You're not an ordinary hound, are you?"

With a smirk, Stitch shook his head. "Stitch special."

To this, Aqua laughed. She wondered what kind of dreams Stitch had. Speaking of dreams, she should probably go check on Ava, Aerith and Terra. They had each been affected by the sloth demon in some way and might need a listening ear.

"Hey Stitch, I'm going to check on the others. Can we talk again later?"

"Yeah. Talk to you later." Stitch replied, going back to his string and rocks.

Aqua forced herself up. Now, the question was where to start. Terra was talking to Biggs and Wedge while Ava finished up with her knives and could be found knocking on the door flap to Skuld's tent. That left Aerith. The aforementioned mage had just sat herself on the opposite side of the fire from Aqua and was making herself comfortable. It was probably best to start there.

"Hey." Aqua sat down beside Aerith. "How are you feeling?"

Aerith looked over and smiled. "I'm alright, I guess. How about you? Going through all those nightmares must have worn you out. I'm surprised you're not in bed already."

"I'll get there soon, but I wanted to check up with everyone.

"I'm alright. Whoever was coming to catch us wasn't a part of my dream."

"What does that even mean, anyway?" Aqua asked.

"I...was cursed. Or blessed. I don't know which. But it happened a long time ago. It must have been the dream of the spirit within me."

"Can that happen?"

"It's the fade." Aerith shrugged. "The realm kind of has rules of its own."

There was still so much she didn't know about the fade. And it seemed that there was even more she didn't know about her companions. Whatever spirit that was inside Aerith had lived for so long that it had made her knowledgeable about a lot of things. Aqua remembered the spirit of valor had said something about good spirits being in the fade. But this one felt different.

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to hear more about this spirit." Aqua stated.

Aerith shook her head at the request. "Sorry, I don't think the time is quite right yet. Besides, you went through a nightmare, too. Has anyone checked on you?"

Aqua shook her head. Aerith smiled and moved closer to her friend. "Tell me about it, then."

"I dreamt I was living back at home with my family, but I wasn't a mage in that world. I was just a regular girl. Then I had to witness the destruction of Lothering. It was so terrible. My family, my friends...children. All brutally murdered right before my eyes." Aqua replied in a whisper.

"Then deep down you don't want to be a mage?" Aerith asked.

"That's the thing. I don't know. Its really the only life I _do_ know." Aqua sighed. "I just want to be with my friends and family. All of them."

But she knew that she couldn't. There were plenty of them who were dead now, either on the fields of Ostagar or in the remains of the tower. She hadn't had a chance to check on any of them, although she was sure most of them had been changed into bloodthirsty demons by the maleficar. Maybe some of them had become blood mages themselves, falling to the temptation of false power and freedom. But the price had been too high. Now the mages were in a worse place than before. She was sure that although Cid had shown some kindness to her in offering the horses, life might not be so good for the other mages. He was already suspicious of those who remained.

"That's the strange thing about it, too. Everyone else had a desire demon at the heart of their dream. I didn't." Aqua continued.

"But that doesn't make sense. There had to be something giving you those dreams.

"Maybe it's because I'm a Grey Warden? But then again, Terra is one too, and he had his own demon to fight."

"You know, I think you're right about that, to a point." Aerith replied.

"What do you mean?"

"You drank the tea from the Dawn's Mirror flower, right? Surely they told you about all of the side effects."

"I found a couple of new ones recently, ones they didn't bother telling me." Aqua nodded.

"My guess is that it's because you haven't been a Warden for very long. As far as I understand it, there is a darkness from the tea that both keeps you from turning into a nobody and keeps you close enough to the darkspawn to sense starts out small, but grows as you age and battle more darkspawn. If you let it, the taint can begin to turn you into a different person. So during the first few months to a year, you're at your most vulnerable. The darkspawn will try to increase that taint in you."

"Is there anything else I should know? I can't tell you how often I've been left in the dark about important matters and frankly, I'm getting tired of it." Aqua scowled.

"I'm sorry, I got nothing." Aerith shrugged.

"It's okay." Aqua shook her head. "You knew more than I was expecting. Thank you for clearing that up. How did you even know?"

"I'm an old soul, remember? I've known my share of Wardens." Aerith decided to change the subject. "But I'll tell you what. Tell me some about your time in the tower, and I'll tell you a story about one of the places I've been."

Although she was a little disheartened not to be able to find out about this mysterious spirit, Aqua was glad that Aerith was giving her the time so they could talk and become closer. She was also happy to learn more about what exactly she had signed up for as a Warden. As was part of the deal, Aqua started by telling the story of her origins in the Circle. While she did, Skuld came to join them, blasting a wind spell anytime one of the cats came near. Aqua couldn't help but laugh as the cats howled through the air. The apostate smirked.

Aerith then began to tell the two about how she traveled to the Brecilian forest as a girl and seemed to be taught by the forest itself about all of the flowers growing there. Skuld reasoned it must have been a nature spirit. Aqua assumed it might have had something to do with the fade, although she wasn't sure.

"How about you, Skuld? What's your story?" Aerith asked. Aqua could smell something coming from the separate fire Terra had built.

"Oh, it's not an interesting story at all. I've lived with mother my entire life. At least, until she kicked me out to come on this journey, anyway."

"Did you come from the circle, too? Those don't look like ordinary robes." Aerith questioned.

"No, my childhood was much wilder than one that the circle could provide. And I'd like to keep it that way, thank you."

"Well, I hope your mother doesn't miss you too much."

To this Skuld began laughing heartily. Aqua and Aerith looked at each other in confusion and then back to the witch to wait for when she got done laughing. She wiped a tear from her eye and took a couple of deep breaths, chuckling a little more when she saw her companion's faces. There was obviously more to the relationship between Skuld and her mother than either would ever let onto.

"No, she won't miss me at all." Skuld shook her head. "In fact, if I can't go through with my plan, she'll likely follow after me so she can go through with hers."

"What's her plan?" Aqua asked.

"Tis wise to hold one's tongue until the ear is ready." Skuld winked. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to do some reading before I head to bed."

So Skuld liked to read. Wait. Aqua remembered finding a particular black grimoire among her things when she left the circle. It was a copy given to her specifically from Mickey. The spells inside were a little too complicated for her and not her style of magic. But perhaps…

"Oh, hold on. I have something for you." Aqua ran to her pack and pulled out the grimoire. She handed it to Skuld who wore her own face of surprise.

"You're giving this to me? Why?"

"Well, I was given it, but I think you'll find a much better use with it than I will." Aqua smiled.

Skuld's face relaxed into a small smile. "Thank you. I shall go and study it."

Skuld took the grimoire and held it close to her chest as she headed back to her tent. One of the cats was walking towards the merchant's wagon and spied the apostate heading toward it. With wide eyes, it scampered away as fast as it could before she could summon a wind spell that would send it flying. The dwarven merchant approached the girls as she left.

"Hey, I don't suppose you could ask your friend not to launch my cats, could you? Poor Biggums here was shaking for half an hour after his little trip."

"Your cats are smart. It looks like they've already learned to steer clear of her." Aerith pointed out.

"Yeah, but...They're just special to me. I don't want to lose them." Wedge pet the cat in his arms.

"You said something about being blessed by Mythal, right? You said something as you and your friend were driving up to our camp last time." Aqua jumped in.

Aerith looked between them and Wedge looked at her in confusion. He hadn't realized that they had heard what he said before they had first met. It was the first time Aqua had ever heard of a dwarf who knew or even cared about the elven pantheon. Weren't dwarves supposed to worship their ancestors, or something?

"Blessed by Mythal? The Elven goddess of protection?" Aerith asked.

"Yeah. Biggs over there and I met a few years back. We swapped some stories, and I thought the old gods were pretty cool. So when I met these three cats wandering in the forest and saw their markings, I knew they had to be protected. I mean, you should have seen some of the scrapes they've gotten out of." Wedge chuckled.

"Their markings?" Aqua leaned forward.

"Yeah. They have these little lines along their cheeks. They look like the Vallaslin that Dalish elves wear when they honor Mythal." Wedge nodded. "Anyway, did you guys need anything before we pack up tonight?"

"No, I think we're alright. Thank you though." Aqua nodded.

"Actually I could use a little something for my staff. Can I see your wares?" Aerith stood up. "It was good talking to you, Aqua."

They waved goodbye as Aerith followed the dwarf back toward where the elf was pounding away at a piece of metal. Stitch was hanging around him, watching the man work. Aqua sighed and leaned back to look at the stars. She always had liked to look at them through the window on summer nights. Out here there were so many more. Somewhere one of the books she had read suggested that each star was it's own world. Could there really be that many planets, so many realities?

"oh, Biggs!" Aqua walked over to the place the elf worked. "I need to send a message to Lothering. can you do that for me? I can give you some coin in return for your trouble."

Biggs looked at her with a downtrodden face. something had to be wrong.

"you didn't hear, did you? Lothering is gone, decimated by the darkspawn. no one survived." Bigg's face softened. "I'm sorry. Wedge and I saw the aftermath on our way back here. It...wasn't pretty."

Aqua's stomach churned. Campbell... Marguerite...little Carl and Ellie. They were all gone. Then that had to mean that her dream of the town being destroyed- that wasn't a dream. she saw the destruction as it happened. well, minus the fact that her parents were there. they had already left and were probably safe and set up in Kirkwall. Aqua sat down back where she had been sitting and held her head down to keep the world from spinning.

"Excuse me, Aqua." A small voice drew her from her thoughts.

"Oh...Ava, hello. I was...lost."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm alright. what did you need?"

"I know you've been busy checking up on everyone tonight. But I had a small favor to ask of you."

Aqua patted the ground next to her to indicate Ava should sit next to her. The girl simply shook her head and remained where she was. Her hands were wringing around a small handkerchief that was similar to the one Aqua still had after all these years. Once again her mask covered her face, but Aqua still noticed the way Ava but her lower lip, as if she were nervous about something. It had to be something important if Ava wasn't even willing to sit down.

"Please don't tell anyone about the dream I had."

"Is everything alright?" Aqua looked in concern.

"Its fine. I just want to keep everyone safe, that's all. The less you and they know about what happened, the better."

"You'll tell me if it gets to the point that you're in danger, won't you?"

Ava paused. "Y-yes, I will."

"You don't sound so sure of that." Aqua countered.

"I just haven't had anyone to really depend on in a really long time. I'm still learning how to trust again. But after I had that vision, I knew I could trust you."

"Take as long as you need." Aqua replied. "Even if I don't know what's happening, I want to be there for you. Don't push me or anyone else away, okay?"

A smile flashed across Ava's lips, seemingly more for convincing herself that everything would be alright. Even though no one had given up any secrets tonight, Aqua felt that she had gotten closer to them. She could ask them about whatever was bothering them later. They needed to know that she was there as a friend first, and if they ever needed anything they could come to her. Fate had handed her a leadership role. She needed to do what she could to the best of her ability. Even if that meant failing occasionally.

"It's getting late. Do you need anything before bed, Ava?" Aqua asked.

"No, thank you. You're a good friend, Aqua. I appreciate everything you've done. I know that the Maker sent you to save us all."

The girl walked off humming a slow and thoughtful song before entering her tent. Her words had pierced Aqua. she didn't feel like anyone had sent her, let alone the Maker. Everything just sort of happened to her, and she did what she knew to be right. But there had been several times she wondered if she had even done that. If she and Terra had stayed in the tower, perhaps Eraqus wouldn't have gotten distracted and killed. The look on his face as he died still haunted her sometimes, and she would wake up in a cold sweat.

That was it. She was still in the fade. Both Ephemer and Lewis had been drained dry and it was only a matter of time before she would be too. It was the reason her nightmare didn't have a demon attached to it. Her mind must have been so feeble that they didn't need a demon to keep her in her dreams. Aqua's hands began to shake. She placed them on her ears and folded herself into the fetal position. Her mind began producing noises of every kind. It was too loud. She needed to escape, it didn't matter where she went or how, so long as she could get away from everything.

Suddenly a plate of food was in front of her face. Her eyes traveled up the well-toned arm of the person holding it out for her to find Terra. Even though he kept a calm demeanor, she could tell that there was an air of worry about him. But this was just another part of the nightmare. They all started out as something nice at first before someone came in and ruined it for the demon. How long before hers would be ruined or she would be killed?

"Aqua? Are you alright? You haven't eaten since this morning, so I thought you might be hungry."

She simply shook her head, remaining curled up as best as she could. Aqua flinched as he softly placed a large hand on her back. Despite the way she had moved, he kept his hand right where he had left it. After having saved everyone today, someone needed to make sure she didn't need to be helped herself. His hand began to circle her shoulder blades slowly. No words were spoken between them. There didn't need to be. He just wanted her to know that he was there.

With a turn Aqua buried her face into his broad chest and squeezed her eyes shut. The scent of cedar wood filled her nose as her fingers grasped against the fabric shirt he was wearing. Clearly surprised by her actions, he placed the plate of food down and wrapped his arms around her. Since everyone else had retired for the night, they had the campsite to themselves. Not that Aqua cared in that moment. Right then she just needed the firm sense of reality that was Terra. He seemed to ground her in the moment, and the thought came to her mind that this was only a dream.

_Then maybe I don't want to wake up_. Aqua thought to herself.

"Hey, are you okay? You can cry it out, or whatever you need." Terra whispered in her ear.

She looked up and blushed deeply, pulling back. Her hands flew to her face, hoping to hide her embarrassment. Terra chuckled slightly at how flustered she had suddenly become, and scratched the back of his head. He hadn't planned on doing that, but of course, he was sure she hadn't planned on having a breakdown either.

"I'm...alright." Aqua replied. "As long as this isn't the fade."

"It isn't. I promise you made it out. You saved us, Aqua." Terra stated.

"How do I know?"

"Close your eyes. Come on, its an old trick Eraqus taught me. Now do it."

Aqua gave a short sigh before closing her eyes and sitting up in front of Terra. Even though they weren't touching, she could still feel where his arms had been around her. The tips of her fingers still tingled from the feel of his shirt. There seemed to be an electric current between them. She awaited his next instructions with some anticipation.

"Okay, next you're going to try and sense any darkness. I never got a chance to test this with Eraqus, but he said that the fade is tied closely to the dark. So the more you can sense, the better your chances that you're in the fade."

Aqua nodded and tried to focus on the darkness that she was so sure was around her. There was some behind her, although it was faint. Right ahead of her though was a light coming from Terra himself. It wasn't a bright light, as there was a dark aura around it. But it was comforting. Like the candle a mother might carry as she comes in to soothe her child from their nightmare. She opened her eyes to find Terra staring intently back at her.

"So, what's the final verdict?" Terra asked.

"This is real." Aqua nearly whispered.

"You're right." Terra nodded, picking the discarded plate back up. "Now, are you hungry?"

"Starving. Did you make this?"

"What, did you think Eraqus would drag me through the wilds for months at a time and not teach me how to cook? I'm not a total barbarian, you know." Terra laughed.

"Thank you, Terra." Aqua dug in. "Are you doing okay after that dream? I know you said you didn't want anyone to know what had happened. But your dad was King Hermod?"

"Yeah. I lied to you earlier about the way I grew up. Sorry."

"No, its fine, I understand the reasoning. Does anyone else know?"

"Oh, everyone at court knows exactly who I am. That's why I never fit in at Redcliffe. The nobles didn't accept me because of my mother and the regular kids thought I was too good to play with them. Ven was the only one who saw past all that." Terra explained.

"Who was your mother?"

"No idea. It seems he met her and conceived me while he was in Orlais. Of course the fact that I was part Orlesian didn't help tensions in the court either."

After finishing her food, she placed her plate down and looked at the man before her. She trusted him completely, as crazy as that sounded despite not knowing him for long. Now it seemed he trusted her enough to tell her all these things. She leaned back and watched him for just a moment. He was doing the same. A light blush crossed her cheeks. She felt so vulnerable here, alone with him. And yet, his presence also made her feel safe. He was a light.

"Well, I hope it wasn't too terrible. And before you say it, I've heard that pun enough for one lifetime, thanks." Terra began to stand up.

Without even thinking about it, Aqua reached her hand out and grabbed his, stopping him from moving for a moment. Their eyes locked and for a single heartbeat, she wasn't nervous or embarrassed. Instead, she hoped he could see her gratitude. She certainly hoped he didn't feel the same strange growing hole that had appeared in her chest. She longed to be with him for just a little longer.

After the moment had passed, she removed her hand and laughed nervously. "I'm sorry. I don't really know what came over me."

"It's okay." Terra scratched his head again. "I can stay for a little longer."

He sat down next to her, closer this time, she realized. The light was fading from the dying embers, but the stars burned brightly in the sky, shining down on the last two Ferelden Grey Wardens. Terra spoke in a soft voice about his time in Redcliffe castle and how Eraqus had invited him to join the Wardens. He didn't have to say how he felt about the man. Aqua could see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice.

Terra looked down at her and asked her a question, but she had been too far in a daze to hear it. She shook her head and blushed.

"It's getting late and we have a long ride tomorrow. Maybe we should save it for then."

"Looks like you were listening after all. I asked if you wanted to call it a night."

Terra stood up and held his hand out for Aqua. She needed to make a recovery, and quick. She took his hand and stood up, but with the combined movement of Terra pulling her up and her standing on her own, they softly crashed together, their bodies pressed into to one another. His face was close enough that even in the dim light she could see the pink that had covered his own cheeks.

"Well, I didn't think you meant _that_ when you said we should go to bed." Aqua smirked.

He stepped back, absolutely flustered at her words. She laughed, unsure of exactly where that remark had come from. Seeing her reaction eased him a little and he smirked right back at her.

"Play your cards right and one day I just might." He teased back. "Goodnight, Aqua."

She replied back, and covered her face as soon as he turned around, still wondering if she regretted what she had said. He took it well enough, and if she was going to fall in love, Terra was a good pick. Aqua took a deep breath despite how her heart was racing. It looked like it was going to be a while until she could get some sleep.

And for whatever reason, she didn't mind.

* * *

**Alright, notes time!**

**So the Qun do not have family units and they do not have gender-specific roles. They give the job to whomever can do it the best. **

**We'll get to an explanation of Aerith later.**

**I know I don't let everyone explain stuff much this time. It's mostly because they don't quite trust Aqua yet. Give it time.**

**The Elves have a pantheon of gods whereas the humans simply have the Maker. **

**Back into the story line next time. I plan on doing a camp chapter after every major quest. I hope you guys liked it, let me know in the reviews!**


	14. Trouble in Paradise

**Hey everyone! I managed to get the next chapter out! Just a reminder I won't be on much next week, but I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Terra and Ava were the first two awake in camp, quietly preparing a quick breakfast before the group headed off to Redcliffe village. With any luck, they would get to see the Arl today, if not maybe the arlessa. Aqua awoke from the smell of fried meat, stretching out her arms and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. As she thought about what had happened over the last few days, she was surprised by how quickly they had been able to get the support from both the mages and the templars in their respective ways. Perhaps she should have been grateful for how it _had_ gone, but a pit was growingn in her stomach. Trouble was on the horizon, and it was only a matter of time before it found them. Teryn Xehanort was still out there somewhere with a hatred for the last two remaining Ferelden Wardens.

As she stepped out of her bedroll, she noticed a small shiny thing on the ground. Upon further inspection, it was a small crafted necklace made of string and pretty rocks that likely came from Biggs or Wedge. Her heart softened as she saw it. They must have been meant for her. With a quick glance up, Aqua saw Stitch fiddling with a string on his crossbow. His smile took up the entirety of his face when their eyes met, and she couldn't stop the chuckle that rose from her throat. She headed over to him and bent down.

"Is this for me?" Aqua smiled.

"Ih." Stitch confirmed. "Wear for good luck."

"Thank you. It's beautiful."

Aqua patted the little guy on the head and put the necklace on. It was the perfect length for her top. He went back to his crossbow, tightening the string that he had been working with. When that was done, he hurried over to the fire as breakfast was ready. By time Aqua had broken down her bed, Stitch had already finished his breakfast, having nearly inhaled it.

Once everything was cleaned up, they harnessed the horses. Kimahri took the largest one, Stitch riding intently on his shoulders and looking around. Skuld, Ava and Aerith followed after, each on their steeds. The templars had great big Clydesdales which was a bigger blessing than even Aqua had expected. They could carry all the weight needed and still keep a fairly good pace. Terra and Aqua called forth their keyblade gliders and began riding. They stayed to the front but slowed down. There was no sense in running their horses ragged when there was no way of knowing what exactly they'd find there. According to their discussion this morning, the ride should take a few hours at this pace, depending on if they ran into any trouble. Terra doubted they would, although there was still always that chance. With Lothering in ruins, fear likely spread among the cities around it, and the darkspawn would follow it.

The ride itself was fairly nice, all things considering. As compared to the way she imagined it, the land of Ferelden was mostly plains and the occasional forest. The colors seemed a bit washed out between the dying grass and the greying sky. Every acre seemed faded as though the land itself was tired of all of the wars and death it had seen for the last who knew how long. As a new mage, Aqua had thought that everything would be a bit brighter when she finally got out. Not like the dreary dump that was around her girlhood home. Still, not everything could be as immaculate and bright as the outside had been in Ava's dream of Orlais.

For the most part, the group was quiet save for Aerith. She chatted about the local flora and about one of her adventures in these parts, 'although there were more trees in my day' she would occasionally add. Aqua smiled a bit at the last comment. She turned to see what Terra thought about it and realized that the man was deep in contemplation. He likely hadn't even heard most of what had been said. It was a mystery as to what might have been going through his mind. Was he worried about how he'd be received? Was he interested in the throne? With both Hermod and Aeleus dead, he was technically a viable contender for the kingdom. Or perhaps part of his decision to join the Grey Wardens was to avoid all of that, to do some good for the people among them instead of above them.

In the distance there stood a large wolf with a round belly and red and purple robes. Terra skidded his glider to the side to avoid hitting him. As Aqua had been momentarily distracted by her thoughts, she didn't notice the sudden interference. Instead of hitting Terra as she would have, she dismissed the glider and flew towards him. She quickly blasted off a wind spell which slowed her forward motion, although she was likely to land near him. His hand held out for hers as she landed, and the pull of his arms kept her from falling on her face. The horses behind were far enough away to come to a full stop when their riders saw the Wardens nearly crash.

"A wolf? It's not unusual I suppose, except I can't say I've ever seen one with robes and a hat on." Aqua spied the creature.

"You're right. They don't normally walk on two legs, either." Terra whispered back. We'd better be careful."

"Well hello there, neighbors!" the wolf cheerfully called as he sauntered towards them. "I don't suppose any of you have any coin to spare, do you? Taxes have gotten _quite_ high recently."

The Wardens looked at each other for a signal or something- anything that would help them to decide what to do, and fast. The rest of the group dismounted and joined them in standing before the giant wolf. What looked to be between a snarl and a smirk curled over his lips. Instantly, Aqua's intuition told her to fight. She was right to pull out her keyblade as an arrow zoomed mere centimeters from her nose. All of a sudden, mages and rogues alike emerged from the shrubberies and descended on them with arrows, magic and swords.

Terra grabbed his shield and blocked the incoming projectiles from Ava and Aerith while Kimahri simply took the arrows and gave a loud growl at his opponents. He charged right in, Stitch still on his shoulders, hooping and hollering as he shot at the enemy with his crossbows. From behind came a large swarm of bugs that had been Skuld only moments before while Aerith buffed the warrior's armor with a spell. In the midst of the chaos, Aqua spotted a very familiar face. He had spiked back black hair and a scar on his cheek in the shape of a 't'. There was something about his eyes that was unnatural; they were bluer than Aqua thought they should have been. Part of her wanted to stop and gaze at them, but as he drew a large sword, she knew now was not the time.

Whoever this stranger was, he fought like a mad man, keeping a smile on his face the whole time. He must have somehow been enjoying this moment in the heat of battle. When he turned his head, Aqua noticed the long lined Vallaslin that trailed down the side of his temple and cheek as well as his pointed ears. He spotted her and ran at her, slinging his sword in her direction.

"He's Dalish. But why does he look just like the guy from Aerith's dream?" Aqua murmured before holding her keyblade to stop the attack.

With a grunt, she pushed her attacker off and followed up with a hit of her own. While he was down, she leapt over a dead body and spun around, whacking the elf in the arm. He blocked the next hit with his large sword and a green light came from the hand that was holding his new injury. The elf continued to block, occasionally using a wind or a water spell to attack. It was almost as if he didn't want to hurt her. Whether that was because she was a woman or a mage, she didn't know. Still, she used the keyblade to push him back. He fell with a small groan, landing on his behind on an elfroot plant. Aqua was about to use an ice spell when she realized there were those cloaked figures from Aerith's dreams floating about, keeping the party from being hurt. As she looked around, Aqua watched as Aerith dropped her staff and kept her eyes trained to one in particular. It had begun to swirl around Zack's feet and could not be harmed.

The cloaks circled around those who were still standing and chased them away before disappearing just as quickly as they had come. Ava helped Aerith up while Kimahri held the black haired man with a sword to his throat.

"Kill him?" the Qunari asked.

"No, not yet. I'm sure he has answers for us. Perhaps his life is worth something." Ava replied.

"Let the man speak so we can get on our way." Skuld added in.

"My name is Zack Fair. Pleasure to meet you."

The man looked to those who spoke in his defense with gratitude in his eyes. He then glanced up at Kimahri, begging to be released without saying a word. Reluctantly the Qun did so, but kept his weapon drawn, just in case the elf tried anything funny. With a nervous chuckle, Zack faced his captors. No one was introducing themselves anytime soon. His fate was uncertain, but knowing Aqua, he still had a chance for a happy ending. He cleared his throat and looked at Aqua with a certain look in his eyes. Whatever he was thinking up couldn't have been good, but they permitted him to speak anyway.

"You have my gratitude. I was not aware they had female wardens. I hope they see you for more than your beauty. " Zack smiled. "If you want, I can find some way to repay you for your kindness."

"We just want answers. No need to go into anything like that." Aqua assured. "Who sent you and why are you targeting us?"

""It was the Teryn. He paid me quite a large sum to see the rest of the Wardens dead. After their betrayal in giving his soldiers red lyrium, he pulled his army out to keep them safe."

"That sounds a bit different than the way we heard it. Everyone says there were no survivors." Terra mused.

"And even if that wasn't the way people told it, we didn't have any influence in the soldiers taking the lyrium. We were too busy with the joining." Aqua remembered.

"Word changes as it's told on just about everything. But believe me, his army was kept nice and safe. Except for the guys who took the red lyrium, of course. I don't envy them." Zack answered.

"Well, either way, this is pretty serious." Ava added.

"He's given us the information we wanted, now let's get on with it." Skuld remarked and Kimahri agreed.

"Now hold on, let's not do anything too hasty here." Zack chuckled nervously.

"Any reason why we shouldn't?" Terra folded his arms.

"Well, if you don't finish me, the Crows would. And if I'm going to die, I would prefer it to be by the hands of a beautiful woman." He smirked towards Aqua and Aerith.

"As in the Antivan crows? Famous mercenaries?" Aerith asked.

"Yup, the very same. Turns out it's a sort of 'one shot opportunity' thing with them. Death is the only reward for failure. But if I may, I'd like to ask a simple favor. If it's my fate to die here, I'd at least like to give your companions here a small token of my gratitude. Sort of a thank you for keeping me from living on the run."

"A token? Like what?" Aqua asked.

"I would prefer a kiss, but a hug could be sufficient, too. From you and the one in pink. The other two ladies look like they're ready to kill me now."

Aqua blinked a couple of times as she brought her hands up to her face to hide the blush. Aerith's cheeks had heated up as well, but she had only smiled at the elf. Something was bubbling up in her stomach that was new and exciting. Terra called put his keyblade and sharpened his gaze at the elf.

"Consider those your final words." Terra held up his blade.

"Wait, Terra, hold on!" Aqua pulled herself from her daze and stood between the elf and the man.

Terra's arm stopped immediately, his keyblade disappearing in an instant. He saw the concern in her face and reluctantly brought his arm down. She was defending a man who had, only minutes ago, tried to kill them. Her heart was obviously tied to the light since she survived the joining. But perhaps it was closer than even he imagined.

"If he's going to die anyway, we might as well make use of him. Maybe he can help us with the Blight." Aqua argued.

"Are you sure you want that? What if this was part of his plan and he tries to kill you in the night?"

"I don't know if you haven't noticed this, but I can take care of myself."

"Well, if you're going to offer to spare my life, then I swear I'll protect you. Xehanort didn't pay me to pledge my loyalty. But your weapons make a much more compelling argument than his coin." Zack added.

"I don't know." Terra looked back at the elf. "That change of heart was a little too quick for my tastes."

"Then let me guard him." Aerith intervened.

Terra, Aqua and Zack looked over at the mage with different looks upon their faces. While Terra's was one of confusion and Aqua's was one of surprise, Zack's expression was one of gratitude and excitement. Upon seeing Zack's reaction, Terra gently pressed the man's head to the side in order to bring him back to reality.

"Aqua, I really don't think this is a good idea." Terra stated.

"Ah, and now the plot thickens." Skuld smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Terra asked defensively.

"Nothing, nothing. But the blush on Aqua's face is rather telling, don't you think?"

Aqua shook her head once she heard what Skuld had said, as if the motion could erase the evidence that had been so plain on her face. She would be lying to say that he wasn't good looking. There was just something appealing to her when a man had spiked hair and strong arms. But that didn't mean that she liked the elf or anything; they had only just met under less-than ideal conditions. Besides, they needed to focus on saving the world. That didn't stop her mind from replaying the previous night when she and Terra had gotten much closer than she had ever expected. She couldn't really expect herself to be so closed off to the idea, could she? After all, she had promised to herself she would become friends with her companions. As long as she could follow through with what she needed to do, then it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world to be close to her companions.

"Go ahead Aerith. Ava, do you think you could go with them to keep an extra set of eyes on him as well?" Aqua delegated.

"Of course, although I hardly think it necessary." Ava nodded.

"You might as well send the apostate with them. If she's going to be so nosy." Terra pouted.

"What, and miss the magic? I think not." Skuld chuckled.

"Skuld...Please?" Aqua softly replied.

They stood there for one moment and one moment only. She then gave a long, drawn out sigh complete with slumped shoulders as if to emphasize her disinterest in returning to wherever they were going to make camp that night. They hoped to be in and out of Redcliffe in a short time, but after having traveled all this way, somehow Aqua got the sense that it wasn't going to be so easy. But then again, nothing was.

"Aerith, are you guys going to be okay?" Aqua stopped the mage.

"We'll be fine. What's one little mercenary going to do against two mages and a rogue?" She smirked before her face fell somber. "Besides, I need to find out why he was in my dream. I don't recognize him, at least, I don't think I do."

"Good luck." Aqua nodded in understanding.

The group bid farewell to the party as Terra and Aqua summoned their keyblade gliders. As she looked back, she noticed Zack holding onto the reins of the horse as Aerith kept a firm hold on his torso. Following beside them, Ava had her eyes strictly glued onto him- ever the faithful watch. She hoped they would be alright. After all, they could take care of themselves. As long as they kept close to the main road when they camped, the group would be able to come back together again.

"I've seen him before." Aqua spoke to no one in particular.

Stitch cocked his head from Kimahri's shoulders.

"In Aerith's dreams." Aqua explained. "But she said she didn't know him."

"I still think he's trouble." Terra muttered.

"What?" Aqua asked.

"I said I think he's trouble. I don't trust him. He's like a con man selling snake oil." Terra repeated more clearly.

Even though Aqua could understand where Terra was coming from, Zack hadn't actually done anything to hurt them once he knew he had been beaten. Surely Terra had enough of a mind to see that. Despite whatever would happen now, there was a small voice in her mind that mimicked the thoughts only Terra had bothered to bring up so far, and it concerned the future. After all, Zack had been a member of the Antivan crows. He still couldn't exactly afford to have a mercenary crew on their tails.

"I know he seems like trouble, but it's likely Teryn Xehanort would have finished the job if we hadn't. Him or the Crows." Aqua replied.

"You don't owe him anything. Why keep him alive?"

"I agree with Terra." Kimahri added in.

Aqua cast her eyes down. Perhaps she had made the wrong choice after all. So far taking in Kimahri, Ava and Aerith had been a good idea. According to the Chantry, Ava was crazy for talking about the Maker speaking to her, Aerith claimed to be incredibly old and Kimahri was a murderer of an innocent family. So why was Terra so against this new addition to their group. One idea came to Aqua, but she batted it away immediately. Compared to everyone else, Zack wasn't too different. Terra and Kimahri were wrong- they had to be. Even if he had been sent to kill them, there was something about his eyes that made Aqua want to trust him. Those blue orbs held more than just a desire to kill and get paid for it. At any rate, Aqua and Aerith needed to figure out why he appeared in her dream. Maybe he had something to do with the reason Aerith had been alive for so long.

"Can we talk about this later? We'll be getting to Redcliffe soon and we need to focus on meeting with the Arl." Aqua huffed.

"You want to end up his victim in the middle of the night?" Terra scowled.

"You're assuming he's going to be an issue." Aqua shot back.

"You're assuming he's not."

Kimahri rolled his eyes while Stitch placed his paw in his face. There was a terse silence between the keyblade gliders, and Kimahri had to urge his horse forward in order to keep pace with them. While he hadn't agreed with Aqua's decision to bring Zack on, he could at least appreciate the fact that she made use of him in wanting him to lend his arms for the Blight. He just couldn't help but wonder if the cost of keeping him guarded was going to be more than the elf could repay when it came time to fight the archdemon. As a Dalish elf, chances were good that he was handy with his weapon of choice since they depended on their weapons to survive. Aqua had to understand that she would not be the only one suffering if they failed to defeat the archdemon because of this elf.

Meanwhile, Terra spent the rest of the ride stewing in his thoughts. Of course she trusted him. He was attractive. But the fact that he hadn't really attacked her on the battlefield felt off to him. If he really were supposed to be one of the Antivan Crows, then a job like this should have been easy for him. Not to mention that Terra hadn't been blind to the small details in Aqua's face when she talked to him. Her eyes softened when she listened to his explanation. There was a small blush that danced on her cheeks when he wanted to kiss her. No, even if he wasn't a physical danger, this Zack was still putting Terra in an uncomfortable position. It was no secret that Aqua was beautiful. He also knew that if Eraqus had personally brought her in than she must also be incredibly powerful, which was something he had been able to see with his own eyes. She was compassionate and kind. Now with Zack in their party, he likely wasn't going to get to spend the time he wanted with her. His hands tightened their grip on his gliders as he thought about the elf.

As they arrived into the valley where Redcliffe village was located, neither Aqua nor Terra would even look at each other while calling back their gliders and walking toward the village. They would need to mend this rift if they were to get anything done.

"Halt, who goes there?" a man called after them.

"We're Grey Wardens and we have business with the Arl." Aqua responded curtly.

"Grey Wardens? I thought they were all dead." the guard responded. "But then I guess if you've been busy elsewhere, you wouldn't have heard. The Arl is sick and no one has been able to get in or out of the castle. That's not even counting what happens at sundown."

Aqua's face softened. The man who was talking to them had obviously seen some hard things. It didn't matter how she felt about Terra right now. If there was something going on here, they would need to help out. Especially if it could get them one step closer to Arl Tidus. She would have to put her emotions behind her at the moment. Aqua swallowed hard before asking what he meant by what happened at sundown. In a world full of magic, it could have been anything.

"These...things come and attack us. I can't say exactly what they are. Some look like little dark rabbits, others are pots or giant….things. If you know what's good for you, you'll turn and go back to where you came from and leave us to our fate."

"No, we need to talk to the Arl. We'll see what we can do to help. Maybe that will open up the castle."

"For all we know, everyone in the castle is dead."

"Then let's try anyway and find out for ourselves." Aqua stated more firmly.

"Okay. I'll take you to Bann Ryder then. I'm sure he knows more about what's going on and can give you more information."

Kimahri tied his horse up in a stable that belonged to a farmer who had died the first night the monsters had come to the village. The animals had since run away, but the food and accommodations had been kept. Once the horse was dealt with, the group was led down a steep incline that led to a small village. All around were small but cozy cottages, including a few on a network of docks on the lake. Pikes of wood had been angled so as to provide some protection from whatever came to attack at night, but there wasn't much else to guard the small village.

Aqua looked over at Terra for once when she knew he wasn't looking at her. This was his childhood home. After that argument, it couldn't be good for him to see the village like this. Besides his scowl, he didn't seem too upset. Maybe he was better at hiding his emotions than she was. A small sigh escaped her lips. She wasn't ready to make up with him, but she still couldn't stand by and watch Redcliffe be destroyed, Arl at the end or not. It was her fault that both Lothering and the circle had been destroyed. Redcliffe wasn't going to be added to that list.

They headed into the local Chantry building where families of all kinds sought shelter. Parents were huddled together with their little ones, children clinging onto small toys that they had managed to take with them as they escaped their homes. Furniture had been moved to keep everyone comfortable and in small groups. Aqua's heart dropped as she noticed the despair on the faces of the adults. Her resolve had been strengthened. This had to end tonight.

At the end of the hallway into the Chantry stood a man with a fancy white shirt and silk blue vest. His pants were a light brown and he was directing some of the templars to go help make any preparations they could. Their faces were grim, although Aqua could tell he was trying to encourage them. Apparently it wasn't working as well as she would have hoped. They trudged off to do whatever job they had been sent on by the Bann.

"Bann Ryder, I found these people riding in towards town. They want to help tonight." the guard reported.

"Ah, perfect timing. I was just getting blank stares from one set of volunteers. Now we can have another." he clapped his hands before looking them over.

"Bann Ryder? What happened to Bann Fitzherbert? His first name is Eugene." Terra looked at the man.

"How do you know about- wait a minute. Your face looks familiar. Do I know you?" Bann Ryder looked at him in confusion.

"Last time you saw me, Ven and I were covered in mud and lake water."

"Wait...Terra? Is that you? I can't believe it!" Bann Ryder pulled Terra into a hug and smiled. "Finally some good news. What are you doing here?"

"We need some support from the Arl in court to get what we need to end this Blight. And Bann Ryder? What's with the name change?" Terra asked.

"Well, I...met someone and didn't want her to run because I had a dorky name." he rubbed the back of his neck. "Don't tell her, okay? She knows me as Flynn Ryder. Everyone around here does. I'd really appreciate it."

"Okay, I guess. But that's not why we're here. What's going on with the Arl?"

"I wish I knew. The guards sent me a report of a strange cat man in robes going into the castle and then a couple of hours later, all of the doors were locked. No one could get in and we haven't seen any signs of anyone coming out." Flynn Reported.

"A cat man? Was he large with a distinct way of talking?" Aqua asked.

"I don't know. The guard's report wasn't very concise, but I'm guessing you know someone who matches that description."

"I do. And if it's the same guy, then the Arl and his family are in trouble."

Flynn took a moment to think about what had been said. Without another word, he led them into one of the back offices of the chantry so that they could get a little more privacy when they talked. He shut the door and headed over to his desk before leaning on the front of it. This group seemed well enough to be able to handle what he was about to tell them. He knew Terra personally had been a good swordsman when he was still training with the chantry, so there was at least one blade he could depend on. It eased his mind just a bit when he looked out the window. Still early afternoon. Good, they'd have more time to be able to prepare. With any luck, they could finish off the horde tonight.

"I didn't want to say this when there were civilians listening, but we need help. A lot of it. Now if you need anything for us, we'll happily repay it once the Arl- or whatever is left of him- is recovered."

"You're so optimistic." Terra remarked.

"I'm just trying to keep an open mind to whatever could be happening in those walls. The Arl's son is in there, too. I only hope he's been safe through all of this, or else I'm going to be stuck taking my brother's job." Flynn shook his head.

"Ven is in there?" Terra gasped.

"Yes. He and his mother, the Arlessa. I'm not so worried about her, but I know she has been keeping him away from others as of late. No one at the castle has been able to say why."

"Where should we start?" Aqua asked. "The sooner we get into the castle, the sooner we can figure out what's going on."

"You'll have to talk to the mayor out there. He literally has two faces you can't miss him." Flynn pointed to the door. "And before you ask, he was the victim of a Tevinter experiment when he was young. But he's a good man and good mayor."

Terra nodded and led the group out of the Chantry. His face was unreadable, and his fists were clenched. Aqua stared at it as she turned to leave. Terra was still angry. He hid it well, all things considered. But if it was about Zack staying with their party, then he was out of luck. There wasn't anything they could do about it for now. It wasn't until she looked back at Bann Ryder's face and the worry that was on it that she remembered that this was his home. Even though they hadn't fully accepted him the way he would have liked, his home was still in danger and he needed to do something about it. They could put their disagreements aside for now. What mattered was protecting Redcliffe.

"Terra." Aqua calmly stated.

"Sorry Aqua. Now isn't the time. I want to protect Redcliffe."

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm with you."

He seemed taken aback by the sudden softness she had shown. They had just been at each other's throats less than an hour ago. Now she was offering a hand in friendship. Aqua smiled when he smirked and held a hand out for her to shake. It was coarse, but encompassing and warm. Little butterflies fluttered about in her stomach when they touched. What was this feeling? It certainly wasn't unpleasant; but it was new and frankly, a little overwhelming. She had simply said what was floating around in her heart. Words she knew he needed to hear. Aqua wasn't likely to budge on the issue of Zack. But Terra needed to know that even if they didn't agree on something, they could still be friends. Or...whatever it was that Skuld had been alluding to. Perhaps she was going to have to talk with her when they got back.

The world outside was calling. There were only a few precious hours left before sunset and a lot to do. They would do it all together as a team.

* * *

**The wolf that is used as a distraction is the Sheriff of Nottingham from Robin Hood.**

**If you want to see Zack's vallaslin, look up a picture of Zevran Arainai online. I'll also be doing a concept sketch here soon as well. I hope.**

**Antiva is a country to the east of Ferelden and is the home base for the Antivan Crows. It's a guild of mercenaries where Zack works as a bounty hunter.**

**The creatures are unversed.**

**The Mayor is the same from Halloween Town.**


	15. The Longest Night

**Here it is! Sorry it took so long; between a family reunion, extra projects and a bit of apathy, I'm able to bring you the next chapter. As always, notes at the bottom of the page, although there won't be much this time. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Bann Ryder said we needed to find a two faced mayor. Anyone see someone matching that description?" Terra asked as they exited the Chantry.

"Over there." Kimahri pointed.

True to form, there was a small, triangular man with a large top hat yelling into a cone he had in his hands. From his back they could see a smiling face that remained eerily still. His suit was on backwards as well, which was odd, to say the least, but Bann Ryder _had_ said he was the victim of a Tevinter experiment. When he turned around, they found out the face on the back of his head was almost opposite of the one on the back. It was much paler and contorted than Aqua had expected. He wore a black suit and had on a tall black top hat. As he turned around to remind the militia that they only had a few hours until sundown, they could see a ribbon upon his chest that read _Mayor_. He didn't seem to be doing much except for running about giving reminders which didn't seem to help anyone, himself included. The Mayor stopped in his tracks when he saw the four exiting the chantry.

"Get back in there while you still can! We have a major mess coming tonight at sundown! Worse than yesterday!"

"Hey, its alright. We're here to help." Aqua gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You're- you're here to help? Oh but what can you do? The blacksmith holed himself up in his shop, the Templars are scared and not everyone in town is coming to arms when I call. It's a nightmare!" The mayor lamented.

"That's all? We can handle that no problem, right guys?"

Terra nodded, finally looking at her. His expression remained stoic, but at least their eyes were finally able to meet again. Stitch gave a wild grin and nodded as well, however Kimahri gave a small grunt of disapproval. He looked down at Aqua, and she didn't need a translator to tell her that he would rather be off fighting the archdemon now. As much as she wanted the blight to be over before it began, she knew that going to fight the archdemon now was a suicide mission.

"Oh thank the Maker!" The Mayor sighed. His face had turned 180 degrees so that the happy side was now talking to them while the scared face he had just worn was resting on the back of his head.

"So I guess the blacksmith is the place we need to start. Where can we find him?" Aqua asked.

"There's a house with a forge sitting up on the hill over by the waterfall. Its the one with all the dead trees in front of it, although I'm not sure when that happened." The Mayor's face turned again. "But I don't know why he won't come out. We need our weapons strengthened and added to if we're ever going to survive tonight."

"We're on it, Mr. Mayor. Just keep rallying the troops." Terra added.

"Will do!" The mayor stated before yelling into his cone again that the creatures wouldn't give up.

Up the hill they climbed in order to get to the blacksmith's workshop. What normally would have been a thriving and noisy building was now silent, only the waterfall making a sound. Most of the plant life was green and lively to match the rest of the village. There was a distinct line on the edge of the property. From that point on, nothing grew. The grass was dead and the trees had fallen over, rotting on the ground. The ground beneath their feet was darkened and crunched slightly.

"This is some dark magic." Aqua whispered.

"Like blood magic?" Terra asked.

"No, its more wild and arcane. I'm sure Skuld would have been able to know more about it, but you advised her to go back to camp."

"I was trying to help Ava and Aerith." Terra hissed back.

"Like they needed it."

"No more arguing." Stitch chided.

"Yes. Magic is here and now." Kimahri added.

The two huffed and folded their arms. Of course they were right, but Aqua had just been poking fun at first. At least until it seemed that Terra really didn't trust any of them to be alone with Zack. She had backed him up earlier because they didn't have time to have a discussion and it made sense to have a smaller party. Now with the threat of those mysterious creatures coming at dusk, she wished their friends had accompanied them.

"Fine. But let's talk this out later, okay Terra? When we get back to camp?" Aqua held out her hand. It seemed whatever endearment she had won when she reminded him they could still be friends had been forgotten.

After a pause, he reluctantly took it and gave a short shake before turning back towards the door to the blacksmith shop. Terra led the way to the entryway before knocking on the door. From behind the heavy blackened wood came the clanking of metal, as if someone was clearing the way to answer.

Without opening the door, the voice called, "Away with you! My calculations need me!"

To Aqua's amazement, the voice was much younger than she had given it credit for. It almost sounded like a kid. Maybe whoever the voice belonged to was an apprentice or perhaps the child of the blacksmith. So she decided to try and hold a conversation.

"Excuse us, but we need to talk to the blacksmith."

"You know that's my job. What, did you send some random child from the Chantry to come ask so I'd open the door?"

"We're Grey Wardens and we need to talk to you." Terra added in.

There was no response other than further clanking noises. Aqua could hear Terra muttering something about not having any time for this before he took a step back and rammed at the door a couple of times. Kimahri joined in after the second hit, and together they knocked the door clean off it's hinges. Aqua stated at amazement less so at the fantastic mess of a barricade in front of the door and more so that they had had the nerve to actually break into his house. Terra looked back at Aqua.

"Are you coming or not?"

She nodded, carefully stepping over the work bench that had been sprawled on the ground thanks to the giant push against the door. Taking a look in the shop, there was a bellows and soft fire in the back corner as well as an anvil and barrel of water by the work table. The most curious thing about the shop though was the fact that it had been littered with black rocks of every shape and size. Being in here began to make Aqua a little dizzy, but she knew she had to persevere.

"Hello? Ser blacksmith? Are you in here?" Aqua called oout

Terra, Kimahri and Stitch passed her as they looked around for wherever the voice could have gone. The guys walked on to check the back two rooms that were just barely visible from the entrance. As Aqua looked around the main room, she noticed something a little odd. It was most likely exactly the answer she was looking for. On the floor next to a pile of metal scraps was a large trapdoor, the rug that normally would have hidden it hastily thrown to the side. On the top was a pull ring, which Aqua gingerly tugged. It budged, but only a little. Whoever had gone down there must have locked it from the other side. She kept her mouth shut. After all, whoever had answered the door might still be down there. Aqua held her breath. There was no way to know if using her keyblade from this side of the door would even work, but she wanted to try anyway.

She pointed her blade down at the floor and closed her eyes. A few seconds later, Aqua heard a small _click_ noise that signified the door had successfully been unlocked. It surprised her how silently the door opened at her feet. Down she leapt, some mechanical parts at her left closing the door behind her quickly. All too soon she was left in the darkness of the tunnels. Thinking quickly, she summoned a fireball in her hand to light her way.

Despite the ring of light the fireball gave her, Aqua still reached out a hand to the wall to steady herself. The rocks were cold and giving off some sort of magic. It was beyond anything Aqua had ever experienced, and despite how alone she was at the moment, she couldn't help but feel excited. She was getting to try something for herself without the restrictions from having to do the right thing or being with anyone else. If she were perfectly honest, this was the first time she was completely alone for a long time. When you were at the circle, you could have some quiet time, but there was either Templars watching you or other mages. Despite how large the tower was, there were times Aqua felt like she couldn't breathe for the cramped atmosphere. Even their sleeping quarters were communal with the females in one room and the males in another.

The scuttling of feet reminded her that she was looking for the blacksmith. As she went further into the cave, she felt more and more dizzy, but she pushed on nonetheless. That blacksmith had to be near. Aqua grabbed the wall for support. This had better be worth it in the end. She turned a corner and there in a large circular room was a kid with brown hair, an apron over his clothes and gloves. Sitting in a chair was a woman with incredibly long black hair. It was longer than she had ever seen anyone's grow before. Unsure of what to make of it, but feeling dizzy again, she summoned her keyblade and rested on it like a cane.

"A-are you the blacksmith?" Aqua asked in a voice she tried to make sound commanding.

The boy with the brown hair turned and nearly jumped in surprise. He dropped the rock he was holding and it broke in two, revealing a glowing red core. It was the red lyrium that the soldiers in Xehanort's camp had used. Her vision was spinning now. Why now?

"What do you know? Looks like you really are a Grey Warden. This red lyrium seems to be affecting you the way I heard it affected the other Wardens at Ostagar. But that's no matter. This is between this woman and I."

"Who...is she?"

"Just a lying wretch who got my father killed by sending him off to work for the Cousland household just before it was obliterated." Varian scowled at the girl.

Aqua didn't know what he was talking about or how working for a specific household could get you killed. It could have been anything, honestly. But that was off topic. Her mind was hazy, so getting off topic seemed so much easier. She could at least start to see straight again.

"Then what's with the rocks?" Aqua asked. "They're everywhere."

"A research project I'm picking up for someone. But if I'm perfectly honest, that's none of your business."

"Ser Varian...I was just trying to apologize…" the girl mumbled. She must have been coming up out of her sleep. "Didn't...know…"

"Do you really assume I would believe you so easily? There was no reason to send him away."

"I got a letter." Rapunzel sleepily responded. "Darkspawn."

At this, Aqua listened in. There was darkspawn involved, so if she could do anything about it, she knew she had a duty. The chances that she would be able to do anything was basically zero, but maybe it would give them an idea in which direction the darkspawn had been moving.

"I'm sorry." Rapunzel said again, clearly trying to wake herself from her sleep.

"Tell that to my father. You nobles are all the same. Sacrifice the poor so you can live comfortably. My dad was an asset!"

"That's enough. She's trying to reach out to you and apologize." Aqua took a shallow breath. "Your dad had skills that benefit. If you can help people, you should."

"Funny coming from a Warden. You guys are just as bad as the nobility. You say that you're working to keep darkspawn at bay, but you were too busy on your high horses to help the Cousland family. I'm not listening to what you have to say." Varian glared.

Aqua's legs began to give out under her. There was too much red lyrium here. She only had enough energy to look up when she heard a set of footsteps coming from the hallway she had walked down earlier. Entering into the room was Kimahri and Stitch as well as a very ill-looking Terra. He noticed her on the ground and knelt down to support her by placing her head in his lap.

"Aqua, what are you doing down here? There's something in this house that's making me sick and I was worried it was happening to you, too."

"Its the red lyrium. But we'll have to talk later. The blacksmith is holding Lady Rapunzel hostage." Aqua weakly pointed.

"How many of you are there? I told you before this is between Rapunzel and me."

"Blacksmith trouble." Kimahri sighed.

"You want the same fate as her? Fine! Go ahead." Stay down here and the monsters can take your hearts tonight."

Kimahri looked over at the wardens. They needed to finish this mess now so they could resume getting prepared for tonight. Kimahri appreciated how earnest the Warden was, but sometimes she let it pull her away from the true goal that every Warden, nay every warrior should have. They needed to fight and survive. In this case it was the blight and archdemon they had to face, but he'd be lying if he said she wasn't handling these diversions well.

On the ground beside him, Terra slumped down, succumbing to whatever weakness he had caught in the blacksmith's shop. He was slumped over Aqua. They couldn't be comfortable like that. Stitch jumped down from Kimahri's shoulders before pulling out his crossbows and taking aim. As the wardens were currently indisposed, neither Kimahri nor Stitch had any qualms about fighting a child.

"We fight together?" Stitch asked the cat man.

Instead of answering, Khimari simply walked over to the boy. The Qun was largely intimidating with his immense size, broad sword in hand and intense gaze. Varian stepped back a couple of times, but to no avail. Taking the sword in hand, Kimahri held up his hand and brought the wide side of teh sword back down onto the boy's head. It hurt enough for him to get knocked out, but wasn't hard enough to do any lasting damage. Kimahri looked down at rapunzel. She gulped down a breath of air as the Qun turned to her. He held his sword up again as if to knock her out too, his arm swinging down towards her. She expected a swift hit, but no pain came. He had cut the ropes for her.

"Can you walk?"

"Yes, thank you. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't-"

"Enough." Kimahri stopped her. "Go home."

"But Varian…."

Kimahri stared down at her again with a glare similar to the one he had given the boy before knocking him out. Seeing what had happened, Rapunzel took the cue and left the underground room. From there they still had to deal with the other three. Kimahri picked up Terra and Aqua and slung them over his shoulders. Stitch grabbed Varian. He was strong enough to carry the boy, but because he was so short, varian's legs ended up dragging all the way up the stairs. They took the three outside to give them fresh air and within a few minutes, they began to sit up, mostly unaffected.

"Boy. Militia needs weapons." Kimahri pointed his sword at Varian.

"And what makes you think I'll make them for you?"

Kimahri growled before Aqua butted in, albeit still a little dizzy. "Hold on, Kimahri. He was hurt, that's why he acted out like that."

Varian's face showed surprise before Aqua began to speak again. "I'm a mage, so I know a little of what you're going through. I was ripped away from the only family I had, too. But my dad told me to be the best mage I could be, and now I'm here instead of in the tower still. After tonight, you can do whatever you want. But all we ask is that for today, you do your very best."

"Helping friends?." Stitch added.

Varian gave a long, drawn-out sigh. Of course Stitch was right. The nobles would just hole up in the Chantry or the castle. It was going to be the templars and farmers out in the battle tonight. He needed to do something to help them. If he was going to do this, it was because he wanted to help out the village, not because some Warden and her...whatever Stitch was asked her to do it. There would also be the individual terms which he alone would decide. Namely that they would report to the Mayor about his progress and he couldn't be bothered until just before sundown when he would make the final delivery on the way to the Chantry for the night.

After returning to the Chantry to let the Mayor know what had happened, Aqua suggested that Terra and Stitch go and help the Templars deal with whatever they needed while she and Kimahri gathered up the last of the townspeople who were able to fight. The sun was sinking lower in the sky and time was running out. They needed to finish this last quest before it was time to battle.

Terra headed away to meet with the templars and soldiers while Aqua and Kimahri began searching the town. They found a few houses with people still inside and urged them to get to either the Chantry or courtyard, depending on their ability. One of whom they found was a child hiding in a closet. Aqua did everything she could to convince him to leave his grandfather's sword, but it wasn't until Kimahri picked him up and physically tossed him out of his house that the kid seemed to get the message.

Finally, every house had been checked except for one. When Aqua knocked on the door, whoever was behind it told her to go away. Aqua nodded to Kimahri and held up the keyblade. It quickly unlocked the door. As they stepped in, they saw not people, but two small bear things with bat wings and a red bauble sticking out from their heads. They turned at the sound and hurried to the back of the house.

"Oh no you don't!" Aqua ran and leapt on the two.

They all landed in a heap on the ground. Aqua had had enough of chasing after people further into their homes for one day.

"Please don't hurt us, kupo!" one exclaimed.

"We'll give you everything you ask for, kupo!" cried the other.

"Moogles?" Aqua stood up. "We thought there were still people in here."

The moogles shook their heads and started to relax a little, seeing that neither were going to hurt them. They shook their heads, acknowledging that the house was empty. Kimahri was looking around with a careful eye, looking over the boxes by the wall. Before Aqua could stop him, he began rustling through some of the chests that were oddly weapon sized and shaped. The moogles tried to get him to stop, but he continued his search, pushing them aside. From the inside of the chest came a small bead. He looked at it closely and then glared at the moogles.

"Where is it?"

"What are you talking about, kupo?" the moogles held onto one another.

"The lance, Asala. This bead Qunari made."

"Okay, we found it on the banks of Lake Calenhad. We didn't know it belonged to anyone, kupo!" the moogles shook with fear.

"Where. Is. it?" Kimahri growled as he picked them up.

"W-we sold it! To a dwarf, though I don't know the name, Kupo! He was going back to Orzammar!"

"Pray to maker you're right."

Kimahri dropped the moogles harshly and grasped the bead in his hand. He turned a heel and exited the house without any further words. It was likely that he was going to go back to the Chantry since it was a short time to sunset. They met Terra and Stitch at the courtyard just outside the Chantry. Kimahri was continuing to look at the bead by himself. They were so close to finding his lance. At least they had a lead on it now.

"How did it go?" Aqua helped him up.

"The leader of the Templars wanted the revered mother to pray over them again. They said this has been going on for three nights already, and those who are left are absolutely terrified."

"Do you think that's really going to work?"

"I don't know. I was raised in the Chantry, but I'm not sure myself if any of it is true. All I know is a little morale boost can't hurt."

"So we have some men and a prayer." Aqua mused.

"And some relics Stitch convinced the revered mother to give to the men. He suggested she say they were blessed by the Maker himself. He's pretty smart, that war hound….thing."

Aqua couldn't believe her ears. The revered mother had been convinced to lie to the soldiers? She knew well enough that the Chantry wasn't perfect. They made human errors all the time. They also had a firm grip on the people through the Templars and could do basically whatever they wanted, Maker or none. Whether the Maker was really up there, Aqua wasn't sure. Despite this, she still decided to say a little prayer to ask for protection. It certainly couldn't hurt. If Ava could be as devout as she was, maybe there was something to it.

"Alright everyone! Sunset is upon us! All that's left to do is pray the Maker will take mercy on our souls and give us strength." The Mayor screamed. "When they're gone, we can find out whoever did this and give them a proper Redcliffe punishment!"

The two-faced politician ran into the Chantry and Aqua could hear the doors lock with a heavy beam across their width. They were truly on their own with a rag tag gang of Templars, soldiers and farmers alike. At least Varian had made good on his promise and completed a whole cart full of weapons for them. No one was left defenseless. There were even a couple of Templars and armed citizens inside the Chantry, should anything go wrong outside.

The air was electric with anxiety. Everyone had described the monsters as bloodthirsty and menacing. So when the first one came barreling down the hill, Aqua was taken aback. What was running toward them was….kind of cute. It was a small rabbit-like shadow with purple fur and red eyes. There wasn't much time left to react, however, as a hoard of monsters came barreling after it. Some looked like large pots, others were more animal-like. All of them had the image of a red heart type crest somewhere on their bodies. Despite their rather comically looking appearance, they were just as bloodthirsty as the heartless and nobodies were, if not more so.

One of the smaller ones jumped at Aqua, but she was able to set up a barrier spell as she was pulled from her thoughts. The fight was upon them. In the heat of battle, she hadn't been able to look around and see what was going on with her friends. A monster tried to leap at her just as her barrier spell ended, and she swung her keyblade up diagonally to finish it off. It wasn't that these enemies were difficult to fight, they just came in such a large swarm. It was impossible to know where they had come from and whether they were related to the darkspawn at all. Aqua continued to fight ferociously as the enemies kept coming. They were getting bigger now, too. A few of the men were taken down by the creatures, blood splattering everywhere.

As if there wasn't enough to worry about, now a giant bear was barreling towards them. Something pressed up against Aqua's back; it was broad and firm. She looked over to see the familiar black leather armor of Zack, who was watching out for her blind spots.

"What- Zack? What are you doing here?" Aqua gasped.

"Saving you, of course. What does it look like?"

He slashed against a large creature and then destroyed two airborne ones. Meanwhile Aqua shot off a couple of fire spells and ice spells to two creatures in front of her and one in front of Terra. He gave her a thumbs up and smiled until he saw Zack behind her. A scowl formed across his forehead as he began to charge toward them. A giant monster got between them, but Terra didn't let that stop him.

"What is he doing here?" Terra beat down a creature, which Aqua finished off.

"Your job. And to think you thought she'd be safer with me gone." Zack laughed.

"I wasn't talking to you." He threw his keyblade at a monster behind Aqua.

A giant creature slammed all three of them to the ground. Terra and Zack both got up and offered a hand to Aqua. She didn't have much time after she stood up though, because the enemies were pressing down on the fighters once again. Aqua was about to say something when the three of them were covered by a green, healing light. In came Aerith running, holding her staff.

"Pull it together, you three. This is a battlefield. Can we talk about this back at camp?" Aerith's face was stern.

With a nod, both Terra and Zack left the two girls, each wanting to take out the biggest foes they could. Aerith heaved a sigh before shooting off an earth spell that tossed several creatures into the air. Aqua leapt up and sliced them all in half, disappearing into the night.

"How did you guys know to come back?" Aqua asked.

"A family of refugees from Redcliffe told us about the monsters." Aerith smacked a creature with her staff and then shot off a fire spell. "We knew we had to come back, no matter what."

Aqua was touched by the sentiment. They didn't have to come back, but they did. Their arrival had been at the perfect time too, as it helped to heighten the morale of the soldiers. They were able to beat the last of the creatures and take a small breather. Unfortunately, there was still one more wave expected, and they raced in faster than anyone had noticed. Terra shielded a blow from hitting Aqua before pressing back and destroying the creature. One was heading for Aerith, so Aqua shot off an ice spell, but Zack got there first, slashing at the monster and using his sword to deflect Aqua's ice attack.

That was strange. He was fighting much better now than he had before. What was the difference? While it had looked like he was playing around when they first met, now his face was serious and Aqua noticed he kept his eyes trained between herself and Aerith. His speed was incredible, one that would describe any mercenary. And though they had been fighting for a while now, he still attacked as if he were fresh. She chugged down one of her lyrium potions and continued to shoot out spells left and right. How long had they been fighting? The forces were dwindling on both sides, but to think about how many lives had been lost….whoever was responsible for summoning these foul creatures had to pay. They had to see what suffering had been brought about because of their actions. A shiver ran down Aqua's spine. It was probably a maleficar. Her coin would say Pete was the one who had done it.

With her magic depleted, Aqua was resigned to simply hitting the enemies with her keyblade. It was exhausting work, and she wasn't even able to add the spins and jumps she had at the beginning of the fight. What she wouldn't give to see the rising of the sun and the end of this massacre.

Finally, as if the maker had heard her prayers, the last of the creatures were slain. Aqua was grateful her friends had survived, but as the sun rose, her breath hitched seeing all of the bodies strewn around the ground. Redcliffe had lost a lot of good men. In the chaos, no one had realized the Chantry doors were open. There was no more energy to run. So, Aqua decided to walk in instead, her steps moving slowly and reverently. Aqua walked in and saw the families from earlier, but this time there was no chatter. There were no children walking about and there was no neat order to the furniture. One single templar body lay on the floor.

Aqua's steps reverberated as people started to poke out of their hiding places. From what Aqua could gather, Redcliffe was fairly large and most of the residents left on that first night, waiting for word that their homes were safe. Most of those who stayed were the elderly or the sick as well as children and wives who wouldn't leave their husbands. They would bounce back, but not without reform and change.

"Is it over?" whispered one

"Maker help us." Said another.

Terra placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, Aqua. We should meet with Bann Fitz- I mean Bann Ryder and then get some sleep. We can fix this when we're a little more rested."

Aqua jumped slightly at the touch pulling her out of her thoughts. Terra looked just as tired as she was. It wasn't long until they found Bann Ryder lying on the ground. He had a small wound to the stomach, but was being given potions of every kind to stop it. A petite girl with short brown hair was holding his hand. The doctor who had been attending him stood up to leave.

"Are you okay, Bann Ryder?" Terra knelt down.

"I've been better. Luckily I've got one of the best nurses to get me up and going." he winced. "Guys, this is Lady Rapunzel. She's the unlucky lady who fell in love with me."

"Lady Rapunzel? What happened to all of your hair?" Aqua asked.

"Oh, i think that as a result of the black rocks. But it's gone now. It's a long story." Rapunzel shook her head.

"Are you going to be alright?" Terra asked.

"Yeah. just can't get out of bed for the next couple of weeks. But I think whatever happened tonight is a result of the things going on in the castle. Go get some sleep. We'll talk when you wake up. You guys deserve it after everything you've done for us. Go ahead and use my office back there, you'll get some more privacy." Bann Ryder suggested.

Terra nodded and gathered up the rest of the group. Skuld refused and simply set up camp outside. The room was still cramped, but they managed to fit everyone in for some shut eye. Aqua was too tired to care that she ended up leaning on Terra's shoulder and Terra was too tired to be worried about the fact that Zack was sleeping in the room with them. For now, they could just rest and prepare for what was coming up ahead. Ven was still in the castle after all, and he wasn't about to let his best friend remain stuck there forever.

* * *

**Alright, some notes:**

**Sorry if Varian was a little OOC. I actually haven't seen Tangled the Series, so I don't know them as well. But we were talking about it in a discord server and it just kinda...worked. **

**I didn't want to focus too much on the physical fight at the end partially because I'm still learning how to write fighting scenes and don't feel very strong with it. But mostly it was because I wanted to focus on the mental/emotional fight they were having.**

**In case you couldn't figure it out, the monsters/creatures that were attacking were the unversed.**

**I don't think there were any other DA specific things this time around. Let me know if I missed anything in a review!**


	16. Ties that Bind

**Hey everyone! I'm super excited for this one! Here we go!******

* * *

A few hours later, Aqua awoke. Her dreams had been nothing but nightmares, darkspawn flying around Redcliffe as the village burned. In a harried panic, she opened her eyes and noticed Terra looking at her. His blue eyes were soft with understanding. He likely was having the same problem, although she knew he had fallen asleep before she had. When she realized she had been fully leaning on him, she blushed and sat up. Everyone else was still, their eyes shut in slumber.

Terra carefully got up and held out his hand for Aqua, who gratefully took it. Together, they padded out of the room and past the Chantry walls without uttering a word. They walked all the way down to the lake's edge before managing to speak.

"I'm sorry." They stated at the same time, eyes locked.

This earned a little chuckled out of them both, as Terra motioned for her to speak.

"I should have taken your opinion into consideration before recruiting Zack. I'm sorry."

"No, I should have trusted your judgement. Everything has turned out just fine with Kimahri, Skuld and Ava." Terra replied.

They stood a short distance apart on the shore, never letting their feet touch the water. Aqua held her hands in front of her and Terra placed one hand on his hip while the other scratched his head. There was an awkward silence between the two, watching the waves of the lake slowly roll in. The sun was climbing higher in the sky indicating it was close to noon. The two gave another slight chuckle when their stomachs began to growl loudly.

"Let's go get something to eat and then we can find a way to get into the castle." Terra suggested.

Aqua nodded and followed his lead back to the Chantry. There, Bann Ryder was sitting up in a makeshift bed. There was a small meal ready to be served, and the revered mother was speaking to the small crowd. Aqua didn't catch all of it, but it sounded like she was finishing part of the chant of light.

"We have won a battle tonight, but we have lost many good and honest men. May the Maker take them back to himself to rest for eternity."

The crowd bowed their heads to pay respect to those who had died defending the town. When the revered mother stepped down, the people looked to Bann Ryder. He waved for the wardens to come join him. Aqua looked out at the crowd and realized that their friends had woken in their absence and were standing in the among the townspeople. Ava had stood nearest the revered mother while Skuld preferred it by the door. She was holding the black book Aqua had given her in her hands.

"Thanks to these fine folk, we were able to survive the night. Grey Wardens, we owe you a debt. When we find our Arl, you'll have the full support of Redcliffe both on the battlefield and in the court." Bann Ryder announced. There was a little applause.

"Thank you, Bann Ryder. We just wanted to help." Aqua replied sheepishly.

He waved everyone off and signalled for the small meal to be served. After everyone was done eating, Aqua realized he must still be in pain from the long night before. He had been inside the Chantry as well, standing as part of the last defenses. Here in Redcliffe, they had to rely on doctors and potions as the closest tower was hers and First Enchanter Mickey had everyone busying with reconstruction and getting ready for the blight. It seemed he was also calling other towers mages together as well.

"You know, I'm not very good with cure spells, but Aerith can do wonders. I bet she could fix you up right away, if you wanted." Aqua suggested.

"Do you think this wound isn't too bad? I'm not all that familiar with magic, I'm afraid." Bann Ryder chuckled. "Come to think of it, I think you're the only pair of mages I know. Everyone else is just your average Joe Schmo."

"Not at all. I've seen worse than this." Aerith appeared out of nowhere. "Sorry, I heard my name and wanted to see what you were talking about."

"Perfect timing, actually." Bann Ryder grimaced as he sat up a little.

Aerith smiled softly and motioned for him to pull up his shirt. It was cleaned as best as it could be, but the injury was still glossy. One of the stitches had popped open, so a little bit of blood had managed to stain his undershirt. With glowing green hands, Aerith placed a small amount of pressure against the wound. Bann Ryder winced for only a moment before signing in relief.

"There, all done. You can speak to my receptionist Zack about your payment." Aerith joked.

"You certainly deserve it. You just saved me a couple weeks of pain. I feel like I could, oh i don't know, steal Queen Larxene's crown, or something."

"Well, don't get too hasty. I hear she prefers to rule alone anyway." Terra added in.

"Yeah, yeah, people talk." Bann Ryder shook his head. "You see, this is why I wish mages were more widespread and not so cloistered in their towers. We could really use people with your gifts out here."

"Maybe things will change. After all, no one ever said the future was set in stone." Aerith smiled

"Yeah. Until then, we'll just have to make do with what we have." Bann Ryder agreed.

A world where mages could be free to use their gifts for good. Aqua wondered what that would look like and how it would work. She had thought about it- dreamed about it, sure. But the very notion was still such a foreign concept that it was hard to wrap her head around it. She had been one of the lucky ones. The future for everyone else she knew was still lost in the fog.

The Chantry doors opened and in ran a woman with shoulder length brown hair and a white and purple dress with yellow accents. A bodyguard followed close behind. As she got closer, Aqua noticed the woman's eyes were unlike any she had ever seen; one eye was blue and the other was green. She was absolutely beautiful, althoughworry lines creased her forehead. Her steps were full of assurance. A few of the people in the Chantry bowed to her, but she politely waved them off, as if she were in a great hurry. Bann Ryder carefully stood up and slid the shirt over his head and stepped forth to meet her.

"Lady Yuna? Thank the Maker you're alive. I thought….well,I thought the worst. We all did. Where is Tidus and Ventus?"

"They are still in the castle, and if we want to get them out, I need you to come with me."

"Well alright then, come on Aqua. Bring a small team with you." Bann Ryder waved at the Warden.

"_No_." yuna eemphasized her Orlesian accent heavy. "I-I mean I'm afraid you can't do that. I was instructed to only bring you, Bann Ryder."

"Instructed by who?" Aqua butted in.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think this is something that concerns you. Maybe after all this is over we can have a proper introduction and-"

"Lady Yuna. It's me, Terra."

The look she gave him was one of mixed confusion and fear. It didn't seem that she was in her right mind at the moment, but soon enough her face softened to one that Aqua would have bet had been perfected by being a member of court for years on end. She had a sense of refinement that exceeded that of any lady Aqua ever imagined meeting.

"Then you've become a Grey Warden." She answered softly. "To think you left us a few years ago and now you've come back. But I'm afraid even your personal tie can't help. Even if you could come, Ventus isn't doing so well and honestly neither is Tidus…it's all my fault."

"No, I'm sure it isn't…" Bann Ryder tried to console her.

"It is! I invited that mage to tutor Ventus! And then he had the gall to poison my husband! On the Teryn's orders, no less!"

Yuna began crying and both Bann Ryder and her bodyguard tried to console her. What she had said was so much to take in. Lady Yuna had just confirmed Aqua's fears. Not only was Pete here, but he had begun teaching Ventus the way of magic without being trained himself. A small gasp left Aqua's throat. It all made sense now. If Pete had failed in teaching Ventus, then it was likely that Pete was responsible for all of this trouble.

But to think that Teryn Xehanort would order the death of one of the opposing Arls. Sacrificing some of his soldiers and besmirching the name of the Grey Wardens was bad enough. Now he was adding another account of murder unless they could get into the castle and solve this.

"We'll find a way to stop this, Yuna." Bann Ryder encouraged. "I'll come with you."

"Thank you, Bann Ryder. We must hurry if we're to save anyone. That demon turned so many into monsters and sent them to the town. They had such agonizing screams. As long as I live I'll never be able to forget the face he made while they begged him to stop."

"Go to the gates of the town. I just want to let Rapunzel know where I'm going before we leave." Flynn replied.

"Okay. But please, we must hurry. I don't know how much longer the demon will spare us."

Yuna left with her bodyguard as Bann Ryder quickly turned to Terra. He handed the Warden something small and golden and whispered instructions to him. Terra's face was serious like it often was these days, but Aqua could see a small hint of sadness in his eyes as Bann Ryder issued the last part of his instructions. The younger man nodded. A hand was placed on Terra's shoulder for just a moment before Bann Ryder took his leave. Once it was quiet in the chantry again, Terra ushered everyone into the small office.

After the door closed, Terra placed a large golden ring on the desk. It was a signet ring with a picture of what looked to be a stylistic J engraved on the face. He explained that the ring would be able to get them into the castle through a door in the old mill. Bann Ryder, or Flynn as Terra called him, had no idea about the keyblade's ability to unlock any door. The signet was his way of getting them into the castle and was still something to be grateful for.

"What did he tell you at the end? Your face changed." Aqua asked in a soft tone.

Terra paused and leaned in on the desk, keeping his head down. "He said that they were expendable. The only one who needed to be saved was the Arl himself."

"That's crazy! We have to save everyone we can!" Aerith held a fist in front of her chest.

"No, the Bann is right." Ava added. "We have a blight on our hands. We can't go around trying to save everyone. Not if that means those we save now will just perish by the darkspawn. The Maker has a plan, I know it."

"Ah, so we're finally all in agreeance. Although i'm sure you think differently, don't you, Aqua."

Now it was Aqua's turn to pause. All eyes were on her and she knew that what she said here would either gain more of their support or change the way they saw her as a leader. She hadn't even asked to _be_ a leader. First she was just relying on Eraqus for direction, and then somehow she was thrown into this position. She wasn't even the senior Grey Warden, yet she had made most of the decisions so far.

"I want to help. But this is Terra's home and family." Aqua fidgeted with her hands. "So I think he should be the one leading the team. One goes to the castle and the other protects the town."

"Are you sure?" Terra asked.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Alright then. We'll divide in half and do as Aqua suggested. Same teams as last time?"

There seemed to be a low murmur of agreement. The group disbanded leaving Skuld, Zack, Ava and Aerith behind. Before leaving, Zack held Aqua back for a second and told her to be safe. She nodded her head and he clapped her on the back. To be honest, she was more confused than anything, but she shook her head. Terra waited for her to be done before taking her hand to help her up the steep hill that led into Redcliffe village. He was gentle in the way he led her.

Finally, they were at the mill. The signet ring locked right into place and with a quick heave of the door, they were in a stone hallway. Although it was faint, Aqua could feel the draw of Red lyrium. She wondered if that was part of the reason the town had been named as it had. Thankfully it was far enough away not to bother her too much, but it was going to be something on her mind the whole time they were in the castle.

They fought a few more of the purple creatures, which meant they had to be going the right way. As was to be expected from running around the dungeon, the floors were occasionally wet and rats scurried away when they came too close. There was a stench that hung about the air, too. As they passed one cage in particular, they heard a rattling noise and then an unfortunately familiar voice rang in the air.

"Aqua? Say my old tired eyes ain't fooling me. Is that you?"

The group gathered around the cage where the large cat man was standing. His clothes were a bit more ratted, but other than that, he seemed fairly well taken care of. If anything, the atmosphere was the worst thing about where he was right now compared to what he deserved.

"Yes. Its me, Pete."

"You're not going to entertain what he has to say, are you?" Terra asked. "We have an Arl to save."

"Yes. We go." Kimahri added.

"Wait, wait, wait, now hold on! Don't I at least deserve to give my two cents?" Pete huffed.

"I suppose. But we really do have to get going, so explain yourself quickly." Aqua sighed.

Pete nodded. He wasn't about to let this opportunity pass him by. He had messed up again, but he was going to make it right. For Peg's sake. She had been the only thing he could think about ever since he had gotten locked up by the Arlessa.

"After I made my grand escape, I wandered around tryin' to find a Chantry where I could rest. I had to be on the wrong trail though, because all I found where the Chantry shoulda been was a note that said "you're gonna have a bad time" and a whole heap of rubble."

"You must have found Lothering." Aqua whispered.

"Well, wherever I was that Teryn Xehanort was riding by and offered me a job I couldn't pass up." Pete placed his hands on his hips. "He had intercepted some mail heading to the circle and found out the Arlessa was lookin' for a mage. When I got here, I learned she wanted a tutor for her son. Anyway, the Teryn offered full forgiveness for my dear sweet Peg if I'd go and poison the Arl. I did it out of love, I swear!"

Aqua looked back at her companions. They had no idea what Pete was talking about, or who Peg was. But Aqua still remembered the look of disgust that crossed Peg's face when she learned her boyfriend had been a blood mage. It had been his fault her home had been destroyed and his fault that Redcliffe had lost so many good men in the last few days. Did he really deserve a second chance?

But then, was his blood magic the only thing that separated him from someone like Kimahri who had murdered in cold blood? Didn't he deserve a chance for redemption, too?

"I still can't imagine Ventus as a mage." Terra shook his head. "What did you teach him?"

"I tried reaching him basic spells, but the poor little sap couldn't do much more than a basic wind spell. Don't know how he managed to rip open the veil."

"Rip open the- you don't mean to say all of this was _Ven's _fault." Terra gasped.

"Indeed I am. That little pipsqueak did some kinda bippity boppity and then all of a sudden this demon guy jumps out from the fade with those little creatures."

The room was filled with a chill as smoke swirled around their feet. Something was coming and it wasn't pleasant. Aqua and Terra both called forth their keyblades as Kimahri and Stitch drew their weapons. It felt like a desire demon, but the pull was somehow...stronger. Unconsciously, Aqua released her hold on her keyblade and it fell to the floor. She was walking toward the door to the small dungeons without ever ordering her feet to do so. From somewhere behind she could register Pete shrinking and shaking in his cell just a few feet away. As of now though, her head wouldn't even turn to acknowledge the way he was acting.

"Aqua…" Terra looked in confusion.

She stepped into the dark hallway and up through the halls, her friends chasing behind. Terra tried to grab her hand and more than anything she wanted to grasp it and never let go. But the pull stopped any motions that she wanted to perform. It was just the same as on that day when the rage demon attacked her home….that must be what was happening. Pete had mentioned a demon popping out of the fade. It had to be a desire demon. At least with an idea of what she was up against, Aqua could mentally prepare herself. She wouldn't fall at all for that purple-skinned woman with her long nails and…

And…

That was not like any desire demon she had ever seen.

Instead of the image she had in her mind, the demon in front of her was a man maybe in visage a few years older than herself with spiky black hair and yellow eyes. He had a wicked smile and was wearing black and silver armor. The way he sat on the throne denoted that he must have been bored. Bann Ryder sat in chains on the floor next to him and a boy with blonde spikes sitting on the throne on the other side. He could have been sleeping based solely on the way he was slumped over. Aqua still wasn't free to move, but she heard the Arlessa gasp in surprise, her own chains tinkling from sudden movement. She obviously recognized them.

"Terra, get your friends out of here! He'll kill you just for sport!" Flynn called out.

"It's too late. It looks like he already has the Grey Warden under his spell. She must also be a mage." Yuna sighed. "I'm sorry, Terra. For this and everything else i've done to you."

"We'll make amends later." Terra turned to the man on the throne. "What did you do to Ven?"

"Relax, he's fine. Just took a little field trip. He brings me here to his place, and I show him my digs back in the fade. Simple, really. Didn't think he'd bring me some fine looking playmates."

"Then its time for you to leave so he can come back."

"Mmmm. That's the thing though. I don't want to. I mean, there I was just another demon. Here, I could easily wipe you all out and take over this tiny castle. It belongs to the king, right?"

"The Arl." Bann Ryder replied. "Give back my nephew and get out of the Arl's castle!"

"Only an Arl? How lame. I was expecting better. Oh well. Beggars can't be choosers."

The demon slowly arose from his seat and moved toward Aqua, step by agonizingly slow step. He was looking her over and all of a sudden she felt completely vulnerable. Every muscle in her body wanted to tense up, cover something. But her magic was drawn to his and it was as if he had complete control of her. Even though her mind was reeling, her body was relaxing. She could feel as though her fingers were aching to get entangled in his hair, to run over his jawline and pull herself closer to him. That he was a desire demon was no more in question, if it had ever been.

But where were all of these desires coming from? Magic from the rage demon worked using proximity like this, too, but it was more of a voice in her head. This time, she could actually imagine herself doing the things her body was mysteriously craving. The emotion he elicited most must have been lust. Long since repressed emotions came rushing out of her. She had craved touch, but never really gotten it much in the tower. More than anything she needed to be held. The lust he fed her spread to other areas, too. She desired the power to protect her friends. In her mind she could see herself freeing the towers from the templar holds. She didn't want to be complacent anymore.

Once more her body lurched forward on it's own account. The demon held her chin in his fingers, eyes lining up with hers. Their faces were much closer together than she would have wanted, but her mind was growing more and more foggy the longer they stayed in that position. From where she stood, Aqua would have been able to hear his heart beat, if he possessed one. She wondered if he heard hers and the way it pounded against her ribcage.

_Fight it, Aqua. this isn't really what you want._ She thought to herself.

"Isn't it though? I hear it gets pretty lonely in those towers." the demon snapped and a small barrier wound its way around them. He had some way to read her mind. "Name's Vanitas."

"Not interested." Aqua spoke through gritted teeth.

"Most people say that until they actually get to know me. Turns out I'm a pretty nice guy."

His fingers pressed more firmly into her delicate skin. This was not what she had in mind when she said she wanted to be held. From behind her, she could hear Terra beating against the barrier, but it didn't seem to do him any good. His hits were so desperate. Something wasn't making sense in her mind. It seemed that she was the only one under his spell. His golden eyes softened at her in a way that made her feel sick. Despite that, her heart was racing. Already the skin where his fingers had been was growing cold. She yearned for the warmth to return to her. She felt this longing deep in her core. She hadn't expected any of this to turn out this way.

Suddenly, the smirk that was on Vanitas' face went away and he pulled her in closer with one of his arms around her waist. It took a couple of seconds for Aqua to fully comprehend that Vanitas was kissing her. He took it much more gently than she had expected, but of course, since this was her first, she hadn't really known what to expect. She wanted to pull away; to scream, to do anything. Instead, she could only feel his body against hers and listen to the pounding of Terra's keyblade against the barrier wall.

When Vanitas let go, the barrier dropped as did the spell he had over her. She dropped to her knees and placed a hand gingerly to her lips. He hadn't even asked. He simply took what didn't belong to him. As Terra placed his hands on her shoulders and glared up at the demon, Vanitas began laughing at the sight.

"Oh sorry, did I overstep my bounds? Well sorry, but I happen to be a desire demon, and I was simply picking up on something locked deep in her heart. Not my problem if you couldn't pick up on that."

Terra stepped aside Aqua and held his keyblade up, ready for battle. Vanitas smirked again and held out his hand towards Ventus's sleeping form. For only a moment Terra broke his stance. He seemed to understand part of what was going on. Ventus wasn't actually there. His spirit was in the fade, which meant his body was completely defenseless. Not only had Vanitas encroached on Aqua, but now he was threatening Terra's best friend. He couldn't let that stand.

Aqua shakily stood up. There was no way he was going to get away with a move like that. She wiped the tears from her eyes and scowled at the demon. Her friends had her back. They could take him on and then save Ventus. After that, they could find some way to get the Arl better.

"You know what? Don't think this is worth my time. I'm going back home to see how Venty-wenty is doing. You're welcome any time you like, Warden."

With that, Vanitas snapped his fingers and dissolved away, leaving them to go back into the fade. As soon as he was gone, Aqua released the breath she had been holding. Without saying a word, Terra released his keyblade and wrapped her up in his arms. She shook as she tried to breathe in slowly. There weren't any tears to cry, but she felt like it was taking everything just to stand up. She was grateful Terra was there and was so sturdy.

Kimahri cleared his throat, which was enough of a sign that it was time to get back to the matter at hand. They both chuckled awkwardly, but instead of stepping back, Aqua let her hand brush down Terra's arm until they were locked hands. He blushed heavily, but nodded and gave a small smile to show his support.

"Lady Warden...Terra….please save my son. He's all that I have left. I'm a stranger to this country and with Tidus as sick as he is…" Yuna trailed off. "Besides, the people need him. You need his support as well to end the blight, right? I swear by the Maker above that if you can save Ventus, then we will do anything to see your cause successful."

"Don't worry, we had planned on it. Aqua, do you know how to get into the fade?" Terra asked.

"No, not really." She shook her head and placed her free hand in front of her chest. "All I know is there's usually a source of lyrium around."

"Then we need to search the castle. We can free anyone still left alive, provided of course there are some." Flynn stood up. "Now, do you guys think you can help me find the keys for this?"

"Oh, no problem!" Aqua slightly pulled away, to which Terra let her hand go.

She missed the warmth of his touch. It was a completely different experience than what she had felt with Vanitas. It was time to push such thoughts away. She needed to focus on finding a way into the fade yet again. Why did it seem that she kept having to return to the land of dreams and nightmares?

After unlocking both Flynn and Yuna's chains with her keyblade, Aqua stepped back to give them a chance to move. Both Yuna and terra rushed to Ven's side. While Yuna was trying to wake him up, Terra checked for a pulse.

"He's still breathing. If we can find his spirit in the fade, he should go back to normal." Terra reported. "The castle is pretty big. We should split into teams where one person knows where they're going, which means Bann Ryder, Lady Yuna and myself."

"Kimahri, why don't you go with Yuna? She's going to need to stay here with Ventus, and if Vanitas is going to come back, she'll need an able warrior." Aqua suggested.

He simply nodded and took his place by her side. If Aqua didn't know any better, she'd say the woman was relieved to have the Qun guarding her. Before Aqua could volunteer to go with Flynn, Stitch climbed his way onto the Bann's back and beamed wide.

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself. I happened to be a Chavelier growing up. If I can't find a sword, I hear frying pans are quite useful." Flynn explained.

So it was decided. Terra and Aqua would travel together around the castle. Flynn wanted to try the kitchen, in case some of the servants were working with unknown lyrium. As for the Wardens, they had decided to check the basement. The red lyrium was underground by the blacksmith's shop, maybe it could do something for them.

"We'll meet back here in 30 minutes." Terra announced.

"And if it doesn't work?" Yuna asked.

"There's always Pete in the basement. We left him in his cell." Aqua mentioned.

"No. He's the one reason this started. Ventus summoned the demon, and instead of sending it back, he let the monster talk. The demon promised to keep my husband alive. It meant Ventus would have to go to the fade, but Pete said he could retrieve him after."

"Then the back up plan is to go to the circle and bring some lyrium here if we don't find anything." Terra replied.

"Why don't we just do that in the first place?" Aqua asked.

"It's a bit of a ride from here. It'd be best to do what we can on our own."

"Alright. Then we'll see you all in thirty minutes. Please, be safe." Yuna wished them well.

A sense of foreboding filled Aqua's chest. They were going down into the unknown pit filled with red lyrium. The half an hour was more than enough to knock them out if they weren't careful. She slipped her hand into his and gave it a nervous squeeze. His smile was one of reassurance, although there was a glimmer of fear in it as well. It was possible he needed her just as much as she needed him.

* * *

**alright! so, there's my tiny add to Vanqua week, although they'll be talking more about what happened next chapter. Notes time.****I think the only thing I need to explain is that a Chavelier is like your traditional knight. they fight in competitions and do jousting and such.****for more of your DA au needs, go check out Kessie-louise's Letters from Thedas here on fan fiction!**


	17. Into the Unknown

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter! I ****_might_**** take a break before doing the next chapter to do some side stories focusing on maleficent, other party members or Xehanort. Let me know in your reviews what you'd like to see. If I don't do it now, I'll likely do it after the end of Redcliffe. Anyway, on with the chapter!**

Their descent was more noisy than Aqua had expected, each step into the basement echoing in the hallway. This hallway would be burned into her memory now, as she recalled how she had fought to keep herself from moving just a short time ago. She shook her head, clearing her mind of the forced kiss; she wasn't ready to bring it back to light yet. Her mind was still processing all that had happened. Instead she tried to focus on the feel of Terra's coarse hand as they walked close together. This was keeping her grounded. Whenever she imagined the way Vanitas's mouth moved against hers or how his tongue had slid over her lips, she simply gave Terra's hand a squeeze and the world began to be right again.

"So, when we get down to where the lyrium is, we should probably avoid too much physical contact with it." Aqua tried distracting herself.

"Did Vanitas hold you against your will?" Terra asked.

Aqua looked at him with a hint of utter disbelief.

"I know we have more important things to deal with right now, but if you don't talk to me then I'll have to bring it up. You can't avoid the situation forever."

She turned and started walking again only to be pulled back into Terra's broad chest before he pushed her against the wall and held a hand over her shoulder, leaving space between them. Despite the distance between their bodies, it felt like the very air was pressing in on her. His blue eyes were fixed on hers, gazing down with such an intensity she hadn't seen before when someone talked to her. She noticed her heart beating faster, betraying how she felt. There had been more than one times she had run away from situations like these in the circle, claiming to need more time to study so she could escape those walls. It had worked then; now was a different story. There were no books to hide behind. Now she may as well be a cornered rabbit.

"Terra-" Aqua looked in defiance. "We only have 30 minutes. We need to-"

"Aqua." His eyes softened. "I may not be the brightest flame, but even I can tell this whole thing has got your head in the clouds. It's not safe to go like that. I promised Eraqus I'd protect you and that's what I intend to do."

So he was only trying to fulfill his late mentor's wishes. Somehow that made the whole thing worse, although Aqua wasn't sure why. Had she imagined the way he looked at her? The way her heart skipped a beat when her name left his lips? How she had felt so secure with her hand in hers? Or how grounded she felt around him?

"Look, it's a thing that happens when I get too close to demons. I get mad around rage demons, sleepy against sloth demons and I guess I follow wherever a desire demon goes. Who knows how much more time Vanitas is going to give the Arl?"

"Okay. I didn't know." He pulled back. "Let's go."

"I guess I'm not 'playing my cards right', am I?" Aqua smirked. They had to go, but if he were going to give her slack about something she couldn't control, he would have to take what he dished out.

Terra immediately stiffened up as she spoke the line he had said to her only a few nights ago. He had read it in a book once and thought it had sounded cool, but hadn't really thought about the implications from their conversation as he said it. Now she was calling him out on it. Did he really feel that way about her? She was beautiful and could easily hold her own. But she was also clueless about certain things and occasionally headstrong. He certainly could do worse for a fellow Grey Warden and leader. It was just...the way his stomach dropped when Vanitas had claimed what was likely her first kiss. Not that he had any right to it at all, but she at least deserved to give it to whomever she pleased.

He held his hand out for her again, and she took it, releasing a small giggle over her win. The pressure she had felt standing so close to Terra dissipated and they began walking back toward the basement. As they got closer, Aqua could begin to feel the pull of the red Lyrium. It began as a small beat in the back of her head and grew until a full on pounding. If Terra were being affected in the same way, he was good at hiding it.

"This has got to be it." Aqua squeezed his hand.

Terra nodded and stepped beside her. He was feeling woozy from the red lyrium, but hadn't been shaking as badly as Aqua. At first he had thought they had been affected simply because they were Wardens. The tea they had taken at their joining refined the light inside them and perhaps that was what the lyrium was drawn to. However, maybe there was something more to it. After all, part of his templar training had included how to use lyrium. He had even learned about how it connected to the fade when talking about seeker training with Eraqus. Red lyrium though was wilder and more volatile. The red lyrium was likely affecting the two of them because of their magic and training. He was starting to feel the pulse of a headache spreading in his mind. This section was too close to the main vein. They would have another minute here, at best. At least now they knew where the tear was. They could go back to the group and-

There was no chance for that to happen. The pull of the tear had been too strong, and without warning had swallowed them up. Terra held on to Aqua's hand as best as he could manage, but in mere seconds everything went dark and he landed on the ground with a heavy thud. As he looked around, he could see a large and spacious hall with three large thrones at one end of the room and a stairwell on either side. There were large windows filtering sunlight in through the stained glass. If Terra hadn't known any better, he would have said he had been dropped into a palace in Orlais.

**Terra**

The man rubbed his head and looked around. There didn't seem to be a tear in the veil from this side of the fade. He needed to find Aqua and find her fast. Who knew what dangers were lying here, waiting for them to wander into a trap. Then there was the issue of needing to find Ventus. If his heart really was here in the fade, then all they needed to do was send it back to his body. Not that Terra had any idea of _how_ to do that, of course. Maybe Aqua would? She might not have known how to get into the fade otherwise, but she had understood quite a bit from her studies. He had never even thought about what sorts of things mages learned. He only had his own memories of training and growing up with Ventus to rely on.

Each step rang through the massive empty hall just as loudly as his steps in the hallway had. Maybe there was a door, or some trail to follow down one of the sets of stairs. It didn't seem like it mattered which one he went down as they both led to the same place. He placed a hand on the banister ready to move down when the same bone chilling air that had appeared in Redcliffe castle began to swirl around his being, possibly leading him to the last person he wanted to see right now.

Vanitas.

"About time you two got here. Unfortunately it looks like your rocky entrance into the fade kept me from finding wherever Ventus's heart was lying around. It's hiding somewhere around here, most likely sleeping."

Terra summoned his keyblade and charged at Vanitas. The demon smirked and jumped in the air, leaving Terra with his keyblade stuck on the throne. Gingerly vanitas landed on the blade and sneered down at Terra. The Warden growled before pulling his weapon free and throwing Vanitas into the air.

"What did you do to Ven?"

"I already told you, nug-brain, I don't know. That's why I need your help."

"And why would I help you? I'm not about to lead you to my best friend."

"Not even if it's going to find your girlfriend?"

"She's not my-"

"Oh quit the crap." Vanitas rolled his eyes. "I saw the way you were pounding on the barrier when I stole that kiss. I could sense your desperation from miles away."

Terra grit his teeth. It had only been a couple of weeks since they had met. But they had lost and gained so much together. She was the only one who could have helped him carry the sorrow over Eraqus's death. They had struggled through the circle and he had managed to share one of his heaviest burdens with her, in part. Vanitas must have been trying to confuse him.

"It's not love, it's something different. Maybe camaraderie. People don't fall in love so quickly except for in stories."

"You sit in denial however long you want. It's what you did with your heritage, isn't it?" Vanitas shrugged. "You spent a lot of your childhood playing with Venty wenty and hoping that you really could be brothers."

Terra gasped. "How did you…?"

"I had access to his mind, duh. How else do you think I was able to go between your world and the fade? I'm using his body as an anchor. As long as his heart is out of it, I can hop in between whenever I want."

"Then why are you looking for his heart now?" Terra gripped his keyblade.

"Look, let me make this blatantly clear. If I don't have the heart, I can only stray so far from his body. If I can get to his heart, then I can possess him and go where I please. Get it, Merlin?"

Terra wasn't about to stand for this mockery any more. This demon could talk about his father King Hermod all he wanted; Terra didn't care. The man had left his mother, who in turn had left him. There was no familial relationship between the two anymore- there hadn't been for a long time. But Vanitas was threatening Ventus, and that was simply unacceptable. He lunged at the demon and swung his keyblade diagonally across his body. It managed to hit Vanitas simply because he hadn't expected Terra to fight back. With a smirk and a quick look over the man's weapon, he brought forth his own weapon. It had more teeth in the key section and was black and red. He held it up and assumed his battle stance.

"Winner gets what they desire. If I win, I get Ventus, no questions asked. If you win, I'll show you to the Arl. Pretty sure your girlfriend is heading there, anyway."

"Tidus is here?Then I have no choice. I have to win."

"Before you ask, Vanitas leapt forward and pushed his blade against Terra's till their faces were incredibly close. "I'm the reason the Arl is still hanging onto life. As long as his heart remains in the fade, he'll survive."

_Then it was hopeless to save him without getting some kind of cure first._ Terra thought. _If only there were some way to get a message out to the real world._

Terra slammed his keyblade harder against Vanitas, pushing the demon back. He seemed to be pleased that the warden had such strength. In all his time studying with the templars and chantry members, strength was something Terra could do right. It was a way he could gain approval from those in charge. Instead of whispers of lineage, passive aggressive remarks or side glances they finally told him they were proud and thought he could make Templar commander one day.

In anger Terra began a barrage of attacks against Vanitas, every nerve alive with adrenaline. If there were ever a battle he needed to win, it was this one. He would do it to make Eraqus proud. To prove he wasn't a useless noble or a commoner no one. He was Terra Theirin of the Grey Wardens. And he was going to protect his friends and save his world. Vanitas was only a step in his progress.

Vanitas was fast though, occasionally disappearing altogether before appearing above Terra's head. The man dodged before getting slammed on by his opponent's blade. On one such occasion, he took the opportunity to attack Vanitas's side. With a powerful stroke of his keyblade, Terra sent Vanitas flying once again. A low growl escaped the enemy's throat as he rose up and threw his weapon. It landed squarely on Terra's back and knocked the breath out of him.

Again Vanitas hit him, but after that, Terra was prepared. He spun around and dodged before hastily slashing toward him. Vanitas fought a bit like one of his old training partners back in the Chantry. Terra always had a bit of trouble defeating him back then with all of his crafty moves. Eraqus had always said you could tell a lot about a man by the way he used his weapon. Terra's fighting style had always been straightforward and intense, just as he knew he could be. Based on the way Vanitas was fighting, Terra knew he had to keep a strict eye on him.

In the brief moment that Terra was distracted by his thoughts, Vanitas swept his foot out and knocked the Warden down. Calling his keyblade back to his hand, Vanitas made the move to stab his keyblade into Terra's heart. That was where an opening presented itself. Terra utilized what little magic he knew and created a small earthquake around Vanitas's feet. This gave him enough leverage to knock Vanitas down while still getting up himself. As the warden was about to make the finishing blow, he stopped himself. Instead his keyblade remained mere centimeters from Vantias's head.

"You won...I guess." Vanitas replied slowly.

"Take me to the Arl." Terra stated simply, keeping his keyblade in hand.

"You gonna let me up at least?"

With a sigh, Terra recalled his keyblade. He kept his eyes on Vanitas as he slowly rose. It was the first time Terra had realized he was at least a head taller than this dreaded desire demon. Somehow he was inwardly satisfied to know this piece of information. As if to say they should get going, Vanitas turned and began walking away. With any luck, they should be in and out in no time.

**Aqua**

Upon waking up, aqua rubbed her head. The last thing she could remember was being torn away from terra, and then she was here. If anything, she was at least grateful that the headache was gone. She looked around to take in her settings. She was outside somewhere, as high above her head was an endless sky full of stars. Under her feet was a courtyard of some kind with soft green grass and dim lights attached to swinging hoops in the middle of a field. The piece of ground where the courtyard resided was floating in the sky.

Connected to the courtyard was a long, thin stretch of land that seemingly went on and on. Aqua tried calling to Terra, but there was no response. They had been separated so forcefully and the fade was so large that there was no way to know where he could have gone. How long would he last in the fade? He was strong, sure, but it had been a while since they got a chance to rest. So much had happened in just the short time they had been together. Aqua was due for a nap.

So she began to walk, step by step, followed by the sweet aroma from the flowers in the courtyard. A gentle breeze pushed her forward. Even though she knew she was in the fade and time was of the essence, there was still a calming feeling that had overtaken her. Maybe it was sheer exhaustion taking over or perhaps it was a spirit in the fade, but as she was walking down the small strip of land, she could have sworn she heard a voice on the wind. It was sad and very faint, seeming to move with the breeze itself as opposed to being carried from one place.

"Who are you?" The voice whispered.

"I should be asking you the same question." Aqua looked up as if the owner of the voice were simply floating above her.

"You don't look like a demon, so i guess it would be okay to tell you." The voice fluttered from one shoulder to another. "My name is Ventus, but my friends call me Ven."

"Ventus?" Aqua gasped. "Where are you?"

"Right here. Can't you see me?" Aqua felt a slight breeze where a hand should have been on her shoulder.

"No, I'm sorry. Your body is back in the castle. What's left here must be your heart...or something."

"So I can go back to it?"

"That's what I'm here for. My name is Aqua and I'm a friend of Terra's."

The wind blew playfully around her, shifting her robe and mussing up her hair. She laughed as it lofted her off the ground before placing her back down. The wind was speaking so quickly and moving around her head that she could barely understand what was being said. She caught bits and pieces about missing the man and how much he's grown over the years.

"Terra's really here?" The wind settled. "Well come on, lets go see him!"

"I'm sorry Ventus, but we can't do that. Terra and I were separated when we entered the fade. I'm just as lost as you are."

"Hmm...I guess that _is_ a problem. The only other place this road leads to is a town with a really nice water fountain and bell tower in it. We could check there." Ven suggested.

Aqua nodded, seeing it was likely the best option they had, Aqua began to walk, the wind softly brushing her as she moved. They still had a bit of a wall ahead of them. Far in the distance she could see the town Ven had referenced. At least they could get to know one another as they walked.

"So, you said you know Terra. How did you guys meet?" Ventus asked.

"Well, I was recruited into the Grey Wardens and met him at Ostagar."

"Wait, you're a Warden, too? That's so cool. Tell me, what do they do at the joining? What's it like? Can I join, too?"

Aqua paused. She hadn't been told any of this when she had joined. Eraqus would have told her if the information was widespread. Come to think of it, there hadn't been anything about the joining or the Warden order in any of the books she had read, either. Maybe that was because it was a secret? After all, it likely wasn't good for the knowledge of the Dawn's Mirror flower to be out and about. Who knew how many would die without understanding the risks they took. Which gave her a mental reminder to ask Terra about everything when they got back. There had been one or two surprises even after she had joined, and she needed to know everything. Secrecy may have served the Wardens well, but it wouldn't do to keep quiet among each other.

"No, I'm sorry Ven. I don't think I can. But once we find Terra, he can tell you all sorts of stories of where he's been."

He sighed. "I'd like that. Terra's been like a brother to me. He may have gotten sent away to be at the chantry and with the templars a lot when I was growing up, but he always made time to play with me when he could. I can still remember all of the sword fights we'd have with sticks. I think that's why my mom never liked him much."

"I think it's because of her heritage. She's from Orlais and gossip is practically a national pastime there. But I don't think she was ever comfortable with all of the talk in Orlesian court. Maybe it was one reason she wanted to come to Ferelden with dad."

"So when people started talking about Terra's heritage…"

"She tried to shut him out all together. Or at least avoid him. That's why she didn't want me playing with him. But he looked sad, so I couldn't leave him behind. Besides, he's always been really strong and cool. I want to be like him when I grow up."

"Maybe one day you will." Aqua nodded. "Say, Ventus. Speaking of growing up, when exactly did you realize you had magic?"

"Not long ago. Maybe a couple of years. I learned how to use the wind all on my own, but other things started to happen. Then I accidentally hurt one of our workers. She and her family ran our gardens and landscaping; I don't know how, but they made everything look amazing. Anyway, after it happened, a lot of people talked. Her family was sent away with some money in return for secrecy, but I don't even know where she is, or else I'd go and apologize."

So he had had some accidents, too. Memories of a time when she had burned her father came rushing into her mind. She also recalled a time when she had almost given away her secret to the Liadon family when, in her anger, nearly levitated a rock at the daughter's head. A flush of embarrassment filled her face. It was likely all part of finding out you had magic, but that didn't make it any easier. Ven had to go to the circle to learn how to control his powers. Living in the circle hadn't been all that bad. She had even made friends, even though she had foolishly put her studies above everyone and everything. She had always told herself it was because that was the only way to get out of the tower, but….deep in her heart she knew that wasn't the reason. If truth were told, she was scared of getting too close to anyone and ripped away. It had happened to her and everyone she grew up with. There had even been a couple of instances of live births that resulted in the parents being separated from the baby. Cid claimed it was for everyone's own good.

"Ven, you know that you're hurting people by staying out of the circle, right?" Aqua spoke softly.

The wind stopped blowing around her and settled in a small circle around her feet. It was blowing weakly with barely enough force to even move the loose cloth of her skirt. He had known that for a long time. Somewhere he thought that maybe he'd be strong enough, maybe he'd be an exception. But at the same time, he knew Aqua was right. He wasn't where he belonged, and only the circle could fix that. Perhaps it was already too late….

Just then, Aqua bent down and placed her hand where she felt the wind the strongest. To Ven's surprise, he felt a warmth coming from her, as if she were actually touching his shoulder. Even though it hadn't been too long since he had been brought into the fade by that demon, he had gotten lonely. For the first time since Terra left, he felt like someone had seen him- really seen him. Not as the Arl's son, not as an unreported mage. But as a kid who was still trying to figure things out.

"I know how you must be feeling. I was taken to the circle ten years ago after a demon attacked my home. For the first few months, I just tried my best to be the best mage I could, like my dad asked. Eventually I found a friend and made a home for myself. You just have to believe that maybe this will be good for you, too."

"But why does it have to be this way? Why do mages have to be locked up? Can't they just be free to be tutors or healers or something? I didn't ask for this life."

"I don't know. But I know that it's going to change, I promise. When the blight is over, I have a plan to help change the minds of the people about mages. We aren't dangerous and we aren't animals. I'll go to the royal court of Ferelden if I have to. Or even Thedas as a whole!" Aqua replied.

"Some of us are. Some of us summon desire demons like Vanitas." the wind subsided even further, and Aqua could only feel a hint of air passing across her palm.

"That was an accident. Besides, demons are always trying to get out of here. He probably sensed your desire to get the spell right and managed to come out. It doesn't help matters that your home is sitting on a huge vein of red lyrium."

"Do you really think it'd be okay if I went to the tower?"

"Yes. I know First Enchanter Mickey very well. I'm sure he'd love to have you there and would make sure you could fit in. You never know, maybe you'll even get to leave the tower before too long. It all depends on how hard you work and how quickly you'd be able to get your magic under control."

"They won't hurt me away because I summoned a demon?"

"Well, you might not be a favorite in Cid's book, but as long as you don't do anything else that's forbidden, you should be fine."

"He sounds grumpy. Like 'hey you mages. Get over there and clean those barracks. And I don't want to see a water spell!" Ven impersonated what he thought Cid might sound like.

Aqua laughed at his attempt. He actually wasn't too far from the truth. She was glad to be able to feel the wind at her hand stronger. It even began to pick up and move around her middle and then her shoulders. While it was still a little cold due to his emotions, it was warming up as he continued to do impressions of how he imagined life in the Circle to be like. As they kept conversing, she stood up and began to walk again, towards an unknown future.

To say she was anything but surprised once they arrived was an understatement. She had been here before, though it had been a long time. Perhaps it was part of the fade tricking her, but once she laid eyes on the fountain in the middle of the courtyard, images from her harrowing came back to her. At least there was no demon chirithy with her this time. Just a boy whose heart was hiding in the wind.

**Redcliffe**

The sun was going down on the town, and while many of the inhabitants hid in the chantry, those who were still in the castle felt more worry than they. Terra and Aqua hadn't returned from their trek into the basement. Kimahri and Stitch had traced their steps, but had found nothing. Pete told them there had been a noise in the other room over, but it was an empty room with a closet. They returned to the Bann and Arlessa whose faces fell when they returned empty handed.

"So what do we do now?" Yuna asked.

"We need to get ahold of the Circle of Magi. They'll be able to send a mage into the fade after them. I have a feeling they managed to find a way after the demon. Aqua seems to be a fully competent mage." Flynn responded. "I can send some of my best men."

Kimahri shook his head. He simply turned before saying "We go. Our mage."

"Empty the castle?" Stitch suggested. "Demon is gone."

"That's a good idea. Come on, let's go take care of that, Yuna."

Within the hour, the surviving castle staff was brought together and reunited with their families. Many of the townspeople were anxiously awaiting the return of the creatures, but when they didn't come, a collective air of relief washed over the town. All felt it, except for those in Aqua's company. They expressed their worry in different ways, but for them there was no sleep gained that night.

**Okay, notes time!**

**So I think I mentioned seekers before, but they're basically the police of the police. They have rigorous training and eventually become incapable of being posessed and don't really need lyrium anymore.**

**Terra and Aqua both land in the Land of Departure, but they aren't connected here.**

**Nugs are little creatures that usually roam the underground where the dwarves live. They look a bit like pigs.**

**I chose to compare Merlin here to Einstein. Since he was such a great wizard and all.**

**The gardener who got hurt was Strelitzia**


	18. Field Trip

**Hey Everyone!**** Due to personal life decisions, I am not going to get nearly as much time to work on this from this chapter onward. I will still post when I can, but on the whole it's very likely that I will only be able to update once, maybe twice a month. sorry about that, but I hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Terra**

Further into the Fade they continued to walk, the Warden and the demon. Regardless of the fact that Vanitas had yet to try anything, Terra still kept his weapon drawn, ready for a surprise. However, the demon had no plans to do so. He was a desire demon after all, not stupid. Terra may have beat him once already, but that didn't mean he would win again. He just needed to wait until the proper moment to strike.

While Terra refused to make conversation, he was rather bemused to see how Vanitas was taking the silence. From his body language alone Terra could tell Vanitas wanted to speak although he hadn't yet. It must have been awfully lonely here in the fade. Even though he had the company of the creatures that attacked Redcliffe- one of the purple rabbit creatures was on his shoulder now- they couldn't have been all that great at conversation.

Finally, Vanitas spoke.

"You do realize that there isn't a way to tell _what_ the Arl was poisoned with. I doubt that mage even knows what was in his possession."

Terra refused to answer, although the look on his face told Vanitas that he was right. He let loose a loud laugh, watching the Warden for a reaction of any kind. Besides his facial expression, Terra wasn't about to let him get the satisfaction. They still had a long way to go, the building he had woken up in far behind them. In the darkness, there was only the white sand that made up the path he walked.

"You're going to need to find an antidote of some kind." Vanitas smirked. "It's one of your desires. I can give you a hint, if you like."

"And why should I trust you? You practically destroyed my childhood home." Terra answered in a low voice.

"Take it as you will, but I didn't open the veil. That was Venty-wenty."

"Call him that again and I will destroy you, Arl or not."

"Fine. Ven Ven then." Vanitas replied flippantly. "You're an interesting one, Mr. Grey Warden. Did you know that?"

Once again Vanitas was met with silence. With a sigh he began to float instead of walking. It was fine that Terra was a hard nut to crack. It would be more of a challenge, but that's what made it fun. After all, his heart felt so much deeper than even he must have known. So many desires, repressed and buried deep inside. He snickered slightly as he internally began pulling at them, seeing just how far he could really go.

The Warden wasn't just anxious to find the Arl. He wanted to find his longtime friend, prove he was worthy of the title of Grey Warden, end the blight and….what was this? It looked like he was hiding a secret. A rather deadly one at that. And who should be at the very root of that secret but the other Warden. How interesting. More feelings for her were leaking out if him and the idiot didn't even notice it.

"So, you and the mage. You know each other for a while?" Vanitas floated so they were at eye level.

"Why are you asking?"

"Do you see anything else to divert my attention? Now come on. We clearly still have a bit of a walk."

"A couple of weeks." Terra replied quickly.

Vanitas smirked again. He had obviously hit a nerve. Terra's jaw was locking now, his teeth tightly clenched. The Warden looked straight ahead into the darkness, completely unafraid of what might be lurking in the shadows. Little did he know it wasn't the shadows that he needed to fear. It was what was in himself that was the real monster. More than most people, Terra walked a precarious line between light and dark. Although the light in him had been refined somehow, the darkness had plenty of room to grow. Vanitas could use that. If by some reason he had to stay in the Fade, he could at least plant a few seeds of doubt in the man.

"Say son, are you angry you never got to know me?" Vanitas asked, his face and voice having been changed to match King Hermod's.

"What are you-?" Terra turned and looked.

"I can take the form of some of your deepest desires. And one of the ones you've repressed the most was how poor little Terra felt to be abandoned by mother and father. Truth hurts, don't it?"

Once again Terra tried to ignore the demon. Seeing his father walking alongside him was more than he had ever expected out of his life, even though he knew it was an illusion. The whole time he was growing up, he wondered whether King Hermod would have been proud of him. There was such a weight on him to be the very best, even though he wasn't technically in line for the throne.

And still he somehow managed to mess that up, too.

"Oh, I see. You don't want to talk to your father, you'd rather talk to your dad. Is that right?" In a second Hermod's face was gone and replaced with that of Eraqus, much less somber than he had been in life. "You want me to tell you how proud I am of you. It's one of your deepest desires."

Vanitas barely had time to finish the thought before the keyblade was at his neck. Still in Eraqus' form, he locked eyes with Terra. If he didn't know any better, Vanitas would have said there was murder in the Warden's eyes. Perhaps it could have been said that Vanitas had crossed a line somewhere. Good. It was time to draw out some of those desires and have some fun. Ventus couldn't get out; not on his own and not with that mage.

"Don't you _dare_ pretend to be him. He was better than the likes of you."

"Strike a chord, did I?" Once again he changed shapes. This time, a particular bluenette was standing before Terra. "How about this?"

"Back off, Vanitas!" Terra growled.

"I bet you haven't even told her the worst part about being a Warden in the blight." Vantias laughed.

All of the blood ran out of Terra's face and his fists clenched. That desire demon was right, as much as Terra hated to admit it. There were a few things he hadn't told her, even though he knew it wasn't fair. He was reminded of the things he had forgotten when Flynn had been speaking about those who had given their lives in protection of Redcliffe. While the Bann was speaking, he had thought back to his own late mentor who had taken the time to explain all of the ins and outs of being a Warden while they were travelling together.

"You really haven't, have you? You have to know the price of immortal glory. One of you has to die or else the archdemon goes free." vanitas finished in a near whisper.

"So what if I haven't? I will tell her after we leave you in the fade. And I will keep to my original course; it won't change a thing."

"I see. So that's why you're forcing her to make all of the decisions. So she'll be 'prepared' when you take on the old soul and die, huh? And she isn't going to get any say in the matter? Pretty selfish if you ask me."

"How is it selfish of me to sacrifice myself so that she can live?"

"Don't you get it? You're taking the easy way out. Leaving her to pick up all the pieces."

He hadn't thought of it that way. Perhaps- as much as he hated to admit it- Vanitas was right. That still didn't give him any idea of the right path, though. They absolutely could not let the archdemon live on, but he wasn't about to ask Aqua to die. She had already lived her life doing what was expected. It was time she be set free.

"What we decide to do in the end is none of your concern. You'll still be here in the Fade." Terra decided.

"Say what you will, but you know I'm right."

Soon, they found themselves arriving at a small town with buildings nestled together and a fountain bubbling as the water pushed out of the spout. It was a nice place. The Arl's heart had to be around here somewhere. If Terra had to guess, he'd say it would be in one of the highest places around. The bell tower. It looked like a bit more of a walk, but they were close enough that it didn't matter. Vanitas confirmed his suspicions.

"The old man's heart is in the bell tower. I hope you like stairs."

**Aqua **

It felt like they had been climbing these stairs for at least an hour, if not more. Another break would have been welcome, but they had just taken one fifteen minutes ago. Or had it been thirty? Time moved differently in the fade, so she really couldn't tell.

Things were different this time, too. They were actually, physically in the fade. It wasn't just their hearts or their minds. Exhaustion was creeping up on her and Aqua clung onto the rail as she climbed. If only Ven could have produced a strong enough wind to have carried her up all the way. But she couldn't ask him to do that. She knew he could at least lift her a little; he had already. It just didn't seem likely that he _could_ sustain a strong wind that long. It was better this way.

Besides, they were almost to the top. Maybe she could sit for a moment before facing whatever monster was at the top. They had only decided to climb up here because then they could get a layout of the town and decide which direction to go after.

"What do you think we'll find up there?" Ven asked.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, you let me take care of it, okay? You need to stay safe; I'm not sure how vulnerable you are in this state."

"I'll be fine. After all" Ven quipped, floating around her and ruffling her hair. "I'm only a heart on the breeze."

Aqua chuckled a little at this. "Yes, I suppose you're right. Just be careful, okay? Get away if you absolutely have to."

"But…"

Aqua didn't know where exactly his face would have been, but she placed her hands on her hips and looked forward, furrowing her eyebrows and keeping her lips pursed. She could feel the breeze run chill and stand at attention, no longer causing her hair or clothes to blow around. When she felt like he understood, she relaxed. She had someone important to protect had given her a small boost of energy. They hadn't gotten much time together, but she hoped he considered her a friend.

As they made it to the top of the staircase, the faint light that had since been giving them a chance to see had softened into cool blues and whites instead of the reds and yellows. The smell of sea salt was heavy in the air, and Aqua could hear some fast paced music playing off in the distance. Instead of getting to see the town like they hoped, each of the windows held the image of tall lighted pillars in the night.

Everything was lit up more beautifully than Aqua had ever imagined. She raced to one of the windows in order to get a better view. Softly, Ven flew behind her and stood next to her, likely as curious as she had been.

There was so much to see outside just one window. Moving lights passed in lines, one set white and the other line red. As she took on the sights, she realized there was more to smell than just salt from a nearby ocean. The smell of fried foods wafted up to the windows, and if she had kept watching, she was sure she would have jumped out to join in the reverie.

"Hey, who are you?" A voice dragged her back to the small bell tower.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize anyone was here." Aqua turned and greeted the voice.

He didn't give the same vibes that a demon normally did. In fact, Aqua couldn't really sense any magic coming from him. He was tall with broad shoulders and a red cloth under his shaggy blonde hair. His shirt was slightly open, revealing a necklace that looked like the image on the signet ring from Flynn.

"Dad!" Ventus left Aqua's side and hurried to the man, happily swirling around him.

"Ven? Is that really you?"

"Wait, you're Arl Tidus? Nice to meet you, my name is Aqua Amell."

"So you're not a demon then? Ugh, I'm so ready to get out of here. All I know is I was taking a meal with my family and the next thing, I'm here."

Ven moved more slowly, obviously disappointed. "That's my fault."

The annoyance that had once lit up the Arl's features was now replaced with concern. The wind shrunk to a small whirlwind by Tidus' feet. He tried to give his son a hug, but was met by empty air. How frustrating it must have been to be so close to someone you loved so much and yet were unable to touch. Aqua herself found a small tear welling up in her eye for this emotional moment. She wondered if she should even be intruding, and yet was grateful she had the opportunity to.

"I'm the one who opened the rift and let Vanitas out. I was trying to do a spell Pete was teaching me and then everything exploded. Those monsters that followed him flooded out and…then I was here. Well, over on another part, anyway."

Tidus was silent for a moment. He then placed his hands on his hips and then looked to where he thought his son would be. "Then be the one to fix it. Help Aqua to defeat Vanitas. Maybe once he's gone then I can get out of here, too."

"Fix it?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?" Tidus remarked. "Listen. We all make mistakes in life. That's no secret. The difference is how you choose to react to it. You could blame yourself all day or you can go out and make it right. It might be difficult, but I'm sure you can handle it. After all, you _are_ my son."

"Yeah, I suppose that makes sense." Ventus reacted.

Aqua couldn't tell if it were a trick from the many lights outside or if something had changed, but she swore she could see a very faint outline of the boy from the castle. His spiky hair standing straight on edge, his hand clenched into a fist in front of what would have been his chest. She couldn't see a face at all, but maybe that would come with time. His appearance must have been in correlation with his confidence levels or something. They would need to encourage him until he could stand with them just as Tidus did.

"We all believe in you, Ven. Magic is hard to master, but with enough patience and time, many spells can be undone." Aqua replied.

"What she said." Tidus smiled.

The outline of Ven's body was becoming a little stronger, Giving Aqua a chance to see him a little better. Tidus held out his arms to hug his son. It was getting time to leave. The boy attempted to hug his father, but simply fazed right through, the only evidence of their touch being a small gust of wind against the Arl. Ven looked at his hand, although no one could decipher what he was thinking as his facial expression still had not returned. Tidus let his hand hover where Ven's shoulder should have been.

"You can do this. Maker keep you strong"

Ven nodded and gave his father a thumbs up before walking towards the staircase. "We'd probably ought to get going, Aqua."

With a nod, she agreed and they bid farewell to the Arl before taking the first few steps down the large staircase. Although it would be a long walk, it would be a lot easier than it had been on the way up. They didn't have to go against gravity and could take less breaks. As they walked down, neither felt the need to speak. They had both been lost in their own thoughts and would have continued to do so until they heard footsteps coming from down below.

"Well, look who it is. I told you they'd likely be with the Arl." Vanitas drew attention to himself.

"Vanitas? What are you doing with Terra?" Aqua called out her keyblade.

"Relax. I was fulfilling my end of the bargain. He beat me so I was showing him where the Arl was staying. Pretty nice digs, wouldn't you say? I think he would have loved that world in another life."

"Enough. You're going to leave us and show us how to get out of the fade right now." Aqua growled.

"So aggressive. I knew there was a reason I liked you." Vanitas smirked.

"Our deal is finished, Vanitas. Now we need to find a way out of here so Ven can get back to his body." Terra interrupted.

The demon crossed his arms and shook his head. "Ah, but you still don't have a cure for the Arl. If he goes back to his body now, he's as good as a goner."

That was right. Tidus had been poisoned and no one had the cure. It must have been seen as a fool's errand to try and save him right away. They would need something to help him before getting his spirit back from the fade, but who knew how long that would take. Not to mention they still didn't know how to get Ventus back into his body, either. Antidote or no antidote he could go back as soon as they figured out how to do it.

"One thing at a time." Aqua sighed. "What do you mean he's a goner?"

"Exactly what I said. The poison is running so rampant in his body that if his heart returns without a cure, he'll die. That's what the poison does. It attacks the heart."

"Then we'll find the cure." Aqua noted with a harsh edge in her voice.

"You know what, this could be fun. How about we play a game. I'll give you six months to try and find a cure for the Arl. I'll send him back when your time is up and it's up to you if he lives or dies." Vanitas suggested.

"And how do we know you'll keep your end of the bargain?"

"I haven't broken any rules yet, have I?" vanitas scoffed. "What fun is a game if you win so quickly because you cheat?"

Aqua hated to admit it, but he was right. If there was hope of getting any help from the Arl of Redcliffe, they were forced to take Vanitas up on his offer. He was a desire demon and must have sensed how badly they all wanted Tidus to return to the regular world. It meant that they wouldn't be seeing the end of the Blight any time soon, but then, it's not like they were going to anyway. There were still plenty of contracts to fill and the Arl was one of them.

"And to keep this a little interesting, I'm going to give you a little present, Ventus." Vanitas smirked.

Vanitas opened his hand and a small bubble of darkness appeared just above it. Slowly, it changed shapes until it solidified into an ornate mask in the shape of a rabbit. Without warning, he smashed it on Ven's face, causing the younger boy to stumble backwards. Once Vanitas released his hand, the mask seemed to disappear. At least now his facial features had appeared on his outline, although his eyes took on a sickly yellow color. Aqua wondered if that were his original eye color or if something else had happened with whatever that mask was.

"What did you do to Ven?" Terra growled, summoning his keyblade.

"Relax. I simply put a small amount of darkness in his heart. It'll act like a bit of a timer. He'll know exactly when his father is released and I'll get a chance to do something other than sit around here and mess with the lesser demons." Vanitas shrugged.

Both Aqua and Terra rushed to the future Arl's side to make sure he was alright, but he simply waved them off. He didn't feel much different except for a sudden shock of cold that had seemingly pierced his heart. It had taken his metaphorical breath away, but he was already getting used to the way this new darkness felt. It was a slight change, though he couldn't help but wonder if he would feel any different once he returned to his body.

When they were assured he was alright, the four began walking back down the stairs. Ven's outlined form began to chat amicably with Terra, telling him of any small adventures that had been missed since the older man had gone away. He bombarded Terra with questions, many of which had to be declined. The Wardens were a secretive bunch, it seemed. In the meantime, Vanitas attempted to speak to Aqua, who gave him the silent treatment.

"You're just as bad as he is. Took me forever to get him to open up. He finally started talking about you though."

Although she continued to remain silent, his words did have an effect on her. What had he said? She resisted the urge to stoop to his level though. He had no reason to tell her the truth. Instead, she listened in on the conversation Terra and Ventus were sharing. From the sounds of it, their childhoods had been ones filled with wonder and exploration. Hers by comparison had been rather lonely.

When they arrived at the bottom, they were surprised to see Aerith standing there, waiting for them. Aqua ran to her and looked her over. Just like with the Arl, she didn't feel like this was a demon. Aerith grabbed her hands and smiled gently at Aqua.

"I'm so glad I find you! I'm here to bust you guys out of here."

"Wait, how?" Aqua looked in confusion.

"Zack and I went back to the circle to get first enchanter Mickey and the necessary lyrium. I'm here to help Ventus get back, but since you two are physical, we'll need to find the rift on this side of the veil. When you're safe we can fix it right up." Aerith explained. "Also, I received a note from a mage named Anora. She was just finishing up her harrowing, and I guess Cid was sending her away for a while. But she wanted me to make sure you got it. Come see me when we get through."

"Get those two out if you want, but Ventus belongs to me. I need him if I'm going to be able to come and go as I please."

Aerith dropped Aqua's hands and placed her hands on her hips. The look she gave Vanitas was hard and so stern that Aqua was willing to give her whatever she asked for. How had someone who was so soft have a look that could make her so intimidating?

"I like a challenge." Vanitas walked a couple of steps toward her.

To stop him from moving forward any more, Terra grabbed Vanitas's wrist and yanked it back. Vanitas wasn't going to hurt anyone on his watch. He gave the wrist a squeeze to remind him how outnumbered he was. Terra probably shouldn't have felt satisfaction at the way Vanitas winced, but he did anyway.

"You're not going anywhere." Terra threw his wrist down.

"And i suppose you're going to stop me?"

"I have once before."

Vanitas bared his teeth before summoning his weapon. They raced toward each other with weapon in hand and began to fight ferociously. While they were distracted, Aerith attempted to pull Ventus away from the battle, but instead only felt a rush of wind. Aqua shrugged her shoulders and waved her arm in order to catch his attention. The young mage was distracted by the show of power between the two men in the hall. He begrudgingly went with the women when he finally noticed them, but kept the fight in his peripheral vision so that he wouldn't miss out on anything.

"Ah come on, Aqua. I could have helped him in there." Ven whined.

"Sorry Ven, but Vanitas is right. As long as your heart and body are separated, Vanitas can jump between the Fade and the real world as he pleases. We need to use this time to get you back home while he's distracted."

"I'm never going to be useful for anything other than sitting in the palace all day, aren't I?" Ven sighed, his form fading a bit.

"Not at all. I'm a mage too, and believe it or not, I thought I was only useful for cleaning the house and having children. But after everything that's happened, I've found a home and a place in the magical community. I promise you will too."

"What if I never get out of the circle? I don't want to be trapped there forever. I've heard stories."

Aqua placed a hand where his shoulder should have been and looked into those yellow eyes. They must have been unnatural. More than anything a shudder moved up her spine as she took them in. Just what had Vanitas done to him? Was it anything that could carry over into the real world? She was so lost that she didn't notice Terra flying at them after taking a hit from the demon. Thankfully Ven pushed her out of the way in a giant wall of wind while Aerith cast a barrier spell to help him land.

"Leaving so soon?" Vanitas walked out of the bell tower building, dust on his shoulder and a few bits of rubble in his hair.

"As a matter of fact, they were." Aqua nodded at Ven and Aerith before stepping up. "And you'll be staying here with me."

Fighting may not have been the best option, as she still hadn't completely recovered from everything yet. But there was one thing she could do, at least until terra could get up and help her fight. Taking a deep breath, she leapt at him. When she was close enough, she took his jaw in her hand and planted her lips onto his, a large pit growing in her stomach. The kiss wasn't as bad as she had expected; in some ways she was ashamed to admit that it was nice. He smirked into her kiss and grabbed her around the waist, trapping her in his embrace. He deepened the kiss and slid his tongue over her own lips, which caused her to shudder. She kept her mouth firmly shut, praying to the maker that Terra would intervene soon.

While Aqua had Vanitas distracted, Aerith cast a spell and she and Ventus were gone. Vanitas looked over to see the light the spell casted and immediately pushed Aqua away from him. His yell ripped through the air as he summoned his weapon and held it above the mage. Twice he slammed it down at her, and it would have hit if she hadn't been able to summon her own keyblade in time. She tried shooting ice magic at him, which did thankfully slow him down. As he prepared to hit her a third time, she rolled from her position and shot another ice spell at him. While his attention was on her, Terra came barrelling from the side and tackled him. The Warden managed to get a two good punches in on him.

"The first one was for what you did to Ven. The second one was for what you made Aqua do."

Terra got up and Aqua used one more ice spell just for good measure. Vanitas slowly faded as all defeated demons do. With this being the Fade, he was likely to show up somewhere around here soon, but hopefully it gave them enough time to find where the rift had spit them out. As they walked, Aqua held her arms around her and kept her eyes down on the ground. She wasn't proud of what she had done, and she was even less proud that she had found some enjoyment in it. Terra kept his eyes peeled, hoping to find something soon, but the small town they had found themselves in kept leading them to dead ends.

Finally, as they found a small road that led them away from the city, Aqua could feel a strong magical pull from what must have been the rift. They began to walk faster and faster, until Terra had them running. Aqua was tired, but they needed to get out of the Fade as quickly as they could. Just before they got close to the rift, Aqua grabbed tera's hand and caused him to slow to a stop.

"Wait, Terra-" Aqua blushed. "Please. I hope you don't think ill of me for doing what I did."

"What? Why would I do that?"

"I just….I didn't want you to think less of me for using myself to get what we needed."

"Aqua." Terra's look softened as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "I promise that nothing you do will ever make me think less of you. I know we've only known each other for a couple of weeks, but you're pretty good out there. There aren't many others i would rather have fighting by my side to save the world."

"You mean that?"

"Well, I mean we could do without Skuld. She's got something out for me, i think. And Stitch is always finding his way into troubles. Did you hear he left a rabbit carcass in Ava's bag? Troublesome, but harmless." Terra chuckled.

Aqua smiled and gently pushed him for his remarks. She grabbed his hand and they walked toward the rift. Standing to meet them on the other side was a team of mages, all with their staffs pointed directly at them. As soon as they realized who had walked through, they lowered their weapons, First Enchanter Mickey smiling ear to gigantic ear.

"Alright, they're through. Everybody, together!" Mickey cried.

At once the mages hoisted their staffs in the air and created a barrier around the rift. Mickey was holding up both his keyblade and some kind of talisman with the picture of a multi-eyed wolf. As soon as the rift was sealed, the talisman broke, and on the floor was a pile of fine dust.

"I'm glad to see you guys are safe." Mickey reached out a hand to Aqua.

She knelt down and placed her hand in his, looking at him. "Yeah. thanks for the extra help with Aerith."

"How is Ven?" Terra asked, pulling them from their conversation.

"He's okay now. His heart took a bit of a beating in the Fade, but it's nothing we can't handle. You can go up and see him, if you'd like."

Terra nodded and hurried up the stairs, Aqua close behind. After instructing what the mages on what to do, he decided to follow them, knowing that once better, Ventus would need to be admitted to the circle. As he arrived, he found Terra and Aqua embracing the boy. He was still weak and had an unusual darkness attached to him, but it was faint. Mickey would see to it that he would be monitored closely. There was something about it he didn't trust.

* * *

**Alright, that's it! on to the notes!**

**F****or the view from Tidus' window, I wanted to recreate Zanarkand, as the Tidus here is taking more from ffx instead of kingdom hearts. honestly, kingdom hearts did Tidus and Yuna pretty dirty. it also was mean to Squall and Rinoa, but that's a discussion for another day.**

**I ****knew I needed something to help seal rifts, as that's going to be a huge thing in the third game. so the talisman was there as a one time use thing to help seal the rift. there will be more explanations in story 3**.

**Th****anks for the continued support!**


	19. Revelations in the Night

**Welcome to chapter 19! Thanks for sticking around guys! Time to take a break after Redcliffe, but as you'll find out, it might not be as simple as it seems!**

* * *

Ventus said goodbye to his mother and uncle with tears in his eyes. He had just gotten back and was already getting whisked away without being given a chance to try and make up for the death and destruction. How would the people take it, he wondered. He hoped they could learn to forgive him. Once he finished his training, he would do everything in his power to earn forgiveness.

"Hey Ven, are you ready to go?" Aqua inquired.

"Yup, all set, I guess. You said they'd give me what I needed, right?"

"Yes. First enchanter Mickey will help you through."

The boy seemed nervous as he looked to the caravan. For a minute, Aqua wondered if the look he gave was the same one she had when she was taken away at a moment's notice. Her hand instinctively rushed to her pocket where her collection of small handkerchiefs remained. They were older and largely unused, but still some of the most precious bits of cloth to her. They held all of her memories from the time she still lived at home. Part of her wondered if Ven would benefit from the same thing. She supposed she could talk to Mickey about it.

"Gonna miss you, Ven. Our time was too short." Terra ruffled the boy's hair.

He chuckled softly as he moved out from under the Warden's hand. After fixing his locks, Ven softly punched Terra on the arm and shook his head. Their repartee warmed Aqua's heart. Even after all that time apart, they were still brothers. There had been a special bond forged between the two of them over years and years of experiences together. Aqua sighed and smiled as they embraced. Terra gave Ven a quick pat on the back and told him to be good.

Memories stirred in Aqua's mind of her own father and mother. They had enjoyed picnics and harvests and afternoons of canning together. While Aqua had been an only child, she had no doubt her parents loved her. She wasn't allowed to see her real family while at the circle, so she had subconsciously made one of her own; Anora had felt like a little sister and Campbell and Mickey were both role models and fathers. It had been the shock of pink hair that had drawn her to the mage immediately, even though it had somewhat muted over the years. Pink and blue; complimentary but opposite. Anora had unusually large eyes as a child which she had grown into and they always seemed to be watching Aqua, as if the older mage could show her the right way to go. Aqua hoped she hadn't failed her young charge.

Speaking of which, Aerith had promised her a note. There were whispers of a mass funeral for those who had died in the siege of Redcliffe between the Bann and Arlessa, so maybe it wasn't the right time. Even still, she wanted to have the note in her possession. If she couldn't read it yet, she could at least know exactly where it was. She wondered what the letter could contain. While thinking of Anora and written words, she remembered an incident at the circle only a short time ago, even though it felt like an eternity. Anora had spent so long making snowflakes to decorate Aqua's bed that had tiny notes written on them. Maybe, since Mickey was still there she could ask him to retrieve it for her.

Mickey first, then Aerith.

"First enchanter? I was wondering if I could ask you something." Aqua knelt down to be at eye level with her old mentor.

"What is it, Aqua?"

"I don't know if you're able to help me, but if anyone can, it's you." Aqua stated. "If my trunk is still at the circle, there is a little bit of vellum cut into a snowflake. It's in the notebook I forgot to grab. Can you get it and bring it for me when we go to our final battle?"

"I still have access to your trunk; we were actually going to send a messenger out to find you this week so that we can clean it out and reuse it. Was there anything else you needed from it?"

"No, nothing else of any worth."

Mickey nodded and thought to himself for a minute. He must have gotten an idea, because his face lit up exactly the same way Aqua's did whenever she came up with an idea or solution. Inwardly. Aqua chuckled. She must have gotten the expression from him after all the time they spent together. He then gave a short whistle and out of a small ball of smoke came an extremely fluffy blue dog with a large star on its forehead and a puffed yellow tail. It barked excitedly.

"Hi there, boy!" Mickey rubbed the head of the little dog. Close behind in a larger puff of smoke came the familiar looking yellow dog that was usually asleep by the fireplace in Mickey's office. Pluto she recognized, but the little blue dog was new to her.

She bent down and held her hand out to the dog to let it sniff her. Instead of checking her scent though, the pup rubbed its head against her palm as if asking to be scratched. She complied, laughing a little at the boldness shown by such a small dog. It barked in happiness again and ran around in a circle around Aqua.

"I think he likes you." Mickey ran a hand on Pluto's head. "Which is great news actually."

"It is?"

"Uh huh! This is the thing that's going to keep us in touch while you're gone. He'll be a mail carrier of sorts."

The dog was barking now with his front paws on Aqua's legs. She picked him up and he settled into her arms. Her hand reached up and began to scratch him behind the ears. He must have been a puppy, because he fell right asleep, chest rising and falling in an even manner. It must have been so nice to be so trusting of someone after having just met them.

"How does it work?"

"Well, ya see- I put a charm on Pluto that allows him to come to me no matter where I am. Since you're here, would you like me to teach you the charm so this little guy can come to you?"

"Wait, so this dog would be mine? Mickey, I don't know if it would be safe."

"That's the thing about the way this charm works. We set up an HQ of sorts- in this case that would be the tower. And he'd be able to go back after you've given him your letter. Right now he's borrowing off Pluto, so he can only go where Pluto goes. But once he has the charm, he can come and go as he pleases."

Aqua nodded and Mickey instructed her to set the dog down. He showed her the hand gestures to use and words to say before stepping back. If the dog was to be connected to Aqua, she had to be the one to do the incantation. Even though she was tired, she was excited for what the future could hold for her and this dog. It would be very easy to keep in contact with Ven this way, and maybe help him in his transition. When the charm was done, the dog woke up and began shaking his tail. He acted as if nothing had changed. The little dog stretched his front legs and then his back two before looking expectantly up at Aqua.

"So, what do I do to call it to me?" Aqua asked mickey.

"All you have to do is call for the dog. You can whistle, call to him, however. We can send him over on this end, too without you calling for him. And no matter where you are, he'll come to you."

"Then I guess you need a name, huh little one." Aqua bent down and pet the dog. "How about the name Walt?"

The dog barked happily and turned around in a small circle. It leapt up in the air and disappeared in a ball of smoke. Aqua stood and thanked Mickey before asking to be excused. Now that the matter of communication and her snowflake was taken care of, she needed to go find Aerith. She joined with the rest of the circle mages in leaving through the front gate of the castle, where the rest of their team met up with them. The mages kept walking; there was a long way to travel. Aqua and Terra stopped to speak with their friends. Aerith threw her arms around them both and squeezed them tightly.

"I'm so glad you guys managed to make it out alright! Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm a little tired, but I think it'll be alright. We need to figure out where to go next to get the next treaty."

"Not to mention we have six months to figure out how to cure the Arl." Terra added.

"Six months to figure out the antidote to an unknown poison? Any chance the poisoned still has any doses?" Ava interjected.

"Doubtful. Pete isn't the most competent of henchmen." Aqua shook her head.

"Treaties or not, you have to rest, Aqua. When was the last time you had a day off?" Aerith questioned.

"We hardly have time for a day off." Skuld warned.

"There won't be a chance of us winning against the Archdemon if our Wardens are falling over from exhaustion. This is going to be on doctor's orders."

"I presume you're the doctor?" Ava sighed, realizing the futility of their arguments.

"That's right! And I say we could all use a break!"

From the town came a small group of people who had noticed that the castle gate had been opened and people were pouring out of it. Small murmurs of hope turned into cheers as both the Bann and the Arlessa walked out of the gate. They were pressed by the crowd with several questions, each begging to be answered.

"We have hope for the Arl recovering. His breathing has steadied and color is returning. We hope to see further improvement, although I can't say when he'll be back to normal." Flynn reported.

"What about rebuilding?" A voice cried from the crowd.

"What happened in the castle?" Called another.

"Who is responsible?"

Yuna stepped forward and looked directly into the crowd. Her hands were clenched into fists and they were trembling softly. Now that there was more light on her, Aqua could see that her skin was pale and she looked as if she hadn't eaten during the whole siege. How determined she must have been to suffer with her people. Perhaps it was her own way of atoning for the evil she had indirectly wrought.

"I am."

Whispers had replaced the cheering. The last day people had been clamoring to find out who was responsible; and now that they had the information, it seemed they didn't know what to think. They loved their Arlessa.

"We found out recently that Ventus is a mage. But I was not strong enough to let my only son leave me. So I hired a mage to teach him in secret. I did not know the one I found was an apostate on Teryn Xehanort's orders to poison my husband."

"He's secured in the dungeons of Redcliffe castle as we speak and we'll deal with him in time." Flynn added. "Until the Arl is better, he will remain our prisoner and we will begin to rebuild this town."

"We have a lot of work to do to send off our dead. Everyone to the lake shore."

It was time to go, but they decided to stay for the funeral, watching somberly as the boats floated into the lake and archers shot flaming arrows at each one. As they stood, Aqua felt a small piece of vellum being slipped into her hand. Beside her was Aerith. This must have been the note from Anora. The young mage mouthed a thank you, to which the elder simply nodded. As the flaming boats sailed away, the group bid their farewells to the Bann and Arlessa. Terra hugged her as she asked for forgiveness.

Again, they were on their way. The deep undergrounds of Orzammar were next, as they likely could find some information about poisons and cures from their libraries. They could also hopefully kill two birds with one stone by speaking with the dwarven leaders about getting their assistance for the upcoming battle. It would be hard to spend less time travelling because Aqua knew how important it was to get underground as soon as possible. But Aerith insisted that they travel half days for a couple of days in order to give the team a chance to rest.

As soon as they got to camp, Aqua grabbed her bedroll and wrapped it around her shoulders as she pulled out the letter Anora had written. Terra was building a fire and there was still a little light left to see by. Strange that it was getting chilly so early. Normally they didn't have to change out the summer blankets for the winter ones for another couple of weeks. But that didn't matter. She had Anora's letter and needed to read it so she could send a reply. Now was as good of time as any to test out her call to Walt. Softly, she whistled and out of thin air popped the little blue and yellow dog. He leapt onto her and curled in her lap while she began to read.

Oh.

So her suspicions were correct then. Anora had felt more than a sisterly bond with her. While Aqua hadn't felt that way, she still respected and loved the mage. What was she doing right now? Now that she had finished her harrowing, it would be whatever Cid needed them to do, presumably. She was supposed to go help Ephemer heal. They must have been leaving sooner than expected. Aqua grabbed her own vellum and ink and wrote her heartfelt apology- that's all the letter really could be at this point. Word would have spread quickly in the circle. It always did. She wasn't afraid about what anyone would say; she dreaded what might happen because of the talk. Aqua had built up a sort of reputation for herself in the circle for being closed off and studious. To have broken that would have invited all sorts of trouble. More importantly though, there would be questions she wasn't ready to answer. Questions of the heart that she wouldn't begin to learn the answers to until she left the confines of her brick and mortar prison. Arguably, she was still learning things about herself because of the outside world.

A single tear fell onto her letter. She quickly wiped her eye and looked around to make sure no one had noticed. Walt got up from her lap and trotted over to Terra. He pet the little dog before getting back to attempting to play Ava's mandolin. Stitch tried bowling over the dog to wrestle it in front of Ava and the Warden, but Walt moved out of the way just in time. Stitch then rolled his eyes at the tune Terra plucked on the instrument. He snatched the mandolin and began playing a speedy melody on it. Ava and Terra laughed at the antics and Walt barked happily.

Far off in the distance, Skuld was heading into the forest with a bag from her tent and Kimahri was thrusting his sword at some unseen enemy, practicing for a day when he'd need it. It occurred to Aqua that they had somehow turned into a family. Much like the little family she had formed of Mickey, Campbell and Anora, she wished that they could each have exactly what they needed. She had learned a bit about all of them so far. While they were taking it slower, she might as well get to know them even more.

"So remind me why we didn't just stay the night at Redcliffe castle?" Zack asked as they began to prepare dinner.

"Because we still need to do _some _travelling during the day. Aqua said we only have six months to find a cure, and if anyone has knowledge of exotic poisons, it's the dwarves. The elves might have something too, but I'm not sure how much they would know of poison that attacks with darkness." Aerith responded. "Now, do you want to help me with dinner?"

"I don't mind helping." Aqua interjected.

"Nope. You need to take it easy tonight. You look absolutely exhausted."

"How about you talk to me while I peel some carrots?" Zack suggested. "I wouldn't mind getting to know you better."

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Anything. Where you come from, who's your family, things you do for fun, you know."

Aqua had to think about that for a bit as she sat down. When you were in the circle, it didn't really matter who you were or had been. You were a mage. Of course they still talked about it, but it never felt like where she had come from was really anything special. Many of the mages talked about what they'd like to do once they got out, but since they didn't know anything of the outside world beyond the books, everything they discussed was conjecture.

"I came from just outside of Lothering before getting taken away, but I have some distant relatives in Kirkwall, I think." Aqua answered simply. "I don't really have many hobbies though. There wasn't much to do at the circle."

"No hobbies?" Zack nearly gasped.

"Well, I guess I like to bake bread. Does that count?"

Zack laughed. "We need to get you a hobby."

"What about you? Sent here to kill me and you turn allegiances at the drop of a hat."

Zack smirked and ran a hand through his hair. He really was attractive, especially in the glow of the fire as he quickly worked on the carrots. Out of all her acquaintances, he and Skuld were the two he knew least about. But Aerith had taken to him immediately, so he couldn't be all bad, right? Had they known each other previously? Aerith had mentioned she was quite old, though Aqua still didn't understand how that could work.

"I didn't have qualms about taking the job because I didn't know Ferelden allowed women to be Wardens. Might have said no if I had known."

"Wait, you mean you're not from Ferelden? But your accent isn't Orlesian either. Where are you from?"

"I am from Antiva. It's a proud country to the north of here, past the free marches. There's lots of merchants and of course the Antivan crows. Who needs an army when you have that at your disposal?"

Aerith rolled her eyes at that remark, but there was a smile on her face and a sparkle in her green eyes. Aqua had known many mages, as mickey allowed her to meet several of the potential teachers. But none seemed as calm or skilled as Aerith had been. Even during the fall of the circle, she was disheartened, but determined. She poured the remnants of the potatoes into the giant pot and started chopping the carrots Zack had peeled. When she was done with that, she noticed both Zack and Aqua staring at her.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing." Zack stood up and began to do a couple of squats. His cheeks looked pinker than usual.

"I was just thinking about how skilled you are. In all the time you've been around, you've really learned a lot, haven't you?"

"I mean, I spent a lot of my time at the circle studying, and even trained with mages older than I was. But seeing some of the things you've done any time we've been attacked on the road...it's amazing. Do you think you could teach me?"

"You want me to teach you?"

"Well, my dad told me to be the best mage I could be, so why not learn from the best?" Aqua replied.

"No. I won't have any more students." Aerith looked rather stern all of a sudden.

Any more? So she'd had some in the past. Images filled Aqua's mind of what they could have been like. Her own elemental magic had always been above par, but for everything else she was average. She wanted to be better in those areas. She had to be. Even though she hadn't seen her father in years, something was crying out, desperate to make the man proud. Who knew if he was even alive after what happened to Lothering. A sporadic chill ran up her back as the memory of her dream in the fade filled her head. Which made her remember Aerith's dream with the cloaked spirits.

"Is it because of the spirits from your dream?" Aqua asked quietly.

Aerith pursed her lips. Her eyebrows furrowed and she locked eyes with Aqua. "What happened in my dream has nothing to do with you and it has nothing to do with me."

"But you said something about a mission. What does that mean?"

"It's my mission to protect you." Aerith's hands raced to her temples.

Zack placed his knife down and attempted to reach for her, but she shook her head. There seemed to be a secret conversation going on between the two. He sighed and sat back, knowing there was nothing he could do to help Aqua understand what was going on. Instead, he begged their pardon and left them to speak for themselves. Aqua's eyes followed him, curious about how much he knew about Aerith. She was brought to attention when her friend began to speak.

"Listen. We'll be meeting the Dalish elves of the Brecilian forest, right? I assume that's one of the groups?"

"Yes."

"I can guarantee you'll find out more about it when we get there. Until then, no more questions, okay?"

With a reluctant nod, Aqua leaned back. The sun was going down and one by one the stars began to dance in the sky. She got up from her spot and found Zack a short distance off until dinner was done and she learned of his older brothers Angeal and Genesis back in Antiva. They were Crows as well but were currently somewhere in the Tevinter empire. He seemed confident in their abilities, almost to the point of being nonchalant about their dangerous assassination mission.

"By the way, Aerith isn't mad at you." Zack mentioned off-hand.

Confusion must have been evident in her eyes because he chuckled and did two squats before attempting to explain himself. He folded his arms and leaned all his weight on one foot, leaving the other to help his balance.

"I hadn't officially met Aerith until I came to off you guys. But I ran into her about a year ago when I was travelling through the Brecilian forest. She was sound asleep and I tried to wake her, but…" Zack mentioned.

"Aerith said that she occasionally slips between this world and the fade. Maybe that was it?" Aqua suggested.

"So she falls asleep randomly?"

"I haven't seen it, and it's already been two weeks. I would assume that someone would have by now."

The spoon Aerith had been holding fell onto the ground and she began walking away. Aqua watched as she continued to do so until she grabbed out her staff. Wildly, Aerith began to wave it around, yelling insults and warnings against some unseen foe. The two exchanged glances. When Aerith hit a tree branch, she stepped back and lit up a fire spell.

"Cursed Dread Wolf!" Zack cursed before running toward her and attempting to hold her hands down.

At that, nearly the whole party was at attention. Aqua quickly used a water spell to douse the fire while Zack and Kimahri restrained her. Ava grabbed her staff and Terra was trying to wake her from whatever trance she had fallen into. The whole event unnerved Aqua. She looked into Aerith's eyes. They were clouded and unfocused. She really must have been in the fade. Perhaps she was fighting some more of those spirits, or perhaps she saw more of those creatures Aqua had continually run into.

"Let go! I need to protect Aqua!" Aerith struggled.

"I'm right here Aerith. You don't need to struggle any more." Aqua leaned over the mage.

"You're not her!" Get off of me!"

"Aerith, we're all safe. You're in the fade." Zack hissed through clenched teeth. She was stronger than she looked.

Her struggling slowed until it came to a stop completely. Kimahri let go, and Zack pulled her into his arms, letting her head rest on his shoulder. He was murmuring something to her, though it was in elvish, so even if she could hear it better, Aqua wouldn't have understood. At the sound of his voice, Aerith visibly calmed down, even to the point where she shut her eyes and relaxed her body. Her breathing was settled into an even pattern. Despite how Aerith had recovered, the whole thing had left Aqua slightly shaken. The change had come over her in a second. She wrapped her arms around herself and stood up. Maybe she just needed some fresh air. Away from her friends where she could be alone.

Every stick breaking and crunchy leaf under foot was louder than she expected. Maybe it was all in her mind, but she summoned her keyblade anyway. It would be better to be prepared just in case she was being loud enough to summon a dozen darkspawn.

"You know, you'll only attract the wrong kind of attention if you keep going on like that."

Aqua jumped at the voice, expecting to remain alone in the woods. Of all the directions she could have gone, what were the odds she would run into anyone, let alone Skuld. The Warden blinked a couple of times and noticed a small lump of familiar looking substance. It was bread dough that Skuld was letting rise by the fire. It seemed odd that she would come all the way out here to bake bread, but then Skuld had a way of keeping to herself.

The witch gave Aqua a look of resignation before heaving a heavy sigh. "You know my secret now, you might as well come join me. There's something I'd like to speak to you about in the meantime."

"What is it?" Aqua sat.

"The book you brought back for me from the tower. Turns out it's more valuable than even I thought. It speaks of mother's real grimoire. If I had it I could stop the curse she's holding over my head."

"A curse? Like blood magic?"

"I hardly think so, but in order to find out for sure I would need that book from mother."

There had been some information on grimoires in the Circle library, but try as she might, Aqua couldn't remember what it said. All that was popping up was that they were books on magical topics, usually tied to a person in specific. Maybe that was wrong too, Aqua couldn't remember. She had spent more time on study of the fade, so she hadn't gotten a chance to study up on some other practical aspects of magic.

"I believe her grimoire is back at her home. If she keeps it, then I am in danger of becoming a vessel for her to pour her spirit. It's how she's been living for so long. It's why I was conceived in the first place." Skuld shared.

"Wait, so your mother had so she could escape death?" Aqua gasped.

"So it seems. I wouldn't put it past her, if I'm to be honest. So I need you to do me a favor and kill her without me there."

Aqua blinked in confusion once again, drawing forth a laugh from Skuld. She was taking the news of her mother's impending murder much better than Aqua likely would have. This was probably something she had been thinking about ever since she learned about Maleficent's supposed plan. A wave of doubt washed over Aqua. What if the book was wrong? What if this was all a big mistake? Was she even capable of killing off the witch of the wilds? At least Aqua could relax in knowing they could wait until after the Arl was healed, however that was going to happen. It would give her time to train and mentally prepare for such a task. Still, something about it didn't sit right with her.

"I see this is difficult for you to understand. But let me put it to you this way: I would rather live my life as I am. Not as some doll for mother to control." Skuld stated.

Aqua could understand that. She had been a doll of some kind herself. Now that she was free, it seemed that fate was driving her forward. After the blight ended though, she would do as she pleased. She would be free for real. No more hero work. Maybe she'd settle down after doing some travelling. Plus there would be work to do with Terra and any others they would be able to conscript into the Grey Wardens.

So maybe she wouldn't be as free as she hoped.

"What do you say? Will you help me to be free?" Skuld asked, looking more vulnerable than Aqua had ever remembered seeing her.

"Yes. No one should have to go through life afraid that they'll be forced into a life they don't want. Just give me some time to train; I'm sure your mother is quite a formidable foe."

"That's fair." Skuld nodded. "Aqua, thank you."

She smiled and nodded. The apostate gave a small smirk back and placed her bread onto the fire to cook. While they waited, Skuld told Aqua stories about how she grew up in the wilds and didn't learn about the ways of men until she was older. The blue haired mage chuckled in spite of herself imagining when Skuld learned about a handshake or that she had been judged for wearing the clothes she did. The indignation in Skuld's voice was a dead giveaway that she had felt the same way. Their conversation lasted as long as it took to cook the dough, and Skuld gave Aqua a piece of the fresh bread before sending her off and swearing her to secrecy.

"I don't wish to be one of the bakers of the group. The wilds are not as forgiving as the city. One must fend for themselves out here."

As she walked back to camp, Aqua wondered if that really were the case. After all, their little group had learned to depend on one another. They wouldn't make it if they didn't act like a team. Several times Aqua had been saved in battle because someone else had looked after her. Skuld herself had been one of them. But she was asking Aqua for help, so maybe she didn't wholly believe that herself.

Darkness fell on the camp as Aqua returned. Terra welcomed her back and offered her a bowl of soup, which she gratefully took. A chill bit into her exposed skin. Maybe it was a good thing they were heading underground. At least it would be warmer down there. They would be there in a few days of travelling, at best.

Aqua looked back over at Terra. He was deep in thought, as if he were hoping to say something to her but didn't know how. So she struck up conversation with him instead, hoping to keep things light. They laughed as the moon rose, discussing funny stories from their childhoods. Before going to bed, Aqua gave Walt the letter she had written. The pup disappeared in a puff of smoke and she could only hope it would reach Anora soon.

* * *

**Notes:**

**So Walt the dog is a pup star from Union cross. Thanks to Kessie-Louise for the suggestion!**

**If you want to see what Anora wrote and conversely what Aqua wrote back, go check out Kessie's work Letters of Thedas. It's a collection of background codexes. There are already quite a few up. There will also be letters to and from the wayfinder trio there as the story progresses.**

**A grimoire is a book of magic. Some are for specific types of spells and others hold information on magic. Maleficent has been around for a long time, so she's in a lot of books.**

**I think that's everything. Hope you guys enjoyed it! We'll have one more filler chapter before delving into the world of the dwarves.**s:


	20. The Ugly Truth

**Hey everyone! I've been having a bit of a hard time writing this chapter, so I hope it was worth the wait! please look at the notes on the bottom of the page for a couple of questions that I need answers to. Let's GOOOO! Also, please forgive that this chapter is a little longer than usual, haha.**

* * *

Darkness filled her view as Aqua felt herself flying through the sky. The pit of her stomach dropped. She could feel the motion of the flight, although she couldn't see where she was going and was so sure that there would be something to run into. It seemed she was along for the ride whether she liked it or not. As she felt her body rise straight in the air, light erupted in her vision and something truly terrible appeared. A sea of heartless and nobodies were swarming around a giant dragon. She had seen it once before in her dreams before becoming a Warden and several times more in the past week. It's eyes were milky white and it gave a thunderous roar that seemed to be calling the darkspawn to action. They were in a large cavern of some sort and aqua could almost feel the ground beneath her trembling.

She shot up, she realized she wasn't in a cave at all, but huddled in her bedding for warmth. The Warden shivered when she saw that the sun hadn't arisen yet and no one else was awake. With a sigh, she tried laying back down in order to attempt to rest, but every time she closed her eyes, there was the archdemon, watching her, waiting for her. She shivered again, but this time it wasn't because of the cold.

"You saw it too, huh?" Came terra's voice.

He hadn't moved; in fact, he was still laying down with his back towards her. Somehow Aqua hadn't realized how closely they had put their bedrolls together, but in the dark of the night, she was glad they had. After pulling her blanket tight around her shoulders, she pressed her legs against her body and let her chin rest on her knees.

"The archdemon." Terra clarified.

"I guess you had the same dream too, huh." Aqua sighed.

"I'm used to them by now. It's part of the price we pay for being Wardens."

"Anything else I should know about?"

Terra remained still. He knew this day would have to come eventually. Vanitas had been the unpleasant reminder of that. At least he could save the worst for last. With everything happening at Ostagar so quickly, they didn't have the time to iron out the nitty gritty. It felt like they hadn't gotten much of a chance to rest since then, either. Perhaps he would have to thank Aerith for having them slow down after all.

"There is. I didn't get the chance to tell you earlier, and a lot of these things are Warden secrets."

"Secrets? Why do the Wardens need to keep secrets?"

"There are people who would use us if they knew some of these things." Terra responded. "Even I don't know everything there is to know. But I have access to several books and maps that can help me learn."

"I see. We're the only ones awake. Tell me now."

Terra nodded and collected his thoughts. His mind flashed to the small list he kept in his belongings of the names of the Wardens who hadn't made it. Peter was the first on the list and it had ended with Jim. He remembered each one and went over the list with every new joining. How much longer would that list be when they defeated the archdemon and began recruiting wardens again? They would be subjected to these things, too.

"You already know about the nightmares and the ravenous hunger that's been slowly waning from you." Terra chuckled.

Aqua blushed lightly. She hadn't realized just how much she had been snacking recently. No one had said anything, but somehow Terra knew she would need a lot of food those nights he had brought dinner to her. At least she had found enough valuables on their journey to be able to afford it, but it was still embarrassing.

"Have you been experiencing a physical change in you whenever darkspawn were near?" Terra asked.

"Yes, although I thought that was just adrenaline." Aqua admitted.

"Part of it is, but it's set off by the fact that you're able to sense them in a way. But in turn they're also somewhat able to sense you because your heart is closer to the darkness. It's been tainted."

"I remember Eraqus said that the Warden order wanted hearts aligned with the light. Why would we want to be tainted?"

"So we can sense the darkspawn and tap into the hive mind. It helps us to know whether what's going on is actually a blight."

She nodded, internalizing what he was saying. There was just one more thing that didn't make sense to her. If a Warden knew that it was indeed a blight, why would the court actively disbelieve them? It was a problem that affected everyone. The royal court in Denerim should be responsible to help the people, not sacrifice the them due to lack of action. Somehow, the things she was learning about the world made her question whether she had learned anything at all in her 12 years in the tower.

"There's also a decrease in fertility, if that's anything important to you. Of course, there's no way to know how long you have anyway."

"Well, of course. We're always in battle. You can't assume you'll be alright simply because you're a Warden."

"That's actually not what I meant. " Terra answered softly.

"Then what do you mean, Terra? I'm already a Warden and I've come too far to run away."

Terra nodded solemnly. "Every Warden gets a death sentence from the moment the tea passes their lips. The closer you are to the darkness, the sooner you'll hear the calling."

"You're being awfully cryptic, Terra." Aqua gulped.

Based on context clues, he had to be talking about what happened when it was time for a Warden to die. Aqua wondered if it had to do with the joining. After all, she had tainted her heart and turned it to darkness even though she aligned herself with the light. It hadn't been a lot to take in yet, but something told her it was getting closer- whatever bombshell Terra was going to drop on her, it would be out in the open before their conversation was through.

"That's because it's the part of being a Warden I'm not looking forward to."

Aqua placed her hand on his arm and stared him in the eye. She could take it. He sighed and began again.

"Remember what I said earlier about being tainted? When you drank that tea, you gave yourself blight sickness. The light in your heart is slowing it, but when it comes close to the end of your life, that taint will turn you into a darkling. It's what happens to everyone."

"A darkling? How is that any different than a darkspawn?"

"They're more ferocious and were born by succumbing to the sickness. Regular darkspawn are created by the archdemon utilizing corruption in the hearts of men."

"But don't worry; the Wardens have come up with a tradition for that, too. When you start heading voices in your head you know the time is right and your calling is at hand. So then you'll go down to the deep roads to take out as many darkspawn as you can before they get you. It's glory-ridden and helpful at the same time."

No wonder the Wardens were so secretive. If anyone were to know about these limitations, they would think twice before joining and then end up like Gaston did. As she had been told to, she had reluctantly written both Gaston and Jim's names on the slip of paper in her own amulet given after the joining. The former wasn't one she really cared to remember. Jim though, he was a different story. He would be someone she would always remember, if nothing else for his youth and the way that he was so sincere.

"Is that all that I should know?" Aqua quizzed.

"No, there's one more thing you should know…" Terra paused, looked up to the stars and then returned his gaze back to meet her eyes. "I'm choosing not to survive the blight. I'll be the sacrifice. You'll have to carry on once I'm gone."

What did he mean he was 'choosing not to survive the blight?' he had to- there was still so much to do, so much to figure out. He wouldn't really leave her alone like this, would he? There was still so much she didn't know about, so much that she wanted him there for. To see him give everything up just like that? And for what, some kind of eternal glory? The man really was a Theirin.

"What makes you think I'd let you give up like that? We'll find some way out of it. Why would you even need to do that in the first place?" Aqua stood up abruptly.

"Only Wardens can kill the archdemon. And when it's defeated, the old soul goes into the Warden who gets the last hit and is contained so it doesn't create another blight." Terra stood up. "Don't you see I'm trying to make things better? No one even wants me anyway, I'm just some illegitimate pretender who can't even lead a party of two lone Wardens!"

"That's a lie." Aqua pursed her lips and took a step forward. "You're my best friend and more than a reliable leader. Maybe you've made mistakes, but that shouldn't define you."

"You've known me for a little more than two weeks. What makes you so sure?" Terra mirrored her.

"Because Terra, our hearts are connected. I don't know how better to describe it, but when I'm with you, I feel like I'm at home. I don't care that my childhood homes have both been destroyed. Because home isn't a place. I trust you with my life. So please…." Aqua held her hands in front of her chest. "Don't give up. We can find something. Together. I don't want to lose my friend."

Their faces were much closer than Aqua had realized, and for a moment, she found she didn't care. He had to realize that he was needed, wanted. She couldn't do this Warden thing on her own. After the archdemon would be killed, she would need him by her side to help with rebuilding. No, it was more than that. She didn't want to just have him there for support. She needed him there because well, he was himself. They stayed in that position for at least another minute, eyes locked. Neither dared to back down. She could feel his breath as he exhaled, which was somewhat distracting. His face made tiny changes that reflected he must have been thinking about what he saw on her face, too.

"I'm the senior Warden. This is my duty." Terra's eyes softened.

"You can't…." Even Aqua herself wasn't sure if that was a question or a comment.

He was the first to pull away. If he could be stubborn, so could she. She would do what she could to find a way out. Even if she had to make sure she got the last hit on the archdemon or ask one of their companions to hold Terra back, she would. But magic was funny like that. As she had told Ventus, most spells had a way to be undone- a back door, if you would. She would find it and make use of it so neither of them had to live without the other. From the moment the tea ran down her throat, Terra had become a part of her.

"It's going to be a long day tomorrow. We should get some sleep." Terra returned to his bedding. "Good night, Aqua. I hope you have better dreams."

The next morning they arose to find Kimahri making breakfast. He wore his usual clothes, not seeking to care about the heavy chill that was hanging in the air. Aqua hadn't recalled ever seeing Kimahri eat much, much less cook for anyone. But it smelled good and she could use something to help warm her up. As she stretched her limbs and moved her joints, Ava stood next to Aqua, facial expression unreadable behind the mask.

"The Qun are like that. They don't believe in set roles. If there's a job to do, they do it." Ava explained as if reading her mind.

"Oh." Was all Aqua could find herself saying.

"Anyway, there's a tavern near here that I need to make a stop at soon, if you don't mind."

"Okay, I guess. What for?"

"Personal business."

Aqua nodded and cleaned up her bed roll before heading over for breakfast. Kimahri looked at her the whole time she was getting her food, his expression nearly unreadable. There was still so much about the Qunari warrior she still didn't know. She would have asked, but he rarely spoke as it was. She couldn't live among the Qun for their secrecy and fear that they would sew her mouth shut. But maybe she could learn second hand what it was like. As they ate a silent breakfast, the sun rise and began to warm up the ground beneath their feet. If it were this cold here, it must be even colder at the tower. Aqua wondered if there would be a chance for snow. In that case they might have to start chipping in for a room in an inn. At least they found plenty of valuables during their adventures and were able to sell them to Biggs and Wedge for a quick bit of coin.

Speaking of the two merchants, she looked over to see Wedge petting one of the cats that always seemed to follow them around, despite Skuld's complaints. It arched it's back and closed it's eyes, clearly enjoying the attention. Aqua wondered if they really *had* been protected by the elven goddess, or if they had simply been incredibly lucky.

"Hey, we just wanted to let you know that we'll be making our way to Orzammar now. I've heard rumors that the path has been closed, but with our connection to the city, I'm hoping to be able to get in. It's doubtful you guys will be able to get in though."

"We have to try. Maybe we can follow you guys?"

"It's just a rumor." Wedge added. "You never know whether it's true or not."

"Wedge is right. Besides, sounds like you guys had a pit stop to make. With any luck we'll find you down with the Paragons."

Aqua nodded and finished breaking down camp. With a toss of her keyblade, Aqua summoned her keyblade glider and followed behind Terra. Thankfully the tavern in question was right on their way to Orzammar. It was nearly impossible to tell how Ava was feeling when she wore that mask. Aqua couldn't help but wonder what was going on in her mind. None in the group spoke, and that gave Aqua all the more reason to get lost in her thoughts. She had recalled the dream Ava had. Her greatest desire was to kill the man named Braig.

Eventually a large building appeared on the horizon and they dismounted. It was a wide building with a hanging sign that had no words but only the picture of a yellow duck. The group walked in and grabbed the only empty booth. It was nestled in the back corner among the crowd of people taking lunch. Aqua could feel eyes boring into her back as she walked. It was kind of exciting to be so close to danger, but something inside made her wonder if it were appropriate for her to feel that way. They slid into their seats, Kimahri and Terra taking the outside seats. There was a waitress who came to ask for their orders. After they had all given their answers, she left. Aqua noticed that Ava was scanning the room as best as she could. She was here on personal business, so it was likely she was trying to find whomever it was she needed to meet.

"Don't look." Ava whispered. "But it's my guess those are the two we're looking for."

Ava subtilty directed Aqua's attention to two men wearing floppy caps and dark jackets were holding full glasses of some ale or another. Aqua noticed that they hadn't taken a drink once and we're muttering things among themselves. One met eyes with her, and she looked away quickly.

"I believe I told you not to look." Ava nearly hissed.

"Sorry" Aqua mouthed.

Their drinks and Aqua's food came out a few minutes later and they made small talk among the group. Stitch watched as a lone minstrel sadly plucked a tune and he rubbed his hands over his face. Before anyone could stop him, he kicked the minstrel off the chair and began playing the same song, only more smoothly. He stuck out a third arm, waving over to Aqua with a giant smile on his face. She sheepishly gave a small smile back before looking around to see if anyone else had noticed they entered. The two men picked up their glasses and walked over to the table to speak to the party.

"So, it's a lovely day. What brings a party as large as yours to the snuggly duckling?" One asked. "I'm Jasper and this little lump is Horace."

"Can we help you?" Aqua questioned.

"We're just hoping to have a pleasant conversation. After all, you never know what secrets will come out." Jasper spoke carefully.

Ava tensed slightly for only a moment. The bard didn't seem fazed at all beyond that; instead she casually took a long drink out of her glass. It would be a great chance to finally get to see her work. Ava put down her glass and looked directly at the tall lanky man who was leaning on the table. While Aqua took a sip from her drink, underneath the table her free hand was clenched into a fist. These guys may have been bards too, but were nothing like Ava. There was something amiss with them.

"Any chance we could get that mabari war hound to play a different song? This one is a little too sweet for my taste." Jasper started again when he saw there was no response.

"What song did you have in mind? It's a sin to tell a lie?" Ava replied.

While she spoke, Ava's accent had completely disappeared. Now instead of having the usual sound of the Orlesian court, her voice lilted and flowed like anyone's from Ferelden. It was almost off putting to hear her utilize the accent so well. She could have become someone else without Aqua even knowing it. But she was comfortable around the Wardens, right? She hadn't seemed to pretend much around them, despite how tight lipped she was about her past.

"No need to be so chilly, miss, after all, it's just a song." Jasper smirked. "Besides, no one's going to be able to have a right old chit chat when there's a song playing that they actually _like_ them."

"That's right, we need to speak to your Warden friends about a certain blood mage who passed away a couple of years ago. I don't suppose either of you would have any idea of what we're referring to, would you?" Horace piped up. "They say his hometown was Lothering, before it was destroyed."

Jasper tightened his hand into a fist and brought it down on Horace's head. The taller man shot his companion a glare that made aqua wonder if he hadn't said too much. Ava kept her cool though as the rest of the table looked between the bard and the men as they seemingly kept their conversation light.

"What my compatriot means to say is there is a person of interest in our search and we would have hoped that an organization as widespread and knowledgeable as the Wardens would be able to help us find." Jasper recovered.

"You do know the Wardens are being actively hunted by the Teryn, right?" Aqua stated.

"We aren't interested in what the Teryn has to offer. Our employer is looking at something much more lasting than the whole of Orlais." Horace responded. "Why, when he gets what he wants, Ser Braig will-"

Jasper threw his hand over Horace's mouth and whacked him in the head again, simply for good measure. Ava's face lost all color and her lips pressed together.

"If you're really after secrets, you should watch your tongues." Ava stated. "What did Ser Braig send you to tell me?"

"Don't know, miss. We were just supposed to be looking for the Wardens to ask for some help."

"Well, if you need some help, we can probably look into-" Terra began.

"No." Ava answered firmly. "Tell Braig the message has been sent."

Jasper's face scrunched up and it grew red. Horace looked as uncomfortable as did many of the others in the booth, unsure of not only what just happened but what Ava had meant by message. Aqua was the only one who was privy to the information needed for this to make any sense, but she still wasn't sure what was going on.

"Now you listen here. We needed to talk to the Wardens, not send you some message, little missy. You had better tell us what we need to know before I get rough with ya." Jasper hit the table with a fist.

"Now emThat's /emsomething I can get behind." Zack smirked as he turned the round table toward them, spilling all of the drinks and Aqua's uneaten plate of food.

"Hey!" Aqua stood up.

"I'll buy you another one next time, promise!" Zack grabbed Horace by the collar and punched him on the cheek.

The larger man landed on the backs of some other tough looking men and caused them to spill their drinks on themselves. Wet and annoyed, they turned to punch whatever had caused them trouble. One group turned to two and all of a sudden people everywhere were fighting hand to hand. Stitch humped up and began to cheer, changing his song from the previous one to a more upbeat tune.

"Oh hey! I know this one!" Aerith laughed as she weaved to avoid a punch.

What surprised Aqua most was she actually began to sing along to the song.

_Be sure it's true when you say, _

_I love you. "It's a sin to tell a lie._

_Just because these words were spoken._

The song then devolved into a story about someone who told a woman she was pretty when he was drunk and would now have to marry her. She would have liked to heard the whole thing; it sounded funny. But she was a little busy concentrating on trying to avoid the dishes that were being thrown around her. She noticed Kimahri had food on his shoulder already from a flying plate.

"Aqua!" Terra motioned for her.

She grabbed his hand and they locked arms back to back. As he spun her around, she used her legs to kick at whoever was running at them. At one point she almost kicked Skuld, but managed to pull her leg back at the last second. She was grateful the apostate had her back turned at the moment.

_Granted Skuld likely would have pinned the blame on Terra, so maybe it wasn't the worst thing._ Aqua thought to herself.

When he let her down, he ducked to miss a punch which led to her getting pushed into another person. She pushed off of them before moving to the side to avoid a hit which landed on the poor sap behind her. The music stopped as stitch began using the mandolin to hit anyone who got too close. When the instrument was beyond recognition, he tossed it to the side and jumped on someone's shoulders. Zack was using his sword to shield Aerith from the incoming dishes and people that Kimahri was throwing around. Aerith wasn't as excited as she had been at the beginning of the fight, and was slowly moving to the front door with Zack at her side. Ava was lost somewhere in the crowd, and as Aqua was just now realizing it, so were Jasper and horace. It was anyone's wonder what they could be doing, but Ava could take care of herself. She was smart and always had her daggers on her. Now the important part was to get out of there as best as she could.

Screams filled the tavern as a large black bear stood eight feet high by the fireplace, causing several people to run away in the ensuing chaos. Skuld always did have a flair for the dramatic. Aqua was nearly bowled over, but as the people made a run for tue door, she was plucked up by Kimahri and dangled so she wouldn't get injured. From how close she was to him now, Aqua could hear a contented growl in the throat of the Qunari who held her. If aqua didn't know any better, she'd say he had enjoyed that; in some way, she had, too. It was kind of fun not fighting with just her magic for once. Of course, her enemies this time we're just locals as opposed to the usual darkspawn or assassin. Gave her a chance to blow off some steam.

"Thank you." Aqua said as Kimahri put her down. He nodded and walked to the horses.

"Well, I think the odds are that we're not going to be let back in there anytime soon. Did anyone see where Ava went?" Terra breathed a sigh.

"I'm right here." A quiet voice came from the door of the tavern. "I could use a little help with the bodies. Just enough to tie them up out here. I-I need to send my own message."

Terra and Zack hurried into the tavern and grabbed out horace and Jasper before the owner could come and get angry with them. The men got slumped over the backs of a couple of horses as they rode out a small distance from the snuggly duckling. When they stopped, both Horace and Jasper were unceremoniously thrown from the horses and tied up. Ava quickly stripped them of their coin and any valuables.

"Are you sure we should be doing that? They're going to need a way to get home when they wake up." Aqua knelt beside Ava.

"See this wallet? It's Antivan. They've filched it off some other poor sap long before we got here. Besides, we'll need it if we want to be prepared to end the blight. Think of it as a donation for the trouble they gave us."

"I suppose. But what was the message that they were sending to you? It seemed to me that they were just asking a question."

Ava paused. "Braig would never send two nug-brains like that out into the field if he wanted something done right. He's trying to bait me into something."

"What makes you so sure?"

"He's involving you. Although I can't imagine how he came to find out about you or whatever other warden thing he's chasing, but he does have a particular way of getting things out of people."

"He was your teacher, right?"

After biting her lip, Ava nodded slightly. There was still so much that the bard was holding inside. It must have been awfully lonely to be inside Ava's mind. At the end of the day, sometimes it's easy to feel like the only one anyone can count on is themselves. Still, Aqua wanted to be there for her. No one deserved to be alone. It didn't matter what kind of secrets their past held, everyone needed someone to depend on. Maybe this wasn't the right time for this. But Aqua wanted to try anyway. Carefully, she held out her hands and drew Ava into an embrace. It was one of the things her mother would do; something she desperately missed at the circle. The bard jumped a little at Aqua's sudden movement. She stared ahead as the mage slowly brushed a hand over her tacky looking cowl. Ava could hear Aqua's heart beating. It was strong and steady, giving something for Ava to focus on as she breathed deeply in and out. Her tough act was completely destroyed by a single tear that fell from her cheek and landed in her hand. She looked down at it in confusion. She hadn't been crying.

At least, she didn't think she had been. Another water drop fell and then another and another. Her vision was getting blurry as well. It had been a while since Ava had been able to cry; she wondered if she hadn't lost the ability a long time ago, but here was viable evidence to the contrary. She found her shoulders were also shaking of their own free will as the water came faster and faster. During her tutelage with Braig she had never been given such a merciful gift.

Much to Aqua's surprise, Ava grabbed her arm and relaxed into her hold. Off came the fox mask she always wore and small strands of red and blonde hair spilled out to the sides of her face. Her hands rushed to her eyes to rid themselves of the salty tears that were pouring out. Aqua continued to hold her without another word, simply rubbing up and down gently on the younger girl's back. Neither noticed the way that skuld ushered everyone back and terra grabbed the two men so that the women could have some room. When they were finally alone and Ava's tears subsided, she exited the embrace and dried her eyes once more.

"Do you need a handkerchief?" Aqua held out one of hers to Ava.

"No, I'm alright. If I'm honest, i wasn't even sure I could do that anymore. I hope I didn't worry you."

"I am going to worry about you, Ava. you're my friend. Are you alright? Those two seemed to have shaken you up quite a bit."

She shook her head lightly again, removing her cowl. When her hair had been freed, she quickly placed her hair behind her ears and picked up her mask, letting her fingers run over it as she spoke.

"It wasn't them who got me to feel like this." Ava sighed. "Even however far away you are, you're still just toying with me, aren't you Braig?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since I was young, I have been close to the Maker and have seen visions that I believe are from him just as easily as one reading a book. For that, I became an outcast and was shunned from my family. I ended up pickpocketing from Braig one day in Val Royeaux and when he caught me, he decided to give me a home. There were a couple of us there; learning the ways of the bard. The only two of us who ever stayed on for longer than a year was myself and a boy named Gula."

Aqua waited for her to continue.

"At the end of our training, Braig set us free with one mission. Gula was sent to do a long job with the Empress of Orlais while I came here to Ferelden. I'll spare you the details, but he tried to kill me. So I entered the Chantry to keep safe from his clutches. Even he's smart enough to know not to mess with them."

"He tried to kill you?" Aqua gasped.

"That is not important right now. Thank you for listening to my sad tale, Aqua."

"But that doesn't explain why this got you so shaken up."

"It's because I know Braig is up to something. And he wouldn't be tempting me like this unless it was big. When the blight is over, will you promise to help me bring this man to justice?"

"Of course." Aqua nodded. "If he's the way you say he is, then he needs to be stopped."

"Thank you. I know the Maker sent you to me for a reason."

Ava gave a genuine smile before donning on the mask and the cowl. They returned to the group and after scrawling a quick note for Braig, they left the two in ropes by the door of the bar. It was time to get back to their travels for they had waited long enough. Aerith gave the all clear for a return to full travel days and they were on their way to the deep underground roads of Orzammar.

* * *

**Notes:**

**The peter whose name is in Terra's necklace is Peter Pan.**

**The Qun don't believe in gender roles. They choose people to do jobs based on their ability. It's a really cool society. We will go more into their culture in the next two stories.**

**The first song Stitch plays is Annie's Song by John Denver. This, of course, is the song I chose for the Terraqua ship as the song he does that represents them the most. Go check it out, John Denver is one of my favorite musicians!**

**Another great old song is "It's a Sin to Tell a Lie". Though the version John Denver sings is a cover, I prefer it over the original. This is also the same version that is used later in the chapter.**

**So a couple of questions: I plan on doing a short story involving what Teryn Xehanort is doing at the castle while all of this is going on. Would you prefer I throw it in the story or make up another story in the Kingdom Hearts section of ffn that would be separate from the main story, like what Kessie is doing with the codex entries? Let me know in the reviews.**

**Also, I was thinking about it and I was considering moving this story back into the KH section of ffn. I moved it to the crossover part simply because I wanted more Dragon Age fans to see it, but I'm wondering if it being in this section is making it hard to find. Do you hate the idea? Love it? Does it matter to you? Let me know and thanks again for hanging out with me for this long!**


	21. The Lost World

**Hey everyone! hope it's been well for you all. I'm working on the next chapter now (it's one of the reasons why this one took so long) because after some debates, I decided that the information in the next chapter is too important to be thrown into a side story. I'm not to nomura's level yet, haha. so keep an eye out for that soon.****Also, as a word of warning: we're gonna be in Orzammar for quite a while, so hold on to your hats. As usual, thanks for the support!!**

* * *

A week and a half later, they rode through Sulcher's pass and made it to some very tall mountains on the other side. Deep underneath was Orzammar. They had made good time thanks to the well-paved highway and hadn't run into too many bandits and thugs. The road was fairly boring though, and it left her a lot of time to think. Perhaps it was too much time, as her mind continually thought about what Terra had told her that night in camp after the fight with Jasper and Horace.

One of them had to die.

At the moment he told her, she didn't have a chance to argue it. She had been reeling in shock. It didn't help that he had told her goodnight so abruptly afterward and avoided the conversation any time afterward. He had made his decision, but she wasn't going to just sit down and let him carry it out. It still had been a hard pill to swallow for herself as well, as she was just as determined to be the one to finish off the archdemon. Terra had to live, to carry on the duty to the Wardens. He had said it himself. He was the senior Warden. He needed to let her go- for Eraqus.

But then that would mean giving herself up when she had just begun. There was still so much more that she wanted to see and do. She wanted to learn more about magic and more about herself besides the world she lived in.

What she had told Ventus was correct; most spells could be reversed somehow. Even the poison over Arl Tidus likely had an antidote of some kind. With this spell though- Aqua wasn't sure. It was tied to the darkness in their hearts. Terra was a good man, but she could sense that there was unresolved darkness just waiting to overtake him. It scared her.

These last few days whenever she dreamt of the archdemon, she didn't see it like normal. Instead, her dreams led her to the shores of Lake Calenhad where a funeral was taking place. Her friends were all tied into the boats, struggling to get out before the flames asphyxiated them. She wasn't among them because she had taken the form of the archdemon, laying plunder and waste to all before her.

It was the biting cold that brought her back. She wished she had thought up a keyblade glider design that allowed her to sit more comfortably. She had occasionally needed to take her hands off the handle as both were beginning to freeze in the wind and the light snow that was falling down. The group stopped in a clearing where both keyblade gliders were recalled. They were close now.

"Hey! It's nice to see some friendly faces!" Someone called from in the distance.

It was Biggs, Wedge and the three cats who were always trailing along. This time though, they were seated comfortably in a large basket with a blanket underneath on the seat of the wagon. With the ground being as cold as it was, the three likely weren't in the mood to walk. Fat snowflakes were falling down and blowing as the wind whipped around them.

"Hey you two. I thought you were going to be able to get in." Aerith greeted.

"Turns out the rumors were true." Biggs sighed. "Orzammar is shut down and they aren't letting anyone in at all."

"Did they say why?" Aqua looked to a large door behind the merchants.

"Looks like there's political trouble again." Wedge added in. "Dwarves are great fighters, but sometimes that's not the most convenient thing."

"I'm going to go see if I can get some explanations." Aqua decided. "We have to get in there."

"Hey, if you can get us in, we'll get you a place to stay and somewhere for your horses!" Biggs called. "I know a guy- er, girl!"

It was a bold claim, for sure. But Biggs and Wedge were good on their word and had supplied them with everything they had for a good price. Besides, she didn't know anything of dwarven culture. It would be nice to have someone who could explain everything.

There was a sparse camp set up among the trees. Tents of beige and small fires filled the area telling that Biggs and Wedge weren't the only ones looking to get into the home of the dwarves. Merchants, mages and warriors from all over were standing around and mingling. If Aqua didn't know any better, she would say she was having a flashback of her short time at Lothering and again at Ostagar.

There was a small commotion going on at the large metal doors that led into the underground passageway. Together the group headed over to where the noise was loudest. As they approached, Aqua saw three people standing in front of a dwarven guard. One was a tall man in blue leather armor, a long thin cloth tied around his head. Another wore heavy armor and had a shock of red hair on his head, dual swords hanging by his sides. The last looked to be a woman draped in white and red robes.*

"What do you mean we won't be able to enter? We are on direct orders from the Regent King of Ferelden to gain aid from the dwarves!" The man in armor yelled.

"And normally we would be happy to help you. But right now there are matters that the assembly is trying to attend to. We take care of ourselves first." The dwarf calmly answered.*

For a moment, Aqua stopped listening to their argument. This was the first time she had ever seen a dwarf before. None had ever come to the tower, as they couldn't use magic. So the few that came aboveground like Biggs never bothered taking a visit. She knew that they could fold lyrium though, and work it into all kinds of weapons. She herself had asked for an ice rune to be placed into her keyblade so as to give a buff to the ice spells she liked to cast.

"The Regent King will hear about this. You and yours will likely be darkspawn food once he's done obliterating the Orlesians." The man in armor huffed.

"Did he say the Regent King?" Aqua gasped. The man must have heard her, because he turned and responded.

"What's it to you?"

"What happened to Queen Larxene?" Aqua asked.

"Were you born in the circle or something? Queen Larxene is only a ruler in name right now. Law says that she can't rule alone because she's a woman."

"I imagine Xehanort or someone will find some poor character to ship her off with at the first chance that he gets." Terra suggested. "Sitting on the throne is only a means to an end to him."

It was terrible the way things worked out like that. Aqua didn't know the queen personally and likely never would get the pleasure, but she couldn't help but notice that even the queen wasn't free. She lived in a guilded cage that was only slightly better than the one Aqua had grown up in. Maybe that's all life really was. Who was to say who was actually free? But, that was likely a topic for another day.

"Hey, wait a minute...that armor looks familiar." The blue-clad man stopped. "You two are those Grey Wardens everyone has been going on about, aren't you?"

"What's it to _you_?" Terra clenched a fist.

"Nothing. Except that we were supposed to report it if we happened to see you. That's all."

Terra was about to raise his fist when Aqua softly placed her hand on his arm. How hand unclenched and he returned to a regular stance, albeit slightly tense. The now regent king had been one of Terra's heroes and now they were being actively hunted by him. It _was _odd that the party hadn't been commanded to kill them at first chance. Perhaps Xehanort was too wrapped up in whatever he was doing at court. Maybe they had chosen to disobey him. Either way, there wouldn't be much of a fight here, much to Aqua's relief.

As the three took their leave, Aqua approached the dwarven guard.

"Excuse me, but we need to get in to Orzammar." Aqua began.

"I believe you heard what I told the other three. No one gets in until the assembly allows it."

"We're different though. Our matter is with the Grey Wardens. We seek help from the dwarves against the blight."

"So that's why the darkspawn have been coming up more and more often." The guard muttered to himself. He fixed his posture and locked eyes with her. "Do you have any paperwork to substantiate your claims?"

After grabbing the papers from her personal items, Aqua handed them over to the guard. Reluctantly, he agreed that they were genuine and welcomed them to Orzammar, stopping Biggs and Wedge from following after.

"Hey, you can't do that! These two are our personal merchants. They supply the Grey Wardens. If you want us to fight back some of the darkspawn, then they have to come with us. They're the only ones I trust with my weapons." Aqua called.

With a roll of his eyes, the guard let them through and they met up in the Commons area just past the doors. Already it was much warmer and the feeling was slowly starting to flow back into her fingers. The area was flat and open with stone statues of various paragons around.* The air was a little musty, but it also felt homey. She could understand why many dwarves never left the underground. It was well protected here despite the threat from the darkspawn being so close. Aqua was looking forward to learning more about the dwarves.

"Hey, thanks for getting us in. I wonder what's going on with the assembly. Did the king die?" Biggs stopped the party.

"I don't know. What happens in that case?"

"Usually one of his sons gets the title, but it looks like maybe a lot of those deshyrs* opposed." Biggs shrugged. "One of the reasons I got out of this place as soon as I could. You get born into a caste and can't move unless you marry well."

"Either way, we should be able to find Jessie." Wedge interrupted. "She lives in the diamond quarter with her parents. They have lots of room and would probably let us crash there."

Biggs and Wedge took the lead, parking their cart on the side and tucked in out of the way. The horses were fine in the cave, and it seemed that they were just as grateful as they were to be out of the cold. Biggs headed over to one of the dwarves standing around and handed something to him. He explained himself when he returned.

"Most anyone in the commons will help you with whatever you need for the right price. He happened to know of a stable near here. Your horses are okay with chocobos, right?" Biggs asked.

"I would assume so, but they're technically on loan, so I don't know exactly." Aqua admitted.

"They should be fine." Terra added.

"How do you know that job will actually get done?" Zack popped into the conversation.

"There's honor to be had. Besides, does it really look like we're in an area where he can run away and hide?" Biggs answered. "Just keep your wallets secure if you go to dust town. Otherwise it'll be gone for good."

They continued down a dusty road that led to a large door that seemed to sparkle as the light shone upon it. There were likely actual diamonds worked into the large doors. Down the street and toward the back was a large house where a dwarven woman sitting out front. It was Jessie. She wore her hair up in a high ponytail and had a red sash tied across her head.

"Biggs, Wedge! Had enough of the great big aboveground or are you just burrowing in for the winter?" She stood and raced over to them.

"On an errand, actually. This is Aqua and her team; she got us into town. Can you tell us what's going on?"

Jessie's look changed from one of bemusement to a quick roll of her eyes. She sighed and placed her hands on her temples. "It's those sodding nobles again. Something happened to the king and now they can't decide who to put in his place. One's just as bad as the other, if you ask me. None of them know what it's like to be lower class."

"So the king died? Does anyone know how?" Aqua gasped.

"Dunno. Chances are they won't release any information about it either. The assembly has already been holed up for a couple of weeks. I hope they can figure it out soon."

"Why don't they just send some champions out to the arena?" Wedge asked.

"Wow, I'm surprised you remember that." Biggs looked at his friend.

"I just remember you said that if the assembly goes too long each contender sends out champions and they fight in the arena to show who the Paragons support."

It seemed dwarven politics were quite different than Aqua had expected. Between the assembly and their Paragons, the dwarves in the lower standings didn't get much say at all. Just how bad was it in dust town? Despite needing to be here to find a cure for the Arl, Aqua couldn't help but want to learn everything she could about the dwarves and their culture. Perhaps she would if they found something early on. After all, they could just as easily come back. By then they might even have a new king.

"If you don't mind, could you show us to a library or something similar? We can't forget why we're here in the first place." Aerith jutted in.

"Oh, you'll want the shaperate* for that." Jessie answered. "I'll take you over, then those who want to stay and those who want to leave can go."

Jessie showed them to the shaperate in the commons. There were several large rooms filled with books and filing cabinets of loose leaf paper carved out of the rock and people were moving about in every direction. A tense electricity filled the air as whispers about politics flew off every tongue. The people of Orzammar certainly had opinions. Aerith introduced herself to one of the workers who then led both of them through the large collection to a particular section. There was so much material to cover. At least neither Aqua nor Aerith were alone.

In that way, two months passed. Every day, Aerith and Aqua would return to the shaperate to do some more studies on various poisons and the deep roads. Meanwhile Terra, Kimahri and Zack took travels in the deep roads fighting the darkspawn and gathering any information or supplies they could. Ava went about the town to learn of the news and to talk to every herbalist in town to see if she could figure out what poison was used in the first place. A couple of times Aqua noticed stitch out on the corner playing his ukulele and gathering what coin he could.

Late one night, Aqua found that once again she couldn't sleep. After stretching out her back, she headed into the kitchen to find Ava putting her daggers back in their sheaths. They looked like she had just cleaned them. Judging by the dirty rag still on the table, Aqua guessed they had been in use recently. She didn't want to know what it entailed, but she was sure Ava was fighting for a just cause. After all, she was a devout follower of the maker.

"Couldn't sleep either, huh?" Ava carefully slid her sheaths into place. "If you want, I hear there's a rally in support of Prince Hans. I was going to check it out, do you want to come with me?"

Aqua nodded and away they went. Together they crept in the shadows. It was much easier for Ava giving her lack of height, but it wasn't impossible with the sparse use of torches in the caves. In the darkness, she couldn't see much either, but they didn't have to get to their destination before they could hear what was going on. People were chanting the name of the prince and cheering on the street. The scent of alcohol had been so constant that Aqua had gotten used to smelling fermented liquids. But here it was ten times worse, as if someone were holding her nose to the bottle. Nearly everyone in the crowd was drunk.

But they were hardly stumbling around or falling over each other. They must have been able to hold their liquor. Their speech was clear; they wanted Hans on the throne. Most of the rally was made up of younger dwarves, their beards still running with color, if they had facial hair. They carried signs that said things like, "Grill Phil" and "A New Era".

"Things sure are changing around here." An old man stood beside them and stated.

"What was that?" Aqua turned and looked down at him.

"There's a new wind coming about. Ever since the king died of poison and his favored child died of the blight sickness, it seems all the young people want is more change."

"I take it you don't want it?" Ava replied.

"It's not my cup of tea, but I'm old, what do I know?" He sighed. "At least that's what all these kids tell me."

He was short with a big nose and a trimmed white beard. He wore a stocking cap on his head and small circle glasses on his nose. He was leaning on a stick of some sort, though Aqua couldn't quite see the bottom part of the sign.

"Do you support Philoctetes then?" Ava inquired.

"I do. He's a good man. He keeps his head _underground_ where it's supposed to be. Phil isn't worried about what's going on up there. Unless it can help us in some way."

"What's so bad about prince Hans?" Aqua carefully asked.

"Wha- what's so bad about him? Ah, you're not a dwarf so you can't possibly understand."

"Try us." Ava said.

Well, for one, he killed his father and 11 brothers, all so he can have the throne!"

"And is there evidence of that? I thought you said the favored child died of blight sickness."

"Well, no, and I did. But who else had the motive and means to do it? Certainly not Phil. Poor man was mourning the death of his own family. Some sodding assassin poisoned his son Hercules and daughter-in-law Megara."

"You think one of Hans's men did it, right?"

"Who else woulda? Deshyr Hercules should be made a paragon for his strength and character."

Suddenly from behind them came six other dwarves in similar clothes and beards save for the last one who was completely bald. The stick that the man they spoke to was holding turned out to be a sign that read something along the lines of "not my prince". They were hooping and hollering and ran straight for the crowd who had shown up to support Hans. For now, the two groups stood there, yelling their chants as loudly as they could, trying to get the better of each other.

It was getting louder and louder and Aqua could barely think. The sound of broken glass was somehow heard over all of the commotion though, as one of the Hans supporters smashed a glass ale bottle over the head of one of the heads of a Phil supporter. Fists began flying in a second, and Ava quickly pulled at Aqua's arm to get her out of the way of a punch. She pulled the mage down into the shadows and held a finger to her lips.

They watched as brother fought against brother and screams of rage and pain filled the area. Before too long royal guards were added into the mix, knocking heads and making arrests as best as they could from both sides, although Aqua couldn't help but notice that most of those in handcuffs were Phil supporters. Whether the guards were being loyal to the prince or their old age made it easier to capture them, she didn't know. Either way, it was fascinating to see the way things fell apart. A country needed to be unified.

Together Ava and Aqua snuck away without being seen by the royal guard. When they got back to Jessie's house, they sat together at the table. The woodworking on the side of it was exquisite, despite the fact that the table was just a little too short for her. Still, it was better than being above ground in the snow. In her spare time, Ava had knit a table runner for the Raspberry family to show appreciation for letting them stay there for so long.

They likely hadn't seen it much though, as Jessie's father was sick and her mother spent most of her time nursing him. The group was so often in and out though that sometimes it felt like they weren't even there enough to warrant a thank you. But both Aqua and Ava were in agreeance that it would be done.

She went to bed, thoughts of the rally still replaying in her head. They were already a third of the way done with their time limit that Vanitas had given. The Arl was depending on them to find a cure. The only things Aqua had learned for sure we're ways to deter darkspawn from entering the home and various uses for the deep mushroom.

Maybe she should have stayed up and talked to Ava. The bard likely had seen things like that before. How else had she been able to pull Aqua away before the royal guards could find them? It wasn't so much that she was worried about the fighting; dwarves were pretty hardy. She just wondered if there were anything she could do to help the situation and move it along. After all, there was a blight to attend to. If she had been more lost in her thoughts, Aqua might have missed the soft knock on her door. Standing on the other side was Ava herself.

"Hey, that...was a lot to take in. Are you alright?"

"I think so. I just feel a little out of place here. Home isn't anywhere I'm scrambling to get back to by any means. But….it was familiar. Boring and a prison, but familiar at least."

"I think I understand. It's a little of what I felt when I first found myself on Ferelden soil. I learned what it meant to live here. I saw the long-term effects of the way Orlais had treated the people. I just had to join the chantry to see if I could do anything to help."

Ava was always so sure whenever she talked about the Maker or the Chantry. In the last couple of months, she had opened up a lot about her faith and visions that she had seen as she grew. It almost made Aqua wonder if she had gotten it all wrong by being a skeptic. She wasn't wholly against the idea of the Maker, but she hadn't been sure of it before meeting Ava. Now she didn't know what to believe. Maybe it was all true; the Maker, the Paragons and the elven pantheon.

"We can't lose hope just yet. I happened upon a kindly man who is looking to give the dwarves their very first Chantry. I think the Maker wants me to help him, and in return, he'll open a way for us to find what we need."

"Do you really trust that the Maker can help us even now?"

Ava took Aqua by the hand. "_Especially_ now. He has a reason for everything. We only need to trust in his timing."

With a nod of her head, aqua bid her friend goodnight and was about to close her door when she realized Terra, Zack and Kimahri had entered. They were silent and quite bruised. They must have gotten incredibly unlucky this time around. Terra's expression was solemn with a hint of rage. He had been like that a lot recently. Whenever he got home he was unusually irritable, particularly with Skuld. It had gotten so bad that the apostate had moved out of the mother in law suite they shared and lived in her tent in the backyard.

She wanted to say something. She really did. But she couldn't come up with anything that was right. As he passed her to enter into his room, Aqua looked into his menacing eyes. If she had coin to bet, she would have said his eyes had lost their usual blue and we're turning a pale yellow-green. Something was going on. He closed his door behind him, and Aqua did the same.

The next day as she studied Aqua couldn't keep her mind focused. Perhaps she should have asked to tag along with the boys into the deep road. It had been a while since she had joined them and she was practically useless here. She closed one of the books and ran a hand through her hair before heaving a long sigh.

"Everything okay?" A soft voice spoke over Aqua's shoulder. "If there's something in particular you're looking for, I might be able to help."

The mage looked up to see a dwarven woman placing a cup of tea in front of her. She was wearing black and red with a small orange handkerchief on her wrist. Her hair was brown and her eyes were green.

"I'm Olette. I happened to notice your friend's robes and staff. Are either of you mages, by chance?"

"Yes, we both are. Is that a problem?"

The woman shook her head and gave a little squeal before sitting down beside them. She pulled out a large book that Aqua recognized as one that she had read a long time ago on the theory of magical inheritance. But dwarves couldn't do magic. What was this woman doing with a book like that?

"I've read almost all of the books on magic here in the shaperate three times. Magic is so fascinating."

"That's impressive." Aerith smiled. "What got you into the study?"

"I'm in the mining caste, and ever since I learned about our ability to work raw lyrium without getting addicted, I wanted to learn more about lyrium itself. One thing led to another and now I want to learn all I can about magic. I don't care about not being able to actually do anything."

"So you must know the shaperate pretty well. Do you know about any books on poison?" Aqua asked.

"Hmmm. The only thing I can think of is this…" she ran off to grab a big book and flipped it open. "Poison is a pretty common way that the royals off their competition, so if you're good you can make a fair amount of coin."

Aqua scanned the section that Olette was showing her, but there was no talk of the fade, dreams or hearts of any kind. She sat back in her seat, defeated. If this was the most of what was available to them, then the last two months were all for nothing. They might try to go to the Brecilian forest, but the snow would make travel difficult and miserable.

All this trouble with poison to sit on an uncomfortable throne and make too many decisions. She thought back to Terra. Would he be comfortable if he were ever put into that situation? If queen Larxene ever got kidnapped or killed, and with Arl Tidus in his state, Terra would likely be the next in line for the throne after Xehanort. He had said he wasn't interested in the throne, but who knew if that were a facade?

"Have you seen any information on a spell that could send a heart to the fade?" Aqua inquired.

"No, but you're both mages. Didn't they have an extensive library? Oh what I wouldn't give to study there one day."

Aqua looked at Aerith as if they had the same idea in mind. Both knew about first enchanter Mickey's private collection of tomes. Besides that, neither had been able to finish reading everything in the library. There had to be _something_ there that could help.

"You know, we might be able to help each other out here." Aerith began. "You want to go study at the circle and we need some help there, but can't spare the manpower to go ourselves."

"You mean...? Really?" Olette stood up and spoke louder than she had meant to.

"Yes. You could even take our horses back to the Templars. They know the way to the circle, although I'm sure you do, too." Aerith suggested.

"I do, but don't you guys need the horses?"

"It's getting costly to house them, and we'll be here for a while longer. If we need rides again, we can always use the chocobos. They do just as well above ground as they do below. I remember raising some in the Brecilian forest as a girl."

"Oh my gosh, if that's okay with the First Enchanter, that would be amazing." Olette smiled widely. "I need to go home and pack- oh, I should talk to mom and dad, too. I'll meet you by the stables when I'm done!"

She ran off and Aerith smiled. Aqua was charmed at how eager Olette had been, but was a little worried about the timing. They only had four months left to find a cure. With the mages likely still finishing repairs on the tower, they wouldn't have many extra hands to do research. With any luck though, Mickey might be able to help. It was a little awkward that she hadn't thought to ask him before hand, but it was better late than never.

After she wrote a short letter to Mickey and added the word 'urgent' to the front, they left the shaperate. Aqua gave a short whistle that summoned Walt and he appeared in a cloud of smoke, barking happily. He lay down on his back with his legs in the air and waited patiently for Aqua to rub his belly. When she had done so to his liking, she handed him the note.

"Please take this to Mickey ASAP. I need a response too, okay?"

The pup barked again and jumped into the air, doing a flip as he did. A note came back a few minutes later to their surprise in the affirmative. It was getting later in the day so everyone should be back. It was time to give them a heads up about the horses and make a new plan of attack. The time for waiting was over. They needed to deal with the battle for the throne quickly.

* * *

**Alright, so there it is. I'm trying to set up a few mysteries for you guys, but am not as familiar with the genre to really nail it.**

**Also****, if there's anything you want to see from either franchise, let me know in a review! I can't promise I'll be able to get everything in, but I still have quite a few blank spaces open for characters and such.**

**Now**** it's time for notes:**

**These are the monk, the white mage and the warrior from ff1**

**The dwarves have a king, but they also have an assembly of 80 members picked from each of the noble houses. They're sort of like parliament, and run the kingdom in the event that the king had died. It is not permanent and frequently change members.**

**Paragons**** are ancestors of the dwarves today who have done something amazing or groundbreaking for the society. They are named paragon by the assembly and worshipped instead of the Maker.**

**Deshyrs**** are members of the assembly.****The shaperate is a place where all records are kept. It has information on just about everything.**


	22. In Another Place

**hey everyone! here's the chapter! it turned out a LOT different than I had originally planned, but if you know your Dragon Age characters, you'll understand at the end of the chapter. if you don't, it's okay! we'll be seeing more of this character at the end of the first story. enjoy!**

* * *

The country of Ferelden was Xehanort's home and there wasn't a thing he loved more than to pour over the maps he had acquired over the years and learn about every square mile of the land. From the dangers of the Brecilian forest to the heights of the frost back mountains, there was so much variety and so much life to be enjoyed. He had grown up here, together with Eraqus, Hermod and the others and learned to love the quaint fields and tall mountains.

He had gathered the maps sitting in front of him over many years of travelling, the most recent from a curious Orlesian merchant with a snow leopard, of all the animals. He hadn't wanted to. He didn't want to give anyone from that cursed country a single coin. But it had been a rather rare map, and he had a fondness for them. They showed you exactly where you wanted to go, provided you knew where you stood. They allowed for extensive planning for the future.

It was only a shame those Orlesians left a darkened touch on everything they came across.

Xehanort frowned. Orlais was bigger than it should have been.The map had depicted it larger than Ferelden itself. He growled. Those rats drew it that way on purpose. It was a scare tactic to show the country's power. But it wouldn't work on Xehanort. He had vowed to take the whole of it down, and Kingdom Hearts was the very thing that would help him do that. If he could just find it in time; after all, the legends say that it only opened during a blight when the archdemon appeared. Within it was an artifact of elven nature, although he didn't know much more than that.

Silently he continued to measure and study the geography until he was interrupted by a soldier begging his pardon. He cleared his throat and awaited to be acknowledged, standing at attention. With a sigh, Xehanort stood up and turned around, placing his hands behind his back.

"I assume this must be important if you're interrupting me. What news do you have to bring?"

"News from Redcliffe, sir. The people have mostly returned to the town, and there are rumors that the Arl could pull out of his sleep. They say the Bann is hopeful for his recovery before the end of spring."

That Bann- something Fitzherbert. Or was it Ryder? Whatever he went by these days, he had proven himself a thorn in the Regent King's side. If he kept going the way he did, there was a chance he could sway the fickle opinion of the court. Perhaps he should have sent more poison and instructed Pete to go after the Bann as well. Something must have happened with that oaf of a mage who was supposed to poison the Arl.

Come to think of it, Pete wasn't the only one who hadn't completed the job he had paid for. That Antivan smooth talker still hadn't reported back either. Silently Xehanort was grateful he had only paid half of their agreed terms. He wasn't a cheap merc, but he was highly recommended. Xehanort doubted he would trust their word ever again. For that crow's sake, he had better be biding his time.

"Anything _else_ to report?" Xehanort asked as he rubbed his temples.

"Just that the party you sent to Orzammar recently returned. They reported the two wardens attempting to go in to the Dwarven city. The Antivan crow was with the Wardens and their rag tag group. It appears he's….helping them."

This was a surprise. It seemed that good help was hard to come by. Xehanort eyed the messenger. Very hard indeed. He would need to send some men to finish off that treacherous knife-eared scum.* It seemed he had allied himself with those he had been trying unsuccessfully to kill. It shouldn't have been so hard to pick off two measly little Wardens; after all, they hadn't even had the training needed to be a real problem yet.

"They're back already? What went wrong?"

"They claim Orzammar was shut to everyone except the Grey Wardens who got in just as they were turned away."

So there would be no help from the Dwarves after all. And a lot of the circles were already contracted into helping fight the archdemon when it came. That Warden- Aqua, he faintly remembered her name. She had been a mage, too. Perhaps that was why she had been able to gather their support so quickly.

But it was no matter. Besides the small unrest in the court stirred up by that insufferable Bann Ryder, he was still in control. Most of his forces were still loyal to him. After he had only required a few to utilize the red lyrium. To everyone else, he had created a story of how the King had called the battle off. The soldiers returned hearing the battle, but were unable to break free. When the main forces returned, xehanort had issued Vexen to use his magic to make them more willing to believe whatever he said.

So he fed them lies.

And they ate it up, happily willing to learn that it had all been the Warden's fault. Now there was a clear enemy. Now he could rally the people to his side. While they were defeating anyone who knew the truth, he could search out Kingdom Hearts in peace. He had a few ideas of where it could appear and what it contained. He wasn't going to let something as wishy-washy as the court get in his way.

The edge of his lips curled up in a wicked manner. "It is of no matter now. There will be other junctions where we can overtake two Wardens." Xehanort finally announced. "For now, we must wait and plan. Once I get my way, the Orlesian people will only be a legend."

"You're on about how much you hate Orlais again? Ugh, it's either that or Kingdom Hearts. Get a hobby already." A blonde woman came strutting into the hall. "I hear people your age like bingo."

"Glad you could finally join us, Larxene. As future queen, it's your responsibility to come to meetings _when they are held_" Xehanort emphasized. "Not hours later."

"I was busy." She shrugged. "And the name is Elrena."

Xehanort frowned. His daughter was well past her teenage years. Sure she had been a little more outspoken than he would have liked, but he hadn't expected to have to deal with a rebel after she had already grown up and married. she hadn't cried when he returned with the news of her husband's death. It had been a political marriage at best. Xehanort wasn't sure any man could hold her heart and win her over. Not when she was so focused on her own goals. His head was starting to hurt. If only he could just hole up in a quiet room somewhere and return to work…

"Elrena was the name you wanted me to call you when I adopted you all those years ago, even though your given name is Larxene. What's so special about being called Elrena?"

She shrugged. "My secret. Anyway, what did I miss in your big important meeting?"

"More darkspawn attacking several cities. Hundreds dead, if we're to believe the reports."

"They aren't close to Denerim yet, are they?"

"No, no." Xehanort sighed.

"Aren't you going to do anything about them?"

He scowled at her. The darkspawn weren't the issue here, she had to understand that. If Eraqus had been right and a blight truly was coming, then they couldn't waste their time in the darkspawn. Opportunities like this only came once or twice in a lifetime. He had been behind enemy lines last time the blight raged across Ferelden. He didn't intend to lose his chance this time, too.

"Why would I? Legend says there's a power unlike any other within Kingdom Hearts. With it I could harness the very power of the fade. I could change the world." Xehanort turned and placed his hands behind his back and spoke softly. "I could become a god."

"So much for being important. Was that everything or are you going to bore me with your talk of the old days again? What matters more is here and now."

"One day you'll learn how important it is to learn from the past. It might come back to haunt you."

He dismissed her with a wave of his hand and she happily obliged, returning to whatever it was she was doing these days. Xehanort also returned to his map, placing a hand over the frostback mountains. That was the last time he and Eraqus had met as friends. He remembered the time like it was yesterday. There had been a girl there that Eraqus had fallen in love with living in the village. It was right before he broke their friendship and joined the Wardens, if he remembered right. Perhaps Xehanort hadn't ever really forgiven him for that. But the man was dead and there was no use imagining what could have been.Perhaps one day he'd go and visit the woman and the boy his friend had left behind.

Xehanort continued to pour over his maps until he was yet again disrupted from his thoughts when the messenger broke his concentration with a soft clearing of his throat. When the Regent King stood up, he noticed a teenager boy with silver hair that covered one of his eyes. Beside him stood something under a cloth, and in the boy's hand was an oddly shaped sword that looked like a bat wing and had a curious blue eye above the hilt.

"Ah, Zexion, so you've finally arrived." Came Vexen's voice from the side door. "Your majesty, allow me to introduce to you my most promising pupil all the way from the Tevinter imperium; Zexion. I called him here in hopes that he could help with finding the door to Kingdom Hearts."

"Then what's this thing under the sheet?" Xehanort grumbled.

"That's my latest invention. I had been studying a little about one of the legends of Orzammar concerning a particular anvil that can create living golems. While I didn't find the anvil, I did manage to learn a little about creating a copy of people's hearts from one of Merlin's books on blood magic."

Zexion pulled the sheet away to reveal a teenage boy standing with his eyes shut. He had shoulder length silver hair and he wore dark leather armor with just a small hint of white. Xehanort carefully stepped down from his dais and took a closer look at him. Zexion had said something about a golem, but unless you looked incredibly close, you wouldn't have been able to tell the difference between whatever this was and a human.

"Does this one have all the defensive advantages that the golems of old do?" Xehanort asked.

"Yes. I even imbued it with the ability to use magic. It was the greatest power I could give."

"A mage with no phylactery. You Tevinter mages are always coming up with new things."

"It should be a near perfect copy, too, although I did take away his elf heritage and vallaslin. I don't think I'd like to see an elf with enough strength to hold it's own in a fight."

"Elven...vallaslin...wait a minute Zexion, where did you get the heart from?" Vexen looked at his pupil warily

"In one of the forests on my way over. I tried to bring a fresh one from home, but it seems the data wouldn't hold for long. So I had to do the ritual while I was in the forest. Ended up using the life force of the woman who came chasing after us." Zexion reported.

Xehanort rubbed his temples. "You mean to tell me you stole away a dalish child _while _his keeper* was watching? At least if you had taken a city elf it would have been of no consequence. They go missing all the time when nobles want a new plaything or servant. One more disappearance wouldn't have mattered."

"It was an elf. I don't see the problem." Zexion shrugged. They don't count for much more than servants and test subjects. Besides, he came of his own volition. He wanted to see outside the forest bounds."

An anger was bubbling down inside Xehanort. Those foolish Tevinter mages were so far gone in their own minds that they didn't realize the trouble with the Dalish. They hadn't been broken like the city elves had been. They still clung to the old ways and rejected human ideals like belief in the Maker. Instead they had their own pantheon to worship. They were uncontrollable.

"Then where did you get the golem body?" Vexen sighed. "I don't suppose some minstrel just handed it to you."

"Actually, that's exactly what happened." Zexion admitted. " A strange man in a hood stopped by my cart and said he was on a mission to give this to me. But then he disappeared after that."

Both Vexen and Xehanort looked at each other in confusion. No one aboveground had even seen a golem in a long time. There had been rumors that one was standing still in the Ferelden countryside, but it's control rod was lost. Speaking of control rods, the odd sword that Zexion had been holding must have been it.

"Well, have you tested it out yet? If we're going to build a golem army, I'd like to see that the first one is operational." Xehanort explained.

Zexion nodded and held up the blade. The golem opened its eyes revealing bright blue irises. It moved just as the rod bid him before Zexion stowed the bat wing sword away. As the damage had been done, there was nothing more to do than wave the mage and his apprentice off. Xehanort had need to get back to work on Kingdom Hearts, and the demonstration had been good enough for him. They would still need to test the golem in combat, but if Zexion was as capable as Vexen had advertised, then the would be fine. He would order the mage to write down the spell for collecting heart data and binding souls tomorrow.

As the two Tevinter mages walked down the stairs to the laboratory, the golem walked silently behind them. No need to cart it down the stairs if it was perfectly capable of walking on his own. The creature was silent as they talked between each other, catching up on old times and discussing whether race or blood type affected the magic they performed differently. Hearing every word was sickening to the golem. If he were human, he likely would have felt something in his stomach. Even though he had never felt it himself, he had a faint memory of it somehow.

Just who was he? Why was he created? What was the purpose of his life?There was a good chance he was never going to find out. Not if he stayed here.

His eyes flashed down to the sword in the man named Zexion's hands. That was the key to everything. If he could just get a hold of it, perhaps he'd be able to battle his way to freedom. Then he could find out who he was and why he was created. During the entire ride over he had been subjected to it. He couldn't move, no matter how desperately he wanted to. He could feel the breeze, but couldn't see the trees or the road or whatever was out there. A longing to see everything ached where his heart should be. Was this what it was to have a heart?

"You see, these blades control the golems." the younger mage began explaining to his superior. as they arrived to the lab the creature was forced to stand in a spot near a waist-high table. "Usually they're just regular rods, but these keyblades are forged whenever golems with strong enough hearts are made."

"Then that is a keyblade?" Vexen looked at the sword as Zexion placed it on the table. It was so close to him now, but the golem couldn't budge. He cursed inwardly.

"No, I'm afraid not." Zexion sighed. "I tried to make a real one appear, but only got this cheap imitation. I suppose the elf boy i used wasn't strong enough to summon one."

"It is of no matter. Xehanort suggested we make more of these for an army to go against Orlais. He is hesitant to utilize more red lyrium for fear of anyone putting two and two as to what happened at Ostagar." Vexen explained.

The replica listened. It was all he could do for now. So his heart wasn't his own. He had been copied from that of another who wasn't strong enough to call forth a keyblade. But that didn't mean that _he was_ exactly like the elf boy they spoke of. He could be his own person if he wanted. But it would mean getting that control rod first. Once they activated it, maybe he could sweet talk one of them into giving it to him. But they were still going on about heart strength and theories about what exactly created the keyblade. It may have sounded like some important tool, but honestly sounded lame. Who wanted a weapon that looked like a key?

Instead of continuing to listen to the two speak, he decided to try and figure out who the person he was based on was. As his mind was drawn away from the dark laboratory, images of a still forest clearing entered his mind. The small creek that ran down the hill gurgled and bubbled and from off in the distance came little movements of animals and trees swaying in the wind. It was peaceful. He had a hard time understanding why anyone would want to run away from a world like that. In this stolen heart, he could feel a pull to leave that was stronger than he had expected. The wide open that felt peaceful to the creature was instead binding to the owner of the heart. Trapped. Yes, that was the feeling. Guilt and pain also washed over the creature as he recalled back to that very morning when the elven keeper had been killed, her body falling to the ground in a bundled heap. She had given her life to create his. Or rather, his life was created when hers was stolen away.

Philosophical questions of all kinds filled his head. He tried to bat them away, but they just kept coming and coming. They made his head hurt. That was odd. His head...it was pounding. Was his body breaking down already, or was this something that humans experienced as well? Having just been created this morning, he still wasn't sure what all was normal for someone of his position. He wasn't quite sure what to expect in anything in regards to his emotions or his physicality. Somehow he knew he wasn't fully a golem but he wasn't anywhere close to a human. He hadn't been created in the same manner that others were created.

"If we could just find the anvil of the void, we could make another army in no time flat." Zexion murmured.

"It's useless. Orzammar isn't letting anyone in." Vexen picked up the sword. "Besides, the deep roads are crawling with darkspawn. You wouldn't find me down there. Field work is for children."

"Of course, then we would need bodies to fill those golems. It seems this country frowns on utilizing magic."

"They're uneducated. They're scared of their own power. But when this is all over and Xehanort is on the throne for good, then we'll be free to do as we please. We won't have to stick to just elves as our subjects. It'll be just like home." Vexen smirked. "Imagine a world where there are no rules. Who knows what strides we can make."

"That's right. They know what sorts of things Merlin was able to do with unlimited test subjects and the freedom to study how he pleased. Surely the end justifies the means."

The golem standing by had no idea what they were going on about. But it seemed that if he did ever get out of here, he would need to be careful. His original didn't have the ability to use magic, but even now from the very blood within him, he understood there was lyrium in him. He _could_ use magic. He _could_ utilize the taboo. Now if only he had a way to get that control rod…..

It seemed luck was on his side. After some time, Zexion and Vexen began working over the cauldron and spilled the wrong amount of a potion into the stew, ruining the elixir. This caused them to need to open the window in order to vent the smell out. The creature was grateful, as the stench was wicked and he could not move. Some bluebird that was late to their migration had flown in the window looking for warmth and began to flitter around the room. It was a tiny thing, likely in its first year.

"Get out of here, you little pest! We have no need for you here!" Vexen swatted at it.

Anger rose in his chest. The mage had come close to hitting the bird. It hadn't done anything to them, and yet they were attacking it. In his flurry to get the bird out of the room, Vexen accidentally hit the control rod, and the very edge of the tip ended touching the golem's arm. With a single thought he found he could move. Finally, now he could get out of there.

With a fluid motion, he grabbed the control rod by the hilt and held it up to attack. A smirk filled his face; this was going to be fun. The younger mage scrambled for a book in his bag. Then papers began flying out of it, cutting the golem up, but there was no blood; only the occasional lyrium drip. This body wasn't quite made of stone, but it wasn't human, either.

The golem used his control rod to deflect some of the papers that were flying this way toward the older mage. He quickly froze the projectiles, and they dropped mid-air. He knew he would need to finish off one of them quickly if he were going to survive their tag team attacks. He could feel the lyrium rushing through his body. Zexion had said that he had made the golem into a mage. The memories in his heart had nothing that could help him learn magic quickly enough to get out of this scrape. But he could move swiftly, as he had many memories of hunting game in the wild.

That was when an idea came to him. Animals could be distracted before the bow struck true. Who was to say these humans were any different. He leapt behind. Bookshelf and began rocking it to and fro. It seemed that the two mages preferred long range battle. He would need to do something to keep their attention long enough to close the distance between them. When the bookshelf came crashing down, he knew what had to be done.

He tried to summon fire as best as he could. He imagined a hot summer's day that his other had experienced as a child. He pictured a fireplace roaring with embers. Nothing worked. Quickly he ducked down behind the shelf as Zexion summoned another barrage of papers to swirl around him. He did everything he could to swat them away, his grip strengthening on his control rod. Ice was coming toward him from Vexen. He had been trapped after all.

Or maybe he hadn't. As he looked down, he realized that embers were slowly coming forth out of his hands. They were small and faint, only enough to make a small amount of smoke come off the wood. From up above him, the shrill cry of that little bluebird pierced the air. It fell out of the sky, and the golem rushed to catch it. By some amount of terrible luck, the rogue pages from Zexion's attack had clipped one of the bird's wings. It cooed softly as it looked up at the replica.

They would pay.

Gingerly placing the bird in one of his pouches, the golem stood in a position ready to attack. One arm held the sword above his head while the other hand stretched straight out. Right away he could feel the lyrium flowing toward his hand and fire erupted from it for about a foot. So he couldn't control it, but at least it would ward off the attacks of both paper and ice. With his magic at the ready, he rushed toward the two. His burning hand landed down on the bookshelf and caught one of the books on fire.

"That's precious knowledge you're burning there! You can't burn books on magic! Save it for history or another subject!" Vexen yelled.

The golem didn't care. He let more fire erupt from his hand and burnt more of the paper in the room before closing in the distance between him and Zexion. He shoved his hand upon the mage's chest and let it grow hotter. The mage screamed in pain and tried to wiggle away, but the golem moved his hand accordingly. After moments of wailing erupted from the enemy, the creation let go and sliced in the same spot and the room was still. He could feel a power surging through his blade. He looked down at the control rod and vowed to never again let it leave his touch.

"I think i'll call you Soul Eater." he smirked before looking back at the older man.

Vexen landed on his behind in fear and began to scoot away from this dangerous _thing as_ quickly as he could. He managed to stand up and run, calling for the guards as he did so. The golem knew he only had a few precious minutes before they would come for him. Even though he had better defenses, they could surround him and take his control rod. The fire in his hand extinguished itself as he looked around. _W__hy_ did they have to have the laboratory in the basement? There was a window just above him. He could likely fit through it if he just could get up there. It wasn't ideal, but it was all that he had for the time being.

"Alright little guy. This might get a little bumpy. Try to hold on."

He gave himself a running start before leaping up as high as he could up the wall. Sticking soul eater into the wall, he pulled himself up the rest of the way and pulled his control rod out of the wall before unlatching the window and climbing through carefully. Perhaps it wasn't so bad that they had the laboratory in the basement after all. He was practically on the ground floor. Grabbing the bird out of his pouch, he stood up and began to run. He didn't know where he was going to go and he didn't care. He was free.

To say that Xehanort was displeased with the turn of events upon hearing them was a rather large understatement. Zexion had been a tevinter magister and had a household to run. He would be missed very quickly, having expected to be gone for a few months at most. As Regent King, he would be held responsible to explain. In short it was a ghastly mess.at least he had been killed by his own creation.

"You have nothing to worry about, my Lord." Vexen smirked. For you see, Zexion wasn't exactly human when he died. He was a nobody. He and I were doing studies on the heart one day when something went terribly wrong- or perhaps terribly right."

"Are you saying you're also a nobody?"

"Precisely." Vexen nodded. "I imagine Zexion is waking back up in my lab in Tevinter. One of my servants should find him soon."

"At least that's one less headache for me. When did you turn?"

"A few years ago, a prominent magister named Xemnas enlisted us in an experiment. We became nobodies and learned many secrets about the heart. It was a mutually beneficial agreement."

"I see."

"What about the golem? It is free to do as he pleases since he has his control rod."

Xehanort looked out the window. He could send some men after the beast. It wasn't like it could get too far on foot. But that seemed like more trouble than it was worth. The golem wasn't a hindrance in his finding kingdom hearts and likely wouldn't survive long on his own. Even Vexen didn't seem worried about the creature.

"Zexion brought it into existence. Now that he's gone, I see no more reason to chase after it. He didn't bother to write down his processes on the way over; all of his notes have got to be in Tevinter somewhere."

"Will you go back and retrieve them?"

Vexen sighed. "It's likely that he will burn them himself. Zexion was always on the softer side. I just hope he doesn't get it in his head to join in with the abolitionists. I would much rather not have to pay my servants."

"Well, if things work out the way I envision them, that won't be anything for you to worry about. For now, we continue our search for Kingdom Hearts."

"As you wish." Vexen smirked.

When the golem realized they hadn't sent any guards after him, he slowed his pace down to a stroll. He was without coin and without experience. Once they were out of the castle walls, he moved about the city. The memories in his heart had never seen anything like this.

"Hey, you there! Why were you running out of the castle?" Came a harsh voice.

The man had a suit of armor with a giant key on the front that the golem would learn very quickly would come to be associated with the templar order. A strong hand grabbed the golem by the arm, the small bird getting swung around in his pouch. He would need to remember that and move more carefully from here on out.

"I wasnt doing anything." The golem growled.

"A likely story." The temple gruffed.

The golem didn't want to deal with this right now. Remembering his newfound abilities, he used a fire spell to scare the guard from holding onto him. The guard yelped. Before the golem started to run.

"Stop that mage!" He cried out.

When the golem realized that they were going to tackle him, he remembered bird friend and groaned. He was going to have to give himself up. What would happen to him? In the dalish clans, mages weren't kept separate. They grabbed at him and he tried his magic again, but something had happened to him. It felt like there was a block on his access to the lyrium he had inside once the first templar held up his hand.

With no magic, he wasn't able to fight back. He wasn't about to risk losing his control rod. That was held tightly in his hand. They threw him into a cart headed for the circle tower. While he was the only one in the cart, he at least had someone to talk to.

"Terrible bit of luck that was." he sighed. "Don't worry, they won't hold us for long. I promise. Wherever they're taking us, I'll get us out."

The bird chirped, moving swiftly out of the bag. He held up his hand and it hopped into his awaiting palm.

"First thing I should do is give you a name. Myself too, I guess. How about I call you Ser Chirps a lot?"

The bird let out a happy trill.

* * *

**Alright, notes time!****So elves have it bad, no matter which country you go to. Knife-ear is one slur that is used against them.****Dalish elves are nomadic. They have a very communal way of life with a keeper as their leader.****anyway, that's it for now! I might have to go on a mini hiatus as rikunami week is coming up (there will be a dragon age au related story in there as well, so keep an eye out) and I need to do more gameplay. I totally forgot that I'm not a high enough level to do Orzammar yet, as I normally save it for last. But until next time, hope you guys enjoy!**


	23. A Royal Meeting

**Hey everyone! Thanks for sitting through the small hiatus I took. I have the chapter up including the da au for Rikunami week now, but keep in mind there are ****_small_**** spoilers for DA 2 in that piece Hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

Sitting around the tiny dining room table was the whole party, despite how cramped it had been. Distaste was shown on Kimahri, Skuld and Terra's faces, but there wasn't much they could do. They needed some privacy to talk about their next plans. In the last two months, Ava had gained contact with a member of the Red Jenny's, a group that operated mostly in Dust town. The contact had warned her that listening ears were everywhere.

"So we just go into the deep roads again tomorrow. They won't dare follow us down there. Too many darkspawn." Terra kept his arms folded.

"Sorry Terra. As Grey Wardens, you and I need to find a way to get this battle for the throne settled." Aqua replied. "The idea is that you, Skuld, Aerith and I go to the diamond quarter and speak to both parties then decide who to back."

"You're going to need the support of the Paragons, too. We'll need more information about exactly what's transpired and who knows what. I can go find that out for you." Ava suggested.

"Kimahri find lance, too."

That was right. They had learned in Redcliffe that Kimahri's lance had been sold to a dwarven merchant. It had to be around here somewhere. Aqua hadn't seen it in the marketplace, but that didn't mean it wasn't here. After all, there were plenty of places in dust town where you could buy goods if you had the right amount of coin. In all their time here Aqua hadn't found time to make her way down there.

Well, time wasn't the primary reason why she hadn't gone to dust town. Truth be told she was a little worried. Biggs had said that was where the most desperate dwarves lived, casteless* and willing to go around the laws. Maybe worried wasn't the right word. Thinking about going there made her anxious. Ava had told her how there were fewer lights to see by. Terrible things happened in the dark. Of course, those had just been stories. Aqua knew the power a false story had.

"And what makes you think I'll be going with Terra? He's been snapping so much recently, I won't be surprised if he goes after you, too." Skuld reasoned.

"Sorry Skuld. We have to stick together as Grey Wardens and we'll need your level head to see through some of the royal clout."

"At least both parties seem interested in meeting with us. Hans issued an invitation when I checked the mail and I heard word that Phil wasn't too far behind." Aerith confirmed.

A royal invitation? She hadn't heard of this, why hadn't Aerith told her? Her mind found a quick answer though, as it reminded her that she was still the junior Warden and technically the decision making should have been relegated to Terra. Still, for nearly the whole time she had been with the group, it had been Aqua who had made the decisions, not Terra. The reason for that resurfaced in her mind. She was desperate to clear her head.

"Then that's what we'll do. We still have time today that we could go see Prince Hans. If Phil really isn't far behind, then we should be able to see him first thing in the morning." Aqua decided. "After that, we choose who to back and get this nonsense figured out quickly."

"Then while you're gone, Stitch and I will go with Kimahri to look for his lance." Zack butted in.

She had nearly forgotten about the elf as he spoke up. Their group had grown quite large. Now all they needed was a dwarf and some sort of mystical creature and they'd have one of just about everyone. Still, it was helpful for times like these when there was a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it in. With the Wardens and whichever Paragons needed to back their choice, hopefully they could avoid fighting in an arena, like Wedge had mentioned when they first got there.

"That sounds great. Good luck everyone." Aqua stood up.

"May the Maker guide your heart." Ava replied.

Together the small group began the walk through the diamond quarter and towards the royal palace. All they needed to do was show their invitation and they were able to get past the many guards easily. It seemed an unusually large force for a mostly empty mansion with several rooms. With all of the poisonings, Prince Hans must not have wanted to take any chances. Something in the back of her mind wondered just how true those reports had to be if he were being this cautious. After all, poison was more subtle than someone attacking openly.

Aqua did have to say that the insides of the palace were lovely, despite the architecture being dug out of a cave and no natural light anywhere. The furnishings were of a luxurious fashion and the color was light enough that the firelight made them glow. The guards sat them down and they did so. While they waited, Aqua placed her hands in her lap and waited for their host to receive them. She fiddled with her fingers, taking in the scenery. Terra and Skuld were on opposite sides of the room and Aerith was observing a large crystal that sat on one end of the room. In the dim light, Aqua could make out some of the smaller details around her.

It was then that she noticed one shallow gash in the wood backing of the chair next to her. That was odd. It looked as if it had been stained again recently too, as the color occasionally looked a little too cherry red. The area around the small hole was also close to looking as if it had been sanded down. The intricate carvings along the middle of it were faintly worn, but it didn't seem to be from regular use.

"Ah, Grey Wardens, its a pleasure to have you here! I was hoping to have you in my home soon. I'm Prince Hans as you might have guessed. What are all of your names?" A small man entered the room with two guards in heavy armor walking behind him. They stopped at the door, but never kept their eyes off him.

"I'm Aqua and this is Terra, Aerith and Skuld."

"Its good to finally meet you. We've been seeing more and more darkspawn recently, so I can only assume you're here looking for aid along a blight."

After hearing of all the doubt in the court aboveground, it was a relief to see that Eraqus would have gotten at least some support without question. The dwarves lived closer to the darkspawn here underground, so it only made sense that they would be able to see a blight coming before anyone else. Perhaps they would get somewhere after all.

"That's right. We were hoping we could find help." Aqua nodded.

"I would love to help you. And as soon as all of this is finished, if I take the throne I can promise you aid of all kinds, including lyrium for your supplies. I take it you've already asked the circle for help, based on all those magic staffs I see you holding."

"That's right! How does a dwarf who's never left home know so much about the world above?" Aerith asked.

"Simple. I send out dwarves who want to travel up there to do some research for me. Admittedly there aren't many who have taken me up on my offer, but we're starting to see some sense and desire to travel in the younger generation." Hans replied. "Now, would you like anything to drink?"

The group looked at each other in a moment of nervous silence. They had no reason to believe that Prince Hans would poison anything, but Aqua at least, was still a little apprehensive. Hans could sense their unease and laughed a little. He assured them there was no use in poisoning them, and if he did the Phil supporters would likely use it as propaganda.

As a way to assuage their fears, he took a long drink out of one of the glasses that had been brought in and placed it back on the offered tray. Terra was the first to take a glass, followed by Aerith, Skuld and then finally Aqua. She should have known what the drink would be as soon as she saw the deep red color. It burned going down her throat and she did her best to look composed despite the cough that was making its way up. The smell was enough to turn her away from drinking any more, but as no one else seemed to have a problem with it, she took one more sip before returning to the matter at hand.

"You want the dwarves to mix with the humans and elves, then?"

"Absolutely. I think our kingdoms will be better together, don't you? We can supply the lyrium you surface dwellers need, and you can provide us with renewed engineering and society. For so long we've remained hidden. But what good is keeping your talents to yourself when you're just going to argue over them?"

That all sounded good, but there was something that didn't sit right with her. Aqua found herself taking another sip as she thought about how to express what she wanted to know. Prince Hans had a good direction that he wanted to take Orzammar in, but there were still questions of his personal merits. She would have gotten right to it, but Terra dove in and asked the prince about some more of his beliefs without waiting for her word.

So she sat and listened as he spoke. She took a drink often from her cup, as she hadn't thought to bring her own water, and the heat in the cave was making her thirsty. It was an effort to keep herself from making a face when the rest of the drink went down her throat. But instead of quenching her thirst, it felt like the wine had only made it worse. Pete had occasionally tried to sneak wine into the dorms back then, but neither she nor Anora had ever tried any. It seemed she was more of a lightweight than she thought.

"Miss Warden, are you alright?" Hans asked. "Dwarven wines are a little more potent than the stuff you have up top."

"I-I think I'll be alright. You can keep talking." Aqua blushed, deeply embarrassed.

"He was asking if you had ever heard of the paragon Cindy*." Aerith whispered.

Aqua blushed deeper and shook her head. Not only had she drained her cup, but she wasn't even listening. All of her attention had been going to keeping a straight face when the wine went down that she had missed just about everything he had said.

"You know, I had heard tales of Wardens being able to hold their liquor. I guess one shouldn't believe all of the stories they hear." Hans chuckled.

"Shut u-" Aqua quickly covered her mouth. "Sorry! Sorry! I dunno where...can we start over?"

Her head was spinning now. Had the room always been like this? Even closing her eyes didn't seem to help. A gentle hand squeezed at her shoulder; it was small, but warm. When Aqua looked back, she realized it was Skuld keeping her up. The apostate hadn't let her eyes leave the two soldiers who stood at attention at the door, and Aqua was just remembering them. As she looked back, Aqua couldn't help but notice Skuld's glass was still full, no evidence that she had had anything to drink at all.

"Its fine; paragon Cidney, you were saying?"

"Cindy. And she's a paragon of very high importance. She was working on something before she mysteriously disappeared a few years ago." Hans corrected. "If I just had that anvil…."

"I take it you want us to get her approval or something for you?" Terra raised an eyebrow.

"I doubt she's still alive after being gone for so long. But if she is, it could be a game changer."

Anvils? Paragons? Nothing was making sense. Aqua bitterly regretted drinking all of that wine now. Small tears were welling up in her eyes, and she had a hard time making any of the details in the carpet out. Skuld's hand left her shoulder, Aqua realized. They were likely embarrassed to be led by someone so incompetent. If she couldn't handle trying to unify the dwarves, how on earth was she going to bring the whole nation together? The weight on her shoulders was getting too heavy to bear. It was like the darkness was descending, crushing the Warden beneath its weight. Then suddenly, she heard Terra call her name and she looked up. The room stopped spinning and the look of anger that had crossed his face recently was gone.

"Aqua, maybe it's better you sit still on that chair. The last thing you need is a stabbing headache."

Chair….stabbing….. Her hand instinctively flew to the little section of wood that had been sanded down. It was different from the other parts.

"What...what happened here? Did someone get stabbed in this chair?"

"Why on earth would you think that?" Aerith gasped.

"The wood. This little section was sand- hand sanded down. To hide the little stab mark in the wood. The fabric….it's also a slightly different shade than the others." Aqua struggled to get out. "As if the fabric were put in storage before being pulled out to remake the chair. Happened in the circle a couple of times."

Hans grew pale as Aqua spoke. Her head lolled to the side and rested on Aerith's shoulder. Despite her small size, the mage was a very sturdy pillow. Now that she had said her piece, wanted nothing more than to sleep and remind herself of what she had been thinking about earlier. Not that she could remember, but it was worth a try anyway. While Aqua was slowly slipping away onto her own train of thought, the prince attempted to put himself back together in order to provide an explanation.

"It was me. I was nearly stabbed to death in that very chair." Hans admitted quietly.

"Let me guess, it was someone who supported your political enemy." Skuld responded.

"Of course. We've already had him tried for attempted regicide. Even if I'm not formally king yet, I am the last remaining heir to the throne and therefore need to be protected. That's why you see all of these guards. I was attacked and now I'm a little paranoid."

"I thought poison was the way to go among royals." Aerith asked. "Seems to me that nearly everyone was getting killed by poison. The king, Hercules and his family…" Aerith listed.

"That's because it's easily accepted. My father returned to the stone* wearing clothes that specifically covered the stab wounds on him. Whoever killed him _wanted_ him to look as if it had been poison that had done him in."

Aerith pursed her lips. If she understood something the rest didn't, she wasn't saying. Perhaps that was smart in the end, as they didn't want to play their hand too early and lose support from both sides. In his feeling, the prince drained his glass and pressed it into the tray that his servant was holding. Hans had reasons to hold back information from them, but to go so far as to lie entirely? He was supposed to be winning their favor; lying was going to do him no good.

"So you were stabbed." Aqua held her head up slightly and attempted to make her sentence make sense. "You're the prime suspect in those other deaths. Why should we believe that you didn't commit them?"

"I'm not asking you to disbelieve those rumors. If you must know, yes. I had my own father killed. But i wasn't the one who gave my brother the blight sickness. That was some_thing_ else. A darkspawn, but different.*" Hans looked them square in the eyes. "But I swear to the paragons that I had no hand in the deaths of Phil's family."

"But you _did_ still kill your own family. Personally, that's your decision, but you can't act like you're innocent when questioned about it." Skuld folded her arms. "After all, it has been done for less by others."

"You all are abovegrounders, so I wouldn't expect you to understand. The same thing likely happens in your royalty too and you don't even know it. Royals here kill all the time in order to secure their rights to the throne. Its not about blood, it's about keeping power where it is needed."

Terra gripped the arms of the chair he was in. Aqua looked over when she heard a low growl in his throat, and if she hadn't been drunk she would have sworn that his hair was losing its color in a couple of strands. She liked that brown hair he had. In her mind, silver didn't suit him at all. He had nice eyes too; not right now in their yellowish green hue, but when they're normal. Blue.

If she were honest, she missed those eyes. That was before he was mean. Not that he was mean to her; they had barely spent any time together in the last two months, except for the few times she went to the deep roads with them. But mean to the others. Or was it distant? That could have been the word. Normally choosing the right words didn't come hard to Aqua. But everything was still so foggy. How long did the feeling of drunkenness last? The thought of a hangover also loomed above Aqua. She began to weep bitterly as quietly as she could.

"I think we had better go. Thank you so much for your time. Terra, Skuld, let's grab Aqua and go." Aerith stood up, carefully pulling Aqua's head off her shoulders.

"I can't exactly turn into a bear here and get out the front door. Terra, you'll have to do it." Skuld reasoned.

"I don't recall asking for help. I can do this bear or no bear." Terra hefted up the Grey Warden.

"I'll see you out." Hans began walking behind them.

As they walked out through the waiting room and into the foyer, Aqua somehow managed to notice a peculiar looking lance by the door with little beads she swore she had seen before. She hit Terra's shoulder to motion for him to stop. When he kept going, she gave a shout.

"Hey! That lance. I wanna see it."

"Aqua, it's time to go. We can come back another time " Aerith tried to prod Terra, but he wouldn't budge.

"You don't get it. The beads are Qunari made."

"Aqua." Aerith's voice took on a sharper tone this time.

"No!"

She began to wrestle out of Terra's hold, kicking her legs and swinging her hips side to side. She wasn't nearly as coordinated with the wine in her, but Terra didn't seem to be holding her very tightly, either. Normally his cheeks would have been a deep red by now; but as she slipped off his shoulders, she saw only a slight blush. In any other situation that would have registered in her mind more. But for now, the only clear thing was that she needed to get this lance back for Kimahri.

With a swiping motion of her hand, she reached for the lance, only to find her hand smacking the table. In a haze, she tried again, this time grabbing onto the one of the blades and making a cut into her hand. She didn't care about the pain though. It only fed the anger that was now flowing through her. The hand that didn't get injured grabbed the shaft of the lance and pulled it from the display. She held it up, pointing at the others while closing her bad hand to stop the blood. Ice was climbing around the wound, reaching towards her wrist and arm.

"You're mistaken, miss Warden. I bought that off a perfectly legal vendor in the diamond quarter." Hans interjected.

"How do you know it wasn't stolen? I know it was stolen, because beads." Aqua pointed the sharp end at him.

"Now hold on. First you get drunk and now you're accusing me of theft. I would pull my support away from the Grey Wardens for this, but the people love hearing stories about your order."

"You were also lying to the people about your father's death, so it's not like you're completely innocent. There's also the fact that the people are fanatic about who they support, so all you had to do was say a few words and one of them could take care of your enemies for you." Aqua shot off a spell at the prince, but it was a healing spell, which did absolutely nothing to him.

"You're lucky. That was supposed to be a fire spell." Aqua slurred, keeping a tighter grip on the lance.

The guards had heard some commotion and were standing behind the prince, waiting for his orders. He halted them, wanting to get a few more words in before they took any actions. This could still be used to his advantage.

"I'll tell you what. You can take the lance and i won't send anyone after you to find out who's been lodging you this whole time. But you have to pledge your allegiance to me and help me get to the throne. Then you can do what you want with that lance; keep it, sell it, whatever. But if you don't, then I'll hire the best from a particular cartel to track you down. That should keep you busy enough to stay away from meeting with Phil. What do you say?"

Aerith and Skuld looked back to their friend and then to each other. This many people against one- even someone like Aqua- could likely make quick work of her, especially since she was drunk and didn't seem to have a solid grip on her magic at the moment. This wasn't like her at all. Deep down Aerith hoped that something would awaken in the Warden to stop her from this madness, but knowing the dwarven merchants, that likely really was the qunari's weapon and the drink helped her to gain the recklessness to take it away from here.

"Stop, hold on. We'll go with your plan, your highness. We'll find out about the paragon Cindy and get something that shows her favor to you." Aerith stepped forward. "We just need to take Aqua home."

"Excellent. Send someone by tomorrow for the map to the taig* where she was last seen." Hans gave a sickening smile.

"Of course. Come along, Aqua. We can take the lance." Aerith grabbed the hand that was being covered in ice and let a healing spell radiate into the cut, closing it up nearly immediately.

"Aerith, I-"

"_Not now_." She rasped.

The tension was relieved and Aerith led the way out of the palace and back down to the diamond district. She stopped off at the shaperate, making sure to take a longer route home. Before getting back to Jessie's house though, Aerith made sure to find Olette. Skuld seemed to know the reason why, but Aqua thought it was because Aerith was mad at her, and rightfully so.

"You mean I get to go?" Olette squealed, putting down her book.

"First enchanter Mickey gave the green light himself. They should be expecting you soon." Aerith confirmed.

"Thank you so much. I promise I'll study as hard as I can to do anything to help you guys."

"Until we can find a cure, we need you to help Mickey study about poisons that take a heart to the fade."

Olette nodded. "Of course. I spent all day convincing my parents that this was actually happening. They didn't like it, but they said I was old enough to make my own decisions. It'll be so great to get going."

"You might want to wait a few hours more. It should be close to midnight out there. No need to drag the horses out so late." Skuld warned.

Olette looked around. "Oops, I guess I got a little distracted. Thank you again."

The small dwarf ran back towards her own home. Meanwhile, Aqua was having a very difficult time walking around. In order not to draw attention to themselves, they asked Terra to pick her up, which he did without complaint. Skuld took the lance and carried it on her back next to her own staff.

"I think we're safe to go home, but we're going to have to be careful. I don't know if Hans is going to send spies after us." Aerith sighed once they got back.

"I have no doubt that he will." Skuld replied. "For now, we just need to be quick."

Coming in to the house just a moment later was the rest of the party. If they had been followed, Ava hadn't mentioned it. Together, Aerith and Skuld gave a sigh of relief. They led everyone to the dining room table to talk about what they had all seen and done that night.

The second Kimahri saw the weapon on Skuld's back, a low growl emitted from his throat. Skuld handed the lance to him, and he noticed the bloodstain immediately.

"Asala*….where?"

"Turns out the prince bought it off the black market. He played nice, but I couldn't help but wonder how much of what he said was true." Skuld reported.

"I was thinking the same thing. And sorry about the blood on there, Aqua was a little drunk when she stole it." Aerith explained.

"There is so much to unpack in that sentence that I'm not sure I want to be kept from anything that happened tonight." Ava noted, looking at the grey Warden.

"I'm taking her to bed." Terra mumbled.

"Before you go, there's a potion I can give her that will help with the hangover tomorrow. It will make a difference when we go to meet phil." Skuld offered.

While she was off gathering the potion, the rest of the group joined in the kitchen to discuss what had transpired that night. Aerith had just finished reporting what they had seen when Skuld arrived with the potion in hand. She eased the drink down Aqua's throat, despite bitter she knew the potion tasted. Their grey Warden might have been passed out, but she still flinched when the taste hit her, and some of it ran out of her mouth and down her chin.

Meanwhile, Kimahri was cleaning his lance, the closest thing to a smile they had ever seen for more than a minute. He had already given his broadsword to Zack for safekeeping so they could sell it tomorrow. There was no other weapon he would rather use. Kimahri took a mental note to thank the Warden later.

"Are we really going to support Hans without even meeting with Phil?" Zack asked.

"No- I may have told a teensy lie to get us out of there." Aerith admitted.

"So what now? You know Hans isn't going to let us get away with meeting with his rival if we've already pledged support. And it's going to be all over the town tomorrow."

"I might have an in for that." Ava interjected. "My contact happens to be going to the palace tomorrow for an important meeting. I'll see if he can't smuggle us in with him."

A chortle erupted from Zack. "We're all twice the height of the dwarves. Kind of hard to smuggle us anywhere."

Ava stared him down, but behind that fox mask, it was difficult to really tell. Her lips were pursed and her fists balled up, knuckles whitening. Immediately, Zack held up his hands in defense.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm sure you'll think of something."

"In either case, it's time to get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow and a lot to do. Goodnight everyone." Aerith pulled Zack toward their rooms.

Kimahri wasn't quite done cleaning his lance, and so remained at the table, Stitch watching as the blade of the lance began to shine in the dim light. Ava and Skuld stuck around towards the entryway to speak on some subject, although in their low voices, it was hard to overhear them. But Terra wasn't worried about that.

He did not say anything as the rest of the group bid each other goodnight. Instead he simply carried Aqua to his own room and tucked them both into his bed. She was already basically asleep, and he likely would follow not long after. There was just a warmth about her that made his head stop feeling so dizzy. For a moment when he was with her, there was clarity. He closed his eyes. Had Aqua been awake, she would have noticed that they were bluer than they had been all day.

* * *

**Notes:**

**Dwarves have castes based on what profession their families do. If they are casteless then there really is no way for them to get out of it. Their faces are branded so others will know who to avoid.**

**This is Cindy Aurum from Final Fantasy 15.**

**This is a little joke on the fact that Cidney Aurum is her Japanese name and Cindy was used for the international release.**

**The dwarves believe they are tied very closely to the stone that makes up their environment and that that is where they return to when they die.****This different darkspawn will be learned about in one of the future chapters, although you have technically already heard a little something about him.****Taigs are dwarven colonies that are named after the person who founded them. they are places that the party will visit in the deep roads.****Asala is the name of the lance. **


	24. Surprise!

**Hey everyone! here's chapter 24! we're gonna start getting into some more interesting stuff soon, so hold on to your hats!**

* * *

For the first time in two months, not only did Aqua not have nightmares, but she didn't dream at all. Her sleep had been deep and restful, and for a moment as she woke up, she smiled. Something warm was wrapped around her and she nestled into the blanket around her. behind her she could hear a heart beating strongly with an even pace that nearly lulled her back to sleep. It wasn't until her eyes adjusted that she realized she really wasn't in her room. Sleeping beside her with his feet hanging off the bed was Terra, silver strands spread throughout his hair.

"Then it wasn't my imagination." Aqua mumbled.

She closed her eyes with a delighted hum to rest once more before sitting up, her face red and overheating. Not only had she spent the whole night in his arms, but there was something inside her that wanted to stay there, just like this. Terra was still sleeping, or else simply had his eyes closed. Maybe he would stay that way if she left. Neither one of them ever had to say anything about what had just occurred ever again. Aqua silently let out a breath, her heart beating in double time. He must have been able to hear it, as the noise of it was ringing through her ears.

Carefully she slid her legs in front of her and attempted to step away from the bed when she felt a strong, calloused hand grabbing onto hers. When she looked back, Terra now had his eyes open and they were trained on her. She realized right away that they were closer to his natural blue, but there was still that yellow tint to them, and the silver spread further in his hair covering more than a few strands.

"Terra. What's happening to you?" Aqua spoke just above a whisper.

"I'm alright. I just need you near."

"You can tell me anything. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know." Terra responded. "You don't seem drunk anymore. That potion Skuld had must have done wonders for you. Do you remember anything from yesterday?"

Most of what had happened at the Prince's home was a blur to Aqua. She remembered feeling free more than anything. Like she could do whatever she wanted without the burden of responsibility. She had lost her inhibition and spoke before she could overthink what was going on. Had she been sober she never would have gone straight to the idea of a stabbing. There would be some damage control to do today.

There was a small knock on Terra's door and it opened to reveal Ava, who must have been coming around to get everyone ready to sneak into the meeting with Phil. Her face didn't seem pleased when she saw that the Wardens were together and holding hands, although she guessed nothing had happened the previous night. She still had yet to figure out why Terra had been such a grump to everyone except Aqua, and Skuld had an idea that left Ava more on edge than her first mission as a bard.

"Aqua, Terra, we're leaving in five minutes. The plan is for everyone who isn't going to the meeting to do some damage control. I had plans to introduce you to my contact, too."

"Of course. We'll be ready." Aqua replied.

When the bard left, Aqua glanced down to the hand that was still holding onto hers and blushed deeply. Based solely on the way he squeezed her hand when Ava left, he wanted to stay like this just as much as she did. Terra had been her support the whole time, even when they hadn't seen eye to eye. Even though they hadn't gotten too much time to spend together during the day, they had occasionally spent time before bed chatting at the dinner table over whatever leftovers they could scrape together from their meal. When she tried to pull her hand away, he only gripped it tighter before sitting up behind her.

"You have to get out of here, Aqua. I can't hold it back anymore." Terra spoke quickly, removing his hand and pressing the heel of it to his temple.

"What's going on, Terra? We need to get going."

His hand relaxed and his eyes closed. When they opened again, Aqua winced to see them return to the yellowish green that had been dominant. Her heartbeat sped up again, but this time for a much different reason; the darkness in him was growing and Aqua wasn't sure he was even trying to fight it. She pulled her hand back as he reached out for it. The aura of darkness around him was so pungent that it nearly made her choke for the stench of it. In one quick move, she leapt off the bed. There was another, much more faint smell coming from him that was awfully familiar.

"Whatever you are, you're not Terra. Let him go!" Aqua summoned her keyblade.

The form of her best friend stood up and looked at her with those eyes. The silver had spread throughout his hair and a smirk filled his face. When he spoke, the voice that rang through her ears was not his. It was deeper, smoother, and it terrified her. Hearing it coming out of Terra's mouth was both intimidating and disorienting. There was a rational, logical reasoning for what was going on. The only answer Aqua could come up with in that moment was that something had happened in the deep roads.

Aqua shot off an ice spell, but Terra dodged it easily despite the small accomodations. The magic froze a painting on the back wall solid, the ice spreading slightly. She grit her teeth as she tried to find him quickly, only to find he had reappeared behind her. He had been boy given her enough time to turn around before he pushed her against the wall. Both hands slid up to her throat and began to squeeze, raising her up so that she dangled in the air.

"T-terra…" she rasped. "Stop!"

Aqua tried kicking, but it was no use. His armor was too strong against her leather boots. Her hands were clawing at his, attempting to wrench it off. She tried to even use ice magic to freeze his hands, but he squeezed her once more, and the magic was gone. If she hadn't had a hard time breathing, the action would have taken her breath away. Terra had utilized his templar training and nullified her spell. Her fears were confirmed; he was no longer completely free of the same source of mana that she had been tied to. Somewhere along the line he had started taking lyrium. (1)

The world was starting to go black and stars were dancing in Aqua's eyes. She barely registered the door opening and voices speaking before the hands went away and she was unceremoniously dropped to the floor. Someone had called Terra's name, but to no response. There were two sets of footsteps that came into the room, but that was all that she could figure. Glass shattered, no doubt marking the exit route her friend had taken. As she looked at the world within her unmoving gaze, she could also somehow notice the cool air from the outside blowing on her face. Terra was gone, and someone was pulling her head up on their lap.

"Hey, are you okay, Aqua?" Ava asked softly.

"That sodding dog lord(2) got away." Zack cursed. "We have to go after him."

Had Aqua been more conscious, she would have gasped at his candid use of slurs. He must have really been fired up about this.

"It's no use. He's heading for the deep roads. Grey Wardens are the only ones who really should be going down there alone, and right now we have bigger fish to fry. He should be fine for now." Ava retorted. "When did you pick up the lingo?"

"Oh, I guess it just comes from being down here for so long." Zack's face changed back to a stern look right after that. "But to think he was about to kill Aqua like that. I'm glad we were able to come in time."

By this time, Aqua was now able to sit up on her own, even though some breaths came harder than others. Ava used a cure spell on her which helped, but it didn't change the betrayal she felt as she looked towards the window that Terra had jumped out of. Still, she found she couldn't tear her eyes off the spot. Ava had said he was going towards the deep roads.

"Terra." Aqua rasped again.

"He'll be fine. We need to get going if we're to meet up with my contact." Ava helped Aqua up and then left the room. "Meet me outside."

Before Aqua could move, she felt Zack's hand on her shoulder. "He was down there every day for two months straight. The darkness must have gotten to him somehow."

"Then, is it too late? Is Terra…?" Aqua tapered off.

Zack shook his head. "He was looking for a light to guide him home. I think that's why he never actually hurt you until now. He realized that you are that light."

"But I-"

"It's just a theory, take it for what you will. But I'd stake my life on it any day. Now come on, we need to get going or else Ava might actually hold my life on the line."

As they traveled to the other side of the Diamond Quarter to the home of Philoctetes, Aqua's hand subconsciously rose to her throat. She wished she had a shirt that covered the marks that would have been on there had Ava not cast cure. Her mind was swimming thoughts of every kind floating by her. She didn't want to think about any of them, as they were merely distractions from what was really important: Terra needed help.

"Aqua, come on. We'll arrange a search party for Terra as soon as we go visit Phil, okay? I promise he'll be okay." Zack reassured her.

She could only nod her head.

Before them stood the house they were looking for. It was a smaller house on a large plot of land. Standing close to the side of the building was a badger with a ring of white hair and a burlap robe covering him. He stood looking around, as if to try and spot someone before anyone else did.

"Friar Tuck! Its so good to see you here. Thank you for coming to help today." Ava smiled.

This was her contact with the Red Jenny's? From everything she had gathered about them, they were a rival gang to the cartel in dust town that had everyone there so scared. Aqua didn't think Friars normally spent their time with gang members. But then again, maybe those were the people who were most receptive to the message of the Maker. Ava certainly seemed like she had had a crazy life before joining the Chantry, who knew what the Friar had done in his own life?

"No problem at all, little sister. After all, sometimes the Maker answers prayers through the service of others, isn't that right?"

Ava nodded. "Zack, Aqua, this is Friar Tuck. I was helping him try and get a prayer meeting going here in Orzammar, when he said he could help with our situation."

"Its very nice to meet you." Aqua held out her hand for him to shake.

"Nice to meet you, too." He quickly shook her hand. "Now, we don't have much time for formalities, we need to get going. There's been a nasty rumor going around that Phil promised the same spot of land to two parties, and Hans's cronies are going to take advantage of that, no doubt."

News seemed to spread fast in Orzammar, and rumors like wildfire. Chances were good hans might give priority to the news that the Wardens had pledged their allegiance to him over any land disputes. If they could just get to Phil before he heard, they'd likely be able to explain. Perhaps that's what the cart here was for.

"That's where we come in. Friar Tuck is going to be visiting on behalf of the new chantry here. They haven't really had a chance to get set up, but with Phil so against change, the Friar is going under the guise of offering prayer for the old goat." Ava explained.

"Then what's with the cart?" Zack asked.

"That's for the gift the Friar is going to offer, but it's going to have us instead. There's likely going to be major security there too, so we'll have to move fast to secure the room."

"Come on, we don't have much time. Aqua, can you do a levitation spell to make pushing a little easier?" Friar Tuck helped them onto the large cart.

"Yes. Sorry." Aqua shook her head quickly.

Levitation spells were a bit more difficult for Aqua, despite all of the help from Anora. She still wasn't particularly confident in her abilities, and now with her mind clouded over, she found herself getting distracted easier. Still, she knew she had to try. They needed to get Phil's side of the story before any decision could be made to seal the fate of Orzammar.

By some sort of luck or will of the Maker, they made it through security without a problem, a few gold coins being given to the guards to understand the gift didn't need to be unveiled. Aqua was sweating now under the fabric, keeping herself and Zack afloat. Ava was small and light enough that she could simply ride in the cart without any trouble.

When they finally stopped, Aqua released her magical hold and they dropped atop the bard with a slight _thud_. From inside the cart, they could hear Phil grumbling and trotting over to where Friar Tuck was standing.

"And who invited you here? I don't believe I asked for anyone doing laundry. Part of the charm of being part goat." A gruff voice asked the friar.

"I was hoping you might accept a token of favor from the Chantry here in town." Friar Tuck moved around the cart.

"I don't want it. No one even asked for this topside religion. What's wrong with the Paragons?"

"We just want to express friendship and hope that more people will get to hear about our meetings, that's all. By coming to you, I thought word might travel faster."

"Word travels alright." Phil snorted. "Word on the street is the Wardens already pledged their allegiance to Hans of all people. They didn't want to even accept the invitation I had sent out a month ago."

Aqua and Ava exchanged glances. Phil had wanted to meet them a long time ago? But they hadn't gotten anything. Their message from Prince Hans had been delivered to the shaperate, since that is where all of the history was kept. Perhaps something had happened to Phil's message along the way.

"We never actually received an invitation, for the record." Ava popped out, Zack and Aqua following close behind.

The satyr screamed in terror, which brought in guards from the other room. When he saw the bluenette and recognized her as a Warden, he called the guards off and dismissed them to wait outside the room. Aqua noticed the Friar had spotted and opportunity and left with the guards to chat about the prayer meetings.

"Geez, gonna give me a fur wedgie jumping out like that. What's the big idea with sneaking in?" Phil placed a hand on his heart.

"Its a long story, but Hans forced us to say we'd join his side. There was never any intention of choosing one of you without meeting both, so we needed to arrange this in secret." Ava got out of the cart.

"I see." Phil stroked his chin. "I suppose he also wanted you to spread the lie about who I gave land to, huh?"

"Nope, not us." Zack helped Aqua out.

"Huh." Phil looked Aqua over. "I don't suppose you'd like to help me out and deal with these liars, would ya sweet cheeks?"

Aqua cringed at the way he spoke to her. After everything she had gone through this morning, she really wasn't in the mood to deal with any of this. Sure, Zack had arguably been just as bad when he first met her, but at least his sentiments had been shared between herself and Aerith. The older mage must have liked the attention because those two had been getting rather close recently.

That's not to say she wasn't happy for them, now was a great time for joy. It was just that thinking about these things reminded her of Terra and how she hadnt even been given a chance to try and talk him out of leaving. He likely wouldn't have listened, but maybe….?

She blushed deeper and swallowed hard.

"We're just here to see if you're a good match to be the king of the dwarves, that's all."

Phil's countenance fell before he heaved a sigh. "Look, I don't even really want to be king. But somebody's gotta put that spoiled brat back into his place and remind him that we are strong because we stick to tradition. The dwarves and the Wardens have always worked together to beat the darkspawn back. Why, back in the day Herc himself chased quite a few of them down. If he were still here, I'd be pushin for _him_ to be king."

"What _did_ happen to him?" Aqua asked.

"Poison, haven't you heard? Don't you believe in the crockery that everyone is peddling these days?"

Aqua had heard the whispers. She heard rumors about how Phil had sent some men to kill the sons of the princes and how he had been vying for the throne for years. But the satyr who stood before her now matched none of those things. More than anything, he just seemed tired. Maybe it was best for him to retire after all.

"Why would someone want to go after Herc? Were you already a contender for the throne?"

"Yeah. The King was a good buddy of mine for a long time. I had been named his personal choice for successor after his poor kid caught the blight sickness." Phil explained. "He knew tradition and respected it, unlike a certain crown prince."

"What's so wrong with change?" Zack asked simply.

The satyr jumped for a minute and looked Zack over. "Lots. Like how much it can backfire on ya. Do you see that painting right there?"

Sitting on a table was a smaller painting of a handsome young man and a younger looking Phil beside him. Zack passed the picture around, letting each person take a look. Aqua focused on the young man's eyes. They were clear and had a determination set in them that eerily reminded her of her brief time knowing Xehanort. In disgust, she placed the painting down so as to hide the picture.

"That there was Achilles. Greatest Deshyr I ever knew until Herc. He had grace and fought like a madman against those darkspawn, the heartless especially."

Phil was pacing now as he spoke, hands upon his hips and head angled down. The feeling in the room had deepened, and even without knowing the full story, Aqua had an inkling that she knew exactly what was going to happen at the end. She bit her lip and folded her arms around herself.

"What happened to him?" Zack asked bluntly.

"Lemme put it to you this way." Phil grabbed a fancy china dish before dropping it on the ground.

Aqua gulped. Perhaps politics were more cutthroat than she gave them credit for. She wasn't ready for all of this. Maybe it would have been better if she had stayed in the tower. At least then she wouldn't have to be stretched so thin. Eraqus had been wrong about her, so had Mickey and...and…

"Aqua? Are you alright?"

She looked up, realizing that she had placed her hands on her head and was starting to curl up. Both Zack and Phil were looking at her with worry. She messed up once again. With Hans she had lost control of herself in the wine and now her emotions were getting the better of her. She inwardly cursed, but gave some half-hearted excuse about sensing some darkspawn or something. She hadn't specifically thought about what she would say.

"Hey, listen. Do you need some water or something?" Phil asked

"We gave our word to help Hans in order to get my friend's lance back from him. We didn't have any intention of going with him before hearing your side." Aqua spewed.

"Relax. If it's that lance of the beheresaad(3), I know what you're talking about. Had my eye on it too. The black market is a place a lot of people go to find antiquities that you can't find anywhere else."

"I knew it." Ava hissed.

"I may not be as squeaky clean as some of the other guys, but I know what works. We need to stay together underground and face the darkspawn when they come up." Phil disregarded Ava's interruption.

"Is there anything we can do to stop it?" Aqua piped up.

"Not unless you can find the anvil paragon Cindy was working to find. Her traps and other inventions were enough to make her a paragon, but she wanted more."

The anvil. That was something Hans was mentioning, too. Maybe Jessie, Biggs or Wedge would know something more about this Paragon and what the anvil could do. Aqua made a mental note to ask one of them about it when they got done talking with Phil.

"Now, anything else before we can call it quits here? I need to get that Chantry brother outta my house and get back to some argument held in the hall of assembly about stopping trade with the topsiders. Wasn't exactly expecting to have this chat today."

"What's wrong with trade with the world up there?" Zack probed.

Phil sighed. "We dwarves can get along just fine without you guys. It might get tough, but it's better to be here where we can't get hurt. The only thing we have left to lose is our identity and culture anyway."

As he showed them out to the front door, Aqua kept wondering if Phil really was the right choice. Keeping the dwarves locked up and sealed away...it didn't sit right with her. They said their farewells and headed to pick up the map to the anvil from the palace. At least they had some idea about where to go. That would be their next hurdle to clear in the race to find a king who would support them. As they walked, Ava mentioned that she preferred Phil over Hans, but she would defer to whomever the Wardens chose.

Zack was of the other mindset. He recognized that Phil may have been nicer, but had known the troubles that could come when you stayed cloistered away as a nation. He spoke briefly of his home in Antiva and about how their mercantile operations and the involvement of the crows had kept it independent. Hearing their opinions didn't help Aqua any.

The guard at the door gave Aqua her map with a message directly from Hans. He asked them to get rid of the infamous cartel that haunted Dust Town. Even though the casteless dwarves were seen as less than the stone, doing so would likely bring up favor for Hans. Aqua only wished she had an idea of where to start; thankfully Ava seemed to know something and told them to follow her.

As soon as they reached the gates that separated the Main Commons from Dust Town, Aqua quickly drew out her keyblade and kept a firm grip on it. Ava softly assured her there was no danger. They simply were going to visit a woman who had come under Ava's acquaintance. She was a casteless beggar, and although there were many who held up cups, the woman was still as they approached her.

She had long brown hair with a single greying stripe in it and she held herself with a regal air. The brand on her face was small and barely noticeable, and it almost accentuated her high cheekbones. There was a small metallic circlet around her head, and although it was simple, it seemed like it suited her perfectly. A small smile crossed her lips as she noticed Ava and patted the ground next to her. Together, all three sat down and Ava quickly went through the introductions.

"Guys, this is Elinor. She's been a resident of Dust Town for years and knows a lot of the secrets. Elinor, the elf over there is Zack and our mage is Aqua. She's going to stop the blight."

"Oh, a Grey Warden, I see. Ye know, my daughter wanted to join your ranks when she was wee. She had heard tales of your adventures and dreamed of the day she could find out how to join." the woman looked softly at Aqua, as if imagining her daughter there instead.(4)

"Where is your daughter?" Aqua asked.

The smile left the woman's face immediately, and instead of getting angry, she pursed her lips and clenched her hands into fists. The air hung heavy with regret, and Aqua wished she could scoop the words she had just spoken up and make them disappear. Ava might have clued them in before they met with the woman if she had known. At least, that was the story Aqua had decided on for now.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry." Aqua apologized.

"Ye didnt know." Elinor softly placed a hand on hers. "Ye must be missing your own ma. Was she nice?"

"I….suppose." Aqua spoke slowly. "I didn't get to spend much time with my mother before I was stolen away and taken to the chantry."

Elinor shook her head, softly clicking her tongue. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. Ye topsiders should know how important a mother's love is. How much it hurts when ye know your child is never coming back."

Instantly Aqua's heart went out to the woman. She had gotten past the sorrow for her mother. But she hadn't ever considered the pain her mother had felt for her being gone. Had she learned to deal with it? She hoped she would find her parents eventually, should they still be alive. They had survived Lothering, and that was good enough for now.

"What do you mean, your child is never coming back?" Zack asked softly.

"She left on an expedition to the Deep Roads with the Paragon Cindy and never came home. I just wish I knew what had happened to her."

"We could find out for you, if you want. We happen to be going to look for Paragon Cindy as it is anyway." Aqua offered.

"Thank ye." Elinor sighed.

They left Elinor a few coins after Ava spoke to her about the anvil itself. Elinor didn't seem to have any clue about the anvil, but she did know a thing or two about the cartel that Hans had threatened them with the night before. She explained how there was a door just over by the edge of town where people seemed to disappear through. Her husband had run with them for a time and had brought home an unusual bear claw with markings on it, but it had been taken back when he was killed.

"So before we can stop the carta, we need to find a bear claw." Zack figured

"My guess is we need to find some thugs who work for the carta. Chances are good that they'll have one. That should also guide us to whoever leads it." Ava suggested.

"It seems awfully suspicious that we still have no idea who is in charge of it. No one will even say who runs the carta." Aqua mused. "You'd think they'd make the name known."

"It's probably only well known among carta members. If we can keep one alive, then we can get the answers we're looking for." Ava responded.

"Let's go home to restock supplies and grab another set of hands." Aqua suggested. "We can talk to Jessie about this anvil in the meantime."

"Alright, let's get it figured out then. Everyone else should be in the Diamond Quarter by now." Zack began walking back up the hill.

As they found their friends and took everyone home, Aqua continued to think about what both contenders had discussed. Hans wanted the throne and had a clear direction for the kingdom. But he was willing to go to any measure to get it. He had admitted to patricide, but he still might have also been guilty of fatricide, too.

But was murder really worse than what Phil had already decided? He wanted to continue to cut off the dwarves from the surface. That surely wasnt much different than cutting the mages off from their families and homes…

And then there was the matter of the anvil. What did it do and why was it so important? Aqua doubted that Cindy was still alive; it had been too long and darkspawn were everywhere. she hoped they'd find something, anything. Even if it was just a hint that they could turn in their favor. Two months of absolutely nothing and now everything was falling in their laps all at once. It was starting to give her another headache.

Quickly the group passed the local tavern where a large crowd had gathered. They accidentally ran into one dwarf in particular who was walking drunkenly towards the Deep Roads.

"You might want to turn around. The deep Roads are no place for a single dwarf, especially if he's drunk." Aerith suggested.

"Don't you me about worry, sweetheart." He slurred.

The man had a shock of blonde hair atop his head and armor, but surprisingly no weapon. On the side of his face was a sprawling black tattoo, but it looked different than the marks on the casteless dwarves. This one was intentional. His walking was staggered and his eyelids were half closed. Dwarves could usually hold their liquor. This man must have drunk much more than usual.

"Just let him go. If he chooses to be supper for the darkspawn, it's no concern of ours." Skuld grabbed Aqua by the hand.

They walked away, but any thoughts of which contender for the throne Aqua would pick was out the window. That man was going on a suicide mission. She couldn't help but wonder what could be so important that he would give it all away for.

* * *

**Alright, there's the chapter! sorry it's been so much talk recently, I promise we'll get into a couple of fights next time, and we'll be heading into the deep roads soon as well! leave a review if you're feeling up to it!**

**1 Templars use lyrium to nullify magic spells. Although Terra never actually took the vows that templars take, he likely would have learned all the magic. He hasn't become addicted to it, but he's taking more than he used to.**

**2 What Zack says here is a cursing. 'sodding' is a general dwarven curse, and dog-lord is a slur for humans (particularly Fereldens) because they love breeding the mabari hounds.**

**3 the name of the quest where you help get the lance back (it's a sword in the game, but that's besides the point.) Not sure if that's the official name or whatnot, but we'll talk again about it later.**

**4 I'm exaggerating the way Elinor speaks here, because as someone who lives in dust town and having lost Merida, I don't think she would really pay as much attention to the way she speaks. Also, it was a bit of fun practice for me.**


	25. Down With the King

**Hey! so this chapter has had like, three deadlines and I've missed them all. Sorry it took so long to get out. but we're wrapping up the carta storyline this time. Yay!**

* * *

By the time they got back to Jessie's house, it was about lunch time, and she was sitting on her front porch with dirt spread across her left cheek and bridge of her nose. Beside her was Biggs and Wedge who were just as dirty, if not more so than she was. Despite the mess, they were talking together about something that seemed rather light-hearted.

"Oh, hey you guys are back!" Wedge called out to them when they approached. "We heard the news; are you really going to be backing Hans?"

"I don't know." Aqua sighed. "He had Kimahri's lance, and that was the only way to get it back from him."

"Hey, no judgements here, his policies are better for our trade routes." Biggs replied, holding up his hands.

Aqua nodded and turned to her companions for a moment only to find that they had all already gone inside to shower and eat. The deep roads were no joke, so they needed to get prepared in case Aqua asked any one them to go along with her. She knew that she should do the same, but with how crowded the kitchen and the showers would be, she might as well stay here for a few minutes. There were a couple of things Jessie and Biggs should know the answer to.

"Out of curiosity, what do you know about the Paragon Cindy?" Aqua asked.

"Cindy? Well, she's actually from my caste, not much older than I am. She became a Paragon when she created some traps and things that seemed to be really effective against the darkspawn; we still use them to this day." Jessie explained.

"But I heard she went on an expedition and never came back. Was it in relation to some anvil?"

Jessie sighed. "The Anvil of the Void. Cindy wanted to chase after it a couple of years ago and outfitted herself with the best team money could buy; she didn't care that it's just a legend."

The anvil was only a legend? How could that be right? Some aggravation was beginning to well up in Aqua's chest and she grit her teeth. Cindy seemed to be the only Paragon she knew who might have still been alive and could bestow a blessing on Aqua. If she couldn't find a way to show the Paragon's favor, there was no way she was going to be able to pick a king and move on. They needed to get out of here soon if they wanted to find a cure for the Arl. Everything else had been a dead end.

"It's only a legend? You're kidding. What was so important about this anvil that both sides want it?"

"Legend has it the thing could make golems. Huge powerful soldiers made of stone." Biggs elaborated.

"Well, are there any golems to prove that it's real?" Aqua inquired.

Jessie shook her head. "If there are, they're far into the Deep Roads. There are royal records suggesting that casteless dwarves were sent to become golems against their wills, but it was so long ago and they go missing so often that it's hard to give that story validity."

Aqua couldn't imagine the process one had to undergo to become a golem. From hearing Jessie's story though, she wondered if it hadn't been painful and that's why dwarves were stolen. Or perhaps it was the carta stealing away all of those casteless dwarves in the first place. Either way, there was a mystery here, and in order to see her task through, she had to solve it. She only hoped Cindy was still alive and could help fill in some of the clues.

"So she left and no one's heard from her? Did she have any family we could talk to?" Aqua asked.

"Yup. I suppose you could go find her ex-husband, but he started drinking after she left. Kind of sad, actually."

Upon hearing about Cindy's ex-husband, Aqua thought back to her time in the circle. Marriages hadn't been allowed between the mages; even Mickey himself was single. But there was a small portrait on his desk from long ago of a mouse with a large bow on her head. He had told Aqua that her name was Minnie and they had been in love for a long time, but were unable to see each other because he was restricted to the tower and meetings with Madame De Fer.

Her parents seemed to have a happy marriage, but because of her sentence, she didn't know much otherwise. She had certainly never given thought to being married herself. Aqua had to admit she was a little curious, but there were more important things to deal with. So why did she feel sad at hearing the news about Cindy and her ex-husband?

"Their marriage wasn't always so happy anyway." Jessie shrugged and pulled Aqua out of her memories. "It had been arranged shortly before Cindy became a Paragon. My guess is his family helped get those traps up and running."

"Thank you for the information." Aqua looked them over. "But do I even want to know what happened to you three?"

"Oh! Since I'm in the Smith Caste, I can't be an actress like those in the Artisan Caste. So a group of us from all over go and give shows in Dust Town." Jessie smiled. "We were doing a performance today when some darkspawn came up and attacked."

"Oh! Is everyone alright?"

"For the most part. A couple of the casteless were killed and our troupe was scattered, but we managed to hold them off for now." Biggs answered.

"I did happen to see a couple of suspicious looking people heading off towards the edge of the clearing though. They didn't seem to be afraid of the darkspawn." Wedge added.

"Suspicious like how?" Aqua inquired.

"If I could put my coin on it, I'd say they were either part of the Red Jenny's or else in the Dust Town Carta." Biggs replied.

"That's just what I needed to hear. Thank you very much!" Aqua hurried into the kitchen and spoke to whomever was available. "We got a lead. Zack, Kimahri, Skuld, since you're the only ones here, let's get going. We'll need to be quick if we want to catch up."

No words of argument or complaint were given as the team headed out the door. Skuld had grabbed some extra lyrium potions and handed them to Aqua as they walked. The Warden's personal supplies were running low, so she was grateful for the thoughtfulness.

Moving through Dust Town, Aqua could see fresh scratches on the dilapidated buildings. The town was eerily silent, not even the beggars on the street said anything as they passed.

It had occurred to her that in all the time she had been underground, there had never once been an attack in the commons or the Diamond Quarter, despite the main entrance to the Deep Roads being between the two. It was a different story for Dust Town. Ava had said they experienced an attack at least once a month there. The casteless were sentenced to the worst of the worst from the moment they were born.

"So, where do we start?" Zack looked around.

"How about right there?" Skuld asked as she pointed forward.

Right where she pointed was a large dusty clearing that would be perfect for a show. Just beyond it was a crag that led down into a dark descent. Upon further inspection, there was a rope attached to it on the side so cleverly that you might think it was another part of the stalagmite. Aqua peered over the edge, but only saw darkness. There was no way to know how far down it went, but the top held steady, so that had to be a good sign.

Together they climbed down the rope with Aqua at the front and Skuld at the back. The mages illuminated the area with small fire spells and led the way down the path. They kept silent as they walked, unsure of if the carta had placed spies around anywhere. Eventually the path led them to a large clearing beside a deep chasm and a bridge spanning the gap. They ducked behind a rock out of sight in order to come up with a game plan.

"Alright, so it looks like there are two guards by the bridge, but it's pretty sparse besides that." Zack drew in the dirt. "I say we do a direct attack and then rush the hideout."

"But aren't you forgetting about the guards round back?" A lower voice added in.

"Impossible, there wasn't any-" zack stopped.

Together they all looked up and realized they were surrounded by guards, huddled against them. There were six or seven men with heavy armor and battle axes staring at them and readying their weapons. It was inevitable; they were going to have to fight. Aqua called forth her keyblade and leapt up with her barrier spell, pushing the enemies back. With the small breather given, everyone grabbed their weapons and began fighting.

Skuld turned herself into a bear and began to crush her foe while Kimahri swung his lance with a skill that he hadn't shown with the broadsword. It had made Aqua stand agape for a moment, until she noticed one of the dwarves running at her. In her shock, she used a wind spell to throw him behind her, inadvertently tossing him down the chasm.

"We need to keep at least one of them alive, Aqua." Skuld gently chided.

"Sorry, I know!" She replied as she put a barrier around one of the men. "Watch my back, I'm going to keep a hold of this guy!"

As Aqua focused her mana on keeping the man captured, she watched the way that the others fought. Zack swung his sword in wide slashes, using the flat edge of it to block whenever a dwarf tried to bring his weapon down. There was a smile on his face and a mastery in how he worked. The sword was huge and must have weighed a ton, and yet he was able to move it like it was nothing.

Kimahri was surprisingly graceful with his lance, thrusting the weapon into tiny spots in his enemy's armor that Aqua couldn't even see. He had never worked with such finesse when he used his broadsword. Usually he had been more like Zack, pushing the enemy back with his brute strength. This was a completely different Kimahri. The Qun must have trained in multiple types of battle.

Skuld, on the other hand, had continued her rampage as a bear and had chased one of the dwarves away. She was single handedly defeating two of the dwarves, swatting at them with her large paws. Aqua silently cheered her on, focusing on her own breathing. It was getting harder to hold the dwarf and he was fighting against the barrier. To conserve magic and put a little bit of stress on him, Aqua shrunk the barrier, compressing him so that he could not move.

"Let me out of here you overbearing dathrasi(1)!" he pounded on the barrier with what motion he could muster.

"Not until you tell me where your leader is in the castle. I want your bear claw, too." Aqua huffed.

"You can take that over my dead body!" the man yelled.

"That can be arranged." Skuld transformed back, having finished her two enemies. "Go ahead and crush him, we can take the claw off of one of the other two bodies."

"You wouldn't, would you?" the man pled with Aqua.

She hesitated. there had already been so much blood on her hands, but most of that had been forced. Had she not been a Grey Warden, she never would have hurt anyone. But the way she was so comfortable with the thought of simply shrinking down the barrier and crushing the dwarf made something rise in Aqua's throat.

"Then give us the information we need and your suffering ends now." Skuld retorted.

"H-he's holed up in the middle of the castle. There are some traps along the way, but if you watch the walls, you can see where they're located!" The man spat out.

"Anything else we need to know? Like the name of your leader, perhaps?"

"Kuja! His name is Kuja! Please, most of us are only in his carta in order to keep ourselves safe." The man was shaking now.

Seeing the way the man had changed from an intimidating foe to a whimpering mess gave Aqua reason to stop. She knew the desperate situation in Dust Town, but to see how quickly people like him had turned to Kuja and his carta was frankly rather frightening.

Aqua dropped the barrier around him and he slowly backed away toward the rope, dropping the bear claw as he did so. Once it was properly on the ground, he ran like mad and shimmied up the rope faster than she had ever seen. She chuckled a little in spite of herself as she went to pick up the bear claw.

"Where do you suppose they get these?" Aqua asked no one in particular.

"Dunno, but a powerful man like Kuja probably has connections." Zack shrugged.

"We should get going if we're going to keep the element of surprise." Skuld butted in.

They nodded and headed towards the castle, a giant door looming above them. Near eye level was a small slit that was perfectly carved to match the size of the bear claws. Aqua slid the claw into the dark hole and took a step back. Slowly, the door opened up and they entered into the castle only to find a small party of carta members standing around in the hallway. They grabbed their weapons and prepared for battle.

Aqua tried to push the memory of the other carta members out of her mind as she summoned her keyblade and shot out an ice spell to freeze the group that was charging at them. She leapt to the side and swung her keyblade downward, hitting one of the dwarves in the back and knocking him over. She shot off a couple of ice spells with her foot on the dwarf's back.

He woke from his stupor and grabbed Aqua by the ankle, pulling at her in a way to make her fall down. She landed hard on her back and the dwarf rolled to get out from underneath her. When he stood up, he held his battleaxe up and prepared to decapitate her. Suddenly, she noticed a swarm of bugs flying around his face, pushing him off her. Aqua summoned an earth spell that knocked him off his feet while Skuld turned into a bear and crushed the dwarf under one of her giant paws.

Now that she was on her feet again, Aqua leapt back into the fray and used a water spell to stop one of the dwarves from attacking so that Kimahri could pierce through his armor with Asala. He nodded at her in gratitude before she headed over to Zack's side and froze the man he was fighting against, allowing him to slice the dwarf across the chest.

Visions of Eraqus in his final moments flooded into her mind, causing Aqua to take a few steps back. The last dwarf used the moment to swing his maul at Aqua, but stopped when Kimahri grabbed the head of his mace. Standing in front of him was Zack with his weapon drawn and Skuld with a pair of fireballs in her hands. Aqua couldn't break down now; not at all. Gritting her teeth, she finished him off with an ice spell and walked away.

"You okay, Aqua?" Zack hurried after her.

"Fine." She replied shortly.

"You don't sound fine."

"I am."

An uncomfortable silence followed as they moved about the carta lair, grabbing loot from various boxes and stuffing it in their packs. As they moved, Aqua's head began to drift a little. She was having a difficult time pegging down one solid thought and deciding which way to go was nearly impossible. But she continued on, as best as she could. She had to.

She led them down a long hallway into a vast room that was opulently decorated. Portraits hung on the walls and large tapestries and curtains hung from the ceiling. It looked as if it had been decorated to suit a king. Without further warning, the doors shut behind them and several dangerous looking thugs stepped out to greet them. On a throne in the middle sat a man who wore skimpy clothing at best and had long silver hair with a feather sticking out of his head.

"I take it you're Kuja." Aqua stated.

"A rose by any other name would be just as sweet." He stated. "I suppose that Prince Hans sent you? Or was it Phil?"

"It doesn't matter, we're going to get rid of you and your carta so the people of Dust Town don't ever have to live in fear again."

"Well, whoever is on the throne, I'm the real king! The people of Dust Town tremble under my might. I am their ruler!"

"This guy looks like he's the only passenger on the ride to crazy town." Zack smirked.

The man was so enraged that he stood up and pulled out his weapons and began to charge at them. Aqua pulled out her keyblade and began slashing defensively. They were fighting on the offensive with heavy maces and well-timed attacks. So far most of the enemies she had fought against used slashing weapons. There were many cuts that littered her body to prove the very point.

Maces were different though. It required more energy to block their hits and you had to use the flat of the blade instead. It took a bit more skill to figure out how best to block. In the meantime, Aqua stuck to using magic barriers in order to protect herself and her friends as they fought.

Two came up on her sides and she flashed the barrier spell, keeping both at arm's distance. By some incredulous miracle, she had managed to keep them at bay. Normally she wouldn't have to worry about it; terra would have utilized his shield to keep them from getting hurt. He was always by her side, keeping her safe. She never had realized just how much she had depended on the protection he offered.

With most of the dwarven guard destroyed, Aqua took a quick swig of lyrium before she blasted back into the battle with Kuja. As he fought, he sometimes disappeared into a cloud of smoke only to appear a few feet away behind the person who had been attacking. They could take him though. His thugs had been vanquished and it was four on one.

Suddenly a bright light shone from Kuja and a small shockwave blasted out from his core, knocking everyone down to the ground. When Aqua got back up, she realized that Kuja had changed. Instead of the man she had just been fighting, she saw a large feathered person in alarming reds and bright whites.

"Behold, your king!" Kuja cried.

He rose in the air and flew to where Aqua was standing, slicing at her with his bare hands. She held her keyblade up to stop him. They both held on to the keyblade, Kuja pushing and Aqua digging in her heels. While he was distracted, Kimahri brought his lance down on Kuja's back. The carta leader dropped to the ground, still holding onto the shaft of Aqua's keyblade.

Seeing an opportunity, Aqua kicked his stomach to try and get him off her weapon. It felt like she was kicking against a brick wall, and was about as effective. Kuja gave a whistle and more soldiers came flooding out of a back room. If Aqua didn't know any better, she'd say this was the entire carta. But there were likely still more hiding in the shadows of Dust Town. At least if they'd be able to get rid of Kuja they'd have a chance to scatter the carta.

With a smirk Kuja released Aqua's keyblade and disappeared into the smoke. She scanned the room trying to find him, but was attacked by a dwarf swinging his mace at her. Aqua's reflexes cast her keyblade up and she blocked the hit just in time. She didn't have time to fight the smallfry. There was an obnoxiously feathered man who deserved the edge of her keyblade.

She spun past one of the soldiers Skuld had thrown and stopped suddenly when Zack pushed in front of her, pressing his foe with the broad side of his sword. Kuja was in sight. In front of her, Kimahri used his lance to sweep the floor and aqua jumped over the dwarf who missed and stumbled. Her keyblade was brought down on his back before continuing to move towards her enemy. As she was walking, the whole world felt like it was moving in slow motion. The only other person who was moving in real time was Kuja as he eyed her with interest.

Aqua casted an earth spell that forced up a pillar of stone up towards where Kuja stood, but he merely floated away, just barely dodging it. She tried to shoot an ice spell, but he utilized a shield at the last moment. There wasn't any way to stop him like this. Aqua knew if he could keep flying, he would keep evading her. Then that was what she had to do. If she could time this just right, the spell would work.

She raised a piece of earth once again, close to the first pillar that had been brought up. He easily dodged the second pillar. The next bit was going to be harder. She was going to have to be quick if she wanted it to work. She leapt to the side and threw out a wind spell to send him toppling down to the ground.

"No matter how the wind blows, the mountain will never bow." Kuja huffed out, standing up.

"Maybe it's not the mountain that needs to move!" Aqua quickly slammed two more pillars of earth into him, encasing the villain up to his shoulders.

"Get back in here!" Kuja called back to the remaining members of the carta who were all running out of the room and returning to where they had come from. "You listen to me!"

"It's over, Kuja. your time as carta leader is done." Aqua held up her keyblade to his neck.

"Left alone at the end." Kuja goraned. "I guess I should have seen it coming."

"Why do you do it?" Aqua slightly lowered her weapon.

"Do what?"

"Spread fear in Dust Town."

The man had shifted back to his human form and looked absolutely pitiful. Even the feather on his head drooped a little.

"Look. Carefully on my forehead, there's a mark "

Aqua stepped forward and carefully brushed some of the dirt and makeup away from his brow. True enough, there was a brand on his face that marked him as casteless. Aqua stepped back and dismissed her keyblade. There had been enough suffering for now. With a flick of her wrist, her pillars were returned to the ground and kuja fell to his hands and knees.

"We'll let you live. On one very specific condition. Disband your carta and make as many restorations as possible." Aqua spoke quietly.

"O-of course! Start with the boy in the next room! My men found him wandering out of the deep roads. He doesn't say much and we don't know who his family is." Kuja spoke quickly. "He knows how to fight though. Whenever he feels like he's in danger."

There was a loud noise from the room in the back and Aqua, Skuld and Zack left to check it out while Kimahri kept Kuja at weapons point just in case he got out. Upon opening the door, they found a boy around the age of 12 in the middle of the room alone. He had some blood on him, but it wasn't as much as it should or could have been based on the sheer amount of dead bodies surrounding him.

He had a mop of blonde hair and green eyes(2) holding no weapon. His eyes widened as he saw Aqua approaching, and she looked down to her weapon. With a flick of the wrist, she sent the keyblade away and looked back at the others, urging them to do the same. Carefully she got closer to the boy, although not close enough to be in arm's reach and knelt down.

"Hi. I'm Aqua. Can you tell me your name?"

He looked back up at her with his large eyes and a small smile on his face. "Enchantment?" He stated softly.

"Umm, maybe. What happened here?"

"Enchantment."

Aqua looked back at her friends. Zack raised an eyebrow in confusion while Skuld shook her head. When Aqua turned back around, she saw the boy had stood up and was walking towards them. She stood up herself and watched as he walked out of the room and past Kuja, never paying him any mind. He headed toward a chest with several lyrium potions and took one out.

"Enchantment!" He said happily.

"I...see." Aqua walked over and grabbed the rest of the potions for her supply. "Do you want to come with us, little guy? We know some people who would let you do lots of enchantments."

His smile widened and he took Aqua by the hand. It was so small compared to hers. There were always children at the circle- Cid worked his men hard to sniff out any mages- but she had tended to stay away from them, lost in her studies. Somehow though, she didn't feel apprehension or fear when it came to seeing this little boy. She automatically squeezed his hand back and gave him a warm smile. What he needed now more than anything was a little bit of kindness.

The boy nodded and together they walked back through Kuja's castle and over the bridge. The boy was surprisingly good at climbing the rope, and Zack held a hand out to help him with getting over the stalagmites.

There were a few curious stares at the group when they walked through the diamond quarter, but no one stopped to mention the stink of blood that was coming off their clothes. When they arrived back at Jessie's house, Aqua used a quick water and wind spell combination in order to clean their clothes a little before going back in. the boy took Aqua's hand again as she led him up the stairs of the main house. They knocked on the door to no answer, but just at that moment, Biggs and Wedge walked up.

"Jessie's in the shower and her mom went out for errands." Biggs reported.

"What brought you back then?" Aqua began walking back down the steps, the boy in tow.

"Following those cats." Biggs shook his head. "Who's the kid?"

"We found him under….very interesting conditions in the carta castle."

"You don't say? Why don't we go sit down and have a chat? You don't have anywhere to go, do you?"

"We do. The deep roads. But after everything that's happened, it's probably best if we get something to eat and get cleaned up first."

They headed to the house, Skuld heading straight into her tent to avoid being too close to the cat dander that followed Wedge around like his personal scent. While Aqua sat at the table and recalled the tale to Ava, Aerith, Biggs and Wedge, Zack made them all food. Joshua clung loosely to Aqua's side, but when one of the cats approached him, he naturally bent down and picked the cat up, silently rubbing its belly. Aqua chuckled a little at the loud purrs coming from the little cat as its sibling brushed up against the boy's leg as well.

"So the carta is done? Just like that?" Wedge asked in amazement.

"No way to know if it's permanent. But at least if they stir up any more trouble, we'll know where to find them." Ava commented.

"And what of the boy? He doesn't have anyone else to go to." Aerith looked at the child.

"Don't know. He doesn't have a mark, so he isn't casteless. Someone should be looking for him, right?" Aqua suggested.

"Not necessarily." Biggs interrupted. "If he really did come from the deep roads, then chances are good he's been counted as dead."

How the boy had managed to survive as long as he had on his own was a downright mystery. Aqua had seen the destructive force that he could be. But with no weapons and no magic, how was that even possible? Dwarves didn't even have dreams like everyone else did, so she could rule out a demon or spirit from the fade.

"Do you know anyone who might be able to watch out for him? He might be able to hold his own, but we can't watch him." Aqua asked.

"I'll ask around." Biggs answered.

"Why don't we see if he has any talent folding lyrium? If he was in the Deep Roads, then he must have a fairly good resistance to raw lyrium."

"What? Wedge, I don't know if you've seen us, but we're not exactly the babysitting type."

"The boy's already older and shouldnt be too big of a deal. Besides, think of all the enchantments we can do." Wedge elbowed his friend.

"Enchantment?" The boy questioned.

"Enchantment, little buddy!"

Biggs rolled his eyes and playfully pushed against the elf. Aqua could see a small smirk cross his lips. These two had quite the relationship, being able to read each other like that. They must have been travelling together for a while. Her friendship with anora had kind of been similar, Although they didn't talk *nearly* as much. It seemed her past was being brought up at every turn today.

"Well, it seems like that's that then." Aqua smiled. "Alright everyone, let's decide on a party and head into the Deep Roads!"

* * *

1 Dathrasi is a slur used for any language that is based off a pig-like animal. It is normally used to talk about nobles, but can be applied to anyone.

2 okay, long note here. So this is Joshua from ff 16. When I read his character bio, I knew I needed to use him, even though his game has not been released. Part of this is also speculation as to what is going to happen with Dragon age 4.

You may have noticed that I haven't included a sandal character and instead simply used Biggs and Wedge with none of the backstory. But if Sandal (aka Joshua) is gonna be as important as we think he's gonna be, I need to have a character to be in his place.

Also, take note that we'll see them all again in the next story, so Joshua is going to get some time to grow. But it's gonna be slow for a long time.


	26. Deep Underground

**Hey everyone! So once again plans changed for this chapter. I hope you enjoy it one way or the other!**

* * *

Several footsteps could be heard throughout the cave as a horde of giant spiders chased our heroes down a large and spacious hallway. After a few days of walking through taigs (1) both old and new, they had managed to wander upon a spider's nest and were now attempting to flee before they became the babies' first meal. Kimahri had been the first to attack them, but when they began to overrun the cave, Stitch had managed to drag the Qun out of the nest.

"I thought you said you knew this route!" Ava shot an arrow behind her as a pair of giant spiders leapt up at them, venom swinging in droplets off their fangs.

"Fight now, talk later!" Kimahri growled as he stopped his running.

In one precise strike, he had stabbed one of the spiders through with his lance. Meanwhile, Stitch fired a crossbow bolts into the eyes of one of the others and Aqua let loose a lightning spell; it had been just as effective as fire without the burning stench. These two were hardier than the spiders they had encountered earlier, with smaller abdomens and a crusty shell that protected them from several attacks.

The Deep Roads were less of one underground roadway and more of connected ghost towns that were slowly falling apart. This was the home of the darkspawn, but they weren't the only enemy to be had. Deepstalkers(2) and the aforementioned spiders had hedged up the way just as often as the heartless and nobodies did. It had been nearly a week, and this was the worst spider attack they'd seen.

"I knew we should have taken a left." Ava clicked her tongue and realized she had used up all of the bows she had brought. "How many more behind us, Stitch?"

"Three." the little blue experiment had hopped on her shoulder and loaded up one of his crossbows.

"I've got them." Aqua took a deep breath before shooting a large ice spell at them, Kimahri slashing at the frozen bodies in order to break them in pieces.

When the spiders were no more, Aqua slumped to the ground. That last spell had taken a particularly large amount of strength out of her, and she was trying to conserve her lyrium potions. Thankfully there were plenty of veins where she could get to usable lyrium. With how much energy was around, her potions were easier to keep for emergencies.

Aqua found herself leaning against a partially collapsed wall. The caves were an absolute wonder to behold, the buildings jutting up from the natural stalactites and stalagmites and giant murals covering the walls. If Kimahri hadn't been there to help, Aqua was certain she would have gotten lost among the various side trails and crumbling buildings. Everything looked so alike down here that it was hard to get your bearings.

Worse than getting lost among the ruins of the past though were the nightmares. In all their journeys, this was the closest they had ever gotten to the home of the darkspawn. Aqua figured it had been that very reason that she had been slipping so much mentally. For Terra the darkness drew out his anger and regret. For her it was her insecurities and fears. Most of the time whenever she had nightmares, they went away in the mornings. Now they lasted several hours into the day, the roar of the Archdemon nearly permanent in her ears. The chill from her dreams had made her realize how long it had been since she had seen proper sunshine.

She yearned for that. To feel the bright rays on her face and to drink in the fresh air as it blew across the ground. At least when she was in the circle, she could look out the window. Here it was always nighttime, what few torches they had set up hardly did anything to drive away the darkness. It was starting to get at her.

"Hey, are you alright? Do you need a breather?" Ava asked.

"I'm fine. We've come this far, no sense in stopping now. We should probably look at the map though."

"Apologies, Kadan." (3) Kimahri apologized.

"No, don't worry. We'll find where this map begins. It would have been nice if Hans had provided us a map of the known taigs, too, but beggars can't be choosers."

"In Iwerk(4) Taig." Kimahri reported. "Anvil soon."

Aqua sighed. They had to be close; they had been travelling for what felt like forever. She began to study the wall mural to see if there was a nap or anything on it. Meanwhile, stitch began rifling through the rubble that was nearby. As he poked around, he happened upon something shiny in the pile. Once he realized what it was, he wiped it off and tugged on the bottom of Aqua's skirt.

"Terra." Stitch held up his find.

It was a small piece off his armor. The little heart piece glistened when Aqua rubbed the dust from its face and she held it close. So he had gone this way after all. A million thoughts ran through her mind. Had he torn it off? Had the heartless or nobodies reached him? Regardless, he had been here, there was no blood on the piece and that was all that mattered.

"Come on, Terra's been here at one point. Maybe we'll be able to find him as we move along." Aqua returned to the group.

With the spiders defeated, they were able to take the trail at a bit of a slower pace. There were plenty of pathways, and that's when Aqua noticed a couple of things on the walls. At the entrances of the paths, there was a small check mark written in chalk. They were likely the tunnels that had already explored, and if she had to put her coin on it, she'd say it was Ava's doing. The other thing she noticed that as they moved little chunks of rock had been taken out of various spots. They looked intentional; like someone else had a similar idea that Ava had. It gave her hope knowing they were likely on the right path.

Further they went on, no one speaking much. Instead of riding on Kimahri's shoulders like usual, Stitch was out in front, sniffing the air and looking around with his large eyes. All at once, his tail wagged and his ears perked up. He had stopped and when they joined him, Aqua could see him plugging his nose and jerking back. She couldn't smell anything, and neither could Ava. It seemed Kimahri had caught scent of something, but his reaction wasn't nearly as dramatic as Stitch's. Whether it was because he knew how to hold it in or he simply hadn't smelled the stench as strongly was anyone's guess.

"What is it, boy? What do you smell?" Aqua knelt down.

"Dwarf ale." Stitch reeled back. "Bad."

"Well, should we follow it? If it's ale, then chances are good someone has been drinking it." Ava questioned.

"Lead on." Ava gestured.

Aqua picked up the little blue hound and began walking forward into the dark cave. As they walked, Ava happened upon a large stick which served well as a torch to light the way. They moved carefully, Stitch moaning in Aqua's arms as they got closer to the smell. Soon enough, both Aqua and Ava could sense it too, and it got hard to breathe. From her arms, Stitch pathetically pointed forward, indicating that the source of the smell was just over the bridge. They would find their answer soon. Unfortunately, they had been so focused on following the scent that they hadn't noticed the darkspawn coming up behind them. When a thin silver nobody whipped it's legs against Aqua, she fell forward, now fully aware of the danger that had been following them for quite some time.

In one smooth move, aqua hefted Stitch into her shoulders and summoned out her keyblade. It was time to fight, a Demon Tide raising it's terrifying front, ready to strike down the group as a whole. Magic wasn't going to help her as much here, she was just going to have to fight like everyone else did.

Aqua leapt up and swung her keyblade down, rolling as she landed. The tide followed her, and she braced herself for impact knowing that she didn't have time to block. Aqua closed her eyes, expecting to be surrounded by darkness but it never came. When she opened her eyes, she saw Kimahri holding them back with his lance and sheer determination. There had to be something she could do to help him.

Remembering the way she had fought Kuja, aqua threw up a pile of earth exactly where Kimahri and the demon tide met. It pushed them back long enough for both Kimahri and Aqua to jump back into the fray. From the distance she could hear singing, a soft, lilting song. As the music poured into her ears, she could feel her strength growing and her courage rising. It was Ava using one of the spells she had learned as a bard, and for that, Aqua was grateful.

Together they hacked and slashed at the Demon Tide, cutting the enemy's health down to a fraction of what it had once been. There was no way to know exactly how close it was to being defeated, but the tail had significantly shortened and it was really more of just a large ball of swarming heartless now. On the other side of the bridge came a loud yell and aqua could feel a terrible anger in the air. But it was different than the anger she felt coming from Terra. This anger was somehow imbued with power and might.

What happened next was something that felt like should have come out of some written story. The source of the stench was one lone dwarf whom Aqua knew she had seen before. It was the drunkard who had wandered into the deep roads alone just before they had. He was swinging his fists with no other discernable weapon in sight and yelling at the Demon Tide, telling it to give him a challenge. He fought like a dragon in his ferocity, though he couldn't reach the heart of the cluster at first. But since the others had wounded it so badly, the whole of it moved slowly close to the ground. With another yell, the dwarf threw out a lightning fast combo and just like that, the Demon Tide had dissipated.

He was breathing heavily, but there was a smile on his face. "That'll show you sodding punks to mess with me!"

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Aqua approached.

"Hm? Well, what do you know, someone else is here too. Come looking for treasure, or are you just gluttons for punishment?"

"I'm Aqua and this is Stitch, Kimahri and Ava. And who might you be?"

"The name is Zell Dincht. But you never told me what you all were doing down here. Bet you're glad I came to save the day."

As the man stepped forward, Stitch fell over, holding his nose for the smell. A sheepish look washed over his face and he heaved a sigh.

"Okay, so I'm not some great big hero. Maybe if I were, my wife wouldn't have taken the whole sodding house with her when she left."

"Wait, what do you mean, 'take the whole house?'" aqua asked. "You don't mean to say you're Cindy's ex-husband, are you?"

"Still her husband. We never actually got a formal divorce because she kept obsessing over the anvil. Golems this and golems that."

"Why did she want it so badly? Wasn't she already a paragon?"

"Yeah. But that's how she is, always wanting to tinker with something new."

Aqua could feel Stitch pulling on her skirt again, still laying on the ground with his fingers plugging his nose. He groaned and pointed to the dwarf. Being down here in the Deep Roads meant that personal cleanliness was difficult to achieve. They had only done so thanks to Aqua's magic. Zell also likely hadn't brought much food with him, surviving on deepstalkers, similar to what they had done, although Aerith had made sure to pack plenty of provisions for them, just in case.

"You got a problem?" Zell held up a fist.

"He just has a sensitive nose. You've been down here for a while...do you want a quick rinse or anything?" Aqua suggested.

"Paragons beneath, no! Why would you assume that?"

"Well.."

With an exaggerated groan, Stitch got up and grabbed a stick to pantomime using it as a magic staff. He then hurried to another place as if he were impersonating Zell and stomped around making muttering noises. Stitch zipped over to his previous spot and pretended to shoot off a water spell with a surprising amount of accuracy to Aqua's own movements before sliding back to his previous position and began to writhe. When he eventually stood up, he sniffed his arm pit and gave the group a thumbs up.

"It appears Stitch is in favor of a forced rinse, and I can't say I'm in disagreement." Ava chuckled.

Aqua looked to Kimahri whose face was still as solemn as ever, although if you looked closely you might notice a tiny trembling in the corners of his mouth. Aqua herself couldn't help but chuckle a little, covering her mouth.

"We're going to find out if Cindy is still alive. If you want to come with us, you'll need a quick rinse. But don't worry, I'll dry you off afterward." Aqua stated.

"I don't need you guys to find Cindy. I've done well enough so far, I can handle whatever is going to come." Zell gruffed.

"Are you kidding? This is the Deep Roads. Darkspawn are everywhere." Ava replied.

"Yeah, and you topsiders only have to deal with them once every few years. They're more rampant down here. I'm not getting clean just so I can have a bunch of tag alongs."

"Leave him here." Kimahri stated.

They could leave him here. He was right in the fact that he had survived this far on his own. But he had been wandering towards them when he came to help them fight. He very well might have been going the wrong way and was none the wiser. She felt sorry for him. The poor man was only looking for Cindy, same as they were. It wouldn't hurt at all to have another set of hands defending from darkspawn, and he might be good to keep lookout at night. Aerith had suggested she and Zack stay behind to keep word on the assembly in Orzammar, so what was one more?

"Okay, we'll leave without you. But you should know we happen to have a map of the place." Aqua replied.

True, they hadn't a clue how to find where they were on the map or where it led, but it looked pretty old and Hans had sworn it was good.

"Unless it's a map for Hamada's cross, I don't want any part of it." Zell crossed his arms.

"Take a look for yourself." Aqua held the map up so he could see, but far enough that she could keep him from taking it and running.

"Well slap me silly and call me Betsy, this looks legit!" Zell gaped. "No one's made it this far in such a long time!"

"Prince Hans gave it to us personally."

He crossed his arms. "Fine. Get this over with, we need to get a move on!"

With a quick flick of her hand, Aqua used both a water and a wind spell to rinse and dry him. It didn't take the stench away completely, but it did enough of a job that she could walk near him and not feel the need to gag. It would be impolite to mention that it may have been part of the reason Cindy left, so she held her tongue. Besides, she hadn't known him while they were still together. The group moved on in silence.

At one point while they were walking, they happened upon a small cozy dead end that had lots of boxes, vases and a single bedroll with the body of a dwarf lying next to it, their eyes still open in death. towards the back of the cave was a single person flipping over rocks and muttering to herself. She had a shock of red hair and her dress was tattered and torn. Just as Aqua was about to approach the young woman, Zell caught her wrist.

"What do you think you're doing? She obviously has blight sickness."

"How can you be sure?"

"We're in the sodding Deep Roads. Unless you brought your own drink, it's nearly impossible to stay hydrated down here. There's really only one option."

"Darkspawn blood?"

"Bingo." Zell replied solemnly. "It's what the Wardens used to use for their joining a long time ago until they started getting turned into nobodies. Don't know how they do it now, but it sure ain't the same."

To think that in another time she would have had to drink darkspawn blood. They didn't bleed if you killed them in one shot, but if you had to hit them more than once, they would spill white or black fluids all over the place. Thankfully the stains were fairly easy to get out of clothing, unlike regular blood stains.

"Is there anything we can do to help her?" Aqua whispered.

"Yeah, you can kill her." Zell replied.

Her throat suddenly went dry. To kill someone who hadn't done anything to justify it...that was downright cruel. Had Zell a weapon, she wondered if he wouldn't have done it himself. But, noticing a large book on the table, Zell hurried over and looked at the pages. Aqua may not be able to save the girl from this blightsickness, but maybe she could be reasoned with. She approached the girl and gently tapped on her shoulder.

"Hello? What's your name? I'm Aqua."

The girl jumped back in surprise, her hands twitching and her arms and back were bent and curving. She never actually looked Aqua in the eye, her bright red curls swinging as she looked around the Warden. Once she had calmed down, she bent over to continue picking up rocks.

"Can you speak?" Aqua asked.

"Must go. Darkness here." Kimahri growled.

"Aye, Merida feels great darkness. Deep darkness in yon lass' heart. Do ye ken(5) how it got there?"

"Merida. Is that your name?" Aqua ignored him. "Your mom is looking for you. Elinor?"

"Nah, do nah speak the name of the ma'am!" Merida clamped her hands over her ears. "I'll have nae speech of such things!"

It was a little unsettling to see the way Merida flinched at the talk of her mother. Terra had spoken a small bit on the blight sickness one starry night when they were reminiscing about her joining and what it might have been like to visit Jim's mother in Denerim together. (6) it was a terrible way to go; eventually you turned into a ghoul. It was also the fate awaiting Aqua as well, whenever her darkness was set to consume her.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Do you like living here?"

"Oh yes. I have my wee bear brothers and all the shiny rocks I can find." Merida pointed to a crudely drawn picture on the wall of six people; they must have been her family. "They came te visit me, ye ken. Tricky as always, tricky tricky tricky."

"I see." Aqua bit her lip. "Your mother is getting very worried about you. Do you want me to tell her I saw you?"

Merida ignored Aqua, picking up a small rock and examining it carefully and muttering something to herself that none could hear or understand. She moved from one section of the small cavern to the other. Behind her Zell was walking back to the entrance, Stitch close behind. Kimahri placed a large hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"Memory better than reality."

Without further word, Aqua understood. Elinor deserved closure, but she didn't need to hear about how her daughter had turned into _this_. It would be more merciful to let her think that her daughter was dead, claiming some kind of hero's burial among the stone. It seemed that she had already lost so much, she didn't need more reason to mourn. Had someone told her own mother that same lie? Between Ostagar and the tower's attack, news was likely to get around and she would have been reported as dead or missing both times

"Okay Merida, we're going to leave now. Take care of yourself, okay?" Aqua began choking back tears.

"Tell ma I dinna make it?"

"...y-yes. we'll tell her you died a hero."

"Thank ye, kind Warden. Ye darkness may be deep, but I see a light inside. Ye can overcome the darkness before ye become like me."

The girl went back to her search, muttering to herself and shaking her head, her wild red hair getting tussled about. She was likely going to become a ghoul as well, feeding on darkspawn more and more. As long as she never came to the surface…. Aqua bit her lip. Was Eraqus wrong? He seems like he was always trying to eradicate the darkness. Like it had no place being there whatsoever. And at the beginning of her journey, Aqua was much more inclined to believe that. But now after so much had happened, maybe it was better that the whole truth wasn't always told. Maybe by not telling everything they knew, those in the older generation were preventing the younger generation from being stuck in the old ways.

That may not have been true, but Aqua liked to think there was some noble sense of reasoning behind all the secrets and the ways they had been taught. Kept her from feeling angry about all of the secrets and the lies she had dealt with through her time in the circle and with the Wardens. Together the group left the small cave and pulled out the map. Zell pointed to the entrance to Hamada's cross.

"We shouldn't be too far. But from what I read in that book over there is that Hamada's cross is only part of the journey. There's a place about a week further than that called the Dead Trenches. That's where we're going to need to go."

"What was that book?" Aqua asked.

"One of Cindy's journals. She uh...had a bit of a note for me, but she didn't say what she wanted to tell me. So we need to find her for sure, okay?" Zell looked more alert and somber than he had in just the short time she had known him.

"You really loved her, didn't you?"

"Is it a Warden thing to butt in on other people's lives?"

"No." Aqua gingerly placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just mine."

"Well." Zell stepped away from her. "Don't make a habit out of it, alright? And don't go telling anyone what happened here."

"Warden's oath. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks." He mumbled before walking away.

They worked their way through Hamada's cross, facing bandits and enemies along the way. The next week was full of much of the same routines. They awoke, they traveled and fought whatever darkspawn came to fight them, hunted for deepstalkers for food and then camped for the night. All the while, Zell told them stories of the things Cindy had built. His voice was heavy with remorse for her, bittersweet and still somehow hopeful.

He explained that the Dead Trenches were kept by a group called the Legion of the Dead- mostly casteless dwarves who decided to join up with holding the darkspawn back in return for a complete expungement. The Dead Trenches was the heart of the darkspawn's lair. It was where they lay in wait for the Archdemon to awake and begin the blight anew. It was only a shame it would likely be impossible to go into the lair and kill the Archdemon now, with or without the noble sacrifice.

The night before they arrived at their destination, Aqua's nightmares were the worst she had ever seen them. She could see everything clearly; the endless hoards of darkspawn marching step by step. The lava flowing nearby, illuminating each of their horrible faces and the sound of metal being sharpened while a terrible roar sounded in the background. She didn't know if she were awake or not at this point, as the dreams tended to linger. If she hadn't been so sleep deprived, she would have sworn she had seen Terra in the flesh passing before her. He walked close by her, never saying a word. As if her body understood what her heart was needing, she reached out to try and grab his hand. Aqua had been the only one on guard duty that night. She couldn't sleep anyway, so it was better to be the only one not resting.

"Terra…"

It had to be a dream. His eyes were blue and his hair was his normal brown. At least as she reached for him. In her mind though, he began to change; his hair losing all color and his eyes paling to a sickening yellow. He turned and looked at her, no emotion had crossed his face.

"Aqua." He spoke softly. "It's not safe for you. Don't follow after me."

He walked away before she could respond. How could he say that? She had made it this far, hadn't she? And now that he was so close, he wanted her to just give up. She might have done the very thing if her heart hadn't tried to follow after him when he left. As she looked at her companions, her mind pictured a light coming from each of them as well. This was just the darkness trying to trick her. While there was a place for it, Aqua couldn't let it take her over. She was still aligned with the light and she intended on doing it for as long as she could. It wasn't time for her calling. (7) Not when there was a blight to end.

Aqua rustled everyone from their sleep. If that really had been Terra and not her simply dreaming, then they had to follow after him. Perhaps there was still a way to save her friend. Unfortunately though, they hadn't seen any sign of him, there not being enough dirt on the cave floor for tracks and he was gone from view by time they woke up. Aqua felt her shoulders sag a little upon hearing this. She wasn't going crazy. Terra was here...or at least she thought.

She was sleep deprived. Yes, that was it.

"Well, if we're all awake, we might as well get going." Ava rolled up her bed roll.

Beneath them at the base of the hill was a large chasm that spanned what must have been nearly a mile at least. There was a river of light, which upon further inspection was coming from the torches that the bigger darkspawn carried. From the depths below came an earth shaking roar; it was one that unfortunately Aqua knew too well- the Archdemon. The dragon zoomed up into the sky and swung around, landing on the hard earth on the other side. It's milky eyes stared at the lone Warden while it's many sharp teeth snapped into the open air.

_You cannot stop this. No one can. The blights must continue._

That voice. It must have been from the Archdemon. The way it spoke was hushed, although there was something both menacing and remorseful inside it. She hadn't read up much on the history of the blights, but the rumors had said something about old magisters trying to find some fabled city. It likely wasn't important for now. They could find a more permanent solution once this blight had ended. The archdemon gave one more bone chilling roar before flying off back into the chasm. It knew she was here, it could probably sense her taint, as well as Terra's, if he were really around.

"Was that…?" Ava left her question hanging.

"Archdemon." Kimahri nodded.

"Maker preserve us." Ava whispered.

Aqua could feel herself shaking. What she had just seen….it was beyond terrifying. Stitch was nervously checking his crossbow strings and Ava's lower face was pure white. Kimahri didn't seem to have many outwardly changes, though Aqua could hear a low growl in his throat. Zell punched at the air, though his knuckles were white. Could they really take that on with only the circle and the dwarves of Orzammar?

"I don't think it's ready to come back up just yet. But that means we might not have as much time as we thought. We need to settle this coronation soon." Aqua clenched her fists.

"Do you think they'll wait another two weeks for us to get back?"

"Chances are good they'll start the provings soon. If you supported Hans like the gossip said you did, then he'll call on whatever party members you may have left back in Orzammar. Didn't you have another pair?" Zell asked.

"Zack and Aerith. Do you think they'll actually fight in the provings?" Aqua gasped.

"They'll be fine. Zack's an excellent swordsman and Aerith is no pushover. Besides, I doubt either of them would let anything happen to the other." Ava shrugged. "Now come on, we have an anvil and a Paragon to find."

They decided to continue. Even though the dragon had flown away, Aqua could still sense it moving around somewhere deep beneath her, an ocean of darkspawn surrounding it. Her mind was moving faster than normal with all of the extra activity. For now, she would have to put it on the back burner. There was a small group of people standing at the end of the bridge. Even without knowing who they were, Aqua could get the sense that they would be able to tell her something important.

* * *

**Hey! So I purposely left whether Aqua really saw Terra vague. It's up to your interpretation whether it really happened. (We'll see more of him next chapter, I promise!) **

**Let me know what you think of Zell! It's been a while since I've played FF8, and so he occasionally had a bit more Ogheren showing, haha. Do you want to see him join the party?  
**

**Here are your notes!**

**1 As stated before, a taig is a deserted city in the deep roads. They've usually become overrun with darkspawn and other deep road creatures.**

**2 this is a creature that looks like a tiny dinosaur with a tube for a face**

**3 Kadan is a term of great respect**

**4 this is in reference to Ub Iwerk, one of the original animators at disney. Taigs are generally named after whoever founds them.**

**5 Ken is another way to say 'know'**

**(6) eagle eyed readers might recall that Eraqus said to send the message about jim's death to his mother in Redcliffe. However, it had always been the plan to have her be in Denerim, I simply made a mistake. However, as I'm thinking about Eraqus and some little side story I'd like to do one day, I think I'm going to keep it as is. We'll see it play out with the consequences later.**

**7 as a reminder, the cali g is when a Warden starts hearing voices of the darkspawn, as they have blight sickness, it just happens at a slower rate for them. So before they turn into a ghoul, they go to the deep roads and fight until they die, taking out as many darkspawn as they can**


	27. The Anvil of the Void

**Hey everyone! The last few days have been incredibly taxing on me mentally, so I hadn't been able to work very much on the chapter. But it's done now, so I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

As they headed onto the bridge that crossed the vast chasm, Aqua noticed a small band of dwarves. Zell whispered that these were a few of the Legion of the Dead. Somehow she was expecting them to be a bit more grand; they seemed like a vast army in her mind. But it was fitting that a small group like this was all that stood between the darkspawn and Orzammar. Just as they were about to reach that part of the bridge, a soldier heartless appeared behind the dwarf with the straw hat and blue armor. In the blink of an eye, the dwarf grabbed out a large mace and spun backwards, knocking the soldier down into the ravine.

"What brings you here, Warden?" The dwarf heaved a content sigh as he leaned on his mace.

"You know I'm a Warden?" Aqua asked in surprise, although it really shouldn't have been one by now.

"Who else could stand the darkness down here? Have you come to join the Legion of the Dead before you lose yourself?"

"No, that's not it at all. We're looking for the Anvil of the Void and the Paragon Cindy. I'm Aqua and these are my friends."

"I'm Vivi." He(1) stuck out a hand for her to shake, which she did.

Aqua wished she could see his face to tell what expression he was making. As of now all she could see were two golden eyes peeking out from the shadows. His voice seemed even tempered though, and his motions were casual despite the hard and lonely task of maintaining the line between darkspawn and Deep Roads. They hadn't seen any evidence of Cindy's caravan yet, so chances were good that Cindy could still be alive. These dwarves held the line here, they should have seen her if she had traveled this way. Any clue would be a miracle. Aqua was ready to get out of the underground.

"We're the Legion of the Dead, we've been here for a long time. I would remember if anyone came by."

"Boss, there _was_ that one small caravan a couple of years ago." One of the dwarves offered.

"So she came this way. Can you come help us find her? Surely you'd be interested in helping us decide on a new king in Orzammar." Aqua stated.

"Nope." The dwarf shook his head. "We don't deal with Orzammar. To them, we're dead. All that matters is holding this line so that the city doesn't get overrun. You might be worried about the blight, but that's just a regular Tuesday for me."

The thought was chilling. She couldn't imagine living in a place where the darkspawn were so near and the Archdemon was liable to fly up at any moment like it had. Just the very atmosphere of the place had already sent chills up her spine. Seeing the Archdemon in all its ferocity had reminded her of the importance of her mission. These dwarves protected Orzammar firstly, but every heartless or nobody that they cut down was one less the surface saw.

"I understand. Thank you. I guess we just need to get going then. Best of luck to you." Aqua waved.

"It's your funeral." Vivi shrugged.

The Legion allowed them through and they headed into the large castle engraved in stone. There weren't any lights to see by, as it had been a long enough time since anyone had been there. Aqua lit up a fire spell until they could find a couple of torches that she lit. She took a minute to look at the grandeur of the castle. There were intricately carved spires and nooks hollowed from the stalactites that only barely were visible in the range of her torch. It would take forever to search everywhere in this place. They wandered further in, this time Aqua noticing when Ava marked the walls with her chalk. She'd have to remember to thank her for doing that.

Behind them was a scuttling noise, and Aqua turned. She tried to tell herself it was probably rats, but the sinking feeling in her heart warned her against such ideas. She drew out her keyblade anyway, just in case. The noise seemed to move from one ear to the other as they moved. When she turned around, there were only shadows against the walls and various decaying corpses. The sound still persisted as they rummaged through chests for materials and fought little shadow heartless. It wasn't until they got into the large room that Aqua saw what was making the noise.

Standing behind them was an extremely large shadow heartless. It opened its mouth to reveal sharp teeth and a long, forked tongue. The heartless began lumbering towards them, a human-like roar emitting through its throat. One of the giant claws raked across the spot where Aqua had been standing before she leapt out of the way. A few smaller heartless appeared, surrounding them. The larger one must have called them with it's cry.

The party charged and attacked, Aqua going for the large heartless while the others handled the small fry. She shot out a thunder spell, hoping in vain to render it paralyzed. Releasing the keyblade, she did a quick cartwheel to avoid a direct attack from the heartless's claw swipe. It rammed it's giant head into her, knocking her down to the ground. As it charged again, she pulled her keyblade out and shot a wind spell that knocked it back. It was then she had an idea.

With a burst of energy, she got up and threw out another wind spell, this time stronger than the one before. The giant heartless rolled to the edge of the chasm and with one quick ice blast, it was hurled over the edge, into the river of darkspawn below. She was breathing heavily thanks to the exertion, but it felt good to have seen the heartless fall over the edge.

"That almost sounded like one of my old buddies who went along with Cindy's troupe. I coulda sworn there was something going on between them, but they always claimed they were just friends." Zell rubbed his nose. "She was a real piece of work."(2)

"Slowing down, Kadan." Kimahri stated. He patted her once on the back before moving on.

He was right. Part of Aqua's mind began gnawing on her, wondering why she was so tired if she was such a great mage. It was the darkness; of course it was. The thoughts began to crawl further into her mind as they walked until suddenly, they were gone. Instead, her mind went blank and it felt like a warmth wrapped itself around her. There was a familiar scent in the air, too; cedar mixed with the heavy aura of darkness.

"I found you."

She couldn't believe it. Was she dreaming? Bracing herself for an illusion, she turned around. It really was Terra, there in the flesh. Before she could stop herself, she ran to him and folded him into an embrace. His skin was warm, and his strong arms pressed her closer to his chest.

"Terra." She could only breathe his name.

"I was walking in darkness. But then I looked up and I saw a light. It was you." He stated softly. "You never stopped lighting my way back."

Aqua blushed and looked away from him as she realized all of their friends were watching the exchange. Ava gave a little giggle and Stitch began plucking a tune on his ukulele that Aqua had heard from that popular dwarf in the artisan caste. (3) Kimahri folded his arms and Zell punched the air a couple of times.

"So, uh...I guess this is her boyfriend, fiance? Who's he?" Zell asked.

"This is Terra. He's the other Grey Warden to survive Ostagar. Terra, this is Zell, the Paragon Cindy's, husband."

"Not the boyfriend, nice to meet you." Terra responded

"By the way you were holding her, I'd say you're either married or practically there." Zell rubbed his hand on his pants before shaking Terra's.

Both Terra and Aqua's faces reddened as they quickly broke apart and kept their eyes off each other. When they accidentally caught each other's eye- Aqua with her hands burying her cheeks and Terra scratching the back of his head- they laughed nervously. With a roll of his eyes, Zell walked past them and into the next room of the castle.

"How are you back to normal? Is this permanent?" Aqua questioned as they followed, walking past a large sepulchure, little ghosts standing around, likely allowing themselves to be seen.

"I...don't know. It's like one moment I'm swimming through this suffocating blackness and then the next minute, you're right there. I….also don't remember much from the last few months. I didn't hurt anyone, did I?"

Subconsciously, her hand raised to her throat, the red marks long gone as well as any difficulty breathing. But the memory still lingered as if it had only happened yesterday. She wanted to tell him the truth. To tell him about the fear that spread through her as he attempted to kill her; the dangers they had fought just to find him and the uncertainty she had of seeing him earlier. If she really loved him, then she would tell him.

Wait, _loved_? She didn't know if she loved him or not, so how could she really put a label on it? But then the thought of being without him scared her even more than his actions or the Deep Roads had. It was more than just a camaraderie as Wardens. She loved him for who he was. Sure he could sometimes lose his cool and yes, he had indeed given into his darkness. But even now he was fighting it. Seeing him do so made her chest feel as if it were made of light.

"I did, didn't I?" Terra looked away from Aqua, eyes full of shame.

To which she placed her hand on his cheek and gently redirected his gaze back at her. "I understand."

"Well, if you two are done making out, we have someone to find, remember?" Zell butted in.

They broke apart with a small awkward chuckle, warmth spreading across their faces. As the group pressed on, they walked closer together, their hands occasionally brushing back to back. His hair was starting to whiten again, but at least his eyes stayed blue. Aqua hadn't realized it was possible to miss the view of someone's eyes so much.

"I...might not remain myself for long. If I turn against you, you have to knock me out. Unfortunately, it seems I've been taking lyrium again recently too, I can feel it. Your magic won't be useful against me." Terra murmured to Aqua as they walked.

"I hope we never have to get to that point." Aqua whispered back. "We're too close to the Archdemon. You're feeding off its darkness, aren't you?"

"Yeah. It's hard for me to control. I haven't been a Warden long enough to be able to know to keep it under wraps. So, just promise me Aqua, okay?"

She simply nodded in agreement, her hand finding his and grasping it firmly. He gave her a gentle squeeze back with a soft smile on his face. It felt so nice; not just to have the support from Terra as a fellow Warden, but also as a very close….whatever they would be after they had decided on a king.

Bringing up the rear was Ava, who said nothing, but hummed slightly as she saw the Wardens joining hands. It wasn't that she had anything against them getting closer, but she knew that look Aqua was giving. She had felt those same butterflies that no doubt fluttered about in the mage. Their role now was much too important for emotional attachment. With the Archdemon several meters beneath them, they couldn't afford to have any distractions. She'd likely have to have a word with them when all was said and done.

The two released their hand hold when the air grew chill. Decaying bodies had littered the trail to the point that it was hard to cast your eyes about without seeing one. The cause of their deaths had been easy to see. Some were tied up with some pinkish goo, another was sliced up, a pair were frozen solid and one had been shot by what looked like a fire spell.

"What... happened here?" Aqua whispered.

"These have aspects of Cindy's traps, but they're much more refined than even she could pull off. The poor sods." Zell looked at the pink goo warily.

"So she didn't make these?"

"Dwarves likely Cindy comrades." Kimahri stated, furthest down the cave.

"We should go." Stitch hopped up to Aqua's shoulder.

"But if they aren't hers, then who's traps are they?" Aqua mused.

They would have continued their conversation, when all of a sudden, a giant monster arose from another of the traps. It was blue with a red spike and a single eye in the center of its head. It's movements were awkward and disjointed, the arms occasionally spraying fire from one hand and ice from another. (4)

Aqua pulled up a shield spell to cover Kimahri and Stitch as she buffed Terra's armor with a stone spell. Ava was already hiding in the darkness, ready to strike when the time was right. However, as it turned out, all of that preparation wasn't necessary, as the cloth of the costume came off and inside were three small shadow heartless, guiding the costume's movements. The group stopped and stared in disbelief. Stitch cocked his head and glared at the creatures in intrigue before holding his nose. The smells down here were getting to be too much for him.

"Who knew the darkspawn were into puppetry?" Ava chuckled.

"Kind of makes me feel bad for killing them when they're like this." Aqua stated. "I mean, weren't they human once upon a time?"

Just as she said that, the heartless dropped off each other and began merging together to create a giant heartless with long spikes for hair and a large hole cut out of its chest in the shape of a heart. It's yellow eyes stared at them before it raised a giant hand and smacked the ground.

"Still feel sorry for them?" Terra asked as he stood up.

"Not now, Terra." Aqua pulled herself with a wind spell.

Stitch had run out of crossbow bolts and had ended up grabbing one of the spare daggers from their bag to begin stabbing wildly at the darkside's feet. It was about all they could do, with how tall the monstrosity was. When it's hands came down, Ava slashed it with her daggers and Kimahri with his sword. Terra raised his keyblade and stabbed it right in the back of the palm.

From afar, Aqua had been switching between ice and fire spells, healing party members when they needed it. She found herself healing Zell more often than anyone else, as he had a tendency to throw himself at the monster and continue attacking, never bothering with defense. Once or twice she considered putting him in his own barrier, just until the fight finished. He also continued to fight with only his bare fists. They had plenty of spare weapons they had looted from several chests. Surely they could give him one of them if that was the problem. Until then, they just had to work together to defeat this monster, no matter how many healing spells she had to unleash.

In an impressive display of sheer energy, the darkside dunked its hand into the floor and brought up several wisps of dark energy that it threw towards the group. Terra held his shield up in front of Aqua as she cast a barrier spell over the rest of her companions. The Wardens had been standing fairly close together, as the dark wisps had started to curl around the edge of Terra's shield. As one touched his finger, she noticed his hair completely transition to a white color. She made a mental note to remember not to let those touch her.

When the dark wisps stopped flying around them, they leapt apart and immediately went to attack the large darkside. Her lyrium was getting low, but thankfully there was a vein fairly close that allowed her to replenish a small amount of her needs. Aqua grit her teeth and tightened her grip on her keyblade. Kimahri stabbed the darkspawn and with one more hit from Stitch, it faded from sight.

"They just keep coming." Ava cleaned off a dagger.

"It's because we're so close to the darkspawn. But if your Wardens are right, then we're close to Cindy, too. Just a little bit further." Zell responded.

"Zell." Aqua placed a hand on the dwarf's shoulder. "I noticed you didn't use a weapon. Do you really expect to kill off everything in your path with your fists? We have some extra maces or swords or daggers if you want one."

"That's an insult to these beauties right here. Do you want to try that again before you get a taste for what they can do?" he held up his fists and growled.

"Calm down, she was just offering to help." Ava intervened.

"I've been doing just fine with just these fists of mine, and I intend to keep doing so. I don't need any of the fancy weapons you've picked up along the way."

"Alright, if you're sure. Come on, we've got rooms to explore still, although I can't guarantee there's much more. If we don't find the anvil in the next couple of rooms, we might be back at square one."

As they headed towards the next room, Aqua stopped the party. On the wall was a large mural and an even longer list of writing. The picture showed dwarves in a straight line until they reached a large square. After that, those in line didn't seem to be dwarves anymore, but giant square creatures. The mural glittered in the dim firelight. It looked as if each figure had been set in stone with small onyx crystals. Emblazoned in the middle of the square was a heart shape, and there were waves coming out of the top of it.

"The Anvil of the Void." Zell breathed out.

"Then it must be close." Ava replied.

"Of course it is. We've just passed Hamada's Cross. Or do you mean to tell me you've never heard of Hiro Hamada?" Zell placed his hands on his hips.

Aqua shrunk. She should know that name; and in one way or another it sounded familiar. He was a Paragon, she knew that much. He had invented darkspawn traps, just as Cindy had, but he had also lived hundreds of years ago. There had been stories, but she had flipped past them, as he didn't seem to work in poisons at all so she hadn't spent any time looking at what the books had to offer. When Zell could see that none of them had any idea what any of them were talking about, he returned to the mural standing above them.

"Look, it's like this. Hiro invents the anvil and asks for volunteers to become golems. It's great. Until one of the Kings decides he wants a whole army of nearly invulnerable and immortal guards. So he grabs casteless beggars from the streets and forces them into the process- and let me tell you, if the stories are true, then it wasn't a pretty sight."

"What do you mean?" Ava asked in a small voice.

"What do I mean? I mean he took people, shoved 'em into rock armor and poured molten lyrium from the anvil in them until they fused with the rock."

A shiver ran up Aqua's spine. To volunteer to do that was one thing. You were bravely giving up your life to protect others, similar to what the Legion of the Dead did. But as she imagined having molten lyrium poured on her, she couldn't even fathom what pains those kidnapped casteless dwarves had to endure. If the anvil still stood, she couldn't bear to see it being used again, and somehow she knew that if they chose Hans to be king, he wouldn't think twice about conscripting dwarves into involuntary golem transformations. Phil might as well, but he could likely be talked out of it. If this anvil was real, it had to be destroyed at all costs.

"That's….incredibly gruesome." Ava shuddered.

"Necessity not always comfortable." Kimahri added.

"Then you're okay with this?"

"Qunari trained for sacrifice."

"I suppose. But still, we cannot let this injustice stand. Aqua, if you don't destroy this anvil, then I will."

"No, I agree with you. Chances are good that if it's still here then it hasn't fallen in the wrong hands yet. There's still time."

"Aqua, you need to look at the end of the mural." Terra waved her over.

By the doorway stood a section that her torchlight hadn't illuminated yet, but his had seen while they were discussing. In the same onyx stones was a picture of the anvil and a giant heart standing over it. In the next picture the heart was gone and in its place was a giant key with a square handguard and a crown-like set of teeth. Once she saw the stones, she summoned her own keyblade and held it up, comparing the two. Though hers was more rounded and a little sleeker in design, it still had the same feel to it.

"Is that a keyblade?" she whispered. "The anvil is the thing that created these?"

"Looks like golems weren't the only thing the anvil was good for making. Wonder how many were made in total."

She knew of at least three; Eraqus's keyblade was likely still in the remains of Ostagar while she and Terra still held theirs. But Mickey had been so casual in granting hers upon the completion of her harrowing. Did he have more? Had he known what it could do and its origins? The basement of the circle tower held many secrets, many of which he was likely privy to. But it felt like everywhere they went opened Aqua's eyes a little wider to how much he really must have known all along.

Moving through the caverns now brought Aqua a small amount of unease. In the course of a few minutes, she had gained terrifying new knowledge and faced another decision. Her own keyblade had helped her and nearly saved her on several occasions. It was a great way to travel across the country without having to use horses. Her own magical abilities had grown since she left for Ostagar with Eraqus, and that was thanks to her real-world practice with her keyblade. There was no way she would ever go into battle without it. If they destroyed the anvil like they said they would, there would be no more keyblades that could be made, and a high chance that if hers ever broke it couldn't be fixed..

It wasn't like she was excited about the prospects of making new keyblades; it was doubtful anyone was even capable of doing so as the recipe was likely lost. But could one be forged on a regular anvil? Hers wasn't heavy like a regular weapon and it was magically capable of being summoned and dismissed with just a thought. That could be a displacement or a teleportation spell, easily. But in her heart, she sensed that there was something bigger going on, some piece of the puzzle that she was missing. If she just had it, perhaps it would be easier to decide if they really needed keyblades after all.

She was sure she heard some kind of motion ahead of her, but with how sparsely lit the caverns were and how many nooks and crannies the natural cave had created, it was hard to tell. The entrance to the castle had been grand and well-preserved. Looking at the cavern now though, it was just like any of the poorest sections of Dust Town. There were hardly any formal rooms carved out, and many of the areas still held their original stalactites and stalagmites. Bones and dead bodies littered the area. If Aqua had to bet, there were even more down here than there were up in the hall. The dwarf-sized footsteps she swore she heard at one point were concerning.

As they entered the last room, they found they no longer needed the torches that they had been holding. The light was provided by a large river of lava far below. That of course, also increased the heat in the room and raised a stink that Aqua hadn't been expecting. She had never been so close to real, actual lava before. For just a moment she wanted to watch it as it moved in a stream below her feet. From what she read she knew that she didn't even need to touch it to be injured from it. Just the heat alone radiating off of it would bring nasty burns that cure magic couldn't heal.

Standing on the far end of the other room was the Anvil of the Void, the heart insignia upon its face like the mural had shown. Dozens of golems in identical armor stood before them in two rows. They were like suits of armor in a castle hall, solemn and stoic, ever waiting for the moment of need to arise. Just beside the anvil was one last golem. It looked like all of the others with a rounded head, ginormous red ruby breastplate and matching gloves. It's black eyes remained motionless, amethyst gems embedded on the shoulders and what looked to be a purple-tinted chainmail shirt covering the stomach under the breastplate. (5)

"Wow...This all looks…" Aqua breathed.

"Too good to be true. This has got to be a trap." Zell butted in. "There's no way they'd just leave the anvil out in the open like that. I'd be careful if I were you."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Aqua replied.

"Give in...to the darkness." Terra murmured, his eyes turning green before he held his head.

"Terra?"

He was breathing heavily now, but at least his muscles had relaxed. He seemed as if he still had control. For now.

"I'm okay. There's just something here that's resonating with me for some reason."

"You were down here for a long time. Surely that has something to do with it?" Ava reasoned.

"Maybe."

From behind Aqua, she suddenly felt a sharp pair of cool metal spearheads at her back. Rough hands had twisted an arm behind her back and several shadow heartless had converged around them. When she looked behind her, it was a dwarven woman with short, curly blonde hair, although it was largely unkempt and tousled. She was wearing some sort of armor that showed off ample amounts of her cleavage, which confused her. Why would anyone want to wear armor that didn't shield them like a typical breastplate? It was made of leather, so at least she could tell this woman wasn't the kind to sit on the front lines.

"By the Paragons- Cindy! I can't believe it's actually you!" Zell's face lit up in a huge smile.

"Wipe that smile off your face, you clunker." she spoke with a heavy accent. "I was fixin to divorce your rear end, but I hoped the alcohol would'a saved me some time."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean y'all goners. Now you've gone and ruined what little time you had left by chasin' after me. If you really loved me, you'd go and get me that little anvil over yonder."

Once again, Terra began to groan as he held his head. This was really not a good time for this. Aqua summoned forth her keyblade. It seemed a fight was imminent and she wanted to prepare. As soon as Cindy had walked toward the room, Aqua had felt it, although the stench of Cindy's darkess had only made Aqua nauseous. Terra on the other hand was taking it worse. Aqua placed her hand on his shoulder and begged for him to return to her, but when he opened his eyes, they had lost all traces of their beautiful blue. Now they had returned to that sickly yellow color she had stared at while he had held her up against the wall by her neck. Her free hand instinctively flew there, despite her still being able to breathe.

"Terra? Tell me you're still inside there." Aqua leaned onto his shoulders with her free hand, searching for any amount of him in those yellow eyes.

"The Terra you knew is long gone; given into the darkness. I am Ansem."

His voice had changed again to that deep clear voice so unlike his own. Each word casting off his original identity was like a slap to the face. Terra was still in there, somewhere. He had to be. The only two who were smiling in the cave were Cindy and Terra, and the pungent odor coming from the both of them stunk of some old and primeval darkness that was underlying in the darkspawn. It had become much more obvious when the Archdemon had risen from the bottom of the cavern. The Wardens had wandered too far from the light.

"Ansem dear, would you be a doll and grab that anvil for me? It seems that pesky Hiro set up some sort of barrier that keeps too much darkness at bay. You must have slipped in before my darkness got to you."

"With pleasure." His golden eyes sparkled as he ripped himself from Aqua's hold and hurried towards the Anvil of the Void.

* * *

**Alright, there's the chapter! Sorry for the abrupt ending, I was hoping to have a cliffhanger as inspired by my friend's story, "Oathkeeper's Awakening". Go check it out if you like a Kairi searching for Sora story, it's super great. Anyway, here's the notes!**

**1 according to the wiki, everyone uses he/him pronouns for Vivi.**

**2 For you avid Dragon age fans, this is the Hespith stand in. With all of the extra lore I'm adding in, I felt that side story was going to be a little much. If you want chills though, go see her death. Super spooky; the sound and music people did so well.**

**3 the song is can't help falling in love; and of course the dwarf is Elvis**

**4 this is supposed to be Fred from Big Hero Six**

**5 this is Baymax. Or is it?**


	28. A thrilling Conclusion

**Hey everyone, just as a heads up, there is a trigger warning! There is mention of suicide at the end of the chapter. I've marked where it talks about it most; it's not a long section at all. In other news, the kiss was inspired (ahem stolen) from Kessie's brilliant set of drabbles for kisstober! Go check it out! **

* * *

"No! Let my friend go!" Aqua charged towards Terra and tackled him to the ground.

"Get off me!" He turned on the ground and began shoving her off of him.

In the background, they could hear a rhythmic _thud thud_ noise as Cindy was beginning to attempt to break through the barrier that held her away from the anvil. Whatever Hiro had used to make the barrier, it wouldn't last forever. They had to keep Ansem- no, she refused to call him that- Terra from getting his hands on the anvil. Silently Aqua hoped that at least one of the golems would come to life and stop this madness, but they remained cold and silent as the stone.

Aqua could feel small hands on her arm as Ava tried to help her up. As he had done before, Kimahri grabbed Terra by the armor and held him up off the ground. Of course the Warden fought back, eager to fulfil whatever whim the darkness had issued him when he had fully returned to its side. The Qun though, had other ideas, grabbing Terra by the arms and holding him still. This was the moment he had tried to warn her about. She would need to knock him out. With a small apology, she raised her keyblade.

Only then did she realize that the noise at the barrier had stopped. With a quick glance over, she realized that Cindy hadn't been trying to break it down by herself anymore. Instead, she held a keyblade in her hand that was the same size and shape as the one they had seen in the mural. A beam of light erupted from it and the eyes of seven of the golems lit up. They slowly began to move toward the doorway, lumbering in huge steps in a neat line.

With ample distraction, Terra made use of the time to kick the Qunari soldier right in the stomach. For the first time since they had traveled together, Aqua saw Kimahri vulnerable. Sure, he had been injured in fights before, but the shame of being caught off guard reflected on his face. Terra had his own keyblade out in a moment, holding it against the cat man with his arm around his hostage's neck. They were halfway across the arena now, Terra's eyes on the anvil as they moved.

Two of the golems had broken position and were heading towards Kimahri and the Wardens. The one who made it to Terra succeeded in its mission; it took Kimahri out of his hold and held firmly onto the Qun's arms. No matter how he struggled, he couldn't break free. After about a minute, he let his body hang limp. There was no sense struggling when he couldn't be freed.

Three of the golems were holding onto Stitch, Ava and Zell, the golem holding Kimahri joining them, two were beating against the barrier and one stared Aqua down before charging at her at full leapt up in the air and shot off a cone of ice to slow the golem's progression. Even though it's defenses were strong, she could in theory whittle down its health until it broke apart. As it slowed down, she used an earth spell to punch it in the stomach. With those stone fists and gem-encrusted armor, she likely wouldn't be able to survive a barrage from it.

The golem continued to race toward her, silent besides the loud crashes that happened every time it's feet connected with the ground. If it were hoping to win by intimidation, it was working. Aqua threw out another earth spell that caused the golem to crash into a wall that had suddenly appeared before it. In that brief moment, she looked over to Terra who was downing a lyrium potion before grabbing out his shield and running at the golem by the anvil. Loud thud noises continued as the golem came at her. She was going to have to work quickly if she wanted to knock Terra out. She pressed her keyblade into the earth and sent a strong wave of lyrium towards the golem she was fighting. It was enough to send it flying down into the lava below. She whispered an apology as she ran towards Terra.

Meanwhile Terra had almost reached the anvil. Upon arrival, he attempted to rip it from its pedestal, but realized it was much too heavy for any mortal to carry on their own. In his annoyance, he stabbed his keyblade into the ground and the hilt fell upon the golem standing right beside him. Out of the corner of his eye, he happened to see his keyblade being picked up by the gem encrusted warrior.

"Where...did you...get this?" A young male voice stammered from the golem.

"An old friend. Now give it back!" Terra growled.

He tried dismissing the keyblade, but found that he couldn't. Usually it went away with just a thought, but as long as the golem kept a hold of it, sending the weapon away was impossible. Now he had to depend on his own quick wit and ability.

"Get away from this place!" The golem awkwardly swung the keyblade at him.

"Give me the anvil!" Terra reached for his weapon at the end of a swing.

"No way! There's more than enough blood coming out of this thing because of all the lives it took." The golem replied.

Terra turned to Aqua, just realizing that she was there. He was just as intimidating as ever with his yellow eyes and deep scowl.

"If I can't get my keyblade….I'll just have to use yours."

Aqua summoned an ice spell which he nullified and continued to press onward. She could feel her lyrium reserves drained, her hands reaching for a potion only to find it was too late. He had grabbed for her keyblade and ripped it out of her hands. She dismissed it, causing both of their hands to be emptied. She couldn't let him have hers, and without anymore lyrium, she wouldn't be casting any spells.

A thought rang through her mind. _He just took a potion. Perhaps…_

She fought down the lump that was rising in her throat as his hand raced to harm her. Using everything she had, she caught his wrist and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Her free hand reached around his waist to grab his other hand in order to keep him from harming her. Her tongue awkwardly shot into his mouth, hoping to scrape up whatever lyrium she could from him. It only surprised her when he not only began to kiss back, but slid his tongue along hers.

Aqua shuddered and forced herself not to get too lost in the motion. After all, she could feel the lyrium going back into her system; she could break free from the kiss now and make one more attack before needing another potion. But his arm had already looped around her and pressed her into him. That wasn't good. She needed to get out of there. Electric sparks flew from the palms of her hands as she placed them on his chest and pushed back. Seeing his opportunity, the large golem rammed into Terra and held him down with one of his large feet. Her heart was racing and her breath only came in shallow pants.

"Now you listen to me. This?" He held up Terra's keyblade. "This thing isn't just a blade. It's a heart. More specifically, it's my heart, which is why you can't call it back."

"That's *mine*!" Terra roared.

"Not while it's in my hands. Didn't you just hear what I said? It was made out of my heart."

"Excuse me, but what do you mean, it's your heart?" Aqua tentatively asked.

The golem turned its head. The voice that came from it sounded like it should be coming from a boy, but with the large hulking body the whole thing seemed surreal. Its foot did not leave Terra's chest for fear of further attacks, but its attention was on Aqua.

"My name is Hiro Hamada. I created this anvil to try and heal my brother. I didn't know it was already too late."

"Then those golems…"

"My friends. They were willing to be made into golems at my side(1), as well as my three assistants.(2) Out of our change was forged a pair of keyblades; this one and the one she holds."

"You changing into golems(3) doesn't explain how that keyblade is your heart." Aqua replied.

"You must not have seen the mural outside. It's the anvil. When it creates a golem, it requires that you free your heart. That's part of the change. Those whose hearts are strong and true create keyblades. I've seen a handful over my time of using the anvils, but they're all gone now." Hiro sighed.

"And those keyblades control the golems."

"To a point. Those golems who didn't create a keyblade can be controlled by the rod she's holding right there."

Despite how alive he sounded, the eyes of the golems were still blank as ever. She, without knowing it, had outright killed his friend while he could do nothing but watch. Had she known, she wouldn't have tossed the other over the edge. Terra let out a pained groan from the weight Hiro was pressing on him. His foot lightened up, but that proved to be a bad move. From underneath, dark tendrils swirled around his feet and he threw all his weight against Hiro's foot. Terra summoned his shield and with a visible dark aura, he pushed the golem in one swoop; Hiro was heading right for the lava!

As quickly as she could, Aqua downed a lyrium potion and cast an earth spell at the edge where Hiro was falling. It allowed a small ledge to appear under his feet so just his head was peeking up above the ledge. As soon as she had done that though, Terra was on her, keyblade in hand. She was on her own again, although she could hear Stitch struggling to break free from the hold the golem had on him. The impending thought of Cindy joining their battle was growing ever closer with each punch to the barrier. She was alone versus Terra. Anytime she had tried to throw a spell at her, he simply nullified it before it got to him. She wasn't physically strong enough to handle fighting him one on one like this. He had spent years perfecting his body for this kind of environment. The only ace up her sleeve was her mind, although it was difficult to look for a solution when it looked like all hope was lost.

The barrier wouldn't hold for much longer. Large cracks were already appearing and it bent with every hit of the golem's fists. Cindy would be through in only the matter of a few moments. There were still six more golems to beat Cindy besides, although three were busy, which would be helpful. If she could just get that control rod from out of the Paragon's hand, then she could turn the tides of battle. It was likely the dwarven woman had only darkspawn meat to subsist on for the last few years, but Aqua had no idea if becoming a ghoul had given her any extra powers or not. All the while, Terra forced his keyblade down on her, and she stood against him, holding her keyblade above her in defense.

"Don't let her get the anvil!" Hiro pled as he remained frozen.

"I'm trying!" Aqua grunted as she pushed Terra off of her.

A large _crack_ thundered through the air, and in just a moment, the barrier had broken. Cindy came charging, brandishing the keyblade above her. Each of the golems that held her friends came running after. It didn't take long after the Paragon passed them though that Zell decided he had had enough. With a loud roar, Zell began moving furiously, going into his berserker mode. His squirms made enough space in the golem's arm to make a move against it. After a barrage of punches the arm on the golem began to crack. It had to readjust to hold him, but with another yell, he punched the crack and the arm fell off, allowing him to be freed.

"What happened to you, Cindy? I tried to be a good husband to you!" Zell raced for her.

"I never wanted to get hitched! I just wanted to keep working and make the best traps I could." Cindy held him at arm's length with the keyblade.

"Was it really all that bad though? Couldn't you have talked to me?"

As they had their conversation, Terra slashed his keyblade against Aqua's. She led him back towards the dwarves as they fought, hoping to get a hand from Zell. Cindy lowered her keyblade and the golems who weren't holding onto captives began to close in on Aqua and Zell. Terra had stopped beside Cindy and simply watched as their doom was likely to be imminent. Aqua grabbed Zell and attempted to use a wind spell to get them out of their position only to have Terra cancel her magic, dropping them back to the ground below. She quickly used a barrier spell to protect them as the golems began pounding away. She grit her teeth. They wouldn't have long now.

"You could have at least told me. I would have found a way to talk to ma!" Zell had his hands up, ready to fight. "This isn't the Cindy I knew!"

"That's because y'all only saw my future as a Paragon."

"Cindy...that's not what I wanted. Can't you believe that? It's the blight sickness that has you talking this way."

"I feel fine! Once I have the anvil, I can get on outta here and start making things of _real_ worth." Cindy started for the anvil, only for Zell to follow in her footsteps.

"Like more golems?" Aqua cried from the barrier.

"It's not like you wouldn't benefit from them, sugar. After all, you only came here as a favor to some noble, right?"

"We never intended for the anvil to be used to harm anyone." Aqua added. "We just needed some approval to be on our way."

"That's not how things work, Aqua." Ava finally piped up. "Not with something so powerful."

Cindy eyed the small girl and commanded the golems to stop pounding on Aqua's barrier for a moment. When she spoke, she wanted a minute of quiet to emphasize her point. The golems holding the other three stepped closer to the Paragon. Cindy kept her arm and the keyblade extended, but stood in front of Ava, sizing her up. Even behind her mask, Ava kept her face stoic. There was no need to let this woman in on her plentiful secrets, or her past. Somehow though, it seemed that Cindy already had an inkling of just what kind of person Ava was.

"Well, if there ain't some brain cells in this one." Cindy spoke candidly. "Seems like you've been round the shop before."

"It's common sense. You dwarves don't care about what goes on topside. You're probably afraid of falling into the sky once you get up there." Ava replied.

Cindy's face suddenly scrunched up in rage upon hearing Ava speak. Cindy called the golem to bring Ava down and personally slapped her in the face hard enough that the fox mask she always wore flew straight off and landed on the ground close to where Aqua and Zell were. Cindy raised her keyblade again, and the golems turned around to begin beating on the barrier only to find Aqua had already leapt out of the circle and had begun running towards Cindy. Before she could get there, Terra caught her and held her hand behind her back, his keyblade at her throat. Meanwhile Zell rolled out of the way of the golems and began chasing after Cindy, tackling her down to the ground.

In the fight to get her ex-husband off her back, she dropped the keyblade, which rendered the golems completely useless. Seeing a chance to escape, Stitch found some way to wiggle free of the grip that was had on him, breaking a couple of golem fingers off in the process. Climbing atop the large stone body, he flung himself not towards Cindy, but to Terra and began grabbing his hair. In the commotion, Aqua pushed away from her fellow Warden and dove for the Kingdom key. If she could just get in control of the other six golems, then it would be over for Cindy and Terra. But it wasn't going to be easy. Exactly at the same time, Aqua and Cindy grabbed the keyblade and began to tug at it.

"Let it go!" Aqua grunted.

"Never on my granddaddy's grave. Y'all are just gonna recapture the anvil and get on outta here anyway."

"No. We're going to destroy it."

"That means no more keyblades. They really don't teach y'all anything about your own history, do they?" Cindy chortled. "They were all supposed to be given to the Wardens to help fight off the darkspawn. Somethin' in them made them particularly good at destroying heartless and nobodies."

"She's right, Aqua." Terra grabbed Stitch and threw him towards the golems. "Terra got his after Eraqus single-handedly decimated a village that was selling them on the black market. Not a member was left alive to tell the tale. I don't imagine they tell you that's what you signed up for when you took part in the joining."

That didn't sound right. Eraqus destroying a whole village? Sure, he had killed Gaston, but the man was trying to kill him, too. The Eraqus she knew was serious, tired, _polite_ for Maker's sake. Now to hear he had terminated an entire village? This had to be that darkness's doing. She didn't think Terra would be willingly using a tool paid for in blood. He also had the highest regard for the man who took him in and treated him like a son when no one else would. Eraqus was the closest thing to family Terra had besides Ven, and they had spoken well of him several nights on their journey.

Stitch raced back toward him, and started to chew on his leg, causing the Warden to attempt to hit him with fists, the hilt of his keyblade, anything. The golems standing by continued to remain still, as both Aqua and Cindy were holding the keyblade control rod and no one clear direction was given. She had faltered for a moment, but Aqua managed to catch it just in time before Cindy could rip the keyblade out of her hand. The mage sent an ice spell down the shaft of the control rod to cause the dwarf to let go of it from the temperature change.

As she ripped the keyblade away from Cindy, Aqua had to ask. "Does Terra know about the slaughter?"

"N-no." Whatever darkness that had taken control of Terra answered, throwing Stitch down once more. "I know because I was there. Darkness is eternal!"

Just as he held up his hands in victory, Aqua used the control rod to punch him and knock him out, his keyblade clattering to the floor. While Ava and Kimahri were released, one grabbed Cindy and held her just as it had held Aqua's friends captive. One of the other golems meanwhile gently picked up the weapon and placed it where Hiro could touch it. In a matter of moments, Hiro climbed up from the ledge and looked at Aqua with his large black eyes.

"Fine, go ahead. Kill me. See if you get my approval for your kings then." Cindy spat. "I could have done so much for the dwarves. Y'all claim to want to help them, but without a suitable army, they're darkspawn food."

"That's enough. I want to help you Cindy. See if we can heal you." Aqua replied.

"She's right Cindy. Just come home. Please." Zell added in with a gentle tone.

"And be trapped in your household again, whatever's left of it? Thanks but no thanks, darlin. I have Hiro and the anvil down here. Once I get his control rod, I'll have everything I need."

"Whatever it is you want, it's not real power." Ava stated as she replaced her mask from the ground. "Forcing people into a life of servitude where they cannot feel- eventually you'll become one of them."

"What makes you think that's not what I was goin' for? As a golem you don't have to sleep, you don't have to eat. You can dedicate your life to something great!" Cindy spat.

Hiro stepped forward. Although he couldn't change his facial expression, there was something in his posture that denoted sadness or regret, maybe. Hiro stopped before he got to Cindy, and in her mind's eye, Aqua could imagine a boy with messy hair and gangly limbs. He held his hand up and softly shook his head.

"My brother wanted the same thing. Tadashi….he just wanted to help the dwarves and make their lives better. So when he got blight sickness from exploring the deep roads, I did everything I could to extend his life by any means necessary. That's when I made the anvil. He volunteered to be the first of my trial runs, and that's what killed him. In time I got it right, but by then, I saw that my creations would only bring pain. You really don't want that."

"I'm not trying to bring back the dead! I just want to work! I want to-" Cindy bit.

"There's so much more to life than just creating a legacy, Cindy." Zell interrupted. "What's the point of living if you're never able to do the things that create the humanity in you? That's what you used to be about. You wanted to create to make people's lives safer. To see the end of the darkspawn."

"More than one way to the top of the hill, Zell."

"Wouldn't it be better to reach it with someone?"

It looked like she was starting to break. Her countenance had fallen and she had been silenced by the logic. However, when she looked at the anvil again, her eyes grew cold and she spat at her ex-husband.

"No. If I'm going to do anything, it needs to be by my merits alone. Y'all just want the anvil and the credit, don't you?" She began to imitate Zell. "Hey look y'all, I came out of drunkenness to find the anvil. Ain't I great?"

"That's not it at all!" Zell growled.

"That's enough. Warden, it's time for you to do your duty. I need you to get rid of the anvil, since I can't. It's a weird side effect to being turned into a golem. If you agree, I'll make you a crown and you can use me to name whichever king you think is right." Hiro's voice boomed. "Will you help me?"

Aqua bit her lip. Everyone was looking expectantly at her now. She knew what needed to be done. The anvil would have to be destroyed. Turning into a golem had destroyed Hiro and his friends. She couldn't risk anyone else falling to the same fate. The blight sickness had turned Cindy crazy. That didn't mean it would be an easy consequence to accept. It was very likely that the Paragon would fight the decision and Aqua would be forced to kill her. That was her duty, she knew; by attacking, Cindy would willfully be accepting death. Aqua looked at Zell. He still believed she could be rescued somehow. Their whole house had been demolished. Without Cindy, he had no one. Gulping down a large lump, she had the golems bring the anvil to her.

"Hiro, please make me that crown. I need some kind of proof that you show favor to the future king of Orzammar."

Just as she had expected, Cindy began fuming about her lost kingdom and army, and how Aqua was making a mistake. The golem holding onto her was given no instruction to release her for fear of harm coming to the paragon. Maybe there was a doctor who could help cure her. Was blight sickness communicable? There was still so much she didn't know. Aqua watched the Paragon scream and writhe for an hour while Hiro worked. There was so much hate and darkness flowing through her now, that Aqua could sense it from the other side of the cavern. When Hiro was done, he handed the new crown to Aqua and looked down on her.

"I did my part. It's your turn now."

Aqua nodded and grabbed his giant hammer. In a few swings assisted by magic, the anvil was destroyed, one of the golems pushing its remains into the lava below. After finishing her task, she turned back to Hiro, who nodded and gave her his thanks. He approached the Warden and handed her the keyblade that allowed him to move.

**Trigger warning starts here!**

"Please. If you have any compassion for me or my friends, you'll release us. Order us to jump into the lava so our spirits can go back into the stone. We're tired and are ready for what comes next." Hiro pled.

"You….want me to kill you?"

"It's time to undo what I've done. Please. I want to join Tadashi."

Aqua stared down at the keyblades in her hand, both Terra's and the Kingdom key. With just a thought she could order them to simply walk off the cliff and that would be the end of that. Did she have the strength to do it? All Aqua knew was that she was tired, and by time they got back to Orzammar, they'd only have two months left to get a near impossible cure back to the Arl. Hope of finding anything was dying inside her, and the idea of watching these golems walk to their doom only pressed it further.

Tears began to fall from her eyes as she felt her companions cluster together beside her, each reaching out to offer some sort of comfort and strength. This is what Hiro wanted. She would need to be strong to see it through. After taking a deep breath, she held both keyblades out and the golem holding Cindy released the Paragon. Each of them began to walk to their release in the form of a giant lake of lava. Terra began to stir.

**End of trigger**

A shout echoed as Cindy charged at them, her own tears streaking down her face. The roar she let out as she ran would always be in the back of Aqua's mind, forever reminding her of what it was she had to do. As soon as the golems reached their ends, the Kingdom key shattered and a large heart left Terra's keyblade, blinding Aqua as Cindy's knife was a few inches from her face. What had stopped her however, was not Ava or Stitch's own daggers, or even Kimahri's lance. It was a combination of Terra and Zell punching her in the stomach. Both had managed to stop her before she got to Aqua, and with a combined force between them, she skidded so she was close to the edge of the area. She charged again, but this time, Terra called forth his keyblade from Aqua's hands and made exactly one move to stab her before any more harm could be done.

"Terra?" Aqua was shaking now.

"Couldn't have her hurting you. Kimahri, do me a favor and knock me back out before the darkness takes over again, okay?" Terra smiled as if he were making a joke, although the Qun did as he asked.

Aqua felt her knees buckle underneath her, unable to carry the weight of what had just happened anymore. Out of kindness, Ava knocked her out as well with a potion from her bag, and Kimahri slung both wardens over his shoulders. The bard carried the crown back to the city, despite Stitch's request to wear it back. It would be a long two weeks of walking to get the crown to whichever dwarf Aqua felt was the rightful owner. For now though, she hoped the wardens would have sweet dreams. From the bags under their eyes and the weight of the matter, she knew they would need it.

Zell was the only one to see a ghostly apparition appear near the doorway as they left. It was Cindy, a soft smile filling her face.

"I'm sorry, Zell. For everything."

"Cindy?" He looked at her with wide eyes.

She placed her finger over her lips and then pressed them to his cheek. "See that you take care of yourself, ya hear? I can't do anything to protect you anymore."

Hot tears began to fill his eyes. He hadn't felt anything when she had kissed his cheek, but he could have sworn he smelled the familiar mixture of oil and dried herbs that he always had when they were close in life. More than anything, he wanted to hold her. The Warden hadn't even allowed him to hold her hand one more time. There was more he could and should have done for her. It was his fault their marriage had dissolved the way it had.

"Just...tell me one thing before you go." His voice was breaking. "Why didn't you take me with you?"

Cindy sighed. "I was stupid. I wanted so much and was blind to what I had. I may not have loved you like that, but you're a good man. Don't make my same mistakes."

She was beginning to vanish now. He reached out for her and she simply shook her head. This was the way. He would find his way in the world, she knew it. In his stubborn nature, he gazed into her eyes and forced a large smile onto his face, hoping to reassure her he'd be fine. As she disappeared, the words 'atrast nal tunsha'(4) echoed on the breeze.

* * *

**There you have it! The conclusion to this part of Orzammar! We're so close to being done with this section of the game, I'm so excited. Here's your notes.**

1 Obviously Fred couldn't wear his costume as a golem, so over the years it got taken to where it was found by Aqua and party by darkspawn.

2 The assistants in my mind are the two Baymaxes from kh3. It was one of them who produced the Kingdom key. The third is just a random assistant.

3 Gonna address the misnomer in the room. Yes, I referred to Repliku as a golem, however, since replicas aren't really a thing in this world (as of yet?) golem was the closest thing Ienzo could compare him to. I'll likely explore more of him later, but for now, just know that although they share a title, Repliku and the golems here are not the same.

4 Atrast nal tunsha, according to the wiki, is a dwarven phrase that is a formal goodbye. It can translate to 'may you always find your way in the dark', and I fell in love with that.


End file.
